


Momadi: A Clans Tale

by CountingWithStraws



Series: The Goddess's Realm/Clans Tales [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fun with languages, M/M, Magical Realism, May not be for sensitive readers, Past child abuse not shown, Past sexual abuse not shown, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 103,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingWithStraws/pseuds/CountingWithStraws
Summary: Sasuke has only known life as the Prince's concubine-slave until he comes across an injured child-one of the savage momadi. Now he must escape the empire with the child in tow to keep the kingdom from falling into a deadly civil war. But will the beastly momadi warlord pardon him or is Sasuke running toward his own demise?TEMPORARILY UNDER EDIT.2.2.2021: Act 1 (chapters 1-9) have been edited. Skip chapters 10 & 11, Act 2 starts with chapter 12.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Goddess's Realm/Clans Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785241
Comments: 432
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021
> 
> Italic English dialogue is the equivalent to subtitles. It's for when the Momadi are speaking their own language to each other, but they can understand each other (obviously) so it's written out but italicized.
> 
> If you read this before the edit, names of places have changed.

> “The truth of a creation story is, as with any story, not in the text but in the narrator.”
> 
> -The Great Sky Brother

# Chapter One

The eastern bazaar, like any good market in the dawn hours, bustled with morning preparations. Shopkeepers swept the sands from their doorsteps, whilst temporary stalls raised their colourful tents and displayed their wares. It was like any other morning in the Imperial territory of Vàlélan, but Sasuke knew better. The Momadi had slipped into town, bringing with them their exotic goods and herbs. He had spotted their caravan bumbling through the moonlit forest on his way back from the haunted ruins—they weren’t really haunted, as far as he could tell, but the rumours kept the place deserted enough for Sasuke’s liking.

Fixing his shawl to cover his long, braided hair and slave collar, Sasuke entered the bazaar. He managed the labyrinth of narrow passages and cramped alleys with ease, having walked these sandy, cobblestone streets more times than he could count—and he was particularly good at counting. The normalcy of his presence, however, did little to stop the half-whispered gossip and chiding disdain. Despite the villagers’ low social status, they still felt disgruntled by the presence of a slave, even if said slave was a child bride gifted to their most beloved prince over twenty years ago.

So, Sasuke kept his head bowed and his eyes only high enough to make his way through the heart of the bazaar and into the back, where the Momadi were setting up shop near the sewer entrance. The Momadi were a different breed of Haulian—older, their blood unmixed with that of the northern kingdoms. The Imperials were typically slight, their skin light—the nobler one’s birth, the lighter their skin—and they dressed modestly from throat to wrist to toe, leaving little uncovered. Imperials also were fond of neutral colours, only the royal family ever stood out.

The Momadi, on the other hand, were large and wild looking. Their sun bronzed skin covered in strange black ink depicting fierce creatures and odd characters that Sasuke had been unable to find in any book. Their clothes were often light and breezy, and they wore thick, colourful cloaks to protect them from the desert sun, which were fastened around their waists. Sasuke had once tried to inquire about these strange garments, but the Momadi peddlers had been more interested in selling wares than discussing fashion or culture.

Despite the savage size of the Momadi, Sasuke felt comfortable around them. Those that recognized him as more than just an Imperial welcomed him cheerfully and no one treated him differently if they peaked a glance at his collar. The Momadi did not have slaves since that was considered an unnecessary mouth to feed. Unfortunately, this was also the reason the Momadi caravan would not take him with them when he had childishly begged all those years ago—that and the fact that his master was Imperial Prince Orochimaru.

“Good morning, Sasōka!” the elderly Momadi with white, milky eyes greeted.

Sasuke gave her a small, subtle smile as he recognized her cheerful life light. The old woman was the kindest Momadi he had ever met and her Common tongue was nearly perfect. Since meeting her nearly a decade ago, she had been teaching him the Momadi tongue any time she was in town.

 _“Afikakis, madamo,”_ –Blessed meeting, elder,- Sasuke said in greeting as he bowed his head respectfully and cupped his left hand around the fist of his right. It was a traditional Momadi greeting, both in words and action. Informally, Sasuke could have merely said _afika_ , but he had a hard time being as familiar with the madamo as she was with him.

“Here for herbs?” the madamo asked as she set out the goods she was prepared to sell in exchange for fabrics. She was her tribe’s seamstress.

Sasuke nodded and pulled a beautiful, Thorthúilian silk dress from his large satchel. It was one of master’s favorites, but he had outgrown it—much to master’s displeasure. Master hated any hint that Sasuke was not the gender master wished him to be—Sasuke was not a woman, regardless of how tight his corset was or how small his slippers were.

“Will this work?” Sasuke asked.

The madamo took the garment and inspected it. It was a little worn and had been torn once in master’s haste to make use of Sasuke, but he had done well to repair the damage. Between stitching fabric and wounded skin, Sasuke had developed a remarkably steady hand.

 _“Ai.”_ The madamo nodded. “Usual herbs?”

 _“Ai, flasi,”_ –Yes, please- Sasuke said. “Perhaps a little extra feverfew, if you have it?”

The madamo raised an eyebrow at that and paused to study Sasuke. Her keen eyes lingering on Sasuke’s slightly bruised jaw and the arm he favoured, but she said nothing on the injuries. Being injured was not new to Sasuke; master had done well to see to that.

The madamo sighed and nodded as she pulled several bottles and a parcel from her trunk of goods. “Ai, I also haf some good herbal clothes for you.”

“I don’t think I’ve enough for that,” Sasuke said as he took the herbs.

“Ne matter. I gif to you.”

Sasuke frowned. “Madamo, you know I won’t take anything for free.”

The old woman’s eyes lingered on Sasuke’s jaw and then she pressed the items more firmly into his hands before waving him off with a sad smile. Sasuke sighed heavily and went to return the clothes when a call went out.

_“IMPRAL! IMPRAL!”_

Sasuke spun around. Imperial knights stood at the alley entrance, rifles raised and ready for the command to fire. They were a menacing sight in shiny, full bodied armour. The few warriors the caravan brought with them charged forth, drawing their savage blades. They lasted but a second before their blood covered the cobblestones.

Hastily, Sasuke jammed the items into his satchel and grabbed madamo’s hand, yanking her into the sewer. He didn’t look back as the guns fired again and filled the air with the sounds of screams. He raced down the stairwell, using his strange sight to see in the darkened tunnels. His world was gray, filled with no life lights, no colours, as he ran through the sewage water. He could hear the madamo’s splashing footsteps behind him, and those of the few others who had managed to follow. That was all Sasuke needed. He pushed forward, knowing these tunnels nearly as well as the homeless rats that had grown up in them.

Halfway through the tunnels, he paused, listening. He could hear everyone’s labored breaths, and when he looked behind him, he saw only five life lights—swirls of colours that wrapped around the body—one of which belonged to the madamo. There were no lights in the distance, no sound of footsteps. They were not being followed.

Sasuke sighed in relief. As the prince’s slave, if he was caught, he wouldn’t be killed, but master would certainly make him regret his defiance. The Momadi, however, would be taken to the guillotine, their heads displayed at the entrances to the mountain passes, a warning to any Momadi entering Vàlélan without permission.

Momadi, Imperial, they were both Haulian, people of Haul, but the Momadi tribes refused the Emperor’s rule. The two had been at war for so long that no one could remember the war’s origin, only that they were fighting. It was not a particularly eventful war, either, more like a standstill. The Momadi controlled the mountain territory of Atolan, and the Imperials of the coastal valley territory of Vàlélan were therefore unable to gain footing in any of the other five territories that made up the Empire of Haul, thus denying the Imperials natural resources. 

The standstill affected the Momadi tribes too. Haul was mostly a vast desert kingdom, with only a single other kingdom close enough to make trade—An Talamh Thorthúil—all other trade was by sea, which was controlled by the Imperials and the pirate Éffǎkēns of the Scattered Islands. It left the two races dependent on each other, but stubbornly refusing to bend.

“I can get you to the forest. Can you manage from there without any warriors?” Sasuke asked.

“Ai. You’ve done more than enough, child,” the madamo said and went to place a comforting hand on Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke flinched from the touch and then ground his teeth at the involuntary action. He knew she was kind, but kindness did not make someone trustworthy. He had learned that the hard way. Turning, Sasuke once again made his way through the sewers, the water seeping into his skirts and he did not want to think about how filthy they were.

“Master has been in talks with the military. There have been an increasing number of knights lately. Your tribe may want to find a different town to trade in,” Sasuke said dispassionately, yet his voice was still soft, demure, feminine.

“What does your prince haf to do with your king’s warriors?” the madamo asked, keeping pace.

Sasuke shrugged. “He’s made no public announcement on the matter.”

“But he speak in front of you? He say things?”

Frowning, Sasuke gave a curt nod. It was often jested that a good servant was one who did their job invisibly. That was a requirement for survival as a slave. Sasuke had grown numb to it, to master holding confidential meetings when he was covered in sexual filth, unable to dress fast enough to leave. He had overheard many things and master had never once questioned Sasuke’s loyalty, Sasuke’s silence. It was expected.

“He wishes to gain favour with the generals by promising them advancement into Atolan,” Sasuke said.

The madamo’s eyes widened and her pace quickened. “And what say your king?”

“The council wishes to remain quiet about it, but the Emperor has contracted a strange illness that no healer has been able to find a cure for. They appear to be turning to the prince.”

The madamo paled at that. “I see,” she said softly. “This is terrible news. If your prince infade, war will return.”

Sasuke reached a small door and pushed it open. The madama knelt next to him and looked out. Beyond the forest spread out, lush and bright. He could see the thriving life of all the plants, a stark contrast to the harsh gray world of the tunnel. Yet they were both the same to Sasuke, a cage without walls or physical chains. All of this was master’s domain. His eyes travelled south, to Atolan, to Momadi territory.

“Can I not come with you?” Sasuke whispered, but dared not look at the elderly Momadi.

“No, child,” she gently said. “Your prologue has not yet finished.”

Sasuke’s brows crinkled, but she slipped through the doorway before he had a chance to ask. The other four followed after with Sasuke taking up the rear. In the distance he could still hear the rifles going off. Would these five be the only survivors? He looked at them.

Now, out in the daylight, he could make out more than just their life lights, but their actual forms. The madamo was joined by three women and a child. His eyes lingered on the child, a little girl, her light soaked in fear as she clung to her mother. A feeling tugged at him, but he ignored it and turned his eyes toward the castle. It towered over the tree line; he could see it even in the heart of the forest.

“We part ways here,” he said.

The madamo took his hands in hers, ignoring when he flinched, and gave his thin fingers a squeeze. “For now, my child,” she said with a bright smile. “Until we are blessed with another meeting, remember that gods haf not forsaken you.”

Gods. The Momadi believed in a whole pantheon of gods. Sasuke pulled his hands from hers. She was wrong. Neither the Imperial’s Goddess nor the Momadi’s gods gave a damn about him. They proved that very clearly when they allowed a six-year-old child to be sold to a then forty-year-old man and then raped, abused, and experimented on for the next twenty years.

“Until we meet again,” Sasuke murmured.

The madamo looked at him for a moment as if she meant to say something else, to give some other kind of encouragement, but seemed to change her mind as she ushered the other four toward the mountains. Sasuke watched them go. When he could no longer see their lights, he headed for the waterfall. He would need to wash before master had need of him.

Sasuke slipped into the back entrance of the Southern Palace. The sun had already reached noon and he didn’t want to get caught. The punishment for his absence would be bad enough, but at least he was clean now. Unfortunately, his clothes had taken the whole morning to dry, he had missed breakfast, and now he was likely about to miss lunch.

He paused as he came to the ruined wing at the back of the castle where his rooms were situated. Someone was here. In the dim light, Sasuke’s crimson eyes scanned the crumbling corridor, looking for any hint of colour in his otherwise gray world. His ability to detect the colours of life, even in the blackness of night, was one of the reasons master had bought him. The corridor remained gray, but he was unconvinced. Slipping into the shadows of a broken column, Sasuke remained absolutely still and waited.

Time ticked forward and the corridor remained still, yet the feeling of someone else being there never ceased. With each minute that passed Sasuke knew that the severity of his punishment increased, but he’d rather be punished than dead. Though most had forgotten it, there were those, like master, who believed the old legend of the Crimson Eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone tried to either steal him or murder him out of fear. He loathed master, but he didn’t think he’d particularly like anyone who thought him an inhuman object to be used for their own gain. At least with master he knew what to expect and had some level of comfort—if only as a show of master’s wealth and pedigree.

A wisp of light appeared at the edge of a dilapidated door. It was a warm colour, a swirling blue and gold, like a gentle summer day, but its light was struggling, dim. They were injured. Not an attacker then. Sasuke slipped out of the shadows and the light vanished back into the room.

“Hello?” Sasuke called out, naturally softening his voice to sound more feminine. “I won’t harm you. I live here.”

When no answer came, he cautiously approached the room and repeated himself in his broken Momadi tongue, _“Alo? En nelam io. Lefen lar.”_

 _“Momadi?”_ a small, male voice came from the room. A child.

Sasuke’s heart clenched for the boy. If the child was Momadi then he must be lost and very afraid. Sasuke wished he could lie and bring comfort to the child, to say that yes, he was Momadi, but he knew he could not pass for one. _“Nemomadi,”_ he said gently, then added, _“Ne’iohanmi.”_ –but not your enemy.

When the child did not reply, Sasuke took a step into the room. He immediately spotted the child’s dim light in the far corner, as well as the dying crimson light that pooled around the boy. Blood. Damn the Mar. Sasuke needed to act quickly, but in his panic his Momadi tongue failed him, and he couldn’t think of how to tell the boy that he could help.

“I’m a healer,” Sasuke said, hoping the child might somehow understand. He looked around the room for some way to explain and then hurriedly pulled his satchel forward. Reaching inside, Sasuke pulled out a handful of herbs. “Healer. Let me heal you.”

 _“Lil?”_ the boy said. _“Lil’io?”_

“ _Ai._ I can heal you. _Lillio._ ”

Slowly the boy began to move, and when he stumbled Sasuke rushed forward, steadying the boy. The child was a small, thin thing, most likely around six or seven, Sasuke would wager. He was covered in crimson light, but the worst of it came from his shoulder blade. Sasuke removed his headscarf, allowing his long braid to fall to his waist, and pressed the cloth to the child’s wound. Oddly, the boy did not make a pained sound, but Sasuke saw his light flair for a moment.

“I need to get you into the light, somewhere where I can tend to—somewhere _en lillio_ ,” Sasuke said.

The boy nodded, seeming to understand—or perhaps he was just too exhausted to try to. The child had lost a lot of blood. Gently picking him up, Sasuke quickly carried him from the room. His quarters were not far and master rarely ventured into them, preferring to send Enrí, the butler, to fetch Sasuke when the need arose. Otherwise, this ancient wing was abandoned, save himself.

Reaching his rooms, Sasuke bolted the door behind him and set the child on a cot near the fireplace. A disadvantage of residing so far from the other servants and the rest of the castle was that this portion of the palace had never been modernized. He would have to tend to the child by firelight and boiling water. After lighting the fire, Sasuke placed a kettle over it to boil, and then lit several candles. His small parlor came into view. It was a cramped room of mismatched furnishings that he had commandeered from the trash when various rooms around the palace were being remodeled, but it was a warm, homely room. 

In the dim light Sasuke could see the diluted colours of the world, and he took a moment to properly see the boy. He was certainly Momadi, his skin loved by the sun, but his hair was an odd, pale blond colour, like the mountains of Atolan during the setting sun. His clothes were simple, but torn and dirty, and his life light was a gentle glow of swirling blue and gold—it was a light that did not speak of fear, but a calm peace. It was odd, given the situation.

Grabbing a bowl, bandages, and other supplies from the bathroom, Sasuke knelt down beside the cot. As he went about grinding herbs together the boy rolled onto his side to watch. Sasuke was startled by the boy’s vivid blue eyes. They were a strange colour for a Momadi, let alone a Haulian. The Momadi were rumored to breed with strange, mythical creatures, but most Momadi and Imperials had darker eyes, though Sasuke had occasionally seen someone with hazelly green irises.

 _“Nemidimo’io?”_ the boy asked after a moment—You are not a girl?

Sasuke flushed slightly and shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. Despite being born male, when master had bought him at the age of six Sasuke’s name, gender, and humanity had been revoked. Now, at twenty-six, he couldn’t even remember his birth name or what it was like to wear something other than a dress, corset, and bustier with faux breasts. He was not female, but he didn’t know what it meant to be male either. Gender was not a concept he had been allowed to understand. He did not know what he was, only what he was not.

 _“Nemidimo,”_ Evenly murmured and then turned to the boy. Pointing to himself, he said, “Sasuke.”

“Sasōka,” the boy repeated slowly with a Momadi accent, and then pointed to himself and said, “Boruto.”

Sasuke smiled softly. “Boruto, I need to remove your shirt.”

When Boruto’s brows lifted in confusion, Sasuke gestured to the bloody, tattered remains of the boy’s linen shirt. Seeming to understand, Boruto began to lift it, but struggled with his stiff, injured shoulder. Sasuke helped remove the garment and then inspected the child’s wound. It was as Sasuke feared. The boy had been shot. The metal bullet had partly embedded itself into the bone, slowing the flow of blood exiting the wound, but also kept it from closing. Sasuke glanced at the discarded shirt. Given the amount of blood, Boruto must have been shot some time ago. How the child was this conscious was astonishing.

The kettle whistled sharply. Taking it off the fire, Sasuke poured some in the bowl with the grinded herbs and set about washing the wound. It must have hurt for Boruto’s light kept flaring, but the boy did not make a sound. Sasuke frowned. A child in pain should never be this quiet. Were the Momadi trained from birth to not react to pain? It had taken years and stubborn pride for Sasuke to remain completely silent during master’s punishments, his experiments. How much pain had this child endured to be this quiet?

“I’m going to remove the bullet,” Sasuke warned before using a pair of sterilized tweezers to dig the bullet out. Boruto’s light became blindingly bright, forcing Sasuke to close his eyes. He kept digging, using the tips of his fingers to led his work. When the bullet was finally out, Sasuke pressed a clean, herb-soaked cloth to the opening and waited for the blood to slow and Boruto’s light to return to normal.

“You don’t react to pain much, do you?” Sasuke said, opening his eyes.

 _“Farden?”_ Boruto’s voice was weary.

“Oh, um,” Sasuke stumbled. “ _Nedō’io…dō_ …pain, um, ouch?”

Boruto tilted his head to the side and nibbled on his bottom lip, his brows crunching together. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile softly. The expresNaruto was adorable. Suddenly Boruto’s eyes widened and his face softened before turning serious. _“Ne. Fis nefan komfar at fafa’en andor.”_

No. This is nothing compared to what my father endures.

Sasuke frowned. What kind of life did the Momadi live? Picking up one of his sterilized needles and some medical thread, Sasuke began sewing Boruto’s shoulder. The child’s light flared again, but not nearly as brightly. Apparently surface pains were more tolerable to him than internal ones. Sasuke relaxed slightly at that, knowing the numbness first hand that came with the normality of internal injuries.

“So, Boruto, do you know any of the Imperial tongue? You seem to understand me a little,” Sasuke inquired, trying to lighten the air a bit.

The boy was quiet for a moment before nodding. “ _Ai._ Little. _Fafa’en_ teating _en_ , um, me. Me fafa teating me.”

“My papa is teaching me,” Sasuke corrected gently as he continued to stitch the boy’s shoulder.

“My papa is teaching me,” Boruto slowly repeated, elongating the foreign sounds.

“Very good _. Fari go._ My Momadi tongue is poor. I’ve no one to teach me other than the occasional caravan. Are they who you’re with?”

“ _Momadi’en_ ,” Boruto said, not fully understanding the question.

“ _Ai_ , but where is your papa?” Sasuke tied off his last stitch and began bandaging up the wound with some herbs. _“Ara fafa’io?”_

 _“Oma.”_ Home.

 _“An momo’io?”_ And your mother?

 _“Nemomo’en,”_ Boruto said flatly, his nose scrunching at the word.

Sasuke blinked, surprised by the boy’s obvious distaste for the concept. “You have no mother? Then who are you with?”

Boruto looked over his shoulder. _“Anio?”_

Sasuke’s brows rose. “And me? What about me?”

_“Fafa an momo’io?”_

_“Ne._ I have no papa or mama,” Sasuke said a little more curtly than he meant too. Standing, he began cleaning up his supplies. The child appeared reluctant to say who he was with. Perhaps after some sleep and a meal Boruto would be more willing.

 _“Nefafa an momo?”_ Boruto asked, clearly confused. 

“Get some sleep. You’ll be safe here.”

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, which was more of an herb shack since he used the abandoned bathhouse for bathing. Setting aside the used things to be sterilized later, Sasuke approached the broken mirror and double-checked his appearance. A few strands of his long, black hair had fallen around his face. He pinned them back. Slipping from the worn working dress that he had relieved from one of the maids, Sasuke walked into the adjoining closet and replaced it with an elegant dress detailed with Fíorian lace. Master loved all things Fíorian and Sasuke wanted to distill as much of the prince’s temper as possible. He would be in trouble regardless, however.

“Where you go?” Boruto asked as Sasuke reentered the parlor.

“Where are you going,” he gently corrected. “I must step out for a little while, but I will be back with some food. I will lock the door behind me, so you will be safe in here. All right?”

Boruto frowned and struggled from the bed. _“Ne! Nelif.”_

Rushing over, Sasuke gently pressed the child back into bed. “Shh, shh. It’s all right, Boruto.” When the boy had stopped struggling Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. “Calm yourself. It will be all right.”

“ _En_ ne want you _lif_.”

“I know you don’t want me to leave, but I must.” Sasuke ran a soothing hand through Boruto’s hair, it was knotted and tangled, but soft. “If I don’t, a very mean man will come here. I must go to him and make him happy before that happens.”

“Why would ‘e come ‘ere?”

“Because he is angry with me. You see, I was supposed to be back hours ago. Doesn’t your papa get mad when you don’t come home like you’re supposed to?”

Boruto’s brows lifted in confusion. “But you said you _nefafa?_ ”

“That’s right, I don’t, but I have a master.”

“Mastar?”

Sasuke nodded. “Master. Someone who owns me, like a person owns a pet or a horse.”

“But you ferson?”

“Person. I am.” Technically. Sasuke frowned and then shook his head. The Momadi did not have slaves and he really did not have the time to explain it further to the child. Master would be angry enough as it was with him. “It’s complicated. But I really do need to go. You’ll be safe here and I’ll come back with some food. You’re hungry, aren’t you? _Fodo?_ ” Sasuke patted his belly.

Boruto nodded.

“Then get some sleep and I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“ _Ai_ ,” the boy said with a pouting frown. 

Sasuke ran his fingers through Boruto’s hair again. The boy’s light was dim, but steady. If he rested and ate, he’d surely heal. Sasuke sighed and reluctantly stood. He helped Boruto lay down, careful of the boy’s shoulder, and pulled the covers over the child, tucking him in. Despite Boruto’s curiosity and earlier talkativeness, as soon as his head rested on the pillow, his eyes began to close.

Sasuke watched the boy quickly fall asleep and then sighed. Time to face the Mar. He notched his chin up and straightened his shoulders as he left his rooms, locking the door behind him. Sasuke looked both ways, assuring himself that, as per usual, the corridor was empty, and then slipped into the room adjacent from his.

This room had once been a library before burning in the last century and left forgotten like the rest of the wing. Most of the books had turned to ash and blown away with time, but there were still a handful that had survived. Sasuke had read them all, learning what he could from the only teachers who would accept a slave as their student. It was in his perusal in his younger days of the library’s survivors that he had found the hidden compartment in one of the still standing bookcases, where he now hid the key to his rooms. Nothing was safe on his person when master was concerned.

Afterwards, he made his way swiftly to the great hall, where master was sat high on the dais, finishing his afternoon meal. Master’s light was a deep, simmering red, different than the crimson of blood he had seen on Boruto. It overwhelmed master’s usual, mirky brown. Sasuke took a deep breath.

“He’s in his cups tonight,” Enrí, the palace butler, murmured as he came up behind Sasuke. “Shall I sneak you super this evening?”

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the elderly man, who had been his only alley over the years. After being so easily sold off by his family, Sasuke found it difficult to trust anyone, but Enrí had never acted harshly toward him like the other servants did. The aged butler was also a Momadi sympathizer and descendant, but that was a secret kept between the two of them. “Could you manage enough for two?”

Enrí raised an eyebrow.

“I found a small chick who had been rooted from its nest and terribly injured.”

The butler, ever the professionsal, gave no inclination of his surprise. He merely nodded and continued into the great hall. Sasuke watched Enrí go about his duties before slipping into the room. No one looked at him as he made his way toward the dais. No one noticed. Why would they? Who would anyone notice an inanimate object? Approaching the prince, Sasuke’s nostrils were assaulted with the heavy scent of master’s pungent Fíorian cologne and mint wine—never a good mix. He kept his eyes steadily on the horizon and sat upon the thin pillow at master’s feet.

“You’re late,” master snapped without looked away from his plate.

“I wasn’t feeling well so I laid down and overslept.” Sasuke would not ask for forgiveness like a good pet. He would not bow his head or demurely advert his eyes. It was an aloof, indifferent, stubbornness that he had had since a child. He would not be broken. It was a challenge that, twenty years later, master still thankfully seemed to find intriguing. An owner’s boredom was death to a pet. Sasuke well knew this, but he also could not give up his own humanity, his pride.

“Then you should be well rested for this afternoon.”

“Of course, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes will rarely be this long, I’m just clarifying a few things in this one  
> Hello lovelies! I am here with my main beast—the work that I am currently focused on the most. It is technically an original work, but I’m reworking it as a fanfiction to share it all with you. ^-^ It is part of my Clans series—I’m working on all four stories roughly at the same time. This story is kind of a stand alone, with the first three being a sort of trilogy. You don’t necessarily have to know what happens in the first three to understand this story, there are no overlapping characters.
> 
> Clarifications:  
> Momadi Language: This is a made up language, primarily based off of English. It’s perfectly okay if you don’t understand what is being said. If Sasuke understands it then there will be some kind of clarification to the best of his knowledge, if he doesn’t then there won’t be any clarification so you’ll likely be just as out of the loop as him.
> 
> Sasōka/Pronunciations: Sasōka is the closest pronunciation of Sasuke in the momadi tongue since they don’t have an “oo”/“u” sound. Yes, Boruto has a U in it, but I can’t really do much about that because fanfiction, so yeah. Also, a quick momadi pronunciation note (for those language nutters out there like me :D ), “i” is pronounced as “ee” rather than “eye.” So it’s moh-mah-dee, not moh-mah-die.
> 
> Original Characters: Minor characters, like Enri, will keep their OC names partially because I’m lazy, but mostly because I don’t want to use up a fandom character that could be better used later in the story.
> 
> Location: I’ve a massive map—& when I say massive, I mean like 10’x8’—that I’ve been drawing out as I create this world. Unfortunately, I can't really place it inside the chapters, so I’ll explain here, map-wise, what might be helpful information. The first three stories take place in the northern kingdoms (Ríocht na Uisce, An Talamh Fíor, and Iníon Ríocht). These kingdoms are what would sort of be considered the “standard.” They are the most technologically advanced & powerful. Also in the very far north are the islands of Oileán Sneachta, a frozen wasteland of a kingdom.  
> This story takes place in the Imperial Kingdom of Haul, one of the two southern kingdoms. This is a massive desert kingdom that is split by a large mountain range (Atolan). On one side of the mountains is the coastal area referred to as Valelan, which is firmly ruled by the Emperor. On the other side is the desert where the momadi live. To the north of the mountains & Valelan are the Scattered Islands, which will be explained more in the story.  
> To the west of Haul is An Talamh Thorthúil, which is covered in tropical rainforests.
> 
> The Mar: Between the northern and southern kingdoms is a large body of water known as Muir na Bandia. In the Goddess’s mythology (which is the primary religion of the northern kingdoms & the empire/Valelan), the Mar resides deep below the sea (the Muir na Bandia), and it’s more like the Underworld in Classical mythology rather than Christianity’s Hell. It’s the place you go to when you die, it’s where the Goddess is believed to reside, however it is also where you come from when you are born. However the term Mar is still sometimes used as a curse, as in wishing for someone’s death.
> 
> Author’s Notes: They won’t typically be this long. Promise. I’ll only use them to clarify mythology or things like that that are either asked about by you lot or would have come from some other source (such as the map or one of the other stories) that is somehow pertinent to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Two

_The fields went for as far as the eye could see, covered in shimmering crimson roses that reflected the star-littered night sky above. A warm breeze came in from the south, making the flowers dance. The air smelled of rich spices and sea salt—the soothing smell of home. A woman sat among the blossoms, singing in a language Sasuke didn’t know—or at least he thought it was a woman._

_Her long hair was blacker than a moonless night, parted by a pair of curling horns that were impossibly darker. Her hair concealed most of her face, but he could see her hands as she tended to the flowers—her skin was so pale it was nearly colourless, and her nails were long and dark, like talons. She was an awesome sight to behold, but Sasuke did not find her frightening. She seemed too familiar for that._

_Slowly, Sasuke approached and sat before her. She paused in her work and looked at him. Crimson eyes mirrored back, but unlike Sasuke, the whites of her eyes were dark gray. She smiled at him, her lips thin and dark, and her teeth were pointed fangs._

_“Hello,” Sasuke began to say, but paused when the woman’s mouth moved along with his though she said not a word. He continued, “I’m Sa-”_

_Again, her mouth moved along with his. When Sasuke frowned, so too did she, but it wasn’t as if she was mimicking him. There was no delay between Sasuke’s movements and the woman’s. They moved at the same time, mirroring each other. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and so too did she. He sighed and she sighed. They stared at each other as if sitting before a looking glass._

_The wind blew, sending pedals into the air and the woman closed her eyes, taking in the warm, homey scent. Then she again smiled and pointed north, out to sea. Sasuke looked but could see naught but the endless darkness. He could hear the rolling waves crashing against the shore, but he could not see it. When he looked back, the woman had disappeared._

It was dusk when Sasuke awoke. At first, he did not dare to move, but merely checked over his mental facilities: Sasuke, twenty-six summers old, he was in master’s bedchamber. Good, his mind appeared functional, though his dream, now fogged over with wakefulness, had been strange. He then began checking over his physical body. His left ear rung a little, but he could still hear.

He blinked open his eyes and the gaudy room of burgundy and gold came into view. He was definitely still in master’s room, on the floor towards the end of the bed by the looks of it. He vaguely remembered master pushing him off the bed when they were done. That was quite all right with Sasuke, he really did not want to sleep near the fat sod anyway.

Sasuke slowly began to move, first his fingers and toes, then his hands and feet—both were sore, but manageable. When he tried to move his right wrist, pain shot up his arm, but he could move it. His memories were a little foggy, but Sasuke recalled falling on his wrist after master had backhanded him. He couldn’t remember the offense, though. When he went to roll onto his front, that was when the true pain came. Sasuke’s vision blurred and his breath halted in his chest, but he clenched his jaw and did not make a sound. It did not matter if master was in the room or not, he would not give the bastard the pleasure of hearing him in pain. Never again would he allow that.

Forcing himself onto his knees, Sasuke was sure the only thing keeping his torso together was the shredded remains of his corset. Several of his ribs had to be cracked if not broken, and his upper back and buttocks were covered in lashings from master’s favourite cat o’nine tails. Pushing himself onto his bare, scarred feet, Sasuke finally managed to stand on shaky legs.

He felt so damned weak and helpless, and he hated it. He hated his life here, but he did not have the will to end it. He wanted to live, free from this royal cage, but where could he go? The Momadi were the only ones who disagreed with slavery and they would not take him in, and even if he managed to find a sympathizer in Vàlélan, the risk would be too great. He was not only a slave, but the prince’s slave. If anyone so much as thought to assist in his escape they would be immediately beheaded.

He had thought to escape on his own once, the mountains of Atolan were only a day’s walk from the palace. But even if he managed to learn how to hunt and cook, he had no way to defend himself against the Momadi or bandits. They would see him only as an Imperial—the enemy—and kill him on sight, and Sasuke had no way to protect himself, certainly against a people who had grown up learning to fight and hunt and survive in the savage, uncivilized world beyond Vàlélan.

Sasuke looked around the plush, vulgar room filled with extravagant furnishings that were hardly ever used. His eyes fell on the empty bed, the linens stained with his blood and master’s seed. Was this really all there was to his life? Was this the reason the Goddess or Momadi gods brought him to life? To be some decrepit child’s toy? Sasuke closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. He had not done so in nearly twenty years and he would not break on that today.

His stomach growled and Sasuke put his thin hands over his non-existent womb. He was hungry, but he was likely not the only one. There was a scared little chick waiting back in his nest. Hopefully, he had not been gone too long.

Grabbing an embroidered throw blanket off of the back of a couch, Sasuke wrapped it around the tattered remains of his dress and set out. If undisturbed ­­it would take approximately twenty minutes to get to his rooms on a good day. Today was not a good day. He tried to hurry, knowing Boruto was alone and probably scared, but his body wouldn’t let him move any faster. He was sore, both inside and out, and his raw back stung as it rubbed against his clothes

All he wanted to do was slip into the hot spring that the old bathhouse was built upon, but he was worried about Boruto. Master’s punishment had gone for longer than expected; especially considering the obvious amount the prince had drunk before Sasuke’s arrival. This had, however, been the trend lately. Something was changing and it made Sasuke wonder if he would see his twenty-seventh birthday.

By the time Sasuke reached the forgotten library, he was covered in a sheen of sweat and his breathing was labored. He leaned against the doorway and allowed his lungs to pull in oxygen for a moment. Once his vision had settled, he moved into the library. A small bundle had been left on a burnt table near a window of shattered glass. Sasuke smiled and murmured thanks to Enrí’s kindness. He picked it up and retrieved the hidden key before quietly slipping into his rooms.

Despite Sasuke’s carefulness, Boruto woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and for a moment they were a curious, vivid blue that outshined his light before dimming back down. Sasuke froze. That was odd.

“ _Io lord?_ ” Boruto asked, slipping from the cot.

“Careful! Don’t strain your wound.” Sasuke rushed over, setting aside the bundle of food and ushered the boy back onto the cot. In the dawn light he checked the bandage and saw that Boruto had bled through a little. “You might have opened it.”

Boruto pushed Sasuke away until they were face-to-face, the worry evident in the child’s eyes. _“Io lord?”_

Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t understand. _Fardon. Lord?”_

Boruto pointed to Sasuke’s face and when clarity didn’t come, he pointed to his injured shoulder. _“Lord.”_

Hurt.

Sasuke sighed and tried to give the child a reassuring smile. He must look dreadful. “I’m fine. _Nelord_.”

Boruto didn’t seem convinced.

“Promise. _En sar._ Let’s get you down to the baths whilst everyone is still abed and then we can eat.”

“ _Saren_ ,” Boruto corrected with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped Boruto carefully get out of bed. He then collected some necessities, a change of clothes, and paused. His clothes wouldn’t fit Boruto and the boy’s shirt was in tatters. He’d have to make a point of asking Enrí for a spare shirt. Setting aside his mental chiding for later, Sasuke ushered Boruto from the room and they carefully made their way to the bathhouse, which thankfully was not far and was nearly always empty, save for the occasional risqué rendezvous between servants.

The bathhouse was a large hot spring situated underneath the castle. It had been deemed unsafe after the roof had partially collapsed and, with the modern invention of plumbing, unnecessary. Sasuke, however, quite enjoyed the large, steamy spring. It was relaxing and soothing, and the natural minerals kept his skin relatively smooth despite the growing number of scars over the years. As for the roof, he inspected it every week and there had yet to be any more damage. It was likely that the collapse had been due to poor infrastructure on that end of the spring, but the end he used had more support columns.

Sasuke lit several candles as they entered the bathhouse. Having been constructed over a thousand years ago, the basic architecture was Haulian—something the Momadi would be more familiar with than the Imperials. The walls were carved with depictions of pagan gods framed by geometric designs similar to the ones the Thorthúilians were fond of. Yet there was something also innately organic about the bath house, as if the ancient Haulians had kept with much of the original structure of what was likely a hot springs cavern—the religious murals curving and bending with the walls instead of the walls being first made flat, as one would see in Thorthúilian architecture.

 _“Fan ik oma!”_ Boruto said, a gleeful smile consuming his tiny face.

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back at the boy. “It’s like your home? Does your tribe wander near a hot spring?”

Boruto shook his and knelt near the steaming water. “We do not wander.”

“You don’t wander?” Sasuke asked, setting down his things. Everyone knew that the Momadi were nothing more than nomadic tribes that wandered the desert attempting to survive. How could Boruto’s tribe not wander? How could they find food if they did not? They couldn’t farm like people of Vàlélan did.

“I get in?” Boruto asked, touching the water.

“May I get in, and not yet. I want to look at your wound. Come.”

Sasuke gingerly sat on a stone bench and patted the spot next to him. The boy huffed, but did as Sasuke had asked. Gently, Sasuke removed the bandage, expecting to see an angry, red wound. Sasuke blinked. The tan skin beneath the bandage was nearly healed, forcing most of the stitching out. By the Goddess! How was this possible? Sasuke had heard tales of Momadi oddities, old myths of them being unholy descendants with strange powers and abilities, but he hadn’t believed a word of it. But now—humans don’t heal this fast. Stranger still was that Boruto’s life light didn’t brighten to a normal level at all, it was still worryingly dim. Was there another injury Sasuke hadn’t seen that was unable to heal like this one had?

“Boruto, how do you feel?” Sasuke asked, turning the boy to face him.

Boruto shrugged. “Tired, I guess. And…” The boy’s eyes fell and he suddenly looked worried and scared. “Thirsty, _fari_ thirsty.”

Sasuke ran a soothing hand through the boy’s hair. “Why don’t you bathe then, and I’ll go get you some clean clothes and drinking water? Can you manage on your own?”

The boy shot him a look. “Of course, I can. I nine, nearly man!”

“Nine?” Sasuke held up nine fingers, surprised. Boruto looked far too small to be nearly a teenager.

Boruto gave a curt nod.

“My apologies, then. I thought you were younger.”

Blushing, Boruto straightened his shoulders. “I small, but I smart.”

“I am.” Sasuke held back a smile. “You’ll grow. I was small as a child too.”

“Really?” Boruto’s eyes widened. Despite Master’s wishes, Sasuke had grown to about six feet, tall even for an Imperial man—the punishments for that upset had been severe.

Sasuke nodded. “Go bathe.”

_“Ai!”_

Watching the boy out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke made sure Boruto was moving well enough on his own. As the child removed his trousers, Sasuke spotted a black marking along Boruto’s outer ankle. A mark. Had the child been branded as Sasuke had? No. It wasn’t a branding. A tattoo then? Momadi warriors were often covered in black tattoos, but for someone so young to also have them… Sasuke stood. The Momadi culture was certainly different.

Leaving the bathhouse, Sasuke made his way back to the main castle. He knew he looked a fright, and his muscles were starting to stiffen from pain, but the worry in Boruto’s expression when he said he was thirsty worried him. With luck Enrí would be overseeing the morning meal preparations and Sasuke would be able to get his attention whilst still staying relatively out of sight. The other servants weren’t subtle about their dislike of Sasuke and that seemed to be doubly so when he was already suffering from Master’s punishments. Sasuke prayed the Goddess would be kinder today.

Apparently, She continued to ignore him.

“What in the name of the Goddess are you doing out of your cage?” the housekeeper seethed as Sasuke turned the corner toward the kitchens. “I just cleaned that spot and now you’re dirtying it up!”

Pulling his blanket more securely around him, he turned toward the middle-aged woman with a surprisingly flat chest, considering how large her belly was. As rumor had it, some thirty years ago, the prince had drunkenly fondled the housekeeper’s rear and the woman seemed to hold that over everyone. The fact that she knew Sasuke’s true gender and that the Master seemed to prefer him over her was a constant sore in her side.

Sasuke notched his chin up slightly higher and looked down his nose at the woman. “You mean you actually did something besides badger the chambermaid? Astonishing.”

“You better watch your tongue, you insolent slut, or I’ll give you what you really deserve.”

“And perhaps you might want to watch yours. The Master doesn’t take kindly to women who talk.”

The housekeeper blustered. “The Master would never harm me! You’re just some disposable mongrel. I’m his loyal servant. He loves me.”

Sasuke lifted a thin eyebrow. “And yet whose legs was he between last night?”

When the housekeeper flushed red, Sasuke gave her a cold, knowing smile, and resumed his course. His smile fell as soon as his back was to her. The woman was an idiot. They were all idiots who idolized a disgusting cretin who bought a child and raped him repeatedly for the past twenty years all because of a birth defect that gave Sasuke crimson eyes. It was repulsive. If the housekeeper wanted the bastard prince so badly, she could have him! If it weren’t for the branding on his shoulder and the collar around his neck, Sasuke would have run away ages ago.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he reached the kitchens, schooling his features into an indifferent expression. He had to remain aloof, unaffected by anything and everything. He prided himself on not allowing them the satisfaction of knowing how they hurt him. The kitchens were a bustle of noise and motion as Cook hollered at everything that moved. Sasuke glanced around the room, not seeing the butler, he moved to the great hall.

He found Enrí on the dais sorting Master’s newspapers—not that Master actually read them, but he put on the act every morning. Enrí looked up as Sasuke approached and gave him a disapproving look. Sasuke looked down at his blanket and ruined dress and shrugged. There wasn’t anything he could do about it and he saw no need to hide the truth of his life. It wasn’t like anyone cared anyways. Enrí sighed and gestured for Sasuke to follow him as he led the way over to a side corridor that only Master used. It would be private since the prince was likely to sleep for several more hours.

“You should be tending your wounds,” Enrí reproached once they were out of sight.

“I’m fine. Nothing I’m not used to,” Sasuke said evenly. “I’ve a question about birds and I was hoping you might know something.”

Enrí looked up and down the corridor and then moved further into it before signaling for Sasuke to continue.

“The wounded chick appears to have healed overnight. Is this normal?”

Enrí’s eyes widened slightly and he frowned. “I have heard of rare birds who could heal rapidly, but it usually comes at a cost.”

“A cost?” Sasuke frowned.

“They usually need to replenish themselves with something… abnormal.” Enrí took a deep breath. “Is the chick hungry or thirsty?”

Sasuke thought of the worried expression Boruto had had. “Thirsty. He seems afraid of that fact.”

“It’s likely he’s never experienced it if he’s young.”

“You said something abnormal, like what?”

Enrí lowered his voice, “Blood.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Blood? Momadi drank blood?

“I know what you’re thinking,” Enrí continued, “but it’s probably more dramatic than the reality. And no, not all birds are like that.” Enrí paused, looking more worried. “From what I know the rare few who do are usually chiefs and warlords—basically royalty.”

“So, you’re saying the chick is royalty,” Sasuke said slowly, “And he needs blood.”

“And to get out of here as quickly as possible. Birds are very protective of their own. I doubt this standstill will last long if the chick is killed in the Imperial domain.”

Sasuke leaned against the wall, ignoring the pain that radiated through his back, and swore. This just became vastly more complicated than simply rescuing an injured child. If war was to finally ensue it would be a massacre. Despite modern weaponry, the Imperials had been unable to penetrate the mountains of Atolan. From what Sasuke had overheard over the years, to do so would mean bringing in foreign help, which could also mean relinquishing imperial power. The world as they knew it would change and the lives lost would be catastrophic.

“You need to get the chick out of here, Sasuke,” Enrí said softly.

“Me?” Sasuke shook his head. That was impossible. He was a slave, one who had been hidden within the palace most of his life. Sure, he had snuck out into the town a handful of times, but he certainly didn’t know how to survive out there. “No, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. The gods have blessed you with this opportunity, Sasuke. You do not deserve this life. If you return the chick to the nest then the birds will certainly pardon you. You can start anew.”

Gods. Not Goddess. Sasuke stilled. The Imperials followed the northern religion of the one true Goddess and forsook the Haulian pantheon. If Sasuke was honest, he cursed the Goddess more than prayed to Her, but that didn’t mean he was ready to abandon his Imperialism. He had already been forced to leave the only life he knew once; did he want to do it again? What if the Momadi were worse than Master? Could he survive that?

“Sasuke, look at the state of yourself,” Enrí said more harshly. “Do you honestly believe you will last the year?”

He took a deep breath, not answering. He already feared that.

“The Prince has purchased a new child bride.”

Sasuke went cold. His replacement.

“This one’s female.”

And that was that. Sasuke gave a sharp nod. “How do we proceed?”

Half an hour later Sasuke returned to the bathhouse with a stack of clothes and a knapsack of food, supplies, and what coin Enrí could spare. Boruto had finished bathing and sat near the spring, drying and eating the food Sasuke had left on the bench. Seeing him, Sasuke blushed at the child’s unreserved nudity and averted his eyes. He had been forced to grow accustomed to his own nudity as a child and that of Masters, but Boruto’s comfortability with it made him uncomfortable.

“I’ve brought some clothes,” he said.

“ _Dankio_ ,” Boruto said, walking over.

Sasuke handed him the clothes. “How’re you feeling?”

Boruto looked perplexly at the Imperial clothing. It was probably more fitted than he was used to and the ties and fascines more complex. Imperial clothing had been greatly influenced by the northern styles, which were not particularly easy to get in or out of.

“Me, um,” Boruto pointed to his throat, “ _nak lord_.”

“Your throat hurts?” Sasuke frowned.

The boy nodded. “Hard to, um…”

“Swallow?” He emphasized a swallowing motion.

Again, Boruto nodded.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Severe thirst would cause a sore throat and difficulty swallowing. If Enrí was correct, water wouldn’t help, but was he really willing to give the child his blood? Sasuke looked at the boy. Boruto was struggling to put on the clothes. He was so small and alone, so far away from his people. Sasuke felt a keen protectiveness for the child wash over him.

Kneeling down, he helped Boruto with the trousers. “Boruto, have you ever had this thirst before?”

“ _Ne. Fafa_ has told me about it.”

“Arms up,” Sasuke said, lifting the shirt above the boy’s head. “Did he say what you should do if you ever had it?”

 _“Lif da fafa.”_ Go to papa.

“Is he far? Is your _oma_ far from here?”

Boruto frowned and nodded. _“Ai.”_

Sasuke took a deep breath and steadied his mind. He couldn’t let another innocent child die. It wasn’t Boruto’s fault that his body required someone else’s blood. It was just the way he was born. “I need you to close your eyes, Boruto, and do not open them until I say. Understand? _Komfre?_ ”

 _“Ai. Komfrēn.”_ Boruto said, closing his eyes.

Sasuke pulled a dagger out of the knapsack. His hands shook. He wasn’t afraid of pain, he had experienced enough of it over the years, had even grown numb to it, but he had never purposefully caused himself pain before. But it was what Boruto needed and he hated the idea of someone so young and innocent suffering because he just stood by and watched. It was something his country was far too complacent with. Holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke slid the blade across his wrist. He swallowed the pain and didn’t make a sound, but by the Goddess that hurt!

Moving behind Boruto, Sasuke put his wrist to the child’s mouth. He watched as Boruto’s nostrils flared and then instinct took over. Boruto’s lips engulfed the wound and Sasuke felt the boy’s canines dig into his flesh as Boruto’s tiny hands kneaded his forearm. Sasuke ground his teeth together to keep silent and wrapped his free arm around Boruto’s torso, hugging the child too him. It was a strange sensation—having his blood sucked from his arm. After a moment it didn’t particularly hurt, but Sasuke wouldn’t call it pleasant either. It filled him with a possessiveness that Sasuke didn’t quite understand, as if Boruto was his child to protect and comfort.

Sliding to the floor, Sasuke rested his head against Boruto’s as the boy released his arm. They were both breathing heavily and Sasuke felt even more exhausted than he had after Master’s punishment. He smiled, though, as he realised that Boruto’s light was significantly brighter, though it still wasn’t a fully healthy brightness.

 _“Ermio!”_ Boruto panicked, as he awoke from his blood-haze. _“Sarri! Sarri! En ne-”_

“Shh,” Sasuke soothed and hugged Boruto. “It’s alright. _Oka. En nelord.”_

Boruto turned in Sasuke’s arms and snuggled into his chest, hugging him back. Sasuke repeated his soothing mantra as he felt damp tears wet his dress. He kissed the boy’s soft blonde hair and rocked him back and forth until the tears dried up, replaced by slow, gentle breathing. Carefully, Sasuke laid the sleeping Boruto down and then proceeded to undress and wash up. He had waited too long before bathing and the hot water stung his sore, misused body.

He needed to soak for a good few hours and then rest, but that was not going to happen. They only had an hour or two before the main household would begin to wake, and for the plan to work Sasuke and Boruto needed to be long gone by then. Master would not expect him to appear for breakfast, not after last night, but Master would likely grow angry by lunch and by supper he would certainly know that Sasuke was missing.

If the winds were favorable, Sasuke and Boruto would be halfway to the next city by nightfall. It was the least obvious path since Master did not know about Enrí’s small boat. He would also assume that Sasuke, like most Imperial women, didn’t know how to swim, but Sasuke had taught himself in the hot spring. He actually loved it.

No, Master would have his men search east and south first, assuming Sasuke would try to escape into the mountains alone. That was another thing in their favour. Master’s men would search for a lone woman, not a runaway mother and child. It also helped that Boruto did not look like the typical Momadi with dark hair and eyes. Boruto’s blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a foreign Fíorian look, which would help with Sasuke’s unwed state. The Empire was filled with scandalous stories of foreigners ravishing Imperial women, particularly women of the lower classes.

Sasuke had considered going a step further and having Enrí cut his hair so he could dress as a man, but Enrí had disagreed, stating that Sasuke would draw attention because he didn’t act like a man. Sighing, Sasuke dipped his head under water. The truth of Enrí’s words stung more than he wanted to admit or even think about.

Pulling himself out of the hot springs, Sasuke dried himself off and tended to his wounds. His sprained wrist was swollen, but unfortunately, he couldn’t give it the rest it needed. The best he could do was bandage it with some anti-inflammatory herbs. The same with his blackened ribs. The pain in his backside he ignored, there was nothing he could do about that. His waist-length black hair was still damp as he pinned it up and wrapped it on top of his head with a headscarf. It would likely make his scalp itch, but he didn’t have time to let it dry properly. Dressing in a work dress, Sasuke nibbled on what was left of the food Enrí had left for them earlier that morning, and then wrapped another scarf around his throat to hide his slave collar.

“Boruto?” he said gently as he went over to the sleeping boy, but the child was out cold.

He decided not to wake him, a tiny body like that needed time and rest to heal properly. Picking Boruto up, Sasuke cradled him against his hip. His back and ribs protested, but he ignored his body and carried Boruto out of the bathhouse. He didn’t matter, getting Boruto safely home did. He through the knapsack over his other shoulder on the way out and didn’t look back as he left the place that had been his cage for the past twenty years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Three

The wind blew northwest, pushing the small sailboat forward as the sun neared high noon just as the port city of Vánés came into view. Even from a distance the port seemed larger than the town and southern palace of Saú’ōm. The buildings far surpassed the thick trees and Sasuke could make out several large, mechanical bridges that shot out angry whistles of steam as they rose to let merchant ships through. Even from so far away, he could hear the din of voices carry over and see the blurbs of colour as people meandered through the city.

A shiver of fear ran through Sasuke. This was the first major hurtle. They couldn’t just pass through, but had to get checkpoint clearance, otherwise the water gate wouldn’t open for them and they’d have to travel by foot. That would bring about its own set of problems. It would be easier to track them, take longer, and Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure his injuries wouldn’t complicate things further. As it was the pain in his back and ribs had increased and his mind was feeling muddled. He needed sleep and proper rest, but they didn’t have time for that.

After lowering the sail, Sasuke entered the boat cabin. It wasn’t a very large cabin, hardly big enough for a cot, set of drawers, and a small table with two chairs. Sasuke looked over at Boruto, who was still fast asleep, now buried under the cot’s blankets. He didn’t want to wake the boy, but they needed to prepare their story before they reached the checkpoint. Rubbing the child’s arm, he said, “Boruto, time to wake up.”

Boruto groaned, his tiny hands covered his eyes and he curled into a tighter ball on the cot. 

“Come now, little one, it’s nearing noon. Time to wake up.”

Boruto’s eyes sprung open. “I _ne_ little!”

“I am not little,” Sasuke corrected softly and sat on the edge of the cot. “But I wasn’t referring to your size and I didn’t mean it meanly.”

“How did you mean it?” Boruto asked, sitting up.

“As an endearment.”

“Endarmemd?”

“Endearment. A word or phrase of affection. Does your papa ever call you anything besides Boruto?”

_“Drodeldōkraf.”_

Sasuke blinked and took a moment to process the term. _Dōkraf_ he knew was ‘to make’ and after a minute or two he remembered that _drodel_ was like a sort of problem. To make a problem? What kind of endearment was that? Then it clicked and he smiled. Troublemaker. That certainly seemed true given that Boruto had somehow managed to get so far from his own people.

“Ah, so I need to be wary of you, eh?” Sasuke said with a playful smile.

 _“Ne!”_ Boruto shouted, taking hold of Sasuke’s hand. _“Dōkrafen nedrodel. Saren!”_

“You promise not to make any trouble for me?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “I’ll hold you to that, Boruto. A man’s word is his bond.”

_“Ai! Ai! Saren.”_

“Good.” Sasuke patted the boy’s hand. “Because we’re going to need to not make trouble. _Nedrodeldōkraf_.” He gave Boruto a stern look before continuing. “We couldn’t stay at the palace; it was too dangerous. I didn’t want to risk you getting caught. We need to get you safely home. We’re on a boat now, heading up the river toward Atolan. Do you understand what I’m saying? _Komfre?_ ”

Boruto frowned, his little body tensing slightly, but he nodded.

“Once we reach the mountains do you think you could lead us to the Momadi? To _oma?_ ” This was the biggest unknown in the plan. Sasuke didn’t know the world outside of Saú'ōm, he didn’t know how to survive in the desert, let alone how to get through the mountains. And to top it off the Momadi were nomadic, so it wasn’t like they could just head for a village. Their fate at that point would reside in luck and Boruto’s nine-year-old knowledge.

_“Mani?”_

Sasuke nodded in understanding and went to the knapsack. He pulled out an old map Enrí had given him of the Empire and handed it to Boruto. Pointing to where one of the major splits in the Imperial River, he said, “This is where we are, Vánés. There’s a checkpoint in this city that we have to pass to continue north.” He moved his finger up the river and to Lake Reōm, which brushed against the mountains of Atolan. “This is where we’ll enter Momadi territory.”

Boruto shook his head and pointed to where the river connected to the sea in the north, near the Scattered Islands. Going that far would mean passing through the large metropolis port city of Naú’ōm, that would be vastly more heavily guarded by actual Imperial knights, not only because of the foreign merchant ships that docked there, but also because it was so close to the Éffǎkēn of the Scattered Islands. The Éffǎkēn were like the Momadi in that they didn’t pledge loyalty to the Emperor despite being part of the Haulian Empire. From what Sasuke had heard, the Éffǎkēns were prone to pirating, forcing the northern coast of Vàlélan to be heavily guarded by the Imperial military.

“We can’t,” Sasuke said. “There’s a much stricter checkpoint there, with highly trained Imperial knights. Lake Reōm is small and surrounded by farmland. It won’t be guarded by anything more than the locals. Can you get us to your home from there?”

Boruto bit his lip and thought for a moment before nodding. He then moved his finger far to the north in the deepest part of the mountains. “Sionnach.”

“Shee-on-noct?” Sasuke said slowly. It didn’t sound like a typical Momadi word. In fact, it sounded northern.

“Me ‘ome is Sionnach.”

“You live in the mountains, not the desert?”

Boruto nodded.

“But you are Momadi?” Sasuke was confused. From everything he had heard, the Momadi were strictly desert wanderers. Could there actually be a legitimate settlement within the defensive barrier of Atolan?

 _“Ai. Momadi’en,”_ Boruto said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Sasuke smiled. “Alright, then, but until we reach Atolan, you must pretend you are not. Do not speak in Momadi—actually, try to say nothing at all as we go through the checkpoint. Let me do all of the talking. We’re going to pretend that I am your mama and that we are travelling north to live with a distant relative. _Komfre?_ ”

Boruto’s eyes widened slightly and filled with some emotion that Sasuke couldn’t comprehend. The boy was quiet for a long time and Sasuke was beginning to think he didn’t understand at all until Boruto retook his hand and squeezed it.

_“Oka.”_

“Okay,” Sasuke repeated softly, returning the gentle hand squeeze. “Let’s eat a little before heading through the checkpoint.”

After docking their small boat at the checkpoint station, Sasuke put on the knapsack and, after a brief bout of stubbornness, allowed Boruto to carry his satchel of medical herbs. Caution and distrust lead him to be unwilling to leave their precious belongings behind. The checkpoint station was a large building situated under the main bridge that connected the two sides of the city. They were currently located in the area for small, local boats, but on the other side Sasuke could see small merchant ships—small being relative since those ships would easily crush their little boat.

Taking Boruto’s hand, he gave the boy an encouraging smile and headed for the doors that everyone else seemed to be walking toward, hoping that no one would realise the truth. If they were caught, it would be the end of them both. Boruto would likely be slaughtered in an instant. Sasuke doubted things would end so quickly for himself. He was used to acting for master, to putting on a front to the other servants, he could do this.

Upon entering, a large, gruff man pointed to an open counter window. Sasuke nodded, the action momentarily dizzying him, but he pushed through it and pulled Boruto closer as they walked to the window.

“Name?” a withered-looking, old man said from the other side of the counter.

“Mikoto Uchiha-nish,” Sasuke stubbled.

The old man looked up at him questioningly. “What was that?”

“Mikoto Uchihanish,” he repeated more firmly. By the Goddess, why had he said his mother’s name? Uchiha was a well-known family of nobility. He should have made something up, but the question had taken him by surprise and he had just blurted the woman’s name out. He blamed the fatigue. The soreness of his body was starting to catch up with him and he hadn’t had any proper sleep in over a day. Sasuke forced his mind to focus. He just needed to make it through this checkpoint and then perhaps Boruto could keep watch whilst he got an hour or so of rest. As long as they were in a moving boat, there shouldn’t be any problems.

One of the man’s white, puffy eyebrows rose. “I see. And the boy?”

“My son, Enrí Uchihanish.”

“Married, then?”

Sasuke willed himself to blush and lowered his eyes. Softening his voice, he said, “No, sir.”

The man frowned. “I see. Where are you heading?”

“To my great aunt’s farm on Lake Reōm.”

“Do you have any papers?”

Sasuke blinked. “Papers?”

“Identification papers.”

Panic swept through Sasuke and he mentally cursed, but outwardly he remained neutral. He tilted his head just slightly so the bruising on his face became more apparent and pulled Boruto more firmly against his side. To the boy’s credit, Boruto buried his face in Sasuke’s side. “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t have any.”

“I see,” the old man said, his eyes softening as they fell on the boy. “Technically, I’m not supposed to allow anyone through without identification papers. However,” he hesitated and quickly looked to make sure no one was near before lowering his voice, “I understand that your case is special.” He stamped a piece of paper and handed it through the window. Raising his voice back to normal level, the old man said, “Take this to the inspector. He’ll have the dockworkers check out your boat and then you’ll be on your way.”

Taking the paper with his sprained hand, Sasuke held it close and bowed his head slightly to the old man. “Thank you, sir, and may the Goddess bless your heart.”

“May the Goddess be with you both.”

Sasuke gave him a grateful smile and then turned with Boruto, heading back toward their boat. He kept his eyes trained forward, cognizant of the guard watching them pass. His mouth went dry and he held his breath, not releasing it until they had safely left the building.

The inspector’s station was situated in front of the docks, and had a much longer que, filled with sea-hardened men. They looked like a tough, rowdy lot, and they made Sasuke nervous, but he had learned long ago that keeping the enemy guessing was half the battle, and right now everyone was the enemy. He would not let them see any weakness. Notching his chin up, Sasuke walked with Boruto to the end of the line. As they got to it, Boruto tugged on his hand.

“What is it?” Sasuke said, leaning down and speaking softly so they wouldn’t be overheard. Someone whistled from behind him, but Sasuke ignored the fool. Boruto looked worried and his life light had dimmed a little since this morning.

“I thirsty,” Boruto whispered and rubbed his throat.

Sasuke frowned. “Like before?”

Those pure blue eyes looked down as if ashamed and Boruto nodded. The sight twisted Sasuke’s heart and he mentally cursed the bastards who had shot the child and made him feel this way.

“Hey,” Sasuke said as he tilted Boruto’s chin back up. He gave the boy a warm smile. “It’s okay. We’ll take care of it once we get back in the boat. All right?”

Boruto nodded and Sasuke pulled him into a fierce hug. The act reminded him of his own injuries, but Sasuke ignored them.

“Aww, wha’a touchin’ picture of mother an’ child.”

Sasuke immediately rose to his full height and pulled Boruto behind him at the sound of the slick voice. He had heard men sound like that before and it had never boded well. A group of men, roughly the same height as himself semi-circled them. They were all rather muscular and in need of a good shave and bath, and their life lights were twisted with a sexual malice that Sasuke was not unfamiliar with. Without even looking to either side, Sasuke knew that the others in the line would be of no help. They would all mind their own business, regardless of what happened.

Squaring his shoulders, Sasuke ignored the spiking pain in his spine and looked straight into the dark eyes of the center man. “We’ve no business with you.”

“Oh, but we’ve business with ye, miss,” the man said as his eyes drifted down Sasuke’s faux form. “And if ye come wit’ us, we’ll make sure ter good Inspector passes yer boat.”

“There’s nothing in my boat to keep the Inspector from passing it.” Sasuke felt Boruto squirm behind him, but he held the boy still and out of sight.

The center man looked toward their boat. “That li’il one, right?” He returned his gaze to Sasuke. “Are ye sure ‘bout t’at?”

His men chuckled.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. It was a trap. These bastards must have done something to his boat to ensure they wouldn’t pass inspection and no one in this line would breathe a word of it. It made Sasuke’s blood boil. Why was this country so useless? Why would people just allow atrocities to happen? What the fuck was the Goddess damn problem? He and Boruto had done nothing to deserve this!

“Mama,” Boruto said, tugging on Sasuke’s skirts. “Mama, calm down.”

“Aww, look at ter li’il baby tryin’ ter console its mommy.”

The center man laughed and reached for Boruto. Sasuke saw red. Reaching into the folds of his skirts, Sasuke pulled out a dagger and sliced at the man.

“KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!” he bellowed. Blood spurted into the air and across Sasuke’s face. A shout went out, chaos ensued. Spinning around, Sasuke sheathed the dagger, picked up Boruto, and ran. He didn’t look back to see if anyone gave chase, he just ran blindly out of the checkpoint station and into the city. He could not stop, would not stop. He would not let them touch his Boruto. They would not have him!

He could see the mountains looming in the distance and he made that his marker as he weaved through people and buildings. He crashed into things, knocked them down, but he gave no apology. He just ran. His lungs burned and his feet ached, his body shook and his vision blurred, but still he ran. He could not stop, would not stop. They could not have him! Sasuke stumbled, the ground gave way beneath his feet and the world twisted. He curled around Boruto as they fell. Pain radiated throughout his body and his world became black. They would not… have… him…

Boruto wiggled out from Sasōka’s arms and looked around. The sky above was so far away. The ground beneath them had collapsed and they had fallen quite a way down. He looked to either side, it was dark, but it looked like one of the old passages his clan had used to sneak into Vàlélan. A shout called out from above, men’s voices.

“Mama, _we need to go_ ,” Boruto said, turning to Sasōka, but mama remained still. “Mama?”

Boruto gently shook Sasōka, but mama did not stir. His eyes widened. What should he do? The voices were getting nearer. They had to move out of sight. Standing, Boruto grabbed Sasōka’s shoulders and pulled with all his might, dragging his mama slowly out of the light.

“Do you think they went down there?” a voice from above called.

“There’s no way down.”

Shadows appeared and Boruto held very still. They had only just barely managed to get into the darkness of the tunnel.

“They could’ve jumped?”

“The fall would have killed them.”

“I guess.”

“What a pain. The bitch should’ve just let the bastards have their way and be done with it.”

“Aye. Now we have to go running all over the city looking for a murderess.”

The voices faded away and Boruto let out a breath. He hadn’t understood most of what they said, but their tones had annoyed him. They had to be speaking poorly of mama! He didn’t like it. He felt his sore throat heat up and he began coughing. Sparks slipped from his lips and his eyes widened. That wasn’t normal. What was happening to him? He was so thirsty. He had to get to fafa soon, but first he had to wake mama up. But how?

He desperately tried to think of something, of the things fafa, fani Sai and Kiba, and moni Sakura had taught him. Fafa wouldn’t let him train with the other warriors, but fani Sai had told him about basic survival: food and shelter. Boruto looked around, even though they were in a tunnel it was still far too open. He’d have to search farther down for a safer location.

Kneeling down, he took mama’s face in his hands and whispered pleadingly in Momadi, “Don’t die, mama. I’ll take care of you, I promise. Just stay with me.”

With tear filled eyes, Boruto stood and then went in search of shelter.

_Crimson roses shimmered in the light of the full moon. The wind blew from the south, warm and full of spice. Sasuke once again sat in front of the Mirror Woman as together they wove floral wreaths. It was a quiet night, peaceful, calm. Yet, something was missing, something he was desperate for._

_The woman looked up from her work as Sasuke looked up at her. She smiled at him, revealing a set of ivory fangs, and then looked to the north. Sasuke did not turn his head with her, instead he found his eyes searching the mountains to the south. He stood, his feet moving of their own accord, and left the woman sitting in the field of flowers._

_He felt a tug at his core, something urging him forward. His feet gradually moved faster until he was running. Air burned in his lungs, his body tired, yet he couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. The sun began to rise, illuminating the mountains in russet orange and pale yellow. He kept running and didn’t slow until a figure came into view, standing at the base of the mountains._

_Sasuke stopped. His lungs heaved as he tried to take in air, his limbs shaking with exhaustion, and his body covered in a thick layer of sweat. Yet, he was smiling, smiling more widely than he could ever remember doing. He was smiling at the mountain figure, a black silhouette against the rising sun._

Sasuke was so cold and his body was heavy. He tried to snuggle further into his blankets, but there was none. Where was he? Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and everything was so bright. He clenched his eyes closed for a moment and then tried again. Eventually some semblance of clarity came, but not much, he could only vaguely make out a small fire before him.

“Boruto?” he called out, but it came out a hoarse whisper, followed by a cough. His throat was so dry.

A small, warm hand touched his cheek. “ _En_ ‘ere. Drink.”

A cup was pressed to his cracked lips and then cool water. He tried not to be greedy, but he was so thirsty. His throat seized and he coughed and spluttered. The tiny hands patted his back, forcing the water to clear out of his airways and Sasuke was once again able to breathe. Sasuke reached out and the tiny hands found his. They were so warm and small.

“Boruto?” he asked, his voice no stronger than before.

“ _En_ ‘ere.” The hands squeezed his.

Sasuke frowned. He could make out the fire, but nothing more. “I cannot see your light.”

“Me light?”

“Your thirst?”

“It rages, but _en oka_.”

Letting go of the tiny hands, Sasuke followed Boruto’s arms up to his shoulders, his neck, and finally to the boy’s face. He could see nothing, not Boruto’s light, not even his own. They were both close to death. Sasuke tried to move, to sit up, but he could not. There was no pain, no soreness, there was nothing at all. It was as if he had no body.

“No move! _Lordio_. You hurt,” Boruto said quickly, the worry evident in the small boy’s voice.

“Hurt?” Sasuke questioned. “I don’t feel anything.”

“You legs—um, sticks in you legs are showing.”

“The bones are sticking out? I’ve broken my legs?” Sasuke frowned. If his legs were broken then he should have felt more pain, but he didn’t. Something farther up had to have broken too.

“Ai. Broken. You ‘ead too. It blood lot and you sleep lot. You burn too.”

Sasuke tried to take it all in, but his mind was sluggish. His legs were broken, probably his back too, as well as a head injury. He probably had a fever. “How long? How long have I slept?”

“Three days.”

Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes.

“ _Ne! Ne_ sleep! Please, mama, _ne_ sleep.” Boruto’s voice was choked with tears.

Sasuke forced his eyes open and pulled Boruto to him. “Shh, there, there. I’m not going to sleep just yet.”

He held the boy close to him and soothed away the tears. He wished he could do more. He wished he could promise Boruto that he would not fall asleep, but he knew better. His mind and body were so heavy and he was so cold. His moment of clarity would eventually fade away and the fever would once again take him. This time, he probably would not awake. He couldn’t say it had been a good life, but if Boruto survived, then at least there had been some decent purpose to his existence.

When the tears had ended, Sasuke said, “Boruto, I want you to take my blood, take as much as you need, and then when the sun sets, you must head for the mountains and not come back.”

“But you _ne_ walk?”

“I won’t be going with you.”

 _“Ne!”_ Boruto shouted, pulling from Sasuke. A light flickered faintly before him. _“Nelifen nehafio!”_ -I won’t go without you!

“Then we both die!” Sasuke shouted as much as he could. The air stilled between them and Sasuke continued more calmly. “I won’t last much longer. I can already feel the final sleep pulling at me. If you don’t drink, the thirst will eat you alive. Your light is already too faint for me to see.”

Boruto sobbed. _“Ne… ne_ mama _. Nelifen io.”_

“Shh, don’t cry, my babe,” Sasuke soothed as his eyes prickled with tears, yet he smiled for Boruto. “It’s okay. Take my blood and live, Boruto. Live with my blood inside of you and I will never leave you.”

 _“Nelif?”_ Boruto sniffled.

“Never ever,” Sasuke promised and pulled Boruto back into his embrace as the fever began to tug more strongly on his consciousness. “I will always be with you, even if you can’t always see me.”

 _“Enslaihio,_ mama.”

 _“Enslaihio,_ my Boruto,” he whispered as his arms went slack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Four

Naruto rode through the meadow and prayed that the gods would grant them a dry night. Vàlélan was also known as the Fertile Lands and were renown for their sudden rain showers, but he could not afford to lose his son’s scent. It had been nearly a month since Boruto had snuck off with the caravan, likely in an attempt to prove that he was strong enough to be trained with the others. His son was foolish, but he wasn’t daft. Naruto had chosen not to send his men after Boruto. It was a mistake he deeply regretted now. Over a week had passed since the caravan had been attacked. A week without any word as to whether or not his son had survived.

Naruto and his men had entered Vàlélan yesterday, near the Saú'ōm, where the caravan had planned to start their voyage up the river and back home to Sionnach. It was then that he had caught the faint scent of Boruto and immediately turned north. If they were following protocol, they would have remained out of sight during the day, but Naruto had not stopped any longer than necessary. His horse heaved beneath him, her neck covered in sweat, but he could not risk slowing down. The scent was stronger now.

They charged into a small, thick forest that bordered the meadow and the neighboring port city of Vánés. The scent engulfed him, and he slid to a stop. Naruto signaled for silence and absolute stillness as his men stopped behind him. The dying sunlight trickled dimly through the leaves. The trees were tall here and the birds sang their evening song. Dismounting, Naruto placed his feet firmly on the moist ground. This was a wet world, Boruto’s scent should not be this strong unless he was purposefully marking the area.

Walking through the forest, Naruto carefully examined the trees until he found what he was looking for—a small reddish-brown handprint, the fingers were angled toward the mountains, pointing in the opposite way that Boruto had gone. It was just as he had taught his son, to make it appear that he had gone in the opposite way than he actually had and then find a place to hide until his father could find him. But why had Boruto gone away from Atolan? Why stay in Vàlélan?

 _“Away from the mountains?”_ Sai quietly questioned as he knelt next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at his kifkon, his second-in-command, and then around the woods. Something wasn’t right here. The birds sang, but it was still far too quiet. There wasn’t any sign of a single predator. Boruto’s scent was everywhere, but there was something off about it. It wasn’t strange for a scent to change as a person reached maturity, but this was different and somehow familiar.

Signaling for his men to stay alert and follow, Naruto headed in the way the bloody handprints had actually directed him to go. Sai stayed close to his flank. As the sun sank beneath the mountains, Naruto came to a fallen tree that rested against a small cliff. It was overgrown, but Naruto could still make out the faded Momadi symbol for ‘safe passage.’ It was likely one of the old passageways that the Momadi of old used to use to get in and out of major cities within Vàlélan, but given the growth, this one had not been used for some time. There was, however, faint evidence of a small animal, no bigger than a dog, moving in and out of the passage recently. Naruto smiled. It was sometimes a good thing his son was so small.

 _“Enlada?”_ Sai asked. _“Your smile is frightening.”_

 _“Boruto’s been here,”_ he explained as he pointed to the small path that had been created recently.

_“Are you sure?”_

Naruto tapped his nose and slipped into the passage. Sai knew better than to question Naruto’s sense of smell. With a shrug he signaled for the men to stand guard and followed Naruto inside. He would never admit it, but he too was worried for his nephew. By the time he had made it into the passage, Naruto was already travelling down it, an orange flame resting in his hand. But that wasn’t what had caught Sai’s attention. The passage was rank with the sweet smell of death.

Sai hurried his steps. _“Naruto, you smell that, don’t you?”_

 _“Ai, but it’s not from Boruto,”_ Naruto said, his golden eyes illuminated by the flame in his hand. “Can you see anyone?”

Sai looked further down the passage and allowed his crow’s blood to take over. His already too large black eyes widened even more, engulfing the white of his eyes. There was only darkness before them, no lost souls wandered the tunnel. He shook his head.

 _“This smell is still fresh, perhaps the soul still lingers near the body,”_ Naruto said as he continued down the path, but his own words gave him little comfort. Instead, his heart sped up and a sinking feeling settled in his gut.

_“Ai, perhaps.”_

The two men walked in silence, their ears and eyes strained for any evidence of life. The temperature cooled drastically the further they went, and Naruto saw no more handprints, but Boruto’s scent continued to increase, along with the smell of death intertwined with that strangely familiar scent. As they turned a corner a light went out in the distance, accompanied by a soft hiss. Both men froze and listened. Naruto tilted his head, there was a soft, steady heart beat as well as a much slower one.

 _“Boruto?”_ he called out, stepping forward.

_“Fafa!”_

Padded feet rushed forward and Boruto leapt out of the darkness, covered in blood and dirt. Naruto released his flame and caught his son, holding the boy close. Thank the gods. Boruto was safe and in his arms and—Naruto stilled. His son smelled different. Boruto’s scent was mixed with that other scent, an earthy scent that pulled at Naruto. He set his son down, floating balls of fire flickering into existence around them, and began looking more closely at Boruto. His son appeared uninjured, despite being covered in blood, but there was a strange crimson sheen to Boruto’s blue eyes.

 _“Fafa, we must hurry,”_ Boruto said, pushing away his father’s inspection and taking his hand. “Mama _won’t wake up.”_

Naruto’s eyes widened and he stumbled forward, following his son. “Mama?”

 _“Sasōka. He told me to leave, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave_ mama _.”_

Boruto led them to a cave-in and crawled through a small hole near the bottom. Naruto looked back at his brother. Sai was thin, but broad. He would never fit. In his younger days, Naruto wouldn’t have either, but after the birth of his son, he had withered a lot.

 _“I’ll wait out here,”_ Sai said, realizing the same thing.

Naruto nodded and wiggled through the opening, just barely making it to the other side, and was hit with the pungent odor of death and that strange earthy scent that had mixed with Boruto’s. He allowed his floating flames to illuminate the tiny cavern and took stock of the room. A small campfire had been made in the center of the room, its flames doused with what appeared to be soup, the floor was littered with various herbs, and in the back a woman lay very still, her body covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Boruto was by her, holding her hand tightly.

“Mama _still breathes_ ,” Boruto said.

Naruto walked over. He could see his son’s attempts to care for the woman’s injuries, but even a fool would see that it was hopeless. This woman was barely holding on, the fact that she hadn’t yet passed on was a miracle.

_“I’m sorry, son, bu-”_

_“Ne! You have to help him! Mama saved me. He treated my injuries, snuck me out of Vàlélan, and gave me his blood! I can’t leave him here.”_

Naruto’s was confused at the use of ‘he,’ but that thought was washed away when Boruto said the woman had given him her blood. His eyes widened. Blood Giving was a sacred act that could not be taken lightly. A soul could not be left unchanged once it shared its blood, its lifeforce, with another. This woman had sacrificed herself for his son. He could not dishonor her.

Naruto knelt down and once again took stock of the woman. Her injuries were severe and likely infected given the deep fever. Normal methods would not work. The only chance she had for survival would be through his Ollphéist abilities. It would take a toll on his already weakened body, but he had to try, for Boruto’s sake if nothing else.

_“Boruto, is there water nearby?”_

His son nodded. _“There’s a small pond in the forest.”_

_“Show it to Vas and have the men unbury this cavern.”_

Boruto nodded again, but then hesitated to get up.

_“We must move quickly if we are to save her.”_

Boruto looked at the woman, biting his lip, and then returned his gaze to his father. _“I don’t think he wants it known.”_

Naruto’s brow rose. _“Wants what known?”_

_“That he’s not a girl. Mama seemed very sad when I realized it.”_

Naruto nodded. _“Have your uncle work on unburying us then and the men gather water, boil it, and set up camp. You bring me the water once it’s warmed.”_

 _“Thank you, fafa.”_ Boruto smiled and then rushed out of the cavern.

Naruto watched him go, confused, but it didn’t matter now, they had to hurry.

Setting about his task, Naruto began removing the woman’s clothing in order to see the extent of the damage. The head wrap was stuck to her matted hair, fused with dried blood. The head wound had sealed and thankfully didn’t look infected. When he removed the scarf around her neck, he found a metal collar and suddenly had a sinking feeling. Answers began to piece together as Naruto removed her—or rather, his dress. The woman was indeed a man and by the branding on his pale shoulder blade, he was one of Vàlélan’s fabled child brides.

The thought burned at Naruto, but he pushed the anger down. Now was not the time for a cultural clash. The man was covered from head to toe in deep bruising, his ribs and wrist were likely sprained if not broken, and his back had been recently whipped to ribbons. Yet it was not the worst of the damage. Both of the man’s legs were broken, likely from a fall, and the way his lower spine stuck out beneath the skin worried Naruto. He was not a healer by nature; he wasn’t sure if he could fully heal a broken back. Naruto sighed. There was no way the man would survive without blood giving.

 _“Vas?”_ he called out.

 _“I overheard,”_ Sai replied. _“Is it bad?”_

_“You’re in charge on the way home.”_

_“Don’t you dare, Naruto! You can’t risk getting any weaker without a mate.”_

Naruto didn’t respond. He was well aware what this could cost him, but it was the honorable thing to do.

_“Damnit, Naruto!”_

Piercing his tongue with his sharp canine, Naruto leaned down and pressed his mouth against the man’s, this Sasōka’s. A cool jolt washed through him and he couldn’t help the small moan that slipped through his throat. It was a strange reaction, but he pushed it aside to focus on his task. Gently grabbing the other man’s jaw, he pried Sasōka’s lips open and slipped his tongue inside, coating the other man’s mouth with his blood. Sasōka took a deep breath and swallowed, but otherwise didn’t respond. That was fine. It would have been worse if Naruto’s blood had brought Sasōka into consciousness.

Rubble collided with Naruto’s feet as Sai impatiently smashed through the cave-in. Sitting up, Naruto looked behind him and said, _“That was unnecess—what?”_

Sai looked past him with unusual confusion. _“That man is no ordinary human.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I see souls when outside of the body, otherwise all living things look normal to me. You know this. I have never seen a creature like this. His soul hovers on his skin, shimmering in the firelight as if covered in a veil of ice.”_

Naruto frowned. They had often talked of souls growing up when they kept watch whilst the men slept. He could never recall Sai describing souls like that before.

 _“Do you sense any malice?”_ Naruto asked.

Sai knelt next to him and studied Sasōka. _“No. This soul will not tell me its story, but I can tell that it is a sad one. Yet still, the soul refuses to give up. There’s something it must do. Even if we fail to heal the body, this soul will not go to Athair Sonada until its task is done.”_

 _“Then let us not hinder it any further,”_ Naruto said, once again biting his tongue to give Sasōka more blood.

Sai sighed his disagreement but did not otherwise voice it. His friend and king was physically no longer the man he used to be, but he trusted Naruto and would abide by Naruto’s will. When Naruto had finished blood giving, he directed Sai in holding Sasōka as he went about forcing bones back into position. They were both thankful that the man did not wake. Neither wanted to hear those kinds of screams, but it was worrisome that the man didn’t stir at all.

 _“Perhaps he is in a deep-sleep in order to heal?”_ Sai suggested.

Naruto nodded. _“I have known of Thorthúilian Ollphéists that cocoon themselves and sleep when mortally injured. Perhaps this ice you see is like that?”_

 _“Perhaps,”_ Sai agreed, _“but it does seem strange a creature of ice is so far south. Only Ollphéists of Oiléain were of such climate and they’ve been extinct for centuries.”_

Naruto looked at his brother and debated if he should ask. Sai was not of Haul and rarely spoke of his home country. It seemed to be a bitter subject for the Ollphéist. Quietly, Naruto asked, _“Does he look as if he could be from there?”_

With a sharp frown, Sai nodded. _“If the ivory paleness is a natural state, then yes. In the paintings I’ve seen the people were as black and white as the landscape they clung to.”_

The ivory that Sai noted seemed so exotic to Naruto. He had met with many people over the course of his life, from all walks of life and all nationalities, but—besides his foreign brother—he had never seen someone from the barren islands of Oiléain Sneachta. Sai wasn’t even that pale, only when compared to the sun-loved skin of the Momadi and Thorthúilians.

 _“I’ve brought the water!”_ Boruto announced as he rushed into the cavern, the bucket of water sloshing everywhere.

_“Careful, son, we need the water to stay in the bucket.”_

Boruto blushed and walked more carefully.

_“Vas, we need bandages and clean cloths,” Naruto said as he helped Boruto lower the bucket._

“Mama _has those!”_ Boruto rushed over to a satchel, half its contents already scattered on the floor, and pulled out a bundle of bandages that had been wrapped in wax cloths. As Boruto unwrapped them, Naruto could smell the medicinal herbs the bandages had been soaked in.

 _“He is a healer?”_ Naruto asked, surprised. Even in Vàlélan healers were often women and the man’s branding made it unlikely that anyone would have been willing to teach him anything.

Boruto nodded, handing over the bandages. “Mama _tended to my wounds. They healed overnight!”_

His son was obviously impressed with the man’s skill. Naruto didn’t have the heart to tell him just yet that the miraculous healing speed was probably do more so to his innate healing abilities than any healer. Taking the bandages, Naruto portioned some off for cleaning the wounds. He wasn’t very knowledgeable in herbs, but he figured whatever Sasōka had soaked these bandages in would also be helpful in cleaning wounds as well. After doing so, he instructed Boruto in how to carefully wash wounds.

 _“Naruto?”_ Sai said after the two had begun their work. The cautious tone had Naruto’s eyes snapping upwards. Sai was staring at his son. _“That task I mentioned earlier. It’s protective in nature.”_

Naruto watched Boruto carefully clean the wounds on Sasōka’s legs, where the bones had burst through. His son was speaking quietly in broken Common tongue as he worked, explaining what he was doing. It was a habit of Boruto’s so Naruto originally thought nothing of it, but now that he was paying more attention, he noticed a tenderness in Boruto’s voice. Naruto’s eyes lowered, following his son’s arm to where his tiny hand wrapped around Sasōka’s fingers. There was a deep bond between these two, far deeper than that of an initial blood giving, but it wasn’t the same as the bond between bloodmates either.

Naruto nodded his understanding and said, _“Go take charge of the men. Make sure no one sees Sasōka in this state. This secret remains between those in this room until I say otherwise.”_

 _“Ai, enlada,”_ Sai said and left the cavern.

Returning to his task of cleaning the man’s back, Naruto kept a steady watch on Sasōka’s heart rate and breathing. Neither ever changed. They remained uncommonly steady. Whilst Naruto did not know much about healing, he knew the basics of tending wounds. There had been many battles and skirmishes over the years. He and his men had been injured more times than he could ever count. Even the most stoic, himself included, were never this steady, this tranquil. It was unnerving.

 _“He won’t let you know,”_ Boruto said, pausing in his task.

 _“Know what?”_ Naruto asked, continuing to clean the man’s back.

Boruto frowned, his eyes filling with tears. _“That he hurts, but he does. He hurts so much, fafa.”_

_“How do you know?”_

Boruto shook his head and began to sob. Naruto stilled. He had never been good with tears, especially his son’s. Boruto had always been the gentle sort; that, more than his size, was why Naruto hesitated to allow him to train as a warrior. A warrior couldn’t feel pity in the midst of battle, he could not hesitate to kill, to do so would mean death. That was why Naruto worked so hard to bring his people out of a time of war, so that one day Boruto could lead his people in peace.

Sasōka’s hand raised slightly, as if tugging on Boruto’s. Naruto watched, astonished, as his son collapsed into the other man’s chest and sobbed. Long, thin arms wrapped around Boruto, but otherwise there were no signs of consciousness in Sasōka. It was a picture of parent and child that Naruto had never been able to offer his son. It warmed Naruto’s heart and he was suddenly incredibly grateful to the stranger. Perhaps the gods had actually given them a blessing when Boruto snuck away with the caravan—providing Naruto was able to save the man.

 _“Boruto?”_ Naruto said softly. His son, eyes red and puffy, lifted his head only enough to see his father. _“I’m going to continue working on his back. It will hurt, so I want you to comfort him, all right?”_

Boruto nodded.

_“I’m going to use my abilities. It will be exhausting. If I fall asleep, don’t worry.”_

_“You can heal?”_ Boruto’s eyes widened.

_“A little. I’m no healer, but if I don’t try to at least stabilize him, he won’t make it.”_

His son gave a solemn but determined nod. _“The gods won’t abandon us, fafa. They’re not mean like that.”_

 _“Right.”_ Naruto gave him a soft smile and said nothing of the true indifference of the gods as he watched his son burrow his face back into Sasōka’s chest. He could hear Boruto talking quietly to his ‘mama.’

It was strange to hear his son refer to another that way. Since birth Boruto seemed to forsake the role of motherhood. No one, not even his closest aunts, could become his momo—his mother. Yet he willingly used the Imperial term of mama on this man that he couldn’t have known but a few days. It both heartened him and worried him. Sasōka was an Imperial. They were Momadi. Naruto would keep his worries to himself, however. Right now, Boruto needed this connection; otherwise, he would have never gone to it so willingly.

Leaning down, Naruto once again bit his tongue, this time smearing his blood directly on the wounds. When he finished a section, he wrapped it in the medical bandages. Hopefully, between the cleaning, his blood, and the herb-infused bandages the wounds would finally begin to heal. Had Naruto been at full health, he would have been able to complete Sasōka’s back in a single sitting, but Naruto was severely weakened to the point of nearly being fully human. He fell asleep several times, each time waking more exhausted than before.

At some point he had been unable to sustain the floating lights and they had gone out. Sai silently came in moments later to light a proper fire and then left just as wordlessly. Naruto had been thankful for that. He knew his brother was worried, but the more he physically connected with Sasōka, the more he inhaled that earthy scent, the more determined he became to see this through.

His nose had always been abnormally sharp, even by Ollphéist standards, but he had never been so thoroughly drawn in by another’s scent. It pulled at him more than just physically, it felt oddly familiar to him, and somewhere in the back of his tired mind he feared what would happen if he answered that call and if he did not.

By the time he finished Sasōka’s legs his vision was blurry, and it was difficult to move. He managed to properly splint both legs before collapsing on top of the other man. Boruto had long since fallen into a deep sleep, the stress and utter exhaustion of his adventure having finally caught up with him. Naruto was not far behind. He reached across the man’s chest and pulled both his son and Sasōka closer before promptly, finally, falling asleep. He had done what he could. The rest was up to time and the gods.

Sai entered sometime later and laid a warm fur over them. Despite the southern heat of Haul, it was surprisingly cold at night and the passage appeared deep enough that it didn’t absorb much warmth from the sun. He took a moment to study the three males. Despite their genders they seemed quite the little unit and the stranger’s protective veil seemed to wrap around both Boruto and Naruto.

Throughout his many lives, Sai had travelled far and wide and heard many strange tales and folklores. There were no stories within the Haulian realm that described a creature like this Imperial. There was only one that he had read as a child, one long forgotten by the Haulians, lost in the nomadic travels of the Momadi. It was a tragic story of the Moon Queen and her forbidden love with the Sun King.

They had fallen deeply in love during an eclipse, but the gods forbade their union, else there would be no night or day. When the lovers had ignored the gods and formed a bond of blood the sea cracked through the earth and pushed the Moon Queen and her kingdom far to the north, exiling them. This was the creation of the Scattered Islands and Oiléain Sneachta. It was said that in her melancholy the Moon Queen fell into a frozen slumber, never to awaken until once again reunited with her bloodmate, and that was why Oiléain was a kingdom of snow and ice.

By the time Sai awoke in Oiléain there was nothing left but abandoned ruins and, with the extinction of the Athro and the decline of Ollphéist in the northern kingdoms, most knowledge of the Oiléains was forgotten. The snow had buried everything else. So, if ice magic had once been common, Sai couldn’t say.

He went about picking up the cavern and tending the fire. Like most of Naruto’s men, he didn’t know much about herbs, but he knew enough to note that some of the ones from the stranger’s satchel were quite rare and others could have only been purchased from the Momadi. So, the stranger had to have been somewhat friendly toward the Momadi before meeting Boruto. It was a comforting thought, though he was still wary. Naruto and his son had been through enough; Sai would be cautious of anyone who attempted to bond with them.

Hearing footsteps, Sai halted his cleaning and stepped out of the small cavern, keeping the man from seeing inside. There was no need for them to see their king so weakened.

 _“What is it?”_ Sai said, blocking the path of Ashin, a senior warrior.

_“I wish to speak with Naruto-enlada.”_

_“He sleeps, as you should be.”_

_“It has been nearly a day since we saw him,”_ the senior warrior said, the implication of Naruto’s weakened body not unstated.

Sai squared his shoulders and looked down at the warrior, his uncommon height was rather helpful at times. _“Do you question your king’s authority?”_

Ashin stepped back. _“Of course not, Sai-kifkon.”_

_“Then return to your bed. We leave at first light.”_

_“Ai, kifkon.”_

He watched the man go and then returned to the cavern. Looked like he was acting as watchdog tonight and would get little sleep. Too bad they left Kiba behind. The boulder of a Momadi easily gave reassurance to the older warriors who had served under the former king. Despite pledging loyalty to Naruto, the older warriors would always know him as a usurper and Sai an outsider. War was so bred into them that they could not believe in the peace Naruto fought for.

Sighing, Sai sat against the wall, making himself as comfortable as possible—if one could ever truly be comfortable sat on stone. The future was full of unknowns and he did not take comfort in gods he had never seen, but as he looked at the only family he had ever known, snuggled contently around that odd creature, Sai knew that things were certain to change. He would put his faith and hope with Naruto. That was all he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I cannot help myself. This chapter was supposed to go up Friday, but you all have been so lovely. Here you go, have some Naruto.
> 
> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Five

Naruto awoke to a splitting headache and the smell of food. His body felt heavy and lethargic, but he instinctively knew he could not spend the day abed. Beside him he could hear the soft breathing and steady heartbeats of Boruto and Sasōka, the latter’s being stronger than before. Beyond the cavern he could hear the calls of his men, calm and unhurried, but quick. Though he could not define what they were saying, they didn’t sound like the shouts of battle, but the calls of productivity. Sai must be preparing to leave. It was a wise choice; they could not risk staying in Vàlélan for too long.

Pushing himself to sit up, his whole body groaned in protest and his vision swayed slightly. The blood giving had taken a lot out of him and it would likely take him days to recover if not longer since he did not have a mate to replenish from—nor would he ever have a bloodmate.

Forcing himself from the bed, Naruto ignored his swaying vision and focused on his other senses to make his way over to the fire where a small cauldron kept warm soup. It was little more than warm water with some foraged roots and a bit of meat, but it was better than nothing. As he ate Naruto looked over at his son and the mysterious Imperial man disguised as a woman.

He knew that the Imperial territory of Vàlélan allowed slavery and that the aristocratic class profited from selling child brides—that was, the selling of unmarriageable child family members that were deemed unnecessary for some kind of profit or political gain—but he had never heard of a male child bride. Perhaps that was the reason for the disguise, but it still seemed odd. Imperials were firmly against sodomy and child brides were typically used as concubines. It didn’t make sense.

Nor did the obviously deep connection between the Imperial and his son. Not only because of the limited time that the two had been together, but also because the Imperial was, well, an Imperial. Sure, Naruto had met several Imperials that cared little about his Momadi blood, but they were all of the lower classes. Child brides were from aristocratic families and were sold to other aristocrats, and they and their emperor where the whole reason the Imperial realm and the Momadi were still in this damn war. 

Sighing, Naruto set down his bowl and stood. It didn’t matter much at the moment. He wouldn’t get any answers until the Imperial woke up—if the Imperial woke up. His heart twisted strangely at the thought. He needed some air.

Leaving the cavern, Naruto made his way back out to the forest where his men were indeed preparing to depart. Though no one stopped, Naruto could sense his men taking in his appearance. He must look like he was scrapped from the bottom of the Mar and left to bake in Sona’s midday light. He had given a lot of blood.

 _“The pond is about half a klick east,”_ Sai informed as he came to stand next to Naruto. _“We’ll be ready to leave just after daybreak.”_

 _“Good. Wake Boruto and have him eat before we leave. I doubt his cooking skills are much better than mine were at that age,”_ Naruto said and made his way eastward out of camp.

Sai’s lips twitched, Naruto had burnt everything as a child. _“Ai, enlada.”_

Naruto listened to the birds’ song as he weaved through the trees until they parted around a small, clear pool of water. The birds chirped happily, signaling that the area was safe from the obvious predators, so it was unlikely that any Imperial knights were in the woods—they were a noisy sort that didn’t know the first thing about being a warrior. It’s why it was so easy to beat the fools.

However, that didn’t mean there weren’t any Imperials around. They were near a large city and Naruto wouldn’t put it past a peasant to take a stroll through the woods. So, he kept his ears perked as he kneeled by the pond and washed his face. The cool water felt refreshing against his skin. He could feel a rough beard along his jaw and neck; it had been days since his last shave. It felt strange to have a beard again.

During his warring days, he always had a beard—all Momadi warriors had beards. But when Boruto was a baby, his son didn’t seem to like the coarse hair. He had grown so used to shaving it that he hadn’t realized how much he had missed the feel of it. It was the closest he had felt to being a warrior again in a long time. Naruto sighed. It mattered not. He doubted his withering body would allow him to be a warrior ever again. Those days of fierce battle and camaraderie were gone, for him at least. Now he sent his men into battle without honoring them by lifting his own sword.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed the thoughts away and plunged his head into the water. This wasn’t the time for this! He stayed under until he could no longer hold his breathe, clearing his mind, and then pulled out of the water. His lungs burned with oxygen as the world shook and birds took flight. Naruto spun around at the sound of some kind of explosion and mountainous spikes of glittering ice shot into the sky.

Naruto took off toward camp. His tired body burned in protest but he pushed forward as fast as he could. As he approached, he heard calls of alarm as his men and horses scrambled about. Where camp and the cavern entrance in the cliffside had been there was now spikes of ice, towering far above the tree line.

 _“Boruto?”_ he called out, approaching the frozen camp. _“Sai?”_

 _“He’s fine,”_ Sai called from somewhere within the ice. _“We’re not under attack.”_

Taking comfort in his kifkon’s words, Naruto halted and turned to his men. _“SILENCE!”_

Everyone froze and turned to their king.

Naruto turned to the group nearest the frightened horses. _“You three, calm the horses.”_ His eyes moved to the two men next to them. _“You two, catch what horses have fled. The rest of you, act like the warriors you are. Continue preparing to move out.”_

His men nodded and did as they were told. Naruto was no fool, he knew there were whispers within his men, but they would not openly disobey his command—not yet at least.

Turning back to the ice, Naruto called out, _“Sai, can you get out?”_

Sai came around the right side of the ice, carrying the Imperial—dressed once again as a woman. Boruto was beside him, holding the invalid’s hand. They all seemed to be a little frosted, but otherwise all right. Naruto waited until Sai had set the Imperial down against a tree before approaching him. Boruto stayed with the Imperial, never letting go of the man’s hand.

 _“What happened?”_ Naruto asked.

Standing, Sai sighed heavily. _“It’s my fault. I brought the Imperial out, so we would be ready to leave as soon as you returned. Ashin was furious. I thought I had gotten him in line and then I went back for the supplies in the cavern. As I returned, I saw him draw his sword on the Imperial. Boruto went to defend. Then I don’t know.”_ Sai shook his head and gestured at the ice. _“These things just shot out of the ground. They went straight through Ashin.”_

Naruto eyed the ice. They were tall and thicker than any tree he had ever seen. It would take a great deal of magic to create something so large. No ordinary Ollphéist could do this, not even the uncommon type. Naruto could count on one hand the number of Ollphéists who had this much power and none of them could wield ice.

 _“Any chance he survived?”_ Naruto asked.

Sai shook his head.

Naruto swore. Ashin had been a problem since day one. He was one of the senior warriors and had been close to the previous king. Naruto had kept him near not only to keep an eye on the man, but also to hopefully convince the old warrior that Naruto’s way was for the better. The old king’s path would have led the clan to disaster, no one would have survived. Ashin and his ilk did not believe peace between the various Momadi clans nor with the Imperials was ever possible.

_“We move out as soon as the horses are calmed. There’s no way the Imperials won’t see this. Sasōka rides with me, Boruto with you.”_

_“Ne!”_ Boruto shouted. _“I want to stay with_ mama!”

Naruto walked over to his son and knelt. _“You want to protect Sasōka, right?”_

Boruto nodded.

_“Then let Sasōka ride with me. You have done well as a guardian, but I’m here now. Let me take over. A good warrior knows when to rest.”_

Boruto looked his father up and down, worrying his bottom lip. Naruto smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. He knew he looked the worse for wear, his body unable to hold weight and his hair, eyes, and skin no longer as vibrant as they once were, but this was the father Boruto always knew. He doubted very much Boruto remembered the strong warrior his father had been in his infancy, even then Naruto had already been a withered shadow of what he had once been. It was the cost of blood giving without replenishing. He did not regret it.

_“I’m fine. I always look this way, don’t I? And has anyone ever defeated me?”_

_“Ne.”_ Boruto pouted. _“Fine. I’ll ride with fani.”_

Naruto gave his son’s shoulder a squeeze and stood, turning back to his men. _“We ride! Sionnach is calling!”_

Sona had crept high in the sky as they reached the mountain boarder, Atolan looming before them. The sight gave Naruto some comfort, but he also found it disconcerting that they hadn’t at least heard the bumbling Imperial knights in the distance. He could still see the stalagmites of ice far off on the other side of the forest, piercing the sky.

The Imperial sat unconscious in front of him. His body limp, yet seemingly stable enough that Naruto did not fear the man falling from his horse. He knew it was too soon to move the invalid, but it seemed his blood was working better than he had expected. As they rode, Naruto had subtly inspected the man’s back and was pleased to find no disfigurements. There didn’t even seem to be any swelling. It was a good sign. The Momadi had ways to move without legs, but there was nothing they could do about a broken back—not even the northerners, with all their technological advancements, couldn’t fix such an injury.

A call went out from their scout to the north, followed by one from the south. Naruto swore. He knew this had been too easy. He quickly looked at his men, despite the day’s rest his men and horses were tired. They had travelled nearly without proper rest for a week straight.

Riding closer to Sai, he called out, _“Take the woman.”_

 _“Take Boruto and let me go,”_ Sai said with a shake of his head. Boruto clung to his shirt as he rode behind his uncle.

This was not a debate. Lifting the Imperial, Naruto tossed the man to Sai, who of course caught him easily. Naruto then charged westward, back the way they had come, calling out, _“Do not stop! Do not hesitate! Protect the Sionnach heir!”_

 _“SIONNACH!”_ the men called out and continued eastward at full speed.

Once they were out of sight, Naruto turned back around and halted. He let the fires burn within him, let his body heat up, let the beast within him rise. He could feel his power surge, a faint whisper of what it had once been. He had become so weak, but he would not—could not—let that stop him. He had to protect his son and, he felt a fierceness spark within, he had to protect the Imperial.

“I AM OLLPHÉIST!” Naruto roared as his body burst into flames. His senses, which had dulled with his withering, sharpened and he could hear the distant pounding of horses to the north and south. He snarled, aiming his hands at the two Imperial squads. With all his might he pushed through the air, roaring again as flames hurled through the forests, burning everything in their paths. Screams perforated the air as Naruto’s flames hit their targets. The forest caught up in a whirl of hellfire that would burn for days if it didn’t rain.

Naruto panted heavily. His vision blurring. He did not have the strength to consume his own flames right now. He would pray for the forest’s forgiveness later, but for now…for now… Naruto collapsed against his horse’s neck. The horse neighed, as if sighing at her master and trotted into the flames, unafraid of them as she went to return to the others. She knew that, even in unconsciousness, her master would not let them burn.

Sai heard the distinct roar of his king and then a whirlwind of flames ripped through the forest, decimating everything in its path. He heard Boruto exclaim in awe behind him, if only the child knew that this was a mere fraction of what his father had once been capable of. Sai had met many Ollphéists throughout his many lives and no one had been more powerful than Naruto had before the withering.

Unfortunately, even using this much power worried Sai. He wasn’t blind to how weak and fragile his king had become, and last night’s blood giving had probably weakened him further still. It was a miracle that Naruto had even managed this. If Naruto did not replenish soon with blood giving, he would have to make the decision to either give up his Ollphéist life and live as a normal Momadi or fade away completely. If the gods were merciful, he would not go into bloodlust before then and be driven into madness by the beast within’s instinct to survive.

As they left the forest and entered the mountain range of Atolan, Sai slowed his horse and turned around. The fire, which had been on either side of them, raged, quickly consuming the area in between. It was out of control and likely to destroy the whole forest before it was done.

As an Ollphéist, Sai had many strengths, but he was not the elemental sort. There was nothing he could do to contain these flames. The warriors with them were a mixture of human and Ollphéist Momadi, but they were the standard variation of Ollphéists. Those with elemental abilities could do no more than imbue their weapons with that element, light a candle, or fill a cup of water, that kind of thing. Even the uncommon type of Ollphéist would have a hard time taming these flames. The only hope this forest had was with a Grand Ollphéist and, unfortunately for it, the only one near was obviously too weak to end what he had started.

Sai swore and turned his horse about. They needed to make it far enough into the mountains that the flames wouldn’t be able to reach them. As he began to press forward, the Imperial in his arms groaned. He looked down and into a pair of fluttering crimson eyes. They blinked a few times before finally opening fully. Sai had never seen eyes like those before. The Imperial’s eyes began to glow softly, like the stars illuminated in the sky, and he reached upward with long, thin fingers. The sky roared and clapped before rain poured down.

Sai looked around, astonished as the fire went out in an angry hiss, and dark smoke rose, quickly eating away at the blue sky and Sona’s light. The men around him murmured, just as confused as he was. What in the name of all of the pantheon was this Imperial creature? This level of power was on par with Naruto’s.

Boruto giggled behind him, “ _Dankio_ , mama!”

The Imperial groaned again, his hand falling as the rain suddenly stopped, and his eyes fell closed.

“Oi, stay awake!” Sai commanded, jarring the Imperial slightly, but it didn’t help. The rain had obviously exerted what little power the Imperial had had, and he had promptly fallen asleep. Sai sighed. Well, at least the man seemed asleep this time rather than comatose.

 _“Make haste,”_ Sai commanded, kneeing his horse forward. _“We will not stop again until we’ve reached the nearest caverns.”_

 _“But what of Naruto-kif?”_ one of the warriors asked.

_“He will meet us there. Have faith in your king.”_

The men raised their fists in the air and called out, _“NARUTO-KIF!”_ Then they were off, returning to the mountains and Momadi territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madama/Enlada: When in the perspective of a momadi character, titles & honorifics like “madama” and “enlada” will not be translated. They are similar to words like “san,” “kun,” and “sama” in Japanese. The only real difference is that the momadi language has a gender system of male/female/neutral like you see in the European Romantic languages and some Germanic languages. In the momadi language gender is defined by the vowels used (nearly always it will be the ending vowel). So, in the case of madama, for example, which refers to a wise man, elderly man, or a man of high rank or respect, the male version is “madama,” female is “madamo,” and the neutral or plural is “madami.”
> 
> Athair Sonada: Haulian/Momadi God of the Sands and the All Father. In their mythology he is equal to the northerner’s Goddess. In the Haulian pantheon there is both a God/Father and a Goddess/Mother & this is the key difference in the northern/imperial religion and the momadi one. The northern kingdoms believe that there is only the Goddess/the All Mother.
> 
> The Athro and Ollphéist: According to the Goddess’s religion, the Athro were the direct children of the Goddess. They were seen as teachers and guardians to humankind and they brought humanity out of their savage, beast-like state. Though, now they are forgotten outside of religious texts. Likewise, an Ollphéist is a magical creature that is neither man nor beast, born from human’s tainting the Athro. If compared to religions that follow the Hebrew Old Testament, if the Athro were God’s Angels, then the Ollphéist would be Nephilim. This is a key theme throughout all of the Clans stories, but by the time this story takes place both the Athro and Ollphéists are believed to be mythical creatures—at least by those kingdoms that follow the Goddess’s religion (so the northern kingdoms & the empire).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Six

By nightfall they had reached one of the many cavern hideouts scattered throughout Atolan, this one located halfway up the base of a mountain. The Momadi used these caverns as rest stops for caravans and patrol units. Until Naruto caught up with them, they would use it to recover from their non-stop travels.

Naruto had ridden the men and horses hard on the ride from Sionnach to the Vàlélan’s Saú'ōm. Under normal circumstances, Sai would have advised a slower pace. Regardless of how much they outmatched the Imperial knights, the Momadi were still physical beings that weakened with exhaustion. However, the men seemed to react positively toward the harsh treatment, seeing a glimmer of the strong, ruthless warrior that Naruto had once been. Sai only hoped that that progress wouldn’t be lost once Naruto returned. After the blood giving and the use of his powers, there was no doubt in Sai’s mind that the withering would advance more rapidly.

Sai set the guard rotation and then split the men up into those who would set up camp and those who would see if there was any fresh food nearby to scavenge or hunt for. There wasn’t a great deal of vegetation in the mountain range, but they were still close enough to Vàlélan that there should be some. Plus, the men they had brought with were all alive during their nomadic days, they would know how to acquire even the hard-to-find food.

With Boruto’s help, Sai set up his own area and then laid the Imperial down in his bed. Since crossing the border into Momadi territory, the man hadn’t even made a sound; he seemed to have gone back into a resting state.

 _“Boruto, go wash up and then bring me water to tend to Sasōka’s wounds,”_ Sai ordered the boy. Boruto had been fretting over his ‘mama,’ but Sai could also see how exhausted the child was. Most Momadi children who were set on being warriors would already have begun their training by Boruto’s age, but Naruto had cautiously held his son back. Boruto wasn’t used to all this travelling, even now the boy was hardly able to fully keep his eyes open.

Boruto gave a tired nod and shuffled toward the back of the cavern where the men had set up a washstand. Besides selling their goods, caravans were also tasked with restocking the cavern hideouts with basic necessities. The washstand was located near barrels of stale, but clean, water and dry wood for burning.

While Boruto was away, Sai went about removing what bandages he could from the Imperial without revealing the man’s gender. The wounds did look better, the infections gone, but there were no signs of accelerated healing.

_“What happened to her?”_

Sai looked over at one of the men, Konohamaru. He was one of the younger warriors, too young to have fought in the uprising, but a promising warrior nonetheless. If Sai remembered correctly, Konohamaru’s father had been a firm supporter of the previous king and had died during battle. Konohamaru’s allegiance to Naruto seemed to waver, as if the young warrior wanted to believe in Naruto’s dream of peace, but something was holding him back.

 _“She protected the Sionnach heir with her life,”_ Sai said. Though the statement was true, Sai couldn’t be positive all of the injuries were in the protection of Boruto. Konohamaru didn’t need to know that though.

Konohamaru’s eyes widened as he took in all of Sasōka’s injuries. The woman was nearly covered from head to toe in bruises from what he could see and both of her arms and legs had been splinted. He had never been in a full-blown war before, but he had seen his fair share of small battles. He had never seen a warrior this bad off before and this was an Imperial woman!

 _“Why would she protect our heir?”_ Konohamaru asked.

 _“That’s what we’d like to find out once she wakes,”_ Sai said. _“This Imperial saved our heir and tried to return him to us. She had nothing to gain by risking her life.”_

Konohamaru was quiet for a moment. This woman had given more of herself to the heir than he had in all of his eighteen years. She was honorable. If he could, he wanted to help. _“Can I?”_ he asked, gesturing toward one of Sasōka’s injured legs. _“My mother was a healer, she taught me some.”_

Sai looked the young warrior up and down, seeming to come to a conclusion about him and gave the man a curt nod. Konohamaru kneeled next to Sai and began inspecting the Imperial’s leg wounds, where the bone had broken through.

 _“These are inflamed,”_ Konohamaru said. _“Do we have any curcumin or willow bark?”_

Sai grabbed the Imperial’s satchel and handed it to the young warrior. _“She had this on her. Though, be careful, a number of the containers seemed to have broken.”_

Konohamaru took the large satchel and cautiously opened it. _“By the gods, she has an entire apothecary in here!”_

 _“DON’T TOUCH THAT!”_ Boruto screamed as he tried to barrel into Konohamaru, sparks of flames shooting from his tiny fingers.

Sai grabbed the child by the back of the neck and pulled him back. “ _He’s helping. Calm down!”_

 _“Don’t you lay a hand on_ mama _!”_ Boruto struggled against Sai’s grip. Konohamaru set the bag down and backed away as more tiny sparks flung in his direction. _“Get away from her!”_

 _“Calm down!”_ Sai repeated. He didn’t want to be rough with the child, but those sparks were worrisome. Until now, Boruto had shown no sign of inheriting his father’s abilities. An angry Ollphéist who couldn’t control his powers was a dangerous thing.

“Boruto.” The name, spoken so softly, cut through the cavern like a knife. Boruto immediately stilled and looked down at the Imperial, whose crimson eyes were open and looking straight at him. The Imperial patted the spot on the other side of the bed and Sai released Boruto as he quickly went where he had been directed, sitting next to his mama. The Imperial’s eyes followed the boy, and once Boruto was sitting, he asked, “Are you hurt?”

The Imperial used the Common Tongue that was widely used outside of the Momadi territory and An Talamh Thorthúil—the latter being the only kingdom untainted by the ways of the northern kingdoms.

Boruto shook his head. “ _Ne_ , mama.”

The Imperial touched his throat as if silently asking Boruto a question.

“I’m fine.” Boruto gently placed his hand on the Imperial’s finger tips, where there was no bandaging and then looked up at Sai. _“Mama doesn’t know a lot of Momadi. I can translate.”_

Sai smiled at the boy before nodding to Konohamaru to continue with what he was doing. Sai knew the Common Tongue, several dialects of Momadi, and a handful of other languages, including the Ancient Tongue of the Athro, but he knew the boy wanted to be helpful, so he spoke in Momadi.

 _“Namen Sai, kifkon da Naruto-enlada. At namio?”_ –My name is Sai, second-in-command to my lord Naruto. What is your name?

 _“I already told you-”_ Boruto began, but quieted when the Imperial gently squeezed his hand.

The Imperial smiled at the boy and then looked at Sai. “Sasuke, but I don’t mind if you call me Sasōka. I’ve no family name.”

Sai nodded after Boruto had translated. Apparently, the Imperial’s Momadi wasn’t too bad. “Agio?” –How old are you?

Even though the question was simple, Sasuke waited for Boruto to translate, seeming to understand that the boy wanted to help, as Sai had.

“About twenty-six,” Sasuke said.

Sai raised an eyebrow. _“Neko’io agio?”_ -You don’t know your own age?

After Boruto translated, Sasuke shook his head.

Sai frowned at that, but then again, he couldn’t give his age either, but for an entirely different reason. He didn’t want to get into the deeper issues with Sasuke until Naruto arrived, so instead he asked, _“Dō il fo lkro ikoīo?”_ –Can you feel or move your toes?

It was only slightly, but Sasuke did manage to wiggle his toes after Boruto translated. That was good, it meant that Naruto’s blood giving had at least managed to heal Sasuke’s back.

 _“Lordio?”_ –Are you in any pain?- Sai asked.

This question took a little conversation between the Imperial and Boruto, likely due to the multiple meanings of the Momadi word _lord._ Eventually, Sasuke seemed to think about the initial question for a moment, as if the man was mentally taking stock of his injuries. “It’s manageable,” he said neutrally.

Sai noticed Boruto frowned at that, but Sasuke gave the boy a reassuring smile and he translated Sasuke’s words correctly. Apparently Boruto didn’t believe Sasuke any more than Sai did. It was impossible for a body to be this injured and the pain to be considered manageable. It made him wonder what the Imperial had been through for his entire body to be broken and still find the pain manageable.

By now Konohamaru had finished tending Sasuke’s injuries, at least those Sai had uncovered. He would have to tend to Sasuke’s back later, once the men were asleep. He couldn’t risk them discovering Sasuke’s gender, not when Naruto had ordered to keep it secret.

Sai signaled for Konohamaru to leave them before saying, _“Slefio. Ditala sonakon.”_ -You should rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.

He went to get up but was halted by Sasuke’s hand. He looked back at the man and was startled by the obvious confusion and utter dread in those mysterious crimson eyes. Sasuke hesitated for a moment and then looked at Boruto.

“Would you please get me some water?” Sasuke asked. Boruto nodded and scampered off to the water barrels. When he was out of earshot, Sasuke turned back to Sai. “You understand me, don’t you?”

Sai nodded. There was an urgentness in Sasuke’s tone now that had him on high alert.

“You need to find him,” Sasuke said. “He won’t last much longer.”

Instinctively he thought of Naruto. His king should not have been that far behind them. He should have been sighted by now.

“How do you know?” Sai asked.

Sasuke squenched up his brow, as if his head hurt. “I don’t know, I just…” He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked again at Sai, his eyes clear and certain. “Just find him.”

Sai gave a curt nod and left the Imperial’s bedside as Boruto returned. He walked over to Konohamaru, who was having a bite to eat near the fire at the cavern entrance.

 _“Konohamaru!”_ The young warrior spun around, mid-bite, at Sai’s commanding tone. _“Guard Sasuke and Boruto. Do not let them out of your sight until I return.”_

 _“What? Where are you-”_ but Konohamaru didn’t get to finish as Sai marched passed him and out of the cavern. He didn’t stop when he reached the mountain’s edge, nor when the guards called out to him. He went straight off the edge, his body twisting and cracking and growing as it fell out of sight. Then he rose. A magnificent black bird, larger than any horse, with wings of jet and claws sharper than any man-made blade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter update for the week because the Shiba demands my attention.
> 
> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Seven

Sai flew low above the treetops. In the back of his mind, he longed to soar higher, to let his wings carry him above the clouds to a sea of light, but the billowing smoke was making aerial vision difficult enough as it was. Flying any higher would make it impossible for him to catch any sign of Naruto or that damn horse of his. In truth, Sasha was a good horse and Sai knew that, even if something happened to Naruto, as long as her master was still riding her, Sasha would make to join the others. She just also happened to have a habit of nipping Sai.

Flying a little higher, Sai let his other sight take over. The normal world faded, still there, but dimmer now. The world’s vibrancy had been replaced by the colors of the dead. The forest was illuminated with bright, shimmering lights as the souls of animals, insects, and plants hovered where the fire had laid them to rest. When the souls had accepted their state, they would seep, one by one, back into the ground and join the All Mother until reincarnation.

To the north and south he saw the larger souls of Imperial knights and horses. They too would eventually join the All Mother, for she did not see race or nationality, bad or good. Between the two groups there were no other large souls, none that would belong to man or horse. He did not see the flames of Naruto’s soul. That was a good sign, at the very least.

Allowing his eyes to return to normal, Sai headed into the mountains. He had not seen Naruto on his way toward the forest, but he would check again. He would not return to the cavern without his king. The Imperial’s worry concerned him. How had the man known something was wrong with Naruto? And what exactly was wrong? Sai hoped it wasn’t more than exhaustion from overexerting his powers.

Sasuke leaned against a hard, lumpy pillow as he drank a bit of tea. The warm blend soothed his burning throat and empty stomach. He wasn’t certain his stomach could handle much else, but he knew he should put something in it. From what he had gathered from Boruto before his poor boy fell asleep, he had been unconscious for days. Luckily, Boruto had been knowledgeable enough to pour water slowly into Sasuke’s mouth on occasion. It made sense that a desert people would at least be wary enough of dehydration. Had Boruto been an Imperial child, Sasuke would probably be far worse off.

Running his fingers through Boruto’s soft hair caused pain to shoot through his wrist and forearm, but it also seemed to sooth the strange sense of dread that had settled over him, at least a little. He couldn’t quite explain what he was feeling or how he knew that someone—that ‘he’—was in danger. It was like a whispered pull in the back of his mind that he was finding harder and harder to ignore the longer he stayed awake. He wanted to be out there, searching, but he knew his body wouldn’t make it. So, he had made a plea to Sai.

But that had been hours ago.

The pull and dread and the burning soreness of his throat intensified with each passing hour. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could sit still for either. Sasuke understood that his body was severely damaged, that he needed time to rest and heal, but there was an antsiness in his bones that wanted to follow the pulling sensation.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke set his tea down and looked around the cavern. He forced himself to ignore himself, to ignore his own feelings, the burning of his throat, the nauseating pain that radiated from his back and legs. He ignored the pull. Instead, he focused on his surroundings, as he had trained himself to do many times before. Master did not care about Sasuke’s state of being, merely his own desires.

This cavern was quite large, easily fitting the ten or so Momadi warriors who seemed to be split into small groups, each seated around a small fire. Sasuke had never seen Momadi outside of the hidden markets and the handful of children that Master had procured over the years—none of which survived a year before Master broke them. The Momadi at the hidden markets had always been the friendly, yet cautious sort. They had always been dressed similarly to Imperial peasants in simple, but efficient clothing that fully covered them, and they always had warm, welcoming smiles and life lights.

These men were nothing like that. They were all impossibly large and broad, and their life lights were the opposite of welcoming, especially whenever they looked in Sasuke’s direction. They were also rather exposed. Whilst Sasuke had only ever seen Master fully nude, he had also had never seen any other Imperial man in any state other than dressed from chin to toe.

Most of these men’s torsos were bare, displaying wide chests, thick with hard muscle and covered in scars and black markings. Their tattoos swirling around their pectorals, biceps, and triceps in an intricate pictorial story that Sasuke didn’t understand. Their trousers were loose fitting too and many of them had the linen rolled and pinned behind their knees, exposing thick, hairy calves.

The only real coverings came from the colorful and intricately woven cloths that the men wrapped around their waists. When moving about the clothes hung down to their ankles, flowing behind them as they moved, like half a woman’s skirt. Now, as the men sat amongst themselves, many of them had pulled the clothes up, covering their arms and shoulders like a blanket.

Sasuke was admittedly curious about the cloths. He had overheard many stories about the Momadi, but they had always been horrid, savage stories of barbaric killings. Nothing about these cloths seemed particularly beastly and they all depicted various things, so they couldn’t be like the Imperial coat of arms that the knights wore. They did, however, seem similar to the aristocratic family banners he had seen, but more complex in their design.

Biting his bottom lip, Sasuke looked toward Konohamaru, who sat a little way away by himself, looking dreadfully bored. He appeared to be the youngest warrior here and was the only one outside of their second-in-command that didn’t look at him with open hostility. Sasuke read the young warrior’s light as more cautiously curious than anything else. He had tried to talk to the young warrior earlier, but Konohamaru had seemed hesitant and Boruto had wanted his full attention.

“Konohamaru?” Sasuke said quietly.

Konohamaru sat straighter and looked over. He paled slightly when he saw Sasuke looking at him and then he looked at the other warriors. When he realized that the other’s weren’t paying attention to them, he looked back at the Imperial and whispered softly, _“Nedio somfan?”_ –Do you need something?

“Um, your cloth,” Sasuke said, gesturing to the one Konohamaru wore around his shoulders.

 _“Lanli?”_ –Cold?

Sasuke shook his head. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. He didn’t know how to ask the question properly and his little translator was fast asleep. He again gestured to the cloth, this time leaning forward a bit so he could be more precise. The movement made his ribs groan in protest and the pain in his spine intensified. “Your cloth. _At fan? **”**_ –What is it?

Konohamaru frowned in confusion and scooted closer. Lifting the cloth, he said, _“Mofra?”_

 _“Mofra?”_ Sasuke repeated. He didn’t know that word. Was it a single word or combination? He knew the Momadi tongue was fond of combining many words into one, especially in terms of possession. But if the word was possessive then the subject-owner was usually at the end of the word. _‘Fra’_ wasn’t any typical subject he knew of, but if it was a combination than _‘mo’_ indicated a woman. But it was at the beginning, so he was left confused. Or it could be the combination of _‘mof’_ and ‘ _ra,’_ both of which were words Sasuke didn’t know.

 _“Ai, mofra.”_ Konohamaru nodded and then, realizing Sasuke’s confusion, he attempted to elaborate. _“Momo fradrel,”_ he said and then held out both his hands in a squishing gesture. **_“_** _Mofra.”_

Sasuke nodded, now understood that _mofra_ was a shortened term, but he still didn’t fully understand. _“Fradrel?”_

“Um,” Konohamaru said, scratching the back of his head, clearly at a loss as to how to explain further. But he never got a chance to try.

Pain shot through Sasuke’s gut and he gasped, air rushing from his lungs. His mouth tasted of acidic ash and his vision blurred into incomprehensibility. He could see Konohamaru in front of him, obviously worried as he spoke too quickly for Sasuke to understand. But he could also see something else overlaying his own vision—black smoke that moved unnaturally in and out of his vision, a world ablaze with fire, and the cold, dark eyes of endless death.

Something moved on his, left and Sasuke turned to see it, but then pain shot through the back of his head and he collapsed against the hard, lumpy pillow behind him.

Sai panted as he held his friend in his arms. Sweat dripped down into the bleeding wounds on his face. It stung, but he ignored it. This was bad and not just because he was sat with Naruto on the floor of a cave that was engulfed in flames. Naruto had pushed too much, and instinct had overtaken him. Bloodlust had started. Naruto had once likened the primal instincts to survive to a beast buried deep inside him.

It was the curse of those close to the Athronian bloodline. The Athro had been creatures born of gods, in tune with the very magic and nature that created them. Humans were the exact opposite. Ollphéist a mix of both. Today most Momadi-Ollphéist bloodlines were so diluted with human mating that the beast deep inside of Naruto was a myth. The Momadi didn’t understand Naruto or what he went through, what he had suffered these past nine years of withering, or the pain he endured by not taking a bloodmate or supplementing with human blood.

And now look at him. Sai sighed. The flames of Naruto’s soul seeped out of him, trying to sense out what he needed to survive, even in unconsciousness. He wished he could give his own blood, but it was too dangerous. They had tried once as children and it had nearly killed them both as their souls tried to burn each other away. There was an underlining compatibility factor when it came to Ollphéist blood.

Picking Naruto up, Sai carried him out of the burning cave where Sasha waited. She munched on a bit of grass not far from the mountain cave. As he neared, she neighed at him as if this was all his fault.

“Perhaps you should give your blood then, you damn horse,” Sai growled out and dodged as Sasha tried to nip him. His words were empty, however. Animal blood just didn’t do the trick. An Ollphéist could not be replenished by it. Sai set Naruto on the horse and then got on behind him, holding his king in place.

As they headed back toward the cavern hideout, Sai tried to think of what to do. The Momadi that supported Naruto were quick to stand behind his power, to raise their swords and fight for him, die for his cause and his rule. However, most were reluctant to selflessly give blood, none of the warriors with them would even consider it, and Sai knew that Naruto would never ask that of them.

Which meant that they had to get back to Sionnach, and quickly. He wasn’t so sure he could handle many more fights with a bloodlust-crazed Grand Ollphéist. His body was already overexerted from the last fight and he wasn’t sure he had much time left. And neither did Naruto. The bloodlust would only grow with intensity until either replenished or the Ollphéist within burnt out completely, leaving only a severely weakened human behind—providing Naruto survived the burning, which was extremely unlikely. There was only one known case of that ever happening before.

They reached the hidden cavern just in time. Naruto had begun to awaken. Sasha didn’t stop at the entrance by the other horses, instead she charged further in. The men immediately began to rise.

 _“Bring me chains and rope,”_ Sai ordered, riding further into the cave system. He came to a room with a few metal hoops along the walls, either for horses, livestock, or prisoners, whichever the Momadi needed them for. Jumping down from the horse, he pulled Naruto along with him. A growl reverberated through Naruto. Sai clamped down on him and Sasha fled back to the other horses.

 _“Fight it, Naruto. Fight it,”_ Sai ordered Naruto as the beast began to struggle in his arms. Konohamaru and another warrior came into the room, carrying what little chains and rope they had.

 _“Help me tie him to the wall,”_ Sai ordered.

Naruto roared and lunged, Sai nearly lost his grip, but then the other two slammed into them. They pushed the beast back, inch by inch. Even with the strength of three warriors it was a struggle. Though severely weakened, the Grand Ollphéist could still take on their entire troop, especially when the bloodlust was in full force.

Sai felt claws dig into his shoulder as they slammed Naruto into the wall, snarling and growling. _“Tie him to the wall. Quickly!”_

When he felt teeth graze his bare neck, Sai’s eyes went black and a harsh wind ripped through the cave, slamming into them with deadly force. Naruto’s head snapped back. It cracked against the stone wall and Naruto went limp against him.

Sai sighed and set the unconscious Ollphéist down. He brushed a strand of graying hair out of his face as he said, _“I’m sorry, my old friend, but I’m not about to let you go to the Mar just yet.”_

 _“What’s wrong with Naruto-enlada?”_ Konohamaru asked as they finished tying Naruto to the wall. The chains were quite thick and there was enough rope to cover most of Naruto’s torso, pinning his arms in place.

 _“Bloodlust,”_ Sai said simply, looking down at his torn shoulder. The skin was already starting to stitch itself together, but more slowly than he would have liked.

Konohamaru frowned. _“So, the stories the old ones tell are true, then? That Naruto-enlada needs blood to maintain his humanity?”_

 _“Fables, all of it,”_ the other warrior spat. Sai turned to him and inwardly groaned. He had not noticed it before, too busy holding Naruto down, but the warrior was Hidan, Ashin’s war-brother.

 _“Afraid not,”_ Sai said, bending down to inspect Naruto’s head. The back was bleeding slightly, but like with his shoulder, the skin was already closing up. _“Except for Naruto-enlada and possibly the heir, the Ollphéists in our clan are of a watered-down variety.”_

 _“You calling us weak?”_ Hidan snapped.

Sai looked at him. Hidan was human. _“Compared to Naruto-kif, yes, Ashin was weak.”_

Hidan swung at him but Sai caught the man’s fist and squeezed. Bones cracked, but didn’t break. He might not look it, with his naturally lean frame, but Sai was strong. He bowed to the Grand Ollphéist because he wanted to, not because he had to. Hidan fell to his knees and ground his teeth to keep from sounding his pain.

Sai released him. _“I am loyal to Naruto-kifen, not the Momadi. Remember that, for next time you swing at me, I will kill you.”_

Hidan said nothing, merely glared up at him, cradling his injured hand.

 _“So, Naruto-enlada just needs blood, right?”_ Konohamaru said, slipping between the two warriors in an attempt to diffuse the situation. _“I’ll give him some of mine.”_

 _“You can’t,”_ Sai said, turning his attention to the young warrior. _“You’re Ollphéist. An Ollphéist can only take from another if they are bloodmates or human.”_

Konohamaru frowned. _“But the Imperial gave to the Sionnach heir.”_

 _“Lies!”_ Hidan spat, standing.

_“Boruto-enlada said so himself.”_

_“Then the Imperial has tainted the heir.”_ Hidan went to leave, but Sai blocked him.

 _“I would think twice about attacking either the Imperial or the heir,”_ Sai warned. _“Remember what happened to your war-brother upon drawing his sword, and the Imperial wasn’t even conscious then.”_

Hidan clicked his teeth and stepped around Sai, leaving the room.

 _“Go, keep watch over the heir and Sasuke,”_ Sai ordered as he turned back to Konohamaru. _“But be careful. I’m sure by now even you have noticed the tear in our unit.”_

Konohamaru nodded. _“Ashin was very persuasive. Most of the men thought his arguments to be sound.”_

_“And you?”_

_“I couldn’t stand the sight of his teeth.”_ Konohamaru smiled and headed out of the room.

Shaking his head, Sai watched the boy go. Though, he had to agree, Ashin had had some ugly teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sona: Haulian God of the Sun. Like in Classical mythology, since the momadi see the personification of gods and deities in many things, they will often refer to them as such. So instead of saying “the sun” they say “Sona.” FYI, Lono is the Goddess of the Moon. 
> 
> “But what of the Naruto?”: This sentence may sound weird, like a mistranslation, but there’s a reason it’s said the way it is & unfortunately that gets lost when converting this story into a fanfic. The original character’s name is Sion, and for those of you smarties out there, you might quickly make the connection to Sionnach. This is due to the fluidity of the term “king” in the momadi language. There is no specific word “king,” but instead the word changes with who the king is. So, for example, instead of saying "the King ate ramen," they would say "the Naruto ate ramen." If the title would pass to Boruto then the word Naruto would no longer mean king, the word Boruto would. In this sense there’s a difference between a name and a word that gets blurred in the momadi language. So, basically, if it just says his name, Naruto, they are referring to Naruto the person, if they say the Naruto, they are referring to Naruto the King. 
> 
> It’s confusing and weird, but all languages are, especially when they’re foreign to you. You’ll likely see Sasuke struggle to understand things like this in the future. So far he’s been lucky with Boruto being bilingual to a certain extent. 
> 
> Edit 2/2/2021: An honorific now signifies kingship (or any kind of command), that being "kif."
> 
> & for those of you waiting for Naruto/Sasuke goodness, it's coming don't worry! Next week--probably.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week of updates awaits! I'm catching up to myself, so chapter postings will slow down some, but I will continue to write--providing the Shiba remains staring out the window and doesn't direct her pouty face at me. I cannot resist the Shiba's pouty face. ^^;
> 
> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Eight

Sasuke awoke to a burning pain. It wasn’t a feverishness, but more like his insides were on fire, eradicating all other pains with its intensity. As the pain settled in his mind it was overshadowed by a pulling need. He had somewhere to be. He had to go. Now.

The cavern was dimly lit when he opened his eyes, the fires burning less hotly as the Momadi slept—or at least laid down. He listened to the Momadi whispering amongst themselves for a moment. The phrases ‘weak Naruto,’ ‘not a warrior,’ and ‘tainted’ kept getting repeated along with a genuine distaste for an Imperial being in their presents.

He needed to go. He needed to find…someone. Sasuke didn’t know how or why, but somehow, he just knew. Careful not to wake Boruto, who slept peacefully beside him, Sasuke pushed himself up, his entire body protesting and shaking with the effort. It was a pain he was familiar with; he knew how to handle it. The burning, however, was strange and unnerving. He felt it, but it was like it wasn’t his to feel.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Sasuke turning, the Momadi who had tended his wounds and guarded him earlier was approaching. They had chatted a little about… _mofra_ , he thought. This Momadi had a kind life light. Konohamaru, wasn’t it?

 _“Nedio somfan?”_ –Do you need something?- Konohamaru whispered as he neared.

Sasuke looked around the cavern. He could see the various Momadi’s life lights, none of their colours spoke of open hostility, but they didn’t seem very welcoming either. His eyes settled on an opening in the back of the cavern where strange wisps of orange and yellow flickered like flames. He felt that pull intensify. Sasuke pointed to the opening and then looked at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru frowned when he looked at the opening and then shook his head. _“Nelifio gar.”_ –You can’t go in there.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, notched his chin, and straightened his shoulders. He was going. Forcing his body to move, Sasuke ignored his shaking limbs and the pain that shot through his splinted legs as he made himself stand. Konohamaru cursed but went to Sasuke’s side, slipping Sasuke’s arm around his broad shoulders for support.

 _“Dōkrafio et drodelen, impral,”_ –You’re going to get me in trouble, Imperial- Konohamaru grumbled as he helped Sasuke walk toward the opening.

Sasuke gave the Momadi his most charming smile and pushed down the nausea that came with the intense pain radiating through his body. By the time they reached the next chamber, his body was covered in sweat from the effort and his heart felt like it was beating in his mouth. He was also fairly confident that he reopened at least half of his wounds.

Sasuke’s smile fell at the sight before him. This room was awash with those strange flames, which swirled and flickered around a man changed to the back wall. When their eyes connected the man lunged forward, snarling. Konohamaru fell backward, but Sasuke remained unmoved. The chains rattled, snapping into tautness, and keeping the man contained several feet away.

 _“Etmo lif lar!”_ –Get her out of here!- Sai ordered, placing himself between Sasuke and the man of fire. Sai’s eyes were pure black, no white to be seen. His shoulder was bandaged and he had several long tears in his clothing. He went to remove Sasuke from the room.

“Don’t touch me,” Sasuke ordered, his voice low and calm, but resolute. He would not be removed from this room until he decided otherwise. The pull was coming from that fiery man and he needed to know why.

Sai blinked. The hardened steel in the Imperial’s voice surprised him. The man had spoken so softly and gently around Boruto that Sai had nearly forgot Sasuke wasn’t a woman. The Imperial before him now, however, with eyes as cold and impenetrable as his homeland, sounded like a seasoned warlord—an alpha male who would not tolerate being challenged. It reminded him of Naruto back in the day.

“It’s not safe here,” Sai said in the Common Tongue. “The Naruto is in the first stages of bloodlust, he is not himself.”

“The Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

“Our king and Boruto’s father.”

It was but a moment, but Sai saw a slight widening of Sasuke’s eyes before the returned to their emotionless, hardened state.

“What is bloodlust? How can it be stopped?” Sasuke asked, calm as ever.

Sai sighed. This really wasn’t the time to be getting into this. Naruto was snarling and snapping behind him, yanking on those chains. He could already hear the ropes splitting. They wouldn’t last much longer. He needed to calm down the beast inside.

“I’m waiting,” Sasuke said when it seemed Sai wouldn’t answer.

“He needs the blood of his bloodmate, but he hasn’t chosen one yet,” Sai snapped.

“Why not?” Sasuke asked. He didn’t understand what Sai meant by ‘bloodmate,’ but he’d find out later. They had to fix their current predicament. The pulling sensation was intensifying and it was becoming more difficult to stand still.

“I don’t know. Sasuke, please go back to-”

“Will human blood do?” Sasuke interrupted. He was not leaving.

Sai ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated. “He’s been withering too long. It would take far too much blood, the human would die.”

“So yes then.” Sai didn’t have time to react. It happened too quickly. Sasuke grabbed the dagger from Sai’s belt and ran it along his throat, just above the metal collar. Then Sai was thrown to the side as the chains broke from the wall and Naruto pounced, pinning the Imperial to the ground.

Sasuke looked up into those glowing red eyes, like embers surrounded by a thick, intense fire that covered the man’s body. Yet it didn’t burn, it didn’t hurt at all. A sense of peace washed over him as the pulling sensation transformed into one of completion. The man, this Naruto, growled at him, baring a long set of feral fangs. Sasuke was not afraid.

“You’re still fighting it, aren’t you? Your thirst must be unbearable,” Sasuke said softly and reached up.

Naruto roared, rearing back, nearly out of reach.

“Why are all men so useless?” Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto’s head, yanking it down to his throat. “Drink, you fool, so that we may both live.”

The need took over and Sasuke felt the long fangs dig into his throat. It hurt for but a moment before a soothing pleasure washed over him. It was nothing like when Boruto drank from him, which had felt strange, foreign. This felt right. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, didn’t know if he could. It was just…right.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto, Sasuke pressed himself against the flames, as a neediness swept through him. He needed to be closer, needed to feel more. He didn’t understand it. It wasn’t enough. He needed to have more. More. More. _More_. Their hips crashed together and Sasuke felt a pulsing firmness against him that, for once, he didn’t recoil from, instead it ignited him, as if he too was a body of flames.

Then it was consuming him. It was too much. The flames were too hot. It burned! Sasuke tried to pull away, but strong hands pinned him down and his body was too weak and broken to fight back. It hurt so much. Sasuke screamed.

Sai watched from the side. It was incredible. Never in all his lives had he ever seen two souls war like this. The flames of Naruto’s soul swirled with a whirlwind of snow and ice, creating a sphere around them. He watched as Naruto broke Sasuke’s collar with his clawed hand, roaring as the metal was flung through the air, a melted magma of iron until it hit the cave wall and froze on impact. As Sasuke screamed, ice began to pool around the sphere and rapidly expand outward, Sai knew it was time to go. Grabbing the young Konohamaru, Sai hauled him out of the room as it was consumed by an inferno of snow and ice.

 _“CREATE A BARRIER!”_ Sai commanded, dropping Konohamaru just outside and spinning around. He slammed his hands against the ground and called upon the pantheon, the ancestral Athro, and the spirits of the realm to give him strength. He was joined by the other Momadi as they poured what little magic they had into him and a thin wall of light grew between them and the iced inferno.

Sai swore as the combined magical energy of fire and ice banged and bashed against the Momadi wall of light. Damn the gods, he was not made for this! He was sweating, his hair lightening, peppering with gray. With every hit to the barrier, it felt like a punch to himself. He could hear the men asking for information, but he ignored them. He had to concentrate on maintaining the barrier.

“Mama! _Fafa!”_ Boruto’s little voice called out.

 _“Boruto, stay back!”_ Sai ordered.

Boruto slipped passed the warriors’ grasps, for once pleased with his tiny body, as he weaved through them toward the wall of light. Something was happening to Mama and Fafa. He had to protect them! He crashed against the barrier and banged his little fists against it. “MAMA! _FAFA!”_

 _“Get back!”_ Sai tried to reach for Boruto whilst still maintaining the barrier, but the boy was too far away. ‘ _It’s all right_ ,’ a voice whispered in his ear. Sai’s eyes widened. It had been so long since he heard that voice. ‘ _A parent will always answer their child’s call.’_

Sai’s eyes filled with tears and the barrier shattered into droplets of light. Boruto burst into the storm, calling out to his mama and fafa. They all waited and watched as a vortex of white and orange eventually waned and slowed. When Sai had finally felt the intense magical energy melt away he stood, his limbs shaking with a soul deep exhaustion. It would soon be his time. If he was careful, he could hold out for a few more days. With luck, they would be back in Sionnach when it came.

Signaling for the men to follow, Sai cautiously stepped through the passage that led to the room Naruto had been contained in. The walls were covered in ice and Sai heard the men shivering behind him, unused to such frigid temperatures. As they came to the inner room small flames appeared, floating in midair, illuminating a cavern of ice and snow.

It had been a long, long time since Sai had been in a world like this one. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in white that glittered ethereally in the firelight. Stalagmites and stalactites of clear ice glimmered as they reached for the ground and ceiling. And snow fell slowly, silently from the cavern ceiling, as if there was a sky above them, too high up to see.

In the center of the room the little family laid—Naruto and Sasuke on each side of Boruto, each holding one of the boy’s tiny hands. Sai approached and checked their pulses, each heart beat steadily. He did a quick glance over each in turn and was amazed at what he saw. Sasuke looked fully healed, from what he could see, and the bags under Naruto’s eyes had disappeared. His king was full of color again. Naruto did not look like the man he had once been before Boruto’s birth, but he didn’t look so withered away either.

 _“What is going on here, Sai-kifkon?”_ one of the men called out.

 _“What is that Imperial creature?”_ another asked.

He knew the men were frustrated. He had given them very little information since they found Boruto, and Naruto had been too preoccupied saving the Imperial to do his job as their king. Yet, looking at them now, he couldn’t find any fault with Naruto, especially if Sasuke was somehow able to revive him.

 _“She is the woman who protected our heir and tamed the raging flames of our king!”_ Konohamaru said, coming to stand between Sai and the rest of the men.

 _“What do you know, child?”_ Hidan grumbled. The oldest warriors huddled around him as he pushed his way to the front. Most of them were the warriors Naruto had been advised to exile after the uprising, but Naruto had refused, believing that now was a time for them to unite, not for further separation.

Konohamaru stood his ground, straightening his shoulders. _“I know that none of you so much as blinked when Ashin raised his sword against our heir. She was the only one to come to his aid and she hadn’t even been conscious!”_

 _“That tainted bastard is no heir of mine!”_ Hidan declared, drawing his sword, the other warriors following suit. _“He carries the blood of the usurper and the Imperial.”_

Sai swore, grabbing the back of Konohamaru’s shirt and yanked him down towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Boruto. A veil of black smoke enveloped them and then they disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up late, I meant to post it yesterday, but I've been unwell & admittedly struggled a bit with this chapter. I had the last chapter & next one clearly in my head, but then needed to connect the events. Hopefully it turned out well enough?
> 
> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).  
> Edited: 2/2/2021

# Chapter Nine

Kiba sat near the window in his rooms. A single candle lighting the texts before him as he attempted to translate it from Common Tongue to Momadi, but if he was completely honest, the task made his head hurt. He was built for battle, for war, not learning. The wooden chair groaned as he leaned back and looked out the window.

The people still milled about in the main hall of Sionnach, closing up their shops and settling in for the night. It was still a strange sight to see, even after a full decade. His clan had a home. He had a home. They didn’t have to wander every night in search for food. Children didn’t die from malnutrition or exhaustion. The population was growing; their clan was growing.

 _“What the-?”_ an unsuspected voice said.

Kiba turned back to his rooms, which weren’t very big, but big enough for a Momadi who wasn’t used to having rooms. There was a small kitchenette in the back, along with a cot for sleeping, and off to the side was a curtain leading to a private bathroom—though, admittedly, Kiba preferred using the common baths. Privacy was not something he was used to.

In the middle of the main room a group of surprise guests were surrounded by a dissipating circle of black smoke and feathers. The young warrior Konohamaru was the only one standing, a state of confused shock on his face. Kiba watched as the boy’s face turned pale and then a little green.

 _“I think I’m gonna-”_ Konohamaru’s hands went to his mouth.

 _“Bathroom,”_ Sai ordered from the floor, pushing the boy toward the curtain. Konohamaru rushed from the room and a moment later they were all privy to some rather horrendous sounds.

Kiba’s eyes drifted back to Sai, taking in the man’s severely aged appearance. The man’s feathery black hair had turned white and his skin had begun to wrinkle around his eyes and mouth.

“Do you want me to get Ino?” Kiba asked in the Common Tongue.

Sai’s full-black eyes hardened. “No. You can help me with them.”

Moving to the side, Sai revealed the three behind him. Kiba was immediately on his feet.

 _“They’re asleep,”_ Sai assured as Kiba approached. _“They’re fine. I’ll fill you in as we move them.”_

After giving Konohamaru a silence order and sending him off to his own quarters, Sai began filling Kiba in on the events that had occurred since leaving Sionnach, speaking in the Common Tongue so as to not be overheard. Kiba was furious with Ashin and Hidan. The stubborn old fools. Couldn’t they see that their clan was flourishing because of Naruto?

The Naruto’s rooms were connected to Kiba’s, with Sai’s on the other side of that. Like Kiba’s, Naruto’s rooms were not particularly large given his station, but they were large enough. There was a full kitchen in the back and two bedrooms off to the side with a private bathroom in between.

Carrying Boruto to his room, the two men gave the boy a cursory wipe-down, cleaning away the dirt of travel so he wouldn’t get sick, and changed his clothes before placing him into his bed. Boruto didn’t wake the entire time, which was worrying, but his heart was steady and Sai assured him that it was probably more due to exhaustion than anything else. Kiba made a point to check on him later.

Next, they returned to Naruto and the strange woman Sai had informed him was Sasuke. Whilst they were taking care of young Boruto, the two seemed to have moved closer, seeking each other out in unconsciousness. It was strange to see his war-brother and king so close to another, let alone a woman, especially after Boruto’s mother.

Though, Kiba had to admit, Sasuke was beautiful—a bit on the thin side for him, though. Underneath the dirt and blood, her skin was an exotic ivory color, whiter than even Sai’s. It was like the woman hardly ever stood beneath Sona’s light. Her hair was long, black, and thicker than a horse’s tail. The contrast between the woman’s skin and hair was sharp and alluring. Yet, even in slumber, there was an untouchable quality about her, like she was too beautiful to be real.

Unfortunately, the woman was also very much an Imperial. Despite her dress being torn in several places, there was no denying it. The collar on her dress was high, the sleeves looked as if they once went to her wrists, and the skirt was multilayered and went to her ankles, leaving only her face and hands exposed. How the Imperials didn’t overheat in all their layers, Kiba would never understand.

“We shall place them both in Naruto’s bed,” Sai said, picking up the woman. Kiba frowned as he noticed his friend’s arms shake at the effort. It was likely Sai didn’t have much time.

“Should we clean them first?” Kiba asked as he easily picked up Naruto. Even in his withered state, Naruto was still a large man, but Kiba was larger and the weight meant little to him.

Sai looked down at Sasuke and Naruto’s loosely clasped hands. “No. Boruto developed an unusually strong protectiveness over Sasuke after blood giving. If Naruto is the same, I fear what would happen to us if we saw her naked.”

“You’d be fine,” Kiba joked as they carried the two to Naruto’s room. “I, on the other hand, would be seeing Athair Sonada much sooner than anticipated.”

Sai gave his friend a tight smile, but didn’t comment. He would not bemoan what could never happen. They set the two down in Naruto’s bed and then left the room.

“I’m going to get some sleep as well,” Sai said. “We’ll meet up and discuss what is to be done once Naruto wakes. In the meantime get the men you most trust on watch. Don’t tell them everything, only what they absolutely need to know concerning Hidan. Keep Sasuke a secret for now.”

Kiba frowned. “Because she is Imperial?”

“Because she was wearing a slave collar.”

Kiba’s eyes widened.

“You’ve seen her. A slave like that is not likely to be let go willingly. I fear we may have more than just Hidan to worry about if word got out, but we will let Naruto make that decision.”

“Which is exactly why I declined the position. Thank the gods for that.” Kiba sighed and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

“Also, because you’re not very smart.”

Kiba shot him a look.

Sai smirked and patted the beastly warrior on the shoulder before heading off to his own rooms. He was tired and he could feel his bones creaking and groaning as he moved. It would not be long now, few hours at most. The timing was unfortunate. He needed to be here for Naruto, especially when they were on the verge of a possible rebellion. But there was nothing he could do.

Entering his rooms, which mirrored Kiba’s, Sai froze at the sight of the woman sitting on the floor near the small hearth. She was a tiny, delicate thing, just barely nineteen, far too young to be slipping into his rooms and making herself at home. According to the Momadi she was old enough for marriage and childbearing, but he was not Momadi. He knew that, once settled, the Momadi life span would begin to grow rapidly. Though, it would never be long enough for him to chance it.

Ino looked up as he entered, her large, almond shaped eyes widened and then softened upon recognition. She had never seen him like this before, she hadn’t even been alive last time, and he had desperately wanted to keep it hidden from her. How would she react? Would she finally leave him, never to look at him again?

 _“You should go,”_ Sai said, forcing his voice to be firm. He wanted to go to her, to lie in her arms as the heat took over, for her face to be the last thing he saw this time. But he couldn’t do that to her. She was too young, too human.

She smiled up at him, the jagged scar on her face splitting her lip in a grotesque form, twisting her innocent smile into a monstrous grin. Sai found it utterly beautiful.

 _“I think I’ll stay,”_ she said gently. She was always so gentle with him. She soothed him like one would a wild animal.

Sai stepped to the side, holding the door open for her. _“This isn’t a debate, Ino.”_

 _“No, it certainly isn’t,”_ Ino agreed, unmoving from her spot on the floor. _“How long do we have?”_

 _“We do not have anything. Leave,”_ Sai said more sternly. He didn’t have time for this. He could feel his body deteriorating; he could feel the heat coming. He didn’t have time for anything. There wasn’t enough time.

 _“I won’t!”_ Ino declared. _“I won’t let you do this alone.”_

 _“It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last,”_ Sai snapped. _“Now, by the Mar, get the hell out!”_

Ino’s eyes narrowed. _“Make me.”_

Growling, Sai walked over and grabbed her firmly by the arm, intent on dragging the girl out of the room, but he hadn’t expected her attack. He hadn’t expected her to wrap her arms around his neck and yank him down, his knees smashing into the blanket she sat on, and her lips colliding with his. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t.

 _“I love you,”_ she whispered against his lips and all the fight went out of him as she continued to kiss him. He could never say it back, could never tell her that she was the air he breathed, the wind beneath his wings, his everything.

Sai’s lips responded in kind and his grip loosened on her arm, his hand sliding to her back, pulling her closer. He needed her, needed her more than he would ever admit. She was so warm and soft, so very human, so very mortal.

As he stripped her of her clothing, he relished the sight of her skin, the light splattering of freckles hidden in the coppery expanse of her shoulders. He worshiped the texture, so smooth, unmarred by battle or struggle. It felt wondrous against his roughed, aged body.

He slid into her. Heat filled him. He didn’t know if it was from her gentle love or the lack of time. The thought made him desperate. He wanted to go slowly, wanted to make her melt over and over again in his arms, but there wasn’t enough time. She wrapped herself around him and he thrust into her, again and again. He clung to her. The heat intensified. No! He felt his body breaking apart as they came together. It was too much.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ he whispered brokenly.

Ino looked up into those full black eyes as the skin around them began to crack and turn to ash. The others had only seen cold indifference in those eyes. She saw how lonely he was, how desperate he was. He had tried so hard to keep her at arm’s length, but she only saw his hands reaching out for her. She cupped his cheeks, felt the skin beneath her palms disintegrating.

 _“See you soon,”_ she promised. She kept her eyes trained on his as his body fell apart in a shower of ash. It covered her skin in a warm blanket, her hands still held up where his face had once been. Between her palms a small ball of black light floated. It hovered for a moment before the light dimmed and a small, black egg felt gently into her hands. Ino held the egg close to her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIP THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS ABSORBED INTO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DURING THE EDITING OF ACT 1.

Sasuke awoke to a burning pain. It wasn’t a feverishness, but more like his insides were on fire, eradicating all other pains with its intensity. As the pain settled in his mind it was overshadowed by a pulling need. He had somewhere to be. He had to go. Now.

The cavern was dimly lit when he opened his eyes, the fires burning less hotly as the momadi slept—or at least laid down. He listened to the momadi whispering amongst themselves for a moment. The phrases ‘weak Naruto,’ ‘not a warrior,’ and ‘tainted’ kept getting repeated along with a genuine distaste for an Imperial being in their presents.

He needed to go. He needed to find…someone. Sasuke didn’t know how or why, but somehow he just knew. Careful not to wake Boruto, who slept peacefully beside him, Sasuke pushed himself up, his entire body protesting and shaking with the effort. It was a pain he was familiar with, he knew how to handle it. The burning, however, was strange and unnerving. He felt it, but it was like it wasn’t his to feel.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Sasuke turning, the momadi who had tended his wounds and guarded him earlier was approaching. They had chatted a little about…mofra, he thought. This momadi had a kind life light. Konohamaru, wasn’t it?

“Nedio somfan?” _–Do you need something?-_ Konohamaru whispered as he neared.

Sasuke looked around the cavern, he could see the various momadi’s life lights, none of their colours spoke of open hostility, but they didn’t seem very welcoming either. His eyes settled on an opening in the back of the cavern where strange wisps of orange and yellow flickered like flames. He felt that pull intensify. Sasuke pointed to the opening and then looked at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru frowned when he looked at the opening and then shook his head. “Nelifio gar.” _–You can’t go in there._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, notched his chin, and straightened his shoulders. He was going. Forcing his body to move, Sasuke ignored his shaking limbs and the pain that shot through his splinted legs as he made himself stand. Konohamaru cursed but went to Sasuke’s side, slipping Sasuke’s arm around his broad shoulders for support.

“Dōkrafio et drodelen, impral,” _–You’re going to get me in trouble, Imperial-_ Konohamaru grumbled as he helped Sasuke walk toward the opening.

Sasuke gave the momadi his most charming smile and pushed down the nausea that came with the intense pain radiating through his body. By the time they reached the next chamber, his body was covered in sweat from the effort and his heart felt like it was beating in his mouth. He was also fairly confident that he reopened at least half of his wounds.

Sasuke’s smile fell at the sight before him. This room was awash with those strange flames, which swirled and flickered around a man chained to the back wall. When their eyes connected the man lunged forward, snarling. Konohamaru fell backward, but Sasuke remained unmoved. The chains rattled, snapping into tautness, and keeping the man contained several feet away.

“Etmo lif lar!” _–Get her out of here!-_ Sai ordered, placing himself between Sasuke and the man of fire. Sai’s eyes were pure black, no white to be seen. His shoulder was bandaged and he had several long tears in his clothing. He went to remove Sasuke from the room.

“Don’t touch me,” Sasuke ordered, his voice low and calm, but resolute. He would not be removed from this room until he decided otherwise. The pull was coming from that fiery man and he needed to know why.

Sai blinked. The hardened steel in the Imperial’s voice surprised him. The man had spoken so softly and gently around Boruto that Sai had nearly forgot Sasuke wasn’t a woman. The Imperial before him now, however, with eyes as cold and impenetrable as his homeland, sounded like a seasoned warlord—an alpha male who would not tolerate being challenged. It reminded him of Naruto back in the day.

“It’s not safe here,” Sai said in the Common Tongue. “The Naruto is in the first stages of bloodlust, he is not himself.”

“The Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

“Our king and Boruto’s father.”

It was but a moment, but Sai saw a slight widening of Sasuke’s eyes before the returned to their emotionless, hardened state.

“What is bloodlust? How can it be stopped?” Sasuke asked, calm as ever.

Sai sighed. This really wasn’t the time to be getting into this. Naruto was snarling and snapping behind him, yanking on those chains. He could already hear the ropes splitting. They wouldn’t last much longer. He needed to calm down the beast inside.

“I’m waiting,” Sasuke said when it seemed Sai wouldn’t answer.

“He needs the blood of his bloodmate, but he hasn’t chosen one yet,” Sai snapped.

“Why not?” Sasuke asked. He didn’t understand what Sai meant by ‘bloodmate,’ but he’d find out later. They had to fix their current predicament. The pulling sensation was intensifying and it was becoming more difficult to stand still.

“I don’t know. Sasuke, please go back to-”

“Will human blood do?” Sasuke interrupted. He was not leaving.

Sai ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated. “He’s been withering too long. It would take far too much blood, the human would die.”

“So yes then.” Sai didn’t have time to react. It happened too quickly. Sasuke grabbed the dagger from Sai’s belt and ran it along his throat, just above the metal collar. Then Sai was thrown to the side as the chains broke from the wall and Naruto pounced, pinning the Imperial to the ground.

Sasuke looked up into those glowing red eyes, like embers surrounded by a thick, intense fire that covered the man’s body. Yet it didn’t burn, it didn’t hurt at all. A sense of peace washed over him as the pulling sensation transformed into one of completion. The man, this Naruto, growled at him, baring a long set of feral fangs. Sasuke was not afraid.

“You’re still fighting it, aren’t you? Your thirst must be unbearable,” Sasuke said softly and reached up.

Naruto roared, rearing back, nearly out of reach.

“Why are all men so useless?” Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto’s head, yanking it down to his throat. “Drink, you fool, so that we may both live.”

The need took over and Sasuke felt the long fangs dig into his throat. It hurt for but a moment before a soothing pleasure washed over him. It was nothing like when Boruto drank from him, which had felt strange, foreign. This felt right. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, didn’t know if he could. It was just…right.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto, Sasuke pressed himself against the flames, as a neediness swept through him. He needed to be closer, needed to feel more. He didn’t understand it. It wasn’t enough. He needed to have more. More. More. _More_. Their hips crashed together and Sasuke felt a pulsing firmness against him that, for once, he didn’t recoil from, instead it ignited him, as if he too was a body of flames.

Then it was consuming him. It was too much. The flames were too hot. It burned! Sasuke tried to pull away, but strong hands pinned him down and his body was too weak and broken to fight back. It hurt so much. Sasuke screamed.

Sai watched from the side. It was incredible. Never in all his lives had he ever seen two souls war like this. The flames of Naruto’s soul swirled with a whirlwind of snow and ice, creating a sphere around them. He watched as Naruto broke Sasuke’s collar with his clawed hand, roaring as the metal was flung through the air, a melted magma of iron until it hit the cave wall and froze on impact. As Sasuke screamed, ice began to pool around the sphere and rapidly expand outward, Sai knew it was time to go. Grabbing the young Konohamaru, Sai hauled him out of the room as it was consumed by an inferno of snow and ice.

“CREATE A BARRIER!” Sai commanded, dropping Konohamaru just outside and spinning around. He slammed his hands against the ground and called upon the pantheon, the ancestral Athro, and the spirits of the realm to give him strength. He was joined by the other momadi as they poured what little magic they had into him and a thin wall of light grew between them and the iced inferno.

Sai swore as the combined magical energy of fire and ice banged and bashed against the momadi wall of light. Damn the gods, he was not made for this! He was sweating, his hair lightening, peppering with gray. With every hit to the barrier it felt like a punch to himself. He could hear the men asking for information, but he ignored them. He had to concentrate on maintaining the barrier.

“Mama! Fafa!” Boruto’s little voice called out.

“Boruto, stay back!” Sai ordered.

Boruto slipped passed the warriors’ grasps, for once pleased with his tiny body, as he weaved through them toward the wall of light. Something was happening to Mama and Fafa. He had to protect them! He crashed against the barrier and banged his little fists against it. “MAMA! FAFA!”

“Get back!” Sai tried to reach for Boruto whilst still maintaining the barrier, but the boy was too far away. _It’s all right_ , a voice whispered in his ear. Sai’s eyes widened. It had been so long since he heard that voice. _A parent will always answer their child’s call._

Sai’s eyes filled with tears and the barrier shattered into droplets of light. Boruto burst into the storm, calling out to his mama and fafa. They all waited and watched as a vortex of white and orange eventually waned and slowed. When Sai had finally felt the intense magical energy melt away he stood, his limbs shaking with a soul deep exhaustion. It would soon be his time. If he was careful he could hold out for a few more days. With luck, they would be back in Sionnach when it came.

Signaling for the men to follow, Sai cautiously stepped through the passage that lead to the room Naruto had been contained in. The walls were covered in ice and Sai heard the men shivering behind him, unused to such frigid temperatures. As they came to the inner room small flames appeared, floating in midair, illuminating a cavern of ice and snow.

It had been a long, long time since Sai had been in a world like this one. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in white that glittered ethereally in the firelight. Stalagmites and stalactites of clear ice glimmered as they reached for the ground and ceiling. And snow fell slowly, silently from the cavern ceiling, as if there was a sky above them, too high up to see.

In the center of the room the little family laid—Naruto and Sasuke on each side of Boruto, each holding one of the boy’s tiny hands. Sai approached and checked their pulses, each heart beat steadily. He did a quick glance over each in turn and was amazed at what he saw. Sasuke looked fully healed, from what he could see, and the bags under Naruto’s eyes had disappeared. His king was full of color again. Naruto did not look like the man he had once been before Boruto’s birth, but he didn’t look so withered away either.

“What is going on here, Sai-madama?” one of the men called out.

“What is that Imperial creature?” another asked.

He knew the men were frustrated. He had given them very little information since they found Boruto, and Naruto had been too preoccupied saving the Imperial to do his job as their king. Yet, looking at them now, he couldn’t find any fault with Naruto, especially if Sasuke was somehow able to revive him.

“She is the woman who protected our heir and tamed the raging flames of our king!” Konohamaru said, coming to stand between Sai and the rest of the men.

“What do you know, child?” Hidan grumbled. The oldest warriors huddled around him as he pushed his way to the front. Most of them were the warriors Naruto had been advised to exile after the uprising, but Naruto had refused, believing that now was a time for them to unite, not for further separation.

Konohamaru stood his ground, straightening his shoulders. “I know that none of you so much as blinked when Ashin raised his sword against our heir. She was the only one to come to his aid and she hadn’t even been conscious!”

“That tainted bastard is no heir of mine!” Hidan declared, drawing his sword, the other warriors following suit. “He carries the blood of the usurper and the Imperial.”

Sai swore, grabbing the back of Konohamaru’s shirt and yanked him down towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Boruto. A veil of black smoke enveloped them and then they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIP THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS ABSORBED INTO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS DURING THE EDITING OF ACT 1.

Kiba sat near the window in his rooms. A single candle lighting the texts before him as he attempted to translate it from Common Tongue to momadi, but if he was completely honest, the task made his head hurt. He was built for battle, for war, not learning. The wooden chair groaned as he leaned back and looked out the window.

The people still milled about in the main hall of Sionnach, closing up their shops and settling in for the night. It was still a strange sight to see, even after a full decade. His clan had a home. He had a home. They didn’t have to wander every night in search for food. Children didn’t die from malnutrition or exhaustion. The population was growing; their clan was growing.

“What the-?” an unsuspected voice said.

Kiba turned back to his rooms, which weren’t very big, but big enough for a momadi who wasn’t used to having rooms. There was a small kitchenette in the back, along with a cot for sleeping, and off to the side was a curtain leading to a private bathroom—though, admittedly, Kiba preferred using the common baths. Privacy was not something he was used to.

In the middle of the main room a group of surprise guests were surrounded by a dissipating circle of black smoke. The young warrior Konohamaru was the only one standing, a state of confused shock on his face. Kiba watched as the boy’s face turned pale and then a little green.

“I think I’m gonna-” Konohamaru’s hands went to his mouth.

“Bathroom,” Sai ordered from the floor, pushing the boy toward the curtain. Konohamaru rushed from the room and a moment later they were all privy to some rather horrendous sounds.

Kiba’s eyes drifted back to Sai, taking in the man’s severely aged appearance. The man’s feathery black hair had turned white and his skin had begun to wrinkle around his eyes and mouth.

“Do you want me to get Ino?” Kiba asked.

Sai’s full-black eyes hardened. “No. You can help me with them.”

Moving to the side, Sai revealed the three behind him. Kiba was immediately on his feet.

“They’re asleep,” Sai assured as Kiba approached. “They’re fine. I’ll fill you in as we move them.”

After giving Konohamaru a silence order and sending him off to his own quarters, Sai began filling Kiba in on the events that had occurred since leaving Sionnach. Kiba was furious with Ashin and Hidan. The stubborn old fools. Couldn’t they see that their clan was flourishing because of Naruto?

The Naruto’s rooms were connected to Kiba’s, with Sai’s on the other side of that. Like Kiba’s, Naruto’s rooms were not particularly large given his station, but they were large enough. There was a full kitchen in the back and two bedrooms off to the side with a private bathroom in between.

Carrying Boruto to his room, the two men gave the boy a cursory wipe-down, cleaning away the dirt of travel so he wouldn’t get sick, and changed his clothes before placing him into his bed. Boruto didn’t wake the entire time, which was worrying, but his heart was steady and Sai assured him that it was probably more due to exhaustion than anything else. Kiba made a point to check on him later.

Next they returned to Naruto and the strange woman Sai had informed him was Sasuke. Whilst they were taking care of young Boruto, the two seemed to have moved closer, seeking each other out in unconsciousness. It was strange to see his war-brother and king so close to another, let alone a woman, especially after Boruto’s mother.

Though, Kiba had to admit, Sasuke was beautiful—a bit on the thin side for him, though. Underneath the dirt and blood, her skin was an exotic ivory color, whiter than even Sai’s. It was like the woman hardly ever stood beneath Sono’s light. Her hair was long, black, and thicker than a horse’s tail. The contrast between the woman’s skin and hair was sharp and alluring. Yet, even in slumber, there was an untouchable quality about her, like she was too beautiful to be real.

Unfortunately, the woman was also very much an Imperial. Despite her dress being torn in several places, there was no denying it. The collar on her dress was high, the sleeves looked as if they once went to her wrists, and the skirt was multilayered and went to her ankles, leaving only her face and hands exposed. How the Imperials didn’t overheat in all their layers, Kiba would never understand.

“We shall place them both in Naruto’s bed,” Sai said, picking up the woman. Kiba frowned as he noticed his friend’s arms shake at the effort. It was likely Sai didn’t have much time.

“Should we clean them first?” Kiba asked as he easily picked up Naruto. Even in his withered state, Naruto was still a large man, but Kiba was larger and the weight meant little to him.

Sai looked down at Sasuke and Naruto’s loosely clasped hands. “No. Boruto developed an unusually strong protectiveness over Sasuke after blood giving. If Naruto is the same, I fear what would happen to us if we saw her naked.”

“You’d be fine,” Kiba joked as they carried the two to Naruto’s room. “I, on the other hand, would be seeing Athair Sonada much sooner than anticipated.”

Sai gave his friend a tight smile, but didn’t comment. He would not bemoan what could never happen. They set the two down in Naruto’s bed and then left the room.

“I’m going to get some sleep as well,” Sai said. “We’ll meet up and discuss what is to be done once Naruto wakes. In the mean time get the men you most trust on watch. Don’t tell them everything, only what they absolutely need to know concerning Hidan. Keep Sasuke a secret for now.”

Kiba frowned. “Because she is Imperial?”

“Because she was wearing a slave collar.”

Kiba’s eyes widened.

“You’ve seen her. A slave like that is not likely to be let go willingly. I fear we may have more than just Hidan to worry about if word got out, but we will let Naruto make that decision.”

“Which is exactly why I declined the position. Thank the gods for that.” Kiba sighed and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

“Also because you’re not very smart.”

Kiba shot him a look.

Sai smirked and patted the beastly warrior on the shoulder before heading off to his own rooms. He was tired and he could feel his bones creaking and groaning as he moved. It would not be long now, few hours at most. The timing was unfortunate. He needed to be here for Naruto, especially when they were on the verge of a possible rebellion. But there was nothing he could do.

Entering his rooms, which mirrored Kiba’s, Sai froze at the sight of the woman sitting on the floor near the small hearth. She was a tiny, delicate thing, just barely nineteen, far too young to be slipping into his rooms and making herself at home. According to the momadi she was old enough for marriage and childbearing, but he was not momadi. He knew that, once settled, the momadi life span would begin to grow rapidly. Though, it would never be long enough for him to chance it.

Ino looked up as he entered, her large, almond shaped eyes widened and then softened upon recognition. She had never seen him like this before, she hadn’t even been alive last time, and he had desperately wanted to keep it hidden from her. How would she react? Would she finally leave him, never to look at him again?

“You should go,” Sai said, forcing his voice to be firm. He wanted to go to her, to lie in her arms as the heat took over, for her face to be the last thing he saw this time. But he couldn’t do that to her. She was too young, too human.

She smiled up at him, the jagged scar on her face splitting her lip in a grotesque form, twisting her innocent smile into a monstrous grin. Sai found it utterly beautiful.

“I think I’ll stay,” she said gently. She was always so gentle with him. She soothed him like one would a wild animal.

Sai stepped to the side, holding the door open for her. “This isn’t a debate, Ino.”

“No, it certainly isn’t,” Ino agreed, unmoving from her spot on the floor. “How long do we have?”

“We do not have anything. Leave,” Sai said more sternly. He didn’t have time for this. He could feel his body deteriorating; he could feel the heat coming. He didn’t have time for anything. There wasn’t enough time.

“I won’t! I won’t let you do this alone.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last,” Sai snapped. “Now, by the Mar, get the hell out!”

Ino’s eyes narrowed. “Make me.”

Growling, Sai walked over and grabbed her firmly by the arm, intent on dragging the girl out of the room, but he hadn’t expected her attack. He hadn’t expected her to wrap her arms around his neck and yank him down, his knees smashing into the blanket she sat on, and her lips colliding with his. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips and all the fight went out of him as she continued to kiss him. He could never say it back, could never tell her that she was the air he breathed, the wind beneath his wings, his everything.

Sai’s lips responded in kind and his grip loosened on her arm, his hand sliding to her back, pulling her closer. He needed her, needed her more than he would ever admit. She was so warm and soft, so very human, so very mortal.

As he stripped her of her clothing he relished the sight of her skin, the light splattering of freckles hidden in the expanse of her shoulders. He worshiped the texture, so smooth, unmarred by battle or struggle. It felt wondrous against his roughed, aged body.

He slid into her. Heat filled him. He didn’t know if it was from her gentle love or the lack of time. The thought made him desperate. He wanted to go slowly, wanted to make her melt over and over again in his arms, but there wasn’t enough time. She wrapped herself around him and he thrust into her, again and again. He clung to her. The heat intensified. No! He felt his body breaking apart as they came together. It was too much.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered brokenly.

Ino looked up into those full black eyes as the skin around them began to crack and turn to ash. The others had only seen cold indifference in those eyes. She saw how lonely he was, how desperate he was. He had tried so hard to keep her at arms length, but she only saw his hands reaching out for her. She cupped his cheeks, felt the skin beneath her palms disintegrating.

“See you soon,” she promised. She kept her eyes trained on his as his body fell apart in a shower of ash. It covered her skin in a warm blanket, her hands still held up where his face had once been. Between her palms a small ball of black light floated. It hovered for a moment before the light dimmed and a small, black egg felt gently into her hands.

Ino held the egg close to her heart. She didn’t know how long it would take, but she would wait for him. She would wait an entire lifetime for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, lovelies, have some Naruto & Sasuke. ^^

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of warmth beside him. It stretched from his shoulder to his toes. It was a strange sensation. It was…nice, he supposed, as he curled into the warmth. He stilled as he was met with a hard body.

His eyes shot open, but he saw nothing. The room was too dark. But he could tell that the body next to him was large and very much alive. It sent a trickle of fear through him. Master was wont to lash out when disturbed. He had never allowed Sasuke to sleep in the bed once he was finished with him, either pushing Sasuke to the floor or sending him away in whatever bruised and battered state the night had lead too.

Slowly he pulled away, scooting to the edge of the bed. He was surprised that his body only felt sore and lethargic when he moved. He clearly remembered the intense pain he had been in before, yet his mind was still a little disorientated. He remembered sitting in a cave drinking tea. He had hurt so much. Then what? Everything after that seemed scrambled. What had happened? How long had he been unconscious for? Where was Boruto?

Sitting up, Sasuke searched for any sign of light. At first there was nothing, just the darkness and the soft, steady breathing behind him. As his eyes adjusted he could faintly make out a long rectangle of barely less darkness. A door, perhaps?

Soft fur cushioned between his toes as he moved to stand. A wave of dizziness and a need to return to the bed engulfed him, forcing him to sit back down. It was hard to breath. His corset felt unbelievably tight, tighter than it had been as a child. Sasuke took slow, deep breaths, willing the dizziness to pass, but the need remained. It felt familiar and his mind seared with the memory of a pleasantly intense heat, but he couldn’t place it. Yet he longed for that heat, that warmth.

Fingers touched the small of his back and Sasuke flinched away, standing. The dizziness returned, but he pushed through it and looked down at the bed, waiting. No movement came and the other person’s breathing remained unchanged.

Ignoring the desire to return to the bed, Sasuke forced himself to quietly walk toward the dim rectangle. When he reached it he realized it was nothing more then a thin curtain, which he slowly pushed aside. The room beyond was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from a large, glassless window that was situated next to another curtained doorway.

Sasuke looked around the room. There was a small kitchen in the back, not nearly as modern as the one in the Southern Palace, but he recognized the wood-burning stove. There was also a cooking hearth with several pots hanging neatly above it. What surprised Sasuke the most, however, was that there appeared to be a sink of some sort. It didn’t look as modern or as sleek as the ones he had seen back at the palace, but it was recognizable enough. How had the momadi developed modern plumbing? Weren’t they supposed to be uncivilized barbarians?

Turning to the rest of the room, Sasuke saw a table no higher than a foot or two off the ground, surrounded by pillows and some sort of leg-less chairs. In fact, none of the furnishings where particularly high off the ground, not even the bed he had woken up in. Walking over to the table, Sasuke found a small armory of weapons. There were several small daggers and knives of various sizes, a pair of swords, and a menagerie of other weapons Sasuke had never seen before.

Sasuke looked back at the room he had awoken in. Whoever had been next to him still appeared to be sleeping. Grabbing several of the daggers, he slid them into the hidden pockets of his very tattered skirts. He then continued to look around the room. He did not find his knapsack or satchel, which was unfortunate. There had been a lot of high quality herbs in them. Sasuke did find something that appeared to be dried meat of some kind. He ate it more greedily then he meant too. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. Probably back in the bathhouse, but how long ago had that been? The food sated his dizziness a little, but the need that pulled him back to the other room persisted.

He vaguely peaked behind the other two curtained doorways near the one he had come from, but these rooms were too dark to see anything in. In one of them he heard more sleep-filled breathing, but he couldn’t be sure it was Boruto’s and if it was he didn’t want to wake him. The boy probably needed his rest.

Walking over to the window, Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight before him. He quickly went through the doorway to get a better look. He had expected the window to show him the outside world, not… He slowly spun around, unsure of where to look first. The momadi were supposed to be uncivilized nomads. Tiny tribes of unintelligent beasts. They were supposed to travel in roaming caravans and sleep in dusty tents. This was an architectural miracle that spoke of intellectual advancement, craftsmanship, and more care than any Imperial design could fathom.

Sasuke stood in a monstrous corridor carved from stone that was several stories high and wider than any road he had ever seen. Balconies lined the sides of the corridor, supported by monolithic columns and interconnected by both staircases and ladders. Below Sasuke could see a small river running down the length of the corridor, wooden bridges crossing it here and there, connecting the two sides of the corridor. The river was illuminated by floating orbs of light in various colors. Some zoomed about, chasing each other like children, whilst others hovered above the water or rested near the potted foliage that surrounded the river.

“Not quite what you expected, is it?”

Sasuke spun around and pressed against the railing. A man with a worryingly dim life light leaned against the apartment he had just come from. The sight of him pulled at Sasuke, but he pushed his bare feet further into the ground, forcing them not to move.

“Who are you?” Sasuke asked, making sure to keep his tone neutral and his voice soft and feminine, as he looked the man up and down.

The man was about the same height as himself and surprisingly thin in comparison to the warriors he had seen previously. He too wore a mofra, but unlike the warriors he wore a simple, sleeveless shirt that was covered in dirt and dried blood. The man’s wrists were covered in leather and colourfully, woven bands of thread and beads. His hair was a wild main of golden amber like the mountains of Balla-beinne in the setting sun and his eyes a deep, clear blue that was rare to find in any southern kingdom.

“Naruto,” the man said, the name spoken so softly it could have been a whisper on the wind. It glided over Sasuke’s skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. “And you?”

“Sasuke.”

Naruto closed his eyes momentarily and a strange purring sound filled the space between them. Sasuke gripped the railing behind him as the pulling sensation intensified. He felt a heat pool into his lower belly, but was distracted by a soft jingle as Naruto stepped closer.

It was then that he noticed that Naruto’s ears were pierced in hoops and dangled earrings and that his breaded wrists also had small bells on them. It was odd to see on a man. In the Fertile Lands only owned woman wore such things as a way for a man to flaunt his wealth. Even Sasuke’s ears had been pierced, though not to that extent. Yet, the sight did not distract from the momadi’s obvious masculinity.

When Naruto was an arm’s length away, Sasuke pulled out one of his hidden daggers. He kept his hand and voice steady, knowing that a man of Naruto’s nature would see shaking as a sign of weakness.

“Don’t come any closer,” Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and took one final step, pressing the tip of the blade against his torso. He then reached up and gently pushed the dagger to where his heart was located, leaving behind a thin red line of unbroken skin.

“Is that my dagger?” Naruto asked. There was no accusation in his tone, no heat or hostility.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He understood that he was being challenged or tested in some manner, but he didn’t know how to read the momadi. If he had raised a blade to Master the flare of outrage would have been immediate. Naruto’s life light didn’t change in color or intensity and his tone and expression gave away nothing.

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto waved the question away. “Never the matter. You probably need it more than I do. Keep it, but at least relax your wrists. You’ll hurt yourself if you stab someone like that.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly. “Why?”

Naruto’s gaze slowly traced up Sasuke’s body and Sasuke had to force himself not to move. He had never been looked at like that before. There was a deep power in Naruto’s eyes, an intense heat that burned everything away, but there was also a barely contained wildness and a vulnerability that seemed to call to Sasuke.

“Your breathing is shallow,” Naruto noted with an annoyed frown instead of answering him. “Did you tighten that Fíorian binding contraption? I didn’t tie it that tightly.”

Sasuke blinked. “What? I didn’t-” He gasped as Naruto easily pushed his dagger away and spun him around. Sasuke had to grab onto the railing or risk falling over as Naruto grabbed the back of his dress and corset, tearing downward. Air suddenly filled Sasuke’s lungs completely and his head spun with the sensation.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm chest, skin touching skin. Sasuke practically melted into the heat. Skin contact had never felt so good before. His head fell backward against a firm shoulder and he tried to focus on breathing, on allowing oxygen to fill his lungs.

Something nuzzled the side of his throat, followed by a breathy groan. Sasuke tensed. His heart slammed into his chest. His mind screamed too close, but his body declared not close enough.

Naruto felt a blade against his throat and he nearly laughed. He felt drunk with the desire to drink, to claim the Imperial as his. Sasuke was right to keep him in his place. His senses were so filled with that earthy, crisp scent that his body tingled with it and the feeling of Sasuke’s smooth, bare back pressed against his chest had his groin instantly tightening. Every fiber of his being screamed mine. _Mine_. He had never felt so possessive before.

Forcing his claws to recede, Naruto made himself let go of the Imperial and stepped back. “You should bathe and change,” he said tensely. “Then we’ll talk.”

Sasuke turned around, the blade steady in his thin hand. His red eyes were cold, guarded, but Naruto noticed a sliver of something else, an emotion lingering just beneath the surface.

“I’ve nothing to change into,” Sasuke said. The soft, femininity of Sasuke’s voice sent a surge of raw anger through Naruto, but he pushed it down and took another step back.

“I’ll get you something. What do you prefer?”

A thin, black eyebrow arched sharply and Naruto had to keep himself from smiling at the aloof, arrogance of the gesture. Whoever had owned Sasuke clearly never really owned the man. The thought pleased Naruto.

“Clothing, what type of clothing do you want?” Naruto clarified.

Understanding dawned in those red eyes and the dagger wavered slightly. Yet, when Sasuke spoke his voice was sharp, “How?”

Naruto couldn’t help his smirk then, and tapped his nose. He had always had an extremely sharp nose, though the withering had dulled it over the years. Imperials weren’t known for their nudity, so he assumed that was likely how Boruto had known too. When he had tended Sasuke’s wounds back in the cave his mind had been elsewhere and his senses dulled unless he was focusing on them. Now that he had had a little blood—Sasuke’s blood—that was no longer the case.

“You can smell it?” Sasuke asked without inflection. “Is that common among momadi?”

“No, just Boruto and me. However, I also had the benefit of treating your wounds,” Naruto answered honestly.

“Who knows?”

“Just us and my kifkon, Sai. Though,” Naruto said as he looked down at the river. The spirit lights were beginning to float upward and brighten. “We should head inside if you want it to remain that way. Sionnach will begin to wake soon.”

Sasuke looked over his shoulder too. There were more lights than before. He had become desensitized to his own nudity, but he didn’t want to be exposed, even it was just his back. He knew that his collar was gone, which would hid what he was, but with is back on display his branding would be too.

“Don’t lower your blade,” Naruto practically growled.

Sasuke snapped back to attention, raising the dagger that he hadn’t realized he’d lowered. “Why?”

The heat in Naruto’s eyes sparked a responding desire that spread like wildfire through Sasuke. He wanted Naruto’s fangs in his skin. He felt like it had happened before. An on slaughter of memories spun in his mind, unclear and jumbled, and it left him panting and confused.

“Because, damn the gods, I want to devour you.”

The words seared through Sasuke and his hand stilled. “I will not be devoured.”

The heat between them swirled, strengthen the pulling need that flared from somewhere deep inside them both.

Naruto fisted his hands, digging his claws into his own skin. The pain and blood cleared his mind enough for him to turn around. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sasuke watched the man return to the apartment. He had never felt so raw before. It was like every nerve in his body was over stimulated. Master had never even accomplished making him feel half this raw, no matter how much the man had touched or beat him. And Naruto had merely looked. A pair of voices rose from somewhere below and Sasuke hurried inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him as he held his dress in place. Waiting. Naruto had showed him to the bathroom a few moments ago, releasing small, floating flames as he went. The bathroom wasn’t particularly large with a separate toilet, and the mechanism to operate the tub water wasn’t very complicated.

Now they stood facing each other. The heat spiraling between them hadn’t dissipated, but Sasuke was doing his damnedest to ignore it as the silence dragged on. Why wouldn’t the momadi leave? He didn’t expect to bathe together, did he? A heavy blush burned through Sasuke’s cheeks. Naruto licked his lips at the sight.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke said, “I’d like to bathe now.” And then pointedly looked at the door.

A flair of anger at the dismissal shot through Naruto and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from lashing out. He looked to the side, forcing himself to calm down. This wasn’t like him. He felt edgy and out of control, and the closer he was to Sasuke the worse it was, but he also couldn’t bear to leave the man’s side. 

“Let me look at your back and legs first,” Naruto said, returning his gaze to the one who pulled it. “Those were the worst of your injuries.”

“I can tend to my own wounds.”

“You can see your back?” Naruto’s brow rose sarcastically.

Sasuke squared his shoulders in reply.

Signing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He needed to keep himself in check. By the gods, he was thirty-four years old. It shouldn’t be this difficult to control his instinctual nature; it hadn’t been since puberty. He felt like a predator who had been denied his prey and now said prey was flaunted before him. The only thing was that Sasuke didn’t seem like prey at all, but an aloof, dexterous predator that kept agilely dodging away.

Sasuke abruptly turned about and pulled his hair aside, presenting his back. He faced a large, partly cracked and clouded looking glass, but it was clear enough that Naruto could see those cold red eyes watching him. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto stepped closer, into Sasuke’s personal space. The Imperial’s scent and the heat of the man thickened at the proximity, hitting Naruto like a deep desert sandstorm. He felt his body flair in response, his blood surging, and the blue of his eyes burned away to golden heat. He watched those red eyes dilate in reply.

“How does my back look?” Sasuke asked, the tint of his voice a little deeper, a little less faux feminine, but it otherwise gave no approval to Naruto doing anything other than inspecting the spinal wound.

Naruto flexed his fingers and pulled his eyes from Sasuke’s. His gaze lingered briefly on the smooth bend of that ivory neck, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to curb the desire to sink his fangs into that warm skin. To mark Sasuke. To claim. _Mine_. Dragging his eyes farther down, Naruto took in the expanse of Sasuke’s back. Any signs that it had once been torn apart by a lash were gone, replaced by a silvery crisscross of old scars that shimmered in the firelights that hovered around them.

Sasuke flinched at the coarse feeling of fingers against his back. They pulled away for a moment and then returned, ghosting a trail of fire along his skin. Every inch of him was ignited in anticipation, but anticipation for what? Sasuke had never felt so dizzyingly needy before. There was something he wanted, something he needed more than air or water or food. Yet it was incomprehensible and just beyond his reach, and Naruto’s touch inflamed it. It would be unbearable if not for the cooling ting of fear that shot through him at the obvious desire in Naruto’s eyes. Master had also desired him.

“You seem to be healing well.” Naruto’s warm breath brushed against Sasuke’s spine, causing his abdomen to tighten. “Just a bit of bruising left where your spine was injured and it appears your body has returned to its original form.”

Sasuke mentally shook himself to clear his mind. “Original form?”

“Look for yourself,” Naruto said as he stood. Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto pulled the torn dress down. It fell to Sasuke’s waist, taking the ruined corset and bustier along with it. Sasuke scrambled to cover himself, a deep blush spreading across his body, but Naruto grabbed his wrists and forcefully pulled them away.

“Look,” Naruto ordered, his voice deep and commanding in Sasuke’s ear. It cut through the initial panic, clearing Sasuke’s mind. He stilled. “Look,” Naruto said more softly.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to the looking glass, his gaze immediately going to those deep blue orbs tinted with golden light. There was power and heat in those eyes, but there was also some other emotion that Sasuke couldn’t decipher, it resonated in the man’s dim life light. After a moment, Naruto lowered his eyes to Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke blinked as if released from some unseen hold, though Naruto still held his wrists. He felt himself relax and his gaze finally fell to his own body. Sasuke had never really had a chance to look at himself. The looking glass he had had back home had been nothing more than a broken shard and though Master had many looking glasses surrounding his bed, Sasuke had always been a bit preoccupied to really look at himself—nor had he ever desired watching what that man did to him.

However, he had been aware of his general shape. Soon after being brought to the Southern Palace at the age of six, Master had gifted him with his first Fíorian corset. As he grew, the bindings had been pulled tighter and tighter until he hardly lost his feminine curves when it was removed. The body before him, whilst thin, did not curve. It was made of long, hard lines that tapered at the waist. Thin muscle cut into his abdomen and hips, giving this body an undeniably masculine form. It was a foreign body.

“W-what? H-how?” Sasuke murmured, barely able to get his voice out. This couldn’t be. It wasn’t his.

Tan hands with black nails appeared in the mirror, they pulled shaking, pale hands along with them. Sasuke watched as the hands touched the torso in the looking glass. They moved along the sharp, angular contours and then the tan hands moved away, resting on thin hips, leaving only Sasuke’s hands to explore his torso.

“When we found Boruto, you were close to death,” Naruto said gently. “Your spine and legs were broken, most of your ribs had blackened, and your wrists were at minimum sprained, not to mention the state of your back and other severe bruising.”

Sasuke felt Naruto shift behind him and he looked up to meet the momadi’s gaze in the looking glass.

“I gave you my blood,” Naruto continued. “It was the only chance to save you, but it shouldn’t have worked this well, this quickly.”

“This…” Sasuke’s eyes returned to his reflection. “This is what I’m supposed to look like?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up and he spun around at the shock of the foreign words. He meant to reprimand the man, to correct him. Perhaps the momadi had used the wrong words? He had been speaking the Common tongue this whole time. Heat flared between them and then Naruto’s lips were on his. Master had tried to kiss him before, had beaten him for his denial, yet still Sasuke had never allowed Master to kiss him.

Naruto devoured him, consumed him, teeth clanking against teeth. Naruto’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Sasuke could taste him. The need buried within Sasuke spiraled out of control. It ignited him. Grabbing Naruto by the shirt, Sasuke slammed the momadi against the wall. Naruto groaned, pulling Sasuke with and Sasuke pressed himself against the hard planes of Naruto’s torso, their lips never parting.

Naruto stilled, then a snarl ripped through him and Sasuke was slammed against the opposite wall. Breathing heavily, his body screaming desperately to return to Naruto, Sasuke looked up in confusion. Ice flooded his veins at the sight. Before him stood a beast, golden eyes thick with lust, body brimming with predatorial power. Sasuke pulled another dagger out of his skirts, yet even so, part of him longed for that beast. He was hard for the first time in his life.

“Bathe,” Naruto ordered through clenched teeth and then stormed out of the bathroom.

Kiba had come to check on Boruto. He had left his nephew, Naruto, and the Imperial several hours ago. Sionnach was awakening and he wanted to make sure everyone was still all right. He had not expected to find himself slammed against the wall with bruising force the moment he entered Naruto’s rooms.

“See you got your strength back,” Kiba wheezed as the clawed hand tightened around his throat. He looked down at the fierce, golden eyes of an enraged Naruto. Sai had warned him about the possibility of Naruto succumbing to bloodlust, but he didn’t think this was it. Naruto didn’t seem wild.

Naruto snarled. His entire body was poised to eliminate any potential threat. Kiba’s eyes widened in understanding. He had seen this before. Immediately, he lowered his eyes to the ground in submission. He forced himself to relax so that he would not appear dangerous, despite his large, muscular body. Then he waited.

Momadi in general were particularly protective of their own, more so than humans of other nationalities, including the Imperials who tried to mimic the ways of the northern kingdoms. This was due to their long history of living with and breeding with Ollphéists. Most of the momadi Ollphéists today were diluted enough with human blood that it wasn’t as common anymore, but Kiba had once witnessed the Grand Ollphéist Gaara of Rifásach in the deep desert rip a man apart for getting too close to his pregnant mate.

Naruto had never been like that. The closest he had ever come to it was when Boruto was born, though his protective nature had been for his son, not the woman who bore him. Kiba had been allowed near Boruto. Was this the result of drinking that Imperial’s blood? Sai had mentioned Boruto becoming protective of her.

“Fafa?” Boruto said sleepily as he shuffled out of his room. “What’s wrong?”

His son’s voice must have snapped Naruto out of it. Kiba fell to the floor, wheezing slightly. He dared to look up and found Naruto glaring at him, his blue eyes tinted with gold in the firelights.

“What do you want?” Naruto practically snarled.

“To get you a cup of coffee,” Kiba attempted to jest. “By the gods, friend, I’m no threat to you or yours.”

Naruto clicked his teeth and turned to his son. Boruto scurried over and hugged his father’s leg, soothingly petting Naruto’s outer thigh. Naruto ran an affectionate hand through the boy’s hair. The gesture seemed to calm him as the golden tint left Naruto’s eyes.

“I need some air,” Naruto said after a time and then ruffled his son’s hair. “Keep watch over your mama.”

Boruto’s sleepy face broke into a huge grin and he nodded enthusiastically. “Ai, enlada!”

Naruto smiled softly at the boy and then turned back to Kiba, his eyes hardening. He strode over and grabbed the large warrior by the back of the neck, hauling him from the room. “And you’re coming with me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 13/April/2020: Clarification added to the conversation between Naruto, Kiba, & Ino, & a correction was made changing Lills to Sakura.

Sasuke slipped into the small tub that was carved downward, into the stone floor. It wasn’t very wide, but it was deep enough to sit comfortably in, the warm water reaching his shoulders. He was glad for the coverage. The momadi appeared far more at ease showing skin than he was likely ever to be.

He didn’t know how to process what was going on. The pass few days—bouts of consciousness?—had been all over the place. Was this Sionnach? How had he gotten here?

And his wounds, he couldn’t remember the last time he was merely sore. Naruto had mentioned giving him blood, but how had that healed him? Sasuke wasn’t Ollphéist. He was grateful for the expedient healing, but he didn’t understand it.

Nor did he understand this strange awareness of Naruto that was pulling at him even after the man had left the room. If Sasuke went to find him, he was positive of which direction to go. It was unnerving. And on top if it the feeling left him with a sense of incompletion. It was like there was something they had to do, something they were so close to doing when Naruto had abruptly left the room.

Sasuke sighed and dipped his head back, letting his long hair soak in the water. The ceiling above him was a carved dome of intricate webbing overgrown with strange cave foliage that seemed to glow in the dim firelight. He didn’t even want to contemplate the oddities of his body. His new form. His fading erection. He had never felt so wholly male before. It felt so foreign. Not necessarily wrong, but just…he didn’t know.

A small, floating light, like the ones he had seen by the river, zoomed into the room and danced near the ceiling, brightly illuminating the room. Sasuke looked up at it and then over at the sound of shuffling feet approaching. He dipped farther into the water, but then smiled softly at the sight of his baby carrying a folded stack of linen. Suddenly he felt much better.

“Mama!” Boruto smiled gleefully, nearly loosing his hold on the linen.

“Careful.” Sasuke said softly as he kept as much of his body hidden in the water as possible. “What do you have there?”

“Clothes. Fafa told me give them you,” Boruto said, attempting to set the bundle down carefully, but the stack fell immediately. Boruto attempted to correct it, but apparently he had yet to grasp the concept of physics. “Can I help wash hair?”

“Told me _to_ give them _to_ you, and _may_ I help wash _your_ hair,” Sasuke corrected gently.

Boruto blushed softly and Sasuke was struck by the notion that he was comfortable around the boy. He couldn’t remember ever being fully comfortable around anyone. Even with the strange pull he felt toward Naruto, there was still a sliver of tension in the back of his mind, a whisper of what Naruto could do, of what Master had done.

Turning his back to Boruto, Sasuke said, “You may.”

“By ‘get some air’ I figured you meant leave your rooms,” Kiba said as he sat on the balcony railing and eyed the alpha Ollphéist leaning against the outer apartment wall, clearly blocking anyone from entering. His throat was damn sore and he was sure he’d see dried blood on it later from Naruto’s claws.

Naruto grunted and crossed his arms. He _had_ meant to get some air. His rooms were filled with Sasuke’s intoxicating scent, but as soon as he walked out the front door he found he couldn’t do it. Something was pulling him back. He wanted to take his fill of Sasuke’s blood. To make the Imperial his mate. But he wouldn’t. He had sworn off ever having a bloodmate. Up until a few days ago, that had been an easy pledge to keep. Aside from his general desire for blood, he had never felt the need to mate with anyone, let alone make someone his bloodmate. Sasuke was driving him into the depths of the Mar and he hardly even knew the man.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head. “We’ll wait for Sai.”

“Sai’s dead.”

Naruto felt like he had been hit in the gut. 

"And what's worse is that Hiden's betrayed us, along with all the men you took besides young Konohamaru."

Naruto swore. This was the worst time for Sai to be at his weakest. The man was all but immortal except for when in egg form. Just like with normal eggs, if Sai's egg was damaged than he would not be reborn. On top of that, in Naruto's withered state, he wasn't sure he could fight at full rebellion on his own if it came down to it. "We need to expedite Sai's rebirth. Do you have the egg?"

Kiba hesitated and then shook his head. “Ino has it.”

“And she won’t give him up,” the woman in question stepped out of Sai’s rooms, cradling a small, black egg. “So you might as well tell me everything. He’s going to come back, right? That’s what happened before, isn’t it?”

Naruto’s shoulders slumped. He felt for the girl. Watching Sai die was never easy. The second time he had witnessed it hurt just as much as the first, and he was now, once again, washed with a great sense of loss. He looked away for a moment, over at the floating spirits that illuminated Sionnach. He would not cry in front of them or any of his people. Steadying himself, he turned back to Ino.

“It’ll take time, but he will come back,” Naruto said, forcing his voice to be steady. “He won’t necessarily be the same, though. He might not even remember who you are.”

Ino’s almond eyes widened. “He’ll forget me?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“But there’s also the possibility that he’ll remember over time,” Kiba added, shooting Naruto a harsh look.

Ino looked between the two men and then down at the egg. It was barely as big as her hands. “It doesn’t matter if he remembers me or not. I love him regardless.” She looked back to her king. “Is there anything I need to do? I know many creatures struggle to keep their eggs the correct temperature.”

“You should give me the egg,” Naruto said.

Ino held the egg more closely to her chest, concealing it from view. “No.”

“I understand that you love him, Ino, but-”

“I won’t give him up!”

Naruto sighed and gave the girl a hard look. “Say I let you. When he’s reborn he’ll be nothing more than a child. You’ll have to raise him. What if he’s only able to love you as a mother?”

Ino looked down at the egg, her eyes filling with tears, but she was unwilling to cry. For a moment Naruto thought that she would hand the egg over, but then one of her hands lowered to just below her belly. “Then his child will be his sibling and he’ll grow up in a warm, loving family.” She looked back up at Naruto, smiling. “He won’t grow up alone this time.”

Naruto shook his head and looked out into the main corridor. For all of Sai’s avoidances, he had sure managed to catch a good mate. Naruto looked back at Ino. She was a tiny thing and not just for a momadi, but he could see the strength of her core, of her determination. Or maybe she had caught Sai.

He could remember the first time he met her. It was just before the civil war. Sai had been killed protecting him in a hunt gone wrong—or at least that was the official standing; Naruto suspected it was an assassination attempt. After his rebirth, Sai had appeared more withdrawn than before and the small child’s mind couldn’t cope with the information it contained. Sai had become prone to vicious nightmares of past deaths; he’d wake up screaming and crying. At merely sixteen, Naruto was at a loss as to what to do and Kiba and his sister, Sakura, were no help at all.

Then the nightmares appeared to suddenly stop. It had seemed strange. So one night Naruto had kept watch out of sight and what he saw had amazed and stunned him. A little, orphan girl, barely a year old, crawled into his tent and snuggled into Sai’s bed. At the first sign of the nightmares, she would immediately sooth them away.

Sai might stubbornly believe that he could never have a mate, but if that was true then why had Ino been born into this clan?

“We need to quicken Sai's rebirth, else he and everyone else will be in danger if we're attacked,” Naruto said, coming to his decision as he lifted his arm. One of the floating balls of light landed on his forearm as if it was a bird. The light felt warm and soft as it brushed against his skin. “This is an Athronian Spirit, she will take you to the Athronian Tree.”

Ino nodded and stepped closer. “Why does he need to go to the Tree? Because he is Ollphéist?”

“He’s not,” Naruto corrected. “Ollphéists cannot be reborn.”

The spirit took flight again. It nuzzled Naruto’s cheek affectionately before flying around Ino once and then floated deeper into Sionnach.

“Go. Follow the spirit and you will understand.”

Without hesitation Ino took off after the spirit, the other spirits followed as she passed them, leaving Sionnach in darkness. As his clan began to gasp and wonder at the oddity, Naruto raised his hands. A large flame grew from between his palms and then burst into tiny balls of light that spread throughout the main corridor.

In his current state, the dim, flickering light of his flames was all he could do. Sasuke’s blood had replenished him and he felt alive for the first time in nearly a decade, but he had withered for a long time, had pushed himself far passed what he aught to have. He had been content before, withering away. He had managed to save his son’s life and protect his people. They no longer needed a Grand Ollphéist to survive.

But now…

Naruto could hear the buoyant tinder of his son’s laugh followed by a gentle murmur. The sounds pulled at his heart and for once he was afraid to wither away.


	15. Chapter 15

Ino ran. Her bare feet padding against the uneven stone ground as she raced behind the spirit light. It zoomed ahead of her, out of Sionnach and down a spiraling tunnel that borrowed deeper into the mountain. She held Sai’s egg firmly against her chest, terrified of what would happen should the delicate shell crack. She could not loose him. It didn’t matter that she was human or that he wasn’t Ollphéist. It didn’t matter that they could never be joined in the union of bloodmates. She loved him. She had always loved him. She would be there for him in any capacity that she could.

The other spirits raced with her, circling her and pushing her forward. On more than one occasion she had overheard Sai conversing with them. But she had never been able to understand the language. It wasn’t momadi or the Common tongue, which she didn’t know, but could at least identify. She could hear them now, their voices a melody of sounds and emotions. She could feel their encouragement and their worry for Sai.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and Ino quickened her pace. She practically flew into the large cavern and skidded to a stop, nearly falling into the underground lake as she fell to her knees. She had never seen such a large body of water before. It sparkled and shinned in the light radiating from the island floating in the lake’s center. A massive tree grew over most of the island with thick, brown bark and wide branches that reached into a nonexistent ceiling. If there was a ceiling, it was far too high for Ino to see.

From the heart of the tree a crimson light appeared and floated over to her. As it neared it transformed into a transparent illumination of the most beautiful person Ino had ever seen. She couldn’t tell if the spirit was man or woman, but it had flowing crimson hair and the most impossibly vibrant, green eyes.

“Hello, Ino,” the spirit said. Its voice soft but there was an undeniable depth of ethereal power and wisdom in it. “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

“W-who’re you?” Ino asked, righting herself to sit more properly. For some reason she got the feeling that she was meeting someone very important and very powerful, perhaps even more so than the Naruto.

The spirit smiled kindly. “No need to be afraid, my child. My name has long been lost in history. I am merely a spirit now.”

A large, black bird cawed from above. It circled a few times before changing course and flying straight down. The crow slammed into the ground next to Spirit and burst into a cloud of black feathers. As the feathers settled, they revealed a tall, stern looking, transparent man with feathery, black hair, pale skin, and familiar, stark black eyes.

“Enough with your ridiculous non-answers, Athro,” the crow-man said, glaring down at Spirit. “The chit is confused enough as it is.”

Spirit grinned at him. “Aww, Énna-”

“Don’t even start, you damned pervert,” Énna, the crow-man, snapped. “We don’t have all day.”

Spirit rolled its eyes and turned its smile back toward Ino. “Don’t mind him. He’s just worried about Sai, but I know you’ve kept our boy safe.”

“Your boy?” Ino asked. “Are you his-”

“C’mon, we don’t have time for this.” ́Enna grabbed Spirit by the wrist and headed into the water. “You too girl. Bring the egg.”

Ino quickly followed after them. The water was waist high and warm, despite the chill of being so far below ground. She watched the two in front of her as they wadded through the lake. They seemed to do nothing but bicker, but the way Énna touched Spirit didn’t seem mean or harsh and Ino could see the affection in Spirit’s smile.

“Um, are you…” Ino slowed to a stop halfway to the island. She bit her lip hesitantly. The two halted and looked back at her. She couldn’t deny the resemblance. Sai was a mirror image of Énna on Spirit’s frame. “Are you Sai’s parents?”

Spirit smiled once again at her, but this time the action was tinted with sadness. Wadding back through the water, Spirit took Ino’s hand. The transparent hands around hers were long and thin, yet she could not feel Spirit’s skin. There was no physical contact, just the warmth of Spirit’s soul.

“We are just two long dead Athros,” Spirit said, giving her hands a tender squeeze. “Focus on the future, live in the present. Okay?”

Ino looked passed Spirit. Énna glared off at the distance, at nothing in particular. With his dark complexion and clothes he seemed like the silent, brooding type. She then returned her gaze to Spirit who seemed older and wiser than what was let on with easy grins and light verbiage. There was much that she didn’t know, but she was sure about this. She gave a firm nod and then Spirit pulled her into a tight hug.

“We’re so glad you found him,” Spirit whispered and then suddenly pulled away, sprinting back over to the other. Énna cuffed Spirit in the back of the head and then kept wadding through the water as he intertwined his fingers with Spirit’s.

As they reached the island, Énna was the first to climb up on it, his transparent form becoming solid. Bending down, he pulled Spirit up, who also became solid in the light of the Athronian Tree. They both reached down and pulled Ino onto the island, this time she could feel their touch.

Leading Ino over to the Tree, Spirit said, “This is an Athronian Tree, grown from one of the First Tree’s roses. It is a nexus of the gods. With it Sai’s egg can gather nutrients more quickly, allowing his rebirth. Without the Tree it would take years if not decades for Sai to regenerate.”

“So, I just need to sit with him near the Tree then?” Ino asked, looking between the two.

“No, you give him to us and go home,” Énna said, none-too-kindly.

Ino held the egg closer to her heart, stepping back. “I won’t leave him.”

Spirit stepped between them and bent down to Ino’s level, its crimson hair so long it brush along the soft, mossy ground. “Don’t mind Énna. I know he sounds mean, but he’s just trying to protect all three of you.”

“All three of us?” Ino asked. It was easy to trust Spirit, who seemed so gentle and kind, but she would not give Sai up. She would take care of him.

“We know about your child.”

Ino frowned, one of her hands going protectively over her womb, the other kept Sai safe.

“Sai’s egg must return to the Tree,” Spirit continued. “He will be safe there, but you are human. Time moves differently within the Tree. If you enter it you will loose some of your own time. If the child is human that could be detrimental to it.”

“But it’s Sai’s child too,” Ino said slowly.

“That’s true and if the child’s Athronian blood is strong enough then the Tree will protect it.”

“If not, the kid’s dead,” Énna added flatly.

Spirit shot him a look before returning to Ino. “The safest thing would be to give Sai to us and allow us to take him into the Tree.”

Ino looked down at the black egg in her hand and then back up at Spirit. Something about the tone used made her feel as if she was missing something. Her gaze drifted to Énna. “And you’ll be able to bring him back out?”

“No,” Énna answered honestly. “We’ll be reabsorbed into the nexus.”

“Reabsorbed? You won’t go to the Mar for reincarnation?”

“No,” Énna repeated. “We’ll no long exist.”

“You don’t have to be so blunt about it,” Spirit said.

Énna shrugged. “It’s the truth. When was I ever poetic about the truth?”

“When were you ever poetic?” Spirit said and then turned back to Ino. “Only those born of the Realm may return to it. We are the Goddess’s children, the Athro, born of Her blood and soil borrowed from the All Father. When we return to the Tree, we return to our original state. That is all.”

Ino looked between the two. They were Sai’s parents, she was sure of it. If they entered the Tree then they would no longer exist, Sai would never see them again. Sai may seem cold and distant, but Ino was no fool. There was a reason Naruto had settled Sionnach in the mountain that just so happened to house an Athronian Tree. She might have been ignorant about the floating lights that illuminated Sionnach, but now she knew that they were the spirits of the Athro—of Sai’s family. Stories said that the Athro went extinct over two hundred years ago, but that wasn’t true. They were here. They were with Sai. She couldn’t take that away from him. Her child was Sai’s child. She had to believe it would be strong enough.

“Tell me something, Spirit,” Ino said as her eyes came to rest on the Tree. “Are you a man or a woman?”

“Does it really matter?” Spirit asked.

Ino gently kissed the egg in her hands. “No. Sai loves his parents either way.” With that she charged forward. Spirit and Énna didn’t try to stop her, allowing her to make her own choice as the Tree opened up, splitting in the center of the trunk. Ino jumped and disappeared as the Tree closed back up.

“You knew she was going to go, didn’t you?” Énna asked, pulling his partner to his side.

“Of course,” Spirit said.

“And our grandchild? Will it survive?”

“The True Future is never certain until it becomes the past.”

The Prince glared at the impotent man before him. It had been a week since what was his had gone missing and this foolish butler had been the last to see her. Enrí had been beaten, tortured, but still the senile old man said nothing.

“I will give you one last chance,” the Prince said. “Tell me where she is.”

Enrí attempted to look up with his swollen eyes at the Prince of the Empire of Tir yr Haul, ruler of the Southern Palace, and Enrí’s spoiled, deranged, younger brother. But no one outside of the royal family knew that. Enrí was a bastard, tucked away in plain sight, born of a beautiful midimo who had been raped by the momadi-hating Emperor.

“She will rise again,” Enrí said through bloodied lips. “She will rise again with Blood Eyes and with her woman’s wrath wash away the taint of the lands, paving the way for her mate, the one True King, who will burn the sickness from the lands. The lands will be reborn from the eclipse of their love. So it was foreseen by the First Athro, the All Seeing.” Enrí grinned. “The True Queen has no love for a rapist pig.”

The Prince gave the signal and his general promptly removed the butler’s head. He’d let father know his dear bastard had been murdered by those savage momadi who kept slipping into the Fertile Lands to sell their goods. Perhaps it would finally push the old coot into invading the mountains. It was a travesty that he wasn’t able to fill Sasuke’s nonexistent womb with children—a bitch was always loyal to her children’s father—but he would get what was his back. He would have the Blood Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Spirit & Énna are from previous stories I didn’t convert them in this fanfiction. If those stories ever get converted then I’ll fix their names here. Though, it’s unlikely to be Naruto characters because, let’s be honest, there just aren’t enough main & supporting characters for four separate stories.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read chapter 14 before today (13/4/2020), I made edits to the conversation between Naruto, Kiba, & Ino, clarifying why it was important for Sai to be reborn quickly.

After sending Kiba to fetch Konohamaru, Naruto re-entered his rooms. Sasuke and Boruto were sat on cushions by the hearth, a small fire lit in the absence of the spirits’ lights. Boruto chatted adamantly to Sasuke in a mixture of momadi and Common tongue as he attempted to help brush the Imperial’s hair—though Naruto wasn’t sure how much Boruto actually brushed, his mouth moving faster than the comb.

His son seemed oblivious to the fact that his father had entered the room, but Sasuke’s eyes rose warily. Naruto tried to smile gently, but he couldn’t help the ravenous lust he felt as the man’s scent hit him, nor especially after he noticed what Sasuke wore. He had borrowed a set of Sakura’s clothes and gave them to Boruto along with some of his own. He had expected Sasuke to wear one or the other, instead Sasuke had combined the two, choosing to wear the long, flowing skirt tied in place with a lilac cloth and Naruto’s shirt.

The mixture of the two suited Sasuke well, though Naruto wouldn’t have minded seeing a bit more of the man’s lovely skin. The linen fabric covered most of Sasuke’s pale skin, but it also clung enough to his natural shape to give Naruto’s imagination plenty of material.

A slight shiver swept through Sasuke and he looked away. He tried to focus on Boruto, taking in the story his baby was telling him—something about a massive fire and a sudden rain shower—but he could feel those eyes on him and it was jumbling up his mind. A heavy cloth was draped over his shoulders and Sasuke looked up to watch Naruto’s back retreating farther into the room.

“Hungry?” Naruto asked without so much as a backward glance.

Sasuke frowned, his eyes trailing from Naruto’s broad shoulders down his long, lean back. For some reason Naruto’s actions made him feel—Sasuke pulled Boruto closer to him, he didn’t want to think on it.

“Fafa gave you his mofra!” Boruto exclaimed, his eyes wide and his light turning a little envious.

“Mofra?” Sasuke pulled at the cloth. It was the one Naruto had had tied around his waist. One side was plain, sturdy fabric, and on the other side was filled with woven colours depicting the sun and moon, roses, strange symbols that Sasuke had never seen before, and a monstrous, fierce-looking creature that seemed to stare coldly back at him. “That guard, Konohamaru, had tried to explain what this was. He said mofra was short for momo something.”

“Momo Fradrel,” Naruto said as he began cutting up ingredients in the kitchen. “It mean’s Mother’s Prayer.”

“It’s a gift of protection for warriors!” Boruto added.

“Travellers,” Naruto corrected without looking up from his cutting. There was a strange tenseness coming from him that Sasuke couldn’t quite figure out.

“You’re so lucky, mama! Fafa never let’s me wear his.”

Sasuke looked down at the mofra. It was large and well worn, he could see numerous spots where it had been stitched and patched up, and if he looked closely he could make out several very old bloodstains.

“I want you to wear it always. Boruto, show your mama how to attach it.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up. “Oh, no, I couldn’t. It’s obviously important to you.”

Naruto paused in his cutting and slowly looked up. There was a barely contained heat in those clear, blue eyes and a burning need shot through Sasuke’s body. Slowly, Naruto raised his hand and crooked his finger, beckoning Sasuke to him. Sasuke’s mind screamed to stay put, to defy the obvious order, but his body didn’t listen as he stood and walked over—not fully anyway, as he at least managed to straighten his shoulders and notched his chin higher in aloof defiance. The gesture seemed to please the momadi, however, as Naruto’s eyes dilated in lust.

When Sasuke was near, Naruto leaned forward, dragging his fangs along Sasuke’s throat, and then whispered in his ear, “Either wear my mofra, a display to others of my protection, or allow my fangs to sink into that lovely neck of yours and mark you permanently as mine. The choice is yours.”

A shiver of awareness shot through Sasuke at the feel of those fangs on his unbroken skin and the dark intent in Naruto’s voice had Sasuke’s groin tightening in unexpected ways. He wanted those fangs to sink into his neck, to pierce his skin, to mark him, to claim him. Yet the memory of a white-hot iron burning the mark of the child bride into his skin rung through his mind, providing him some clarity from the aching need that was threatening to overtake him. Though his body hated the action, Sasuke forced himself to step back.

“I am not an object to possess,” Sasuke said coldly and Naruto’s eyes flashed golden yellow tinged with crimson in response.

“Mama-”

“Boruto, go outside,” Naruto snapped.

“Don’t yell at him,” Sasuke practically snarled. He went to turn around, to go to his baby, but then he noticed how Naruto shook, his body vibrating with the effort to control himself. Sasuke’s eyes lowered to Naruto’s hands, where the momadi was tightly gripping the blade of the cutting knife. At a young age, Sasuke had learned that sometimes pain could provide a level of focus and control when other emotions tried to overwhelm the mind. His eyes softened and he gently laid his hand on Naruto’s, whispering, “Hold on a little longer.”

As Naruto gave a sharp nod, Sasuke turned and walked back over to Boruto. The boy looked terrified and worried, his eyes wide. Kneeling down, Sasuke pulled his baby into his arms and rubbed Boruto’s back soothingly.

“What’s wrong with fafa?” Boruto asked, his voice shaking.

“He’ll be all right,” Sasuke assured him. “Do you know what chamomile or lavender are?”

Boruto’s face scrunched up a little as he thought for a moment, but then he shook his head.

“Sakura will have them,” Naruto said through clenched teeth. Sasuke looked back at him. Naruto’s head was bowed and he seemed to be rocking in place in an attempt to keep himself together. “Boruto, get them.”

“Fafa?”

Naruto’s head snapped up, his eyes were vibrantly red. “Go!”

“Hurry, baby,” Sasuke said softly as he gave Boruto a gentle push toward the door.

Boruto took off at a dead run. The instant the child was out the door Naruto was on Sasuke, pinning him facedown. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. Memories of Master filled his mind and decades of training made his body go limp. He waited. He knew the inevitable pain would come. Minutes passed, but nothing happened. He could hear Naruto breathing heavily. He could feel the feverishly warm body above his. Then something warm and sticky was thrust into his hand.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

The blood covered cutting knife was in his hand. He stared at it, confused for a moment, then watched as Naruto’s wounded hand next to his dug into the stone floor, his black nails extending into sharp claws.

“I-I’m sorry,” Naruto’s voice shook. “Y-your scent. I…c-can’t.”

“My scent?” Sasuke asked, his voice steadier than he felt. Despite his fears, that strange, warm neediness was surging through his body. It was like his body was giddy at the proximity of Naruto, like it wanted more, wanted the man to be closer, even though his mind reeled with memories of Master.

“Blood,” Naruto murmured as he breathed deeply, his nose trailing down Sasuke’s back.

Rolling over, Sasuke looked up at his attacker. Naruto’s red eyes were filled with predatorial lust but his dim life light radiated with fear. His claws dug forcefully into the stone floor on either side of Sasuke, but when he nuzzled his nose into Sasuke’s clothed stomach the action was achingly gentle.

Something inside Sasuke twisted at the sight. Something was overtaking Naruto, some sort of instinct or emotion, yet Sasuke could see Naruto fighting it, he was trying to treat Sasuke properly. He wasn’t like Master at all, who greedily took what he wanted from Sasuke.

“Is it bloodlust?” Sasuke asked.

“D-don’t know. Need your…” Naruto struggled to speak, struggled to keep himself in check.

Sasuke felt the knife in his hand, heavy and sturdy. He could sink the blade into Naruto and run away. From this position he could either aim to injure or to kill. He knew enough about the body to know that a strike to the neck or head would end Naruto. If it had been Master he would have done it without hesitation.

Letting go of the knife, Sasuke lifted up his shirt and then grabbed Naruto by the back of the head, gently pushing him closer to Sasuke’s pale skin.

Naruto resisted. “N-no.”

“Don’t make me cut myself again, idiot.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as Sasuke smiled at him, and then Sasuke arched his back and forced Naruto’s head down. He felt fangs pierce his flesh and a moan slipped through his lips as an intense torrent of pleasure ripped through his body. Naruto rested his lean body between Sasuke’s legs, grinding into his hardened core. Sasuke saw white, his hips twitching and thrusting erratically, filling his skirt with a warm stickiness.

Yet the orgasm, the very first in his twenty-six years of life, was not enough. Sasuke needed more. He had to have more. He had never felt so empty and needy in his life. He didn’t understand it. He was still rock hard and overflowing with an unknown desire for more. More. He pressed into Naruto again and again. He could feel those fangs in his stomach, could feel Naruto’s tongue on his skin. Yet, frustratingly, it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t close enough.

When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke wanted to scream in rage, but his voice was muffled as Naruto grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up, slamming their lips together. Sasuke could taste the iron of his own blood on Naruto’s tongue, but it was drowned out by the taste of Naruto himself. Sasuke moaned and pressed himself against Naruto. His sanity leaving him as he felt the other man’s own aching need press against his own.

“We need to stop,” Naruto murmured between hungry kisses.

“Why?” Sasuke groaned, grinding into Naruto.

Naruto forced the knife back into Sasuke’s hand as he left the kiss and dragged his fangs against the fragile skin of Sasuke’s neck. A needy whimper slipped through Sasuke’s lips as he tilted his head, exposing more soft flesh, his heart rate jumping at the prospect of being bitten. He wanted it, needed it. Somehow he knew that the only way he’d feel satisfied, feed completed, was if those sharp fangs tore into his throat. Naruto inhaled deeply and then bit down.

Blood trailed down Sasuke’s shoulder, seeping into his shirt, but Sasuke no longer felt the fangs. Naruto’s large hand had replaced them at the last second. His body wanted to scream in outrage, but one look at the fear in Naruto’s wild, cooling eyes was like pouring ice in his veins. Gently, Sasuke tried to pull Naruto’s hand from his clenched jaw, but Naruto only bit down more fiercely as he snarled.

Sasuke frowned and ran a soothing hand through Naruto’s thick, blonde locks. His brow crinkled when his fingers snagged on something, it didn’t feel like a knot. Moving the hair away, Sasuke found a thin, beaded braid hidden in Naruto’s hair, a thread holding the braid together where the hair had grown out by several inches. He looked at it for a moment and then continued to brush his fingers through Naruto’s hair, finding several more braids as he went.

Gradually, Naruto’s eyes returned to normal and he released his nearly shredded hand. Sasuke kept stroking Naruto’s hair as the hand dropped away.

“I didn’t know that the momadi also braided their hair,” Sasuke said quietly. “I thought that only the Iníonian did.”

“They don’t,” Naruto said as he leaned into Sasuke’s touch. It sounded as if it took a great deal of effort for Naruto to speak. “I was raised by Sai, not the momadi.”

“Are you not momadi?”

Naruto smiled tiredly. “I am now.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s eyes drifted closer to closed and he repositioned, gently placing Naruto’s head on his lap. He continued running his fingers through that soft hair for a time before asking, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke’s lap and breathed deeply. “I’ve never smelled someone so good. It makes it difficult to ignore my need for blood.”

Sasuke’s brow rose and his lips pressed into a thin line. “Will anyone’s blood do?”

Naruto’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout and Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle softly. The sound made Naruto smile. He reached up and gently caressed Sasuke’s soft cheek with his calloused fingers.

“Just yours,” he whispered. “Only your blood will do.”

Sasuke smiled down at him. Naruto’s words…Sasuke had never felt so incredibly pleased before.

“I do not like the concept of being owned, but for some reason I want to give myself to you,” Sasuke admitted quietly, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. “I’ve a strange need to feel your fangs. Is that your doing?”

Naruto shook his head. “I’ve never known of someone who wanted to be bitten.”

Sasuke frowned. Was there something wrong with him? Was he somehow irrevocably damaged? He sighed. Was some sliver of normalcy too much to wish for?

Large hands pulled Sasuke down and he felt Naruto’s lips move softly against his own. This kiss was much gentler than all the others; it soothed his mind as his body melted into it. The kiss did not make him burn, it did not make him feel needy or out of control, but a calming warmth filled him with an emotion that Sasuke did not know.

“That’s better,” Naruto said as he pulled from the kiss. “I don’t know what you were thinking, but I didn’t like your frown.”

“Bi-rai, at okar lar!?” _-By the Gods, what happened here!?-_

Sasuke’s head snapped up at the sound of a woman’s voice. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he looked back toward the door where a thin woman with long, pink hair and a hostile life light stood carrying a large satchel.

“Who are you?” Sasuke demanded coldly.

Naruto smiled as he noticed the man notch his chin up and sit straighter, clearly stating that he was above the intruder. By scent alone Naruto knew who it was, but he remained quiet. He was curious by the man’s reaction. Whilst Sasuke’s tone was nearly indifferent, Naruto had immediately noticed a change in the man’s earthy scent. It was more intense, but not like before when it pulled Naruto in. Now it challenged anyone who approached, as if telling them to back off.

“Who am I?” the woman spat in the Common tongue. “I am momadi! Who are you to lay your filthy Imperial hands on the Naruto?”

The temperature in the room dropped at a record pace and ice shot across the floor. Naruto swore and jumped up, wrapping one arm around Sasuke and reaching out with his injured hand. Flames shot from his fingertips, melting the ice before it reached the door. With a small scream, the woman stumbled backwards and out of the room.

“Shh, calm down, enslai,” Naruto soothed in Sasuke’s ear. “It’s all right. Sakura is a friend.”

He could feel Sasuke’s heart beating against his chest and he could smell the seething outrage in the man’s scent. Naruto kissed Sasuke’s shoulder and gently rubbed Sasuke’s arms up and down, as he had done on occasion when Boruto was upset.

Naruto frowned when he realised just how thin Sasuke’s arms were. His hands moved to rub gently along Sasuke’s sides and ribs. He had been distracted by Sasuke’s scent and beauty before, but as he now attempted to sooth his raging man, he realised how terrifyingly thin Sasuke was. He would have to be careful about taking anymore of Sasuke’s blood until the Imperial gained some proper weight.

Sasuke blinked as he relaxed into Naruto’s touch. What had just happened? There had been a woman, but now she was gone. Sasuke shivered. Why was he so cold? He could feel it in his bones. He felt Naruto kiss his shoulder and then wrap the mofra around him again. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Naruto smiled.

“Was the ice really necessary?” Naruto asked.

“Ice?” Sasuke’s brows rose and when Naruto gestured to the floor before them, Sasuke looked down to see a trail of water leading from them toward the door. “What did you do?”

“What did I do? You did that.”

Sasuke’s head snapped around. “What? No, I didn’t. How could I?”

Naruto blinked, his eyes widening. Slowly, he said, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Naruto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Sasuke not know? There was no way to suppress powers, at least not that he knew of. And it was impossible for Sasuke to have not used his powers his whole life. Naruto looked down at where the ice had been, now melted by his fire. Wait, heat.

“You’re from the southern Fertile Lands, right?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke stiffened in his arms. Cautiously he answered, “Yes?”

“Does it rain there more then in other places in the Fertile Lands?”

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. It usually rained at the Southern Palace two or three times a week, even when the sun was shining. When he first came there he didn’t remember a day when it didn’t rain. He had often heard guests jest about the peasants there having webbed feet. “I suppose it does.”

“Sasuke, I don’t think you’re entirely human,” Naruto said gently as he intertwined their fingers with his good hand. “On the way here, when you were unconscious, you defended yourself against one of my men. Ice the size of trees shot out of the ground. And just now you attacked Sakura with ice.”

Sasuke shook his head. “That’s impossible. I’m twenty-six. I’d think I’d know-”

“Not if the Haulian heat melted the ice before you saw it. It would just look like rain.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, his brain coming to a full stop. He had always knew he was strange, with his red eyes, but not human? If he wasn’t human then what in the name of the Mar was he?

“Um, may I come in now? I saw a lot of blood.” A woman’s voice, the one from before.

Sasuke stiffened again, turning back to the door. Warm lips pressed against his throat and he felt Naruto’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Calm,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke’s ear. “She’s a friend.”

“A friend of yours means nothing to me,” Sasuke retorted, but relaxed into Naruto’s touch.

Naruto smiled and nuzzled Sasuke’s throat before calling out, “Come in, Sakura.”

Sakura, Kiba’s twin sister and Sionnach’s resident healer entered the room. Her eyes went straight to Sasuke and Naruto could smell her scent trying to assert itself, but it was weak against Sasuke’s.

“Ia mō?” _–Who is she?-_ Sakura asked.

“My Sasuke,” Naruto said and then ordered, “Use the Common tongue, Sakura, I know you’re proficient.”

Sakura clicked her teeth, but did not disobey her king as she moved toward them. “You’re injured.”

“Take another step and you’ll find your foot frozen to the floor,” Sasuke said without intonation.

Sakura’s eyes narrowed in a heated glare. Sasuke merely stared back as if the woman wasn’t even worth his time. Only years of practice kept Naruto from grinning. His Sasuke was vastly different from any momadi in his clan, and they’d be hard pressed to successfully challenge him.

“Your name is Sakura, correct?” Sasuke asked. “Did you bring the herbs I requested?”

“You requested?” Sakura snapped.

“I don’t repeat myself,” Sasuke informed her. “Where’s Boruto?”

“I told-”

“Here!” Boruto said as he proudly skipped into the room, completely unaware of the non-violent battle going on between the two healers.

“Touch him and loose your hand,” Sasuke said as Sakura went to grab Boruto. Her hand snapped back as if burned and Boruto scurried over to Sasuke. He immediately embraced his son and kissed Boruto on the head.

The scent of jealousy shot through Sakura’s scent. “What in the Mar is going on?! Naruto-”

“Do keep your voice down,” Sasuke interrupted. “And whilst you remember how to act like a lady, slide your satchel across the floor so that I may tend to Naruto’s wounds.”

“Do as Sasuke asks,” Naruto said quickly before Sakura imploded. He knew the girl wasn’t an Ollphéist, but she was fiercely protective of what she thought was hers. Though Naruto had never given Sakura any incentive, he had not been blind to her trying to act as Boruto’s momo or her occasional attempt to find a place in his bed. “Sasuke is a healer.”

“Mama healed my wounds!” Boruto chimed in unhelpfully.

“Mama?!” Sakura nearly screamed.

“Just do as the Naruto ordered, midimo,” Kiba grumbled as he entered the room, followed by the young Konohamaru.

Sakura ground her teeth. “No-oi!”

Kiba easily pulled the satchel from Sakura’s shoulder and slid it across the room. He then put his arm up, halting Konohamaru from moving further into the room. “Hold it there, young one, or else you’ll find yourself pinned to the wall by a very angry alpha.”

Konohamaru’s eyes widened.

Naruto sighed. “I’m fully in control.”

“I wasn’t talking about you, enlada,” Kiba said, his eyes warily trained on Sasuke.

Naruto’s gaze lowered to Sasuke, who appeared to be ignoring the lot of them as he searched the satchel. Yet, despite Sasuke’s relaxed appearance, Naruto could feel the man’s awareness of everyone in the room. Typically, Naruto did not like others being protective over him. He was the Naruto, a Grand Ollphéist, it was his job to protect others, not the other way around. And yet, Sasuke’s obvious protective and possibly possessive nature over him and his son felt natural, like that was the way it should be.

“Konohamaru may enter,” Sasuke said, not looking up from the satchel. “I like him.”

Naruto couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midimo is a young, unmarried/unmated woman, a maiden.


	17. Chapter 17

After a bit of persuading, Kiba had been allowed further into Naruto’s rooms, but no farther than the dinning table. Sakura had been excused, much to his sister’s dislike, but they were to have a formal meeting that she could not attend. Naruto hadn’t so much as offered an apologetic look at either offense. But as Kiba watched Sasuke gently directing Konohamaru and Boruto in soft, broken momadi whilst simultaneously tending to the Naruto’s hand with quick, precise movements, he found that he wasn’t much offended.

The same could not be said for his sister. Sakura had practically radiated with mistrust and open hostility as she left. As the product of Imperial rape, Kiba couldn’t blame his sister for her hatred of all things Imperial, but perhaps he just had more faith in their king. He could not detect any tension in Naruto, no battle readiness or wariness. In fact, Naruto seemed more relaxed around Sasuke than he had in nearly a decade. His complexion was vastly better too.

Kiba watched as Sasuke pulled a small bottle out of Sakura satchel, read the label and then frown as she opened the bottle and sniffed it.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, sensing his Sasuke’s distress.

Dipping his finger into the bottle, Sasuke tasted the powder.

“Your healer is incompetent,” Sasuke said evenly as he handed the bottle to Naruto.

“How dare-”

Naruto raised his hand, silencing Kiba’s rebuttal. He stared at Sasuke. Though the man’s scent had been filled with discontent a moment ago, he could no longer find any hint of it. The man before him was calm if a bit annoyed, and there had been no heat in his voice. To Sasuke, what he had said was merely a fact.

“Why do you say Sakura is incompetent?” Naruto asked.

“That bottle is ground dandelion, not turmeric which is what it’s labeled as,” Sasuke said neutrally before pulling out several other bottles and packages. “I suspect all of these to be mislabeled as well. Who trained your healer?”

Naruto sighed. Despite his lack of healing knowledge, he knew that improper medicines could do more damage than good. He looked down at the bottle filled with yellow powder. “Konohamaru,” he said, “Momohio lillio?” _–Your mother was a healer?-_

Konohamaru looked up from where he had been preparing a meal with Boruto. “Ai.”

“Kohio at fis?” _–Do you know what this is?-_ Naruto asked, handing the bottle to the young warrior.

Konohamaru turned the bottle over in his hands to read the label and then his brow crinkled. He sniffed the contents with a frown before tasting it as Sasuke had. “Ne, ne-turmeric.” _–No, but not turmeric.-_

“What does dandelion and turmeric do?” Naruto asked as he took the bottle back from Konohamaru.

“Whilst dandelions can be used as an anti-inflammatory,” Sasuke said. “It is mainly used for digestive reasons and as a de-toxin, and the root is better for this than the petals, which is what I suspect that is. Turmeric or curcumin, on the other hand, is to reduce pain and inflammation.”

Naruto attempted to follow along. “So, if you put this on my hand, what will it do?”

“Very little,” Sasuke said plainly and then re-asked, “Who trained your healer?”

“No one,” Naruto admitted. “The opposition slaughtered them all during our last war.”

Sasuke rubbed his temple. He was no stranger to the effects of a bad healer. As a child the one in the palace had caused him more harm than good, it was why he had done everything in his power to train himself. He never wanted to feel that kind of torture again.

Sensing Sasuke’s distress, Naruto cupped the man’s cheek. Gently, he whispered, “Are you okay?”

Sasuke’s eyes drifted shut as the feeling of Naruto’s warmth on his cheek drove the memories away. He nuzzled the large, calloused hand. He couldn’t allow other children to bare that same pain. “I’d like to talk to your healer later.”

“Why?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked over toward Boruto, who was happily cutting up some fruit with Konohamaru. Had his baby ever been victim to a poor doctor? Had Naruto? He hadn’t seen any malcontent in the woman’s light, merely jealous mistrust, and Naruto had called her a friend.

“I’d like to teach her what I know,” Sasuke said slowly.

Kiba burst out laughing. “Like that would happen. It’s obvious you two hate each other.”

Naruto shot the man a warning glare, but Sasuke remained seemingly unaffected. “My personal feelings don’t matter,” Sasuke said neutrally. “Making sure Boruto and the rest of the children in your clan get proper medicine does. If your healer can’t understand that much, then she’s no right to heal anyone.”

Kiba seemed to sober up at that and Naruto couldn’t agree more. “Where you’re from, did you tend to the children there?”

Sasuke turned from Naruto. “I’ll make you a tea to help with the pain in your hand.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto gently grabbed the man’s shoulder.

“You should sit down,” Sasuke said, pulling from him.

This time he could not only smell the sharp change in Sasuke’s emotions, but feel it, though the man in question hid it in an aloof mask of calm indifference. Naruto was so overwhelmed with a deep sense of guilt and helplessness that his eyes filled with tears that were not his own.

“Fafa, why you crying?” Boruto asked, rushing over to his father.

Sasuke turned sharply to look at him and Naruto saw none of what he was feeling inside those crimson eyes, though he knew what he felt belonged to the other man. For Sasuke to hid such emotions must have taken a great deal of strength and practice. For how long had the man been doing this? Why did he need to?

“I’m fine,” Naruto said, rubbing his son’s head affectionately. “Why don’t you go bathe before we eat?”

“I bathed after mama,” Boruto informed him with a firm pout.

Naruto sighed. “Of course you did.”

“Boruto,” Sasuke said, packing up Sakura satchel. “I’m done with this, will you return it to the healer for me?”

“Ai, mama!” Boruto immediately turned gleeful as he took the satchel from Sasuke and bounded from the room.

“Konohamaru, lif māhif,” _–Konohamaru, go with him.-_ Naruto ordered.

“I’ll step out for a moment,” Kiba announced as he followed Konohamaru from the room.

“That was unnecessary,” Sasuke said once they were alone.

Naruto was quiet for a time as he watched Sasuke grind herbs together and set water to boil. The man moved smoothly through the kitchen, yet it didn’t appear natural. There was a strange distance to everything Sasuke did, as if he was trying to make as little of an imprint on his environment as possible.

“I know what you were back in the Fertile Lands,” Naruto said softly. “I saw the collar and I’ve seen the branding.”

“Are you going to send me back?” Sasuke kept working as if they were discussing the weather.

“No,” Naruto said without hesitation. “But you’re going to need to be more upfront with me when I ask about your past.”

“My healing abilities or lack-there-of will have no ill affect on your people.”

There was a slight heat in Sasuke’s voice that set Naruto on edge. He leaned against the counter next to Sasuke, but didn’t look at him. “Lack-there-of?”

Finally, Sasuke’s hands stilled, though his eyes never left the grinding bowl. Silence stretched between them and when Sasuke eventually spoke his voice was very soft and not at all feminine. “Master liked his pets. He liked them young and he liked to find new ways to break them. No one would help them, no one even cared.”

“But you did, you cared.”

“I tried to treat them, but some times it was kinder to offer them a sleeping draft they’d never wake from.”

Naruto gripped the counter. “And you never thought of taking the draft yourself?”

“I did, actually,” Sasuke said as he took the boiling water off the fire. “Master’s butler offered it to me after Master’s first attempt to, as he called it, ‘tame’ me.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“When he offered it to me he told me that it didn’t matter if they took my name from me, it didn’t matter if they took my gender, my home, or my freedom. I was still me as long as I didn’t break. He said that true strength was found in those that did not loose themselves to pain or hardship, it was found in those who kept walking, kept moving forward even when the how or why was shadowed in darkness. Then he set the draft in front of me and walked away.”

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then he took a deep breath and asked a question he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer too, “You said your Master liked his pets young. How old were you?”

“Six, I think.” Sasuke offered him a cup of tea, but Naruto could only stare at him in appalled shock.

Six!? Six years old!? And no one had anything to say about it? Rage surged through Naruto. His body shook with it. He began thinking of all the terrible things he’d do to that man.

Sasuke smiled at him and said, “What ever you’re thinking, you’re being far too kind to him. Now drink your tea. It’ll help your hand heal.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Naruto snapped.

“Because I came to terms with it long ago. According to Haulian law as soon as I was branded my humanity was revoked and I became property. Therefore, in the eyes of the Empire, Master did nothing wrong. And unless someone is willing to go to war over a mere slave, there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

Naruto stilled, tea halfway to his mouth. “What do you mean, go to war?”

Sasuke frowned and busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen.

“Sasuke, who was your master?”

With his back to Naruto, Sasuke nonchalantly said, “Prince Orochimaru.”

“Prince Orochimaru?” Naruto repeated carefully. “You mean _the_ Prince Orochimaru, only son and heir to the Emperor of Tir yr Haul, Prince Orochimaru?”

“I don’t think there are any other royal Orochimarus. If it’s any consolidation, I don’t think he’ll find me. He didn’t know about Boruto, so he wouldn’t think to look for a woman with a small child.”

Naruto stilled. Something didn’t add up. If Sasuke was the prince’s slave, that would mean he would have been at the palace, where Boruto would have been smart enough not to go. “Where did you meet Boruto?”

“At the Southern Palace,” Sasuke said, turning back toward Naruto. “He was hiding in the ruins of an old wing with a bullet wound in his shoulder. It was rather remarkable that he even managed to sneak into the palace.”

“Why was that so remarkable?”

“Because there’s only one way in that the guards don’t know about and I didn’t see any blood…” Sasuke’s eyes widened, the bowl in his hands clashed to the ground.”

Kiba burst into the room. “What’s wrong?!”

“He knows about Boruto.”

“Who?”

Naruto ground his teeth. “Prince Orochimaru.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often listen to a song or two on repeat when writing & the songs don't necessarily go with what I'm writing, but they help me focus nonetheless. However, the song I was listening to on repeat for this chapter I think really suits the chapter itself, so I'll share it if you lot fancy listening to it. 
> 
> The song is "Fyrsta" by Ólafur Arnalds on their album "Living Room Songs"

Boruto hurried home with Konohamaru on his heels. Moni Sakura had attempted to persuade him to stay with her, but he wanted to get back to mama and fafa. Something hadn’t been right when he left, but mama had asked him to do something and he didn’t want to further upset him.

For as long as he could remember, many had tried to be his momo, even moni Sakura, but it had always seemed like an act to him. It was as if they did things because that’s how momoi should be, not because they actually wanted to _his momo_. Moni Sakura wasn’t the worst of them. Boruto figured she actually did care about him, but he wasn’t blind. He had seen the way she looked at fafa every time she tried to be his momo.

Mama wasn’t like that.

Boruto had always felt like there was something missing in his life. He had fafa and fani Sai and fani Kiba, and he guessed he had moni Sakura, but there had always seemed like there was a gap in his family. It had been there for as long as he could remember. When he was five or so he had told fafa about it and fafa had asked him if he wanted a momo. The thought enraged Boruto for some reason and he had rejected it immediately.

Mama was not his momo. Mama was mama and he filled the gap in Boruto’s life. It had been instant and involuntary. Even though fafa had always warned him about trusting people he didn’t know, regardless of if they were momadi or not, as soon as Boruto had seen Sasōka, he couldn’t help but trust him.

But now something was going on between mama and fafa and he didn’t know if he should be worried. He couldn’t tell if they got along or not. Boruto could feel some pull between them, but their emotions kept spiking and he kept getting sent away. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted mama and fafa to be happy and for them both to stay with him.

Upon entering the house, Boruto was immediately enveloped in mama’s warm, thin arms. He hugged mama back and took in his warm, earthy scent that reminded Boruto of nights when he got to sit up with fafa and fani Sai, before fafa had started getting too tired to stay up late. They would sit and laugh as they roasted gooey sweets over the fire. Those were Boruto’s happiest memories and mama’s scent made him feel like he was back at that campfire, warm and happy and content.

Fafa’s large hand caressed his head and Boruto looked up at him. What he saw frightened him. His fafa had always been a proud, good-natured man, who smiled often even when his body was withering away. Boruto had always been very observant and, though fafa always said he was fine, fani Sai had explained to him what was happening to fafa’s body. But now fafa wasn’t smiling. He looked—Boruto pulled slightly from mama to pull fafa down into the hug—he looked scared. Fafa was never scared.

Naruto ran his fingers through his son’s hair. He didn’t know how to ask the questions. He didn’t know how to keep himself in check if the answers were as bad as he feared. Naruto wouldn’t say that asking Sasuke had been easy, but Sasuke was an adult and what had happened to him was no longer as raw and fresh as it had been when he was a child. The way Sasuke held himself had made it less hard to ask. But this was his son, his cub, who he had failed to protect.

Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s arm. When Naruto looked at him, Sasuke nodded toward the dinning table and then attempted to lead Boruto over toward the hearth on the opposite side of the room. Naruto growled. He would not be separated from his child. Boruto looked between the two, now more confused than ever. Was he in trouble?

“You’ll still see him from the table, but let me talk to him alone,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Why?” Naruto snarled.

“Because if what we both believe to have happened is true, then…” Sasuke took a deep, unsteady breath, the only sign that his aloof mask might not be as impenetrable as Naruto first thought. “Then you won’t be able to understand.”

_Like I can._

Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance. He was a warrior. He understood pain and suffering, but on a battlefield where both parties were able to fight. Sasuke was right. He couldn’t even begin to understand what it was like to be unable to fight back. That was a different kind of pain, a different kind of suffering, a fear that he didn’t know.

“Fafa? Did I do something wrong?”

Naruto looked down at his son, who was so small and gentle and innocent. His son who had had to struggle to survive like no infant should have to. He had wanted to protect his little cub from facing any more hardships. He had failed.

“Ne, drodeldōkrafen. You’ve don’t nothing wrong.” Leaning down, Naruto kissed Boruto’s forehead. “Enslaihio.”

“Enslaihio fafa,” Boruto said. He touched his forehead as he watched his fafa walk over to the table. Fafa hardly ever kissed him. He had seen other fafai and momoi be very affectionate with their children, but his fafa had never been that way.

Mama took his hand and led him over to the fire where Boruto had been brushing mama’s hair after the bath. They sat across from each other and mama held his hands. Boruto liked mama’s hands, though they were very thin, they were also long and big like fafa’s. But right now they did not feel as comforting as they had before, because mama’s hands shook. Mama’s eyes were pensive and Boruto could feel a great sadness coming from him. He didn’t understand how he could feel mama’s emotions so sharply, but he knew they were mama’s, just like when he felt things from fafa, he knew they were fafa’s emotions and not his own.

“Boruto,” Mama said as his eyes came to focus on his baby after a time. “We’re safe in Sionnach, now. Your fafa is just over there. Omahio. Safio.” _–You’re home. You’re safe.-_

Boruto looked over at his fafa, who watched from the table beside fani Kiba. His eyes drifted to Konohamaru, who guarded the door, and then back to mama. He didn’t understand what was going on. He knew he was safe.

Mama gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “I’d like to ask about how you got injured and how you got into the palace.”

Tensing, Boruto tried to pull his hands away, but mama’s hands just followed his. He didn’t want to talk about it. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that it hurt. It was hard to breathe. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Mama soothed, pulling Boruto into his lap. Those long, thin arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in warmth and that happy, earthy scent that Boruto longed for.

Sasuke rocked Boruto back and forth, rubbing his baby’s back in a calming manner. Boruto’s tiny body was shaking in his arms and he didn’t want to push his baby too far. Though Sasuke had seen no physical damage to Boruto save the bullet wound, his baby was reacting as the others had. It hurt to think of those poor children, who he had only been able to save through death. If that could even be considered saving.

He didn’t want to force his baby to talk about it if it was too painful, but they needed to know for sure if Master knew about Boruto, and if so, if Master knew exactly who Boruto was. Sasuke had taken Boruto from the palace because his death could start a war, but what if that was Master’s goal all along? Or was Boruto merely to be one of Master’s pets? Boruto was small for his age, so he did appear to be the age of Master’s favorite kind even though he wasn’t. The only way to find out for sure was to get Boruto to talk.

Sasuke looked at the three men in the room. Naruto already knew his secret, but what of the other two? He didn’t want them to know, to think less of him because of it. He had worked so hard to keep his head held high, to not allow the palace servants’ words and actions to visibly affect him. If he let these two know would Sionnach become no different than the Southern Palace?

“Please don’t cry, mama. I’m alright.”

Sasuke’s brows crinkled as he looked down at Boruto. “I’m not crying, baby.”

Boruto’s tiny hand lifted up and wiped the single tear from Sasuke’s cheek. That tan, little finger was damp. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he cried. It hadn’t been safe to cry at the palace, the tears would wrack his body and make him weak, and if someone saw they would use it against him. So he hadn’t allowed himself to cry, instead he would focus on the rain pouring from the sky. Perhaps what Naruto had said was true, perhaps Sasuke wasn’t human and maybe the rain had been the tears he couldn’t risk sheading.

Perhaps he could risk sheading them here. Sasuke took a deep breath, though it hardly steadied his erratic heart.

“I’m going to tell you a story,” he whispered, leaning down so only Boruto could hear. “It’s about a little boy who lived in the Fertile Lands and was very sickly. Since birth he had been sensitive to the Haulian heat. It would make him dizzy and sweaty and he’d often get sick or faint because of it.”

“Because of the heat? Why didn’t he just stay in doors?” Boruto asked. His baby’s breathing had steadied now, but Sasuke could still see the emotional cliff Boruto stood upon in his life light. One false move and his baby could tumble down that cliff and break.

Sasuke ran a soothing hand through Boruto’s hair. “He did, but even there it was too hot for him. The only relief he got was from the cool northern winds that came from the sea.”

“What happened to the boy?”

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and forced his emotions back down. He had to remain objective to the story. It was just some boy. “You see,” Sasuke continued slowly. “The boy was from a very prominent family and they didn’t like that he was so weak. They tried to hide him away, but it wasn’t enough for them. They decided to remove the boy from the family.”

“Because he was weak?” Boruto’s voice trembled, his eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke nodded. “One night they pulled the boy from his bed and forced him to the ground. It was a very hot night and the boy was too weak and exhausted to fight back. They took a hot iron and forced it into his shoulder, branding him as a slave. The boy cried and cried, but they didn’t care. They said that he wasn’t part of their family anymore.”

Tears silently ran down Boruto’s cheeks in rivets and his fingers grasped his ankle tightly. The movement did not go unnoticed by either parent. Sasuke pulled Boruto more tightly into his arms and his baby burst into a great sob. The tears that came forth were heart wrenching and uncontrollable. They wrecked Boruto’s tiny body as he clung desperately to his mama gasping for the air his tears wouldn’t allow.

The tears echoed inside of Sasuke and he couldn’t help but respond in kind. The tears that he had been holding back for years broke through his mental dam and his body shook with their force as thunder cracked loudly overhead.

Shouts of a horrific rainstorm came from the corridor. Naruto signaled for Kiba to go investigate as he moved to his family. Though Sasuke’s whispers had been too soft for Kiba or Konohamaru, Naruto had heard everything. He pulled the two into his arms and held them close. There were no words, nothing he could say would make this right, would make them feel any better.

“Sa-sarrien fafa!” _–I’m sorry, papa!-_ Boruto cried, clinging desperately to both his parents. “Sarrien!”

Naruto kissed Boruto’s head and hugged him fiercely. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

“Th-they said en could be s-strong-nger if en went,” Boruto stumbled to say through gasping tears. “E-en ne know! En ne know.”

Though tear stricken, Sasuke managed to push up Boruto’s pant leg where a jagged, black symbol had been etched into Boruto’s skin. He hadn’t looked at it closely before, too embarrassed by Boruto’s nudity, but Sasuke recognized this symbol now. A fresh waves of tears washed through him as he looked at the symbol he had only seen reflected in the mirror before. The mark of the child bride. Enrí had been right, but wrong about the gender.

Konohamaru stood guard at the door. His Common tongue was extremely pour, so he hadn’t understood what anyone was saying, but he didn’t need words to understand the deep pain in what he saw. It was a pain that was rooted in one, but felt through the bonds shared with the others.

Konohamaru had been too young during the war within his clan to fully participate in it, but he had grown up in this clan. The elders spoke of the strength of momadi bonds, how the momadi were closer and more interconnected than any other. He had never seen it. His clan was already breaking by the time he was born.

After the war he had watched the Naruto try to mend the rifts within his people. He had watched the Naruto wither away as he continued to sacrifice himself to save his son. Watched the Naruto force his weakened body to protect his people from rival clans. All of it done with that calm smile on his face.

The Naruto before him now was not smiling. He was not strong. He was just an ordinary man who hurt because his loved ones hurt. He was more momadi then anyone else in the clan. He was the momadi that the elders spoke of. In that moment, as Konohamaru watched those three try to desperately hold each other together, Konohamaru vowed that he’d do anything within is power to protect them, even if it meant defending them against his own clan.

Kiba slowed his steps as he came to stand beside his sister at the entrance to Sionnach. Never in his life had he seen such rain. The blackened sky lit up brighter than Sono and the clouds banged in a continuous, deafening roar. The rain was thicker than any sandstorm he had ever been in and the ground far below their mountain entrance disappeared within the on slaughter of water. Thick rivers of loose auburn sediment formed between the jagged mountains and rushed north toward the sea.

“By the gods,” Sakura breathed.

“I fear this is not their doing,” Kiba said.

Sakura pulled her eyes from the rain to look at her brother. If this was not the gods’ work, then who’s? Only the gods could be this powerful.

“I know you love Naruto as more than a sister,” Kiba said. “But as a human you could never be his equal.”

Sakura frowned and returned to watching the rain. Others had now joined them, awed by the sheer magnitude of the storm. She didn’t want to have this conversation with her brother—again. She couldn’t help what she felt and there was no momadi in all of Tir yr Haul who deserved to be Naruto’s mate more than she.

“What does that have to do with the rain?” Sakura said testily.

“This isn’t just rain. These are the tears of the woman who will be Naruto’s mate.”

* * *

Naruto carried his cub into the bedroom; the poor thing had cried himself to sleep. Laying Boruto down, Naruto pulled the covers over him and then sat down on the bed. He ran his hand through his cub’s hair, as he had done countless times in the past hour, but it still wasn’t enough. The skin around Boruto’s eyes was red and puffy and his sobs had muted him some time ago. Naruto had failed as a parent. How had he gone so wrong? He had only wanted to protect his child. How could this have happened?

Sasuke hovered in the entrance to Boruto’s room. He didn’t know what to do. Every nerve in his body tingled with over sensitized numbness. He couldn’t feel anything and his mind didn’t seem to work. He just stood there, watching the father and son as if he were looking through a long corridor. They were so far away. Naruto looked up at him, but he couldn’t hold eye contact. Too much effort. He was so tired.

“Why don’t I get you some night clothes and you can join him?” Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper, but anything else seemed too loud, too harsh, and he didn’t want to bring any more pain to either his cub or his Sasuke. They had gone through too much already. The memories had left both of them too raw.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said automatically, his voice nothing more than a hoarse croak with no hint of faux femininity.

“We ruined your skirts earlier. It must be unpleasant.”

“It’s fine.” When Sasuke spoke it was like he wasn’t really there, an empty shell numbed by the on slaughter of tears that had overtaken him. Naruto watched Sasuke stand in the doorway, staring at nothing in particular, his arms wrapped around himself as if attempting to hold himself together. Naruto couldn’t even smell much of a scent from Sasuke; it was as if everything about the man had been diluted.

It was hard to see.

Leaning down, Naruto kissed his cub’s temple and then walked over to Sasuke. There was no awareness in Sasuke that Naruto had even moved. Gently taking Sasuke’s hand, Naruto led him from the room. There was no resistance. Naruto brought him to the bathroom.

“Wash up, I’ll get you something to change into,” Naruto said. He waited for a moment, but Sasuke didn’t reply or give any indication that he heard. Naruto kissed his temple and then stepped out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Naruto sighed heavily. He didn’t know what to do. He was a man of action, but there was no physical wound to tend, no enemy in front of him to kill, and the enemy he did have he’d have to tread carefully with. War was inevitable. The question was how many of his own people could he trust? Naruto swore. He needed Sai at his side now more than ever.

“Enlada?”

Naruto looked up to find the young Konohamaru standing nearby, his shoulders straight and his eyes steady. The warrior clasped his hands together as a sign of respect and bowed at the hips. Naruto watched as the back of that choppy head of hair came into view. So this was the only one of his men that Sai had brought back and that Sasuke seemed to approve of. If Naruto was honest, he had brought the boy with them on a whim. Konohamaru had never seemed like much of a warrior, too hesitant on the battlefield. Yet his persistence in remaining a warrior had caught Naruto’s attention.

“Rise, Konohamaru, and state your purpose.”

Konohamaru rose and Naruto saw no sign of hesitation in the young warrior’s eyes, no indecisiveness. When he spoke his voice was steady and sure. “You are a Grand Ollphéist, enlada, but I see now that you are also just a man.” Konohamaru pulled out his sword and offered it to Naruto. “I have chosen to follow this mere man into the Mar. Allow me to serve you and to protect the heir-enlada and enlodo.”

Naruto blinked. That was not what he had expected. Enlodo? His lady? Did Konohamaru mean Sasuke? A soft smile spread across Naruto’s lips. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Naruto bit his thumb and then ran the wound across Konohamaru’s sword, marking it with his blood. “I am honored to have you by my side, Konohamaru of Sionnach.”

Konohamaru repeated the action, drawing his own blood line on the sword next to the Naruto’s. “And I am honored to stand by your side, Naruto of Sionnach.”

Naruto watched the young warrior sheath his sword and then his eyes drifted from his king to the door behind Naruto. Konohamaru’s eyes filled with worry. Naruto frowned. “Sasuke is strong,” he said. “But strength does not mean you’re invincible.”

“Will enlodo heal? And the heir-enlada?”

Sign sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Wounds of the soul can only heal with time and the opportunity to do so.”

Both men tensed and turned toward the front door, battle ready. Naruto hadn’t heard anyone enter. No one was there. Naruto’s eyes strained in the dimly lit room and finally landed on the transparent, darkly clad man that he had only ever met on one other occasion.

“́Énna, is Sai all right?” Naruto asked. He was on edge. What did the gods have in store for him now?

“Sai is fine,” ́Énna assured him. “Take care of your own and then come to the Tree. We’ve time still.”

Turning, Énna shattered into a murder of crows and flew out of the window, sending black feathers scattering throughout the room that vanished upon landing. Konohamaru stood in awe, having never seen the likes of such magic before.

“Guard the front door and tell no one of what you’ve seen,” Naruto ordered and turned to his own room.

He had seen Énna’s tricks before; it was obvious where Sai got his macabre theatrics from. Going to his wardrobe, Naruto dug out one of his old nightshirts that he hadn’t worn since Boruto was little. Naruto preferred to wear little if anything to bed, but that wasn’t practical with a small child that would often wake in the middle of the night.

He could feel tiredness seeping into his bones, though he knew it was hardly midday. He sighed. Since Boruto’s disappearance with the caravan he had hardly slept for worry of his son, and since he had left Sionnach days ago in search of Boruto there had hardly been a moment to spare. It was one thing after another and despite the blood Sasuke had given him he was still severely withered. But now was not the time to mop like an old man.

Naruto returned to the bathroom to find Sasuke standing exactly where he had left him, still dressed. Setting the nightshirt near the sink, Naruto moved in front of Sasuke and grabbed the edge of his shirt. When Sasuke made no move to stop him, Naruto slowly removed it. It was like undressing a comatose man. Fresh tears filled Naruto’s eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall as he continued to undress Sasuke and then clean his mate up before slipping the nightshirt over Sasuke’s head.

And yes, Sasuke was his mate, if Sasuke would have him. He would not be so cruel as to ask Sasuke to be his bloodmate, but even after such a short period of time he knew he could not be separated from the other man. He’d rather stick a knife in his own heart. But this was not a conversation to be had right now.

Naruto methodically braided Sasuke’s hair back and then wrapped his arms around the man from behind, nuzzling his face into Sasuke’s neck. They stood like that for a long while. Naruto’s warmth slowly seeping into Sasuke as he in turn gradually relaxed into Naruto’s embrace.

“I thought I had forgotten,” Sasuke’s voice barely broke through the silence. It was not a soft, feminine voice, but Sasuke’s true voice—deep and gravelly and hoarse from tears and misuse. It was beautiful. “But I can remember their faces clearly.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke’s shoulder in support, but said nothing. What could he say?

“Mother and father… it seemed almost expected from them. They had practically disowned me from the start. But my brother…” Sasuke squeezed his eyes against the tears and tried to force the memory of his brother away. That betrayal had hurt the most, even more than anything Master had done to him. “I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Naruto whispered and kissed the side of Sasuke’s head.

Taking Sasuke by the hand, Naruto led him back to Boruto’s room. His cub was still fast asleep, tucked safely under the blankets. Sasuke slipped under the covers and, like a magnet, Boruto immediately snuggled into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke smiled softly and hugged his baby closely.

Naruto watched as he sat on the side of the bed. The sight soothed him a little. Perhaps there was nothing he could do to help either one of them heal, and he hated the thought that he was helpless to their pain right now, but perhaps his cub and his mate could heal each other in some way that he couldn’t understand. Leaning over, Naruto tucked a loose strand of Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, the Imperial instinctively nuzzling into the touch.

“I have to go for a little while,” Naruto said reluctantly. “There are some matters within Sionnach I must attend to.”

Sasuke frowned. He didn’t want Naruto to leave, but he wasn’t a child. He couldn’t beg for Naruto to stay like Boruto could.

“Konohamaru will guard you while you sleep and I’ll return as quickly as possible.”

Sasuke nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. Quickly, Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. The kiss was not gentle, but it wasn’t a ravishment either. It pulled at Sasuke, but differently than the others. It was if Naruto was pulling him back to the surface, out of the lonely numbness of his own mind and into the present, the now, where Naruto was—sitting right here, with him.

“En alfai ifio, on an oli solen,” Naruto murmured against Sasuke’s lips and then quickly left the room.

Sasuke stared after him. He didn’t understand what Naruto had said, but the words warmed him nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoi / Fafai : The "i" is just to make those words plural.   
> Moni / Fani : Aunt/Uncle
> 
> & now to go pay attention to the Shiba because she has buried my chair in a pile of toys attempting to get me to play with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I struggled a bit with this one. ^^;

Naruto entered the chamber of the Athronian Tree. He had been here countless times with Sai yet the deep, ancient power coming from the Tree still gave him pause. He wasn’t afraid of it, just cautiously respectful. Sai once told him that the Athro were born from the power of the All Mother and Father and that their power was beyond that of any Grand Ollphéist. As he wadded through the water toward the Tree that shimmered with ethereal lights he could believe that.

Climbing onto the island, Naruto saw Énna standing gloomily near the Tree glaring daggers at his partner. The Crimson Athro had had many names over the course of his extraordinarily long life, though now he seemed to prefer to be a mere nameless spirit. Naruto thought of Spirit in terms of ‘he’ because that was what Énna referred to him as, not because that was what he was. Sai had explained that Spirit was both or either and sometimes neither. It was confusing and since Spirit replied to all of the above, Naruto didn’t put much effort into figuring out which.

Spirit rested against the Tree looking far more transparent than the last time Naruto had seen him. It was odd. Being this close to the Tree should have made the two less transparent, not more so. And where was Ino? He didn’t think she would have gone far after inserting Sai’s egg into the Tree.

Naruto crossed his arms. “Explain.”

“You’re…as bossy as…ever,” Spirit said with some difficulty and a tired smile.

“The stupid human went into the Tree—pregnant,” Énna explained testily. “We’re doing what we can from here to protect the unborn child.”

“Why didn’t you stop her?” Naruto snapped.

“We’re dead, remember?” Énna snapped back. “Can’t really grab onto things that don’t want to be grabbed on too.”

Naruto blew out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll get her.”

“You’re too…withered,” Spirit said.

“Which means your powers aren’t as strong as they were before. You might not be able to come back out,” Énna clarified. 

“But if I don’t go what will happen to Ino and the child?”

“The child will die and probably take Ino along with it. Sai will be stuck inside the Tree until he is strong enough to dig his way out.” Énna walked over to Spirit and pulled him off the Tree. “My turn,” he said and gently laid Spirit down to rest before sitting against the Tree himself.

“So either I let them die or attempt to drag them out and potentially die myself?”

“Yep!”

Naruto glared down at Spirit and then turned to Énna. “Is he always cheerful sounding?”

“Annoyingly so,” Énna said with affection and gently nudged Spirit with his booted foot.

Naruto sighed and looked at the Athronian Tree. Énna was right, he couldn’t blame the dead for Ino’s stupidity. It was his fault for letting her go alone. Sai had often told him about the girl’s immaturity, but he had often waved it away as an excuse for Sai not furthering the relationship his friend obviously wanted. Naruto had done this before, he should have gone with her, but he hadn’t wanted to be separated from his own mate at the time, plus he wanted to get to the bottom of Hidan’s betrayal. Now, when he should be preparing for a war from two fronts, he was instead standing in front of the Athronian Tree contemplating a potential suicide rescue. Couldn’t the gods give him a bit of a break? Naruto stepped toward the Tree.

Sasuke awoke to an echoing, infant wail and a deep sense of fear. He felt that innate pull towards Naruto tugging harshly at his core. Pain seared through his mind. An image of a large tree bursting through the ground blurred his vision. Sasuke screamed. A woman laughed. Sasuke fell to the floor in a tangle of blankets and furs.

“Mama, what’s wrong!?”

“Enlodo, at drodel?”

A field of crimson Haulian roses rotted at the base of the tree as the moon shattered in the sky, sending the world into darkness. Sasuke continued to scream. He felt feverish yet icy cold at the same time.

The covers fell away and tiny hands clasped Sasuke’s face. Eyes as clear and as blue as the sea stared into his, focusing his mind, and the painful images faded away. Tan skin came into view, surrounded by golden hair, messy and in need of a trim.

“Are you okay, mama?” Boruto asked.

Sasuke began to nod and then shook his head. “I have to go to Naruto.”

He tried to get up, his legs giving way beneath him, but firm hands steadied him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Konohamaru gave him a confused, worried smile.

“Is fafa in trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke said, steadying his legs and then turning more fully toward Konohamaru. “Stay with Boruto.”

“Atita okar?” _–What’s wrong?-_ Konohamaru said, looking between Sasuke and Boruto.

Sasuke didn’t reply, he didn’t want to waste time explaining. He needed to get to Naruto. Pulling from Konohamaru, Sasuke stumbled toward the door, only to be grabbed once again by Konohamaru.

“Io nelif klofio ik dat. En ales klofio.”

“He’s going to get your clothes,” Boruto said as Konohamaru pushed passed Sasuke. Standing, Boruto went over to Sasuke and took his hand. “You’ll keep fafa safe?”

“Of course,” Sasuke said and kissed the top of his baby’s head. He didn’t want to wait. He felt jittery and on edge. He wanted to follow that pull to Naruto as quickly as possible and he could still faintly hear that crying coming from the same direction as Naruto. 

Konohamaru came back a moment later with the clothes Sasuke had worn earlier, the skirt a little damp but clean. Sasuke didn’t wait for privacy, in that moment he didn’t care what Konohamaru saw. He had to get to Naruto. Throwing off the nightshirt, Sasuke hastened to slip into the long skirt. As he threw the shirt over his head, Sasuke felt a tug at his hip and looked over to see a heavily blushing Konohamaru fastening Naruto’s mofra to his waist, the pictorial side facing outward.

“Gilra-dami afi tak at fradel ita gifa,” Konohamaru spoke sternly, but was unable to look Sasuke in the eyes.

“A wise warrior gladly takes what protection is offered,” Boruto translated, and then added. “Stay safe, mama.”

“Ae raisle ifio, enlodo,” _–May the gods be with you, my lady.-_ Konohamaru said and then nudged Sasuke toward the door.

The pair watched Sasuke go and then Konohamaru looked down at Boruto. “Kohio mamahio ita ma, ite?” _–You realise your mama is a man, right?-_

Boruto gave a proud nod. “Ai!”

Konohamaru smiled at the boy and rubbed Boruto’s head affectionately.

Sasuke ran through the bustling main corridor of Sionnach. He weaved through momadi going to and fro, carrying a variety of goods and parcels. They screamed and hollered at him. Shouts went out. Sasuke ignored it all. He ignored the momadi, the various side avenues, and tiny shops. He was sure it was all wonderful and splendid, but right now none of it mattered. He had to get to Naruto. The pulling sensation tugged harder, leading him in the direction he had to go as his bare feet padded against the rough stone.

The buildings became less defined the deeper into Sionnach he went, the path becoming more cluttered with rubble from the unfinished buildings. Sasuke stumbled, his foot colliding with a rock, and he crashed to the ground, rolling with his momentum. A sharp pain shot through his knee. Panting, Sasuke pushed himself up, his vision blurring momentarily.

Momadi surrounded him, their hands filled with pickaxes, chisels, and other pointed tools. None of their life lights left any chance for hope. Sasuke forced himself to stand. He ignored the pain in his knee—he had had far worse—and notched his chin up, shoulders back, spine straight.

“Ned-en lif da Naruto,” _–I need to go to Naruto.-_ Sasuke said, his voice feminine but firm, allowing for no argument. “Lkro.” _–Move.-_

A few of the momadi wavered, murmuring amongst themselves.

“Nehobedi imprai,” _–We do not obey Imperials.-_ one of the larger momadi spat, raising his pickaxe threateningly.

Evenly focused solely on that man and walked up to him. “Klofen mofra-Naruto.” _–I wear Naruto’s mofra.-_

More of the momadi wavered, but their leader seemed unfazed. Were these momadi against Naruto? The thought angered Sasuke.

“Afahen nesle da markif ia impra-sle.”

There was a general nodding of agreement and the mob began moving in again. Sasuke didn’t entirely understand what the man had said, but it further angered him nonetheless. It was now obvious that these men cared little for Naruto. It infuriated Sasuke, but for now he had to get to Naruto and protect him. They could deal with these fools later.

He needed to appear more threatening, at least enough to make his escape. Sasuke tried to summon his apparent ice powers, but he had no idea how he had done it before. His fingers felt a little colder, but that was it. He mentally cursed. Verbal arguments he could win, but he had no combat ability, and if the rumors were true the momadi were practically bread for war. He needed to find a way out. He needed to get to Naruto.

A shout went out behind him. He heard his name, but as the mob looked toward the voice, Sasuke didn’t. He slammed his shoulder into the larger man’s chest and his elbow into the man’s groin. The man stumbled backward. Sasuke dashed forward. He knew the way to go. A large hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him backward. Sasuke once again met with the ground, but this time he didn’t immediately get up as a rock slammed into this back.

Curling into the fetal position, Sasuke covered his head the best he could as more rocks followed suit. He heard the momadi calls go out. He didn’t comprehend them, but he didn’t have too. He understood. He could hear the hate in their voices, the disgust, the outrage. They wanted him dead. It was the Southern Palace all over again; only this time it was physical violence instead of verbal jabs.

A harsh kick split open Sasuke’s defense and collided with his stomach. Air left him, but experience with this pain allowed him to remain silent as Sasuke rolled onto his back. He looked up in time to see a pickaxe coming down at him. Sasuke threw his hands up. It was useless. He couldn’t stop it. This was it. It was instantaneous—ice shot from Sasuke’s hands, spreading out and shattering as the pickaxe slammed into it, slowing the weapon to a stop as it entered Sasuke’s side.

Sasuke forced himself to keep breathing despite the intensity of the pain making it difficult. More shouts went out. He could hear someone calling his name, but the pain made it hard to think. He couldn’t understand anything anyone was saying. The man above him stared at him in fear and Sasuke glared up at him. It was this man’s fault. The others had been backing away, but this man had rallied them against Sasuke, against Naruto. Icy rage filled him as he forced the pickaxe from his body. The ice fell away as the pickaxe clattered to the floor. Momadi warriors came into view, pushing the traitor-momadi out of the way.

Sakura pushed through her brethren. She couldn’t believe what she had seen. Sasuke had stood so tall against them. A lone figure, fearless with head held high, against Kakuzu and his crew of builders. Sakura had heard Sasuke announce that she was wearing Naruto’s mofra for those who couldn’t clearly see it around her slim waist. She was under the Naruto’s protection, yet the mob hadn’t cared! Sakura understood her clan’s animosity toward the Imperials, but the Naruto’s word was law. How could they betray their king’s will so easily?

Sakura had called out, giving Sasuke the opportunity to escape, but it hadn’t been enough as Kakuzu brought the Imperial to the ground. Sakura had then shouted out to her brother’s men, calling for aid as she ran toward the mob. She watched in horror as Kakuzu’s pickaxe rose into the air and then slammed down. Then a frigid gust of wind ripped through the mob and the pickaxe froze. Kakuzu jumped back before the ice could cover his hand.

Kiba’s men grabbed Kakuzu as Sakura came to Sasuke’s side, but the woman pushed off Sakura’ helping hands. Sakura flinched at how cold Sasuke’s touch was. The mysterious wind whipped around Sasuke’s body as she rose on her own, her red eyes shimmered with rage in the dimly lit hall, and Sakura had to suppress her desire to step back in fear.

Sasuke stepped forward, her soft, graceful footsteps leaving a sheet of ice on the ground. Everyone, Kiba’s men included, stepped back. Sakura could feel the intense power radiating from the woman. It was terrifyingly strong. The world around them seemed to slow to a stop and Sasuke was no longer a mere Imperial as her hair and clothes floated in the icy wind. Before them was an ethereal creature, both beautiful and deadly as she shimmered like the pale moon in the night sky.

Sakura couldn’t believe her eyes. Was Sasuke too a Grand Ollphéist? When pushed, Naruto also radiated power, but his had always been raw, feral, like a wild animal. There was an aloof, regality to Sasuke as she stood before Kakuzu, and when her hand snapped forward, grabbing Kakuzu’s hand, the movement had been impossibly graceful and elegant.

“You have betrayed Naruto,” Sasuke said, her voice soft, but Sakura doubted anyone hadn’t heard it. Then Kakuzu screamed, his hand instantly froze and shattered. Sasuke looked out at the crowd of momadi, more had now gathered at the commotion. She did not need to raise her voice as she declared, “I don’t care who you are—momadi, Imperial, or even a god—I will protect Naruto and Boruto.”

Sasuke then turned on her heel. “You can translate it for them,” She said and continued her path further down the corridor. A wall of ice shot from the ground, baring anyone from following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & now I get to finally go start the FF7 Remake that came in the mail on Monday, because I wouldn't allow myself to play until I managed to get a chapter up for you lovelies.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of context for the opening bit of this chapter—“Spirit” is a character who appears under various names & disguises at key points in all four Clans stories. As someone who’s lived for thousands of years, he sees everyone’s lives as smaller parts of a much larger narrative. This is what he’s referring too.

Spirit leaned heavily against his husband, and smiled as he felt the thin shoulder initially tense up at the contact and then relax. Even after two hundred years, Énna never changed. The one he had given it all up for wasn’t a man’s man—Énna was wiry at best and more likely to scowl at you than smile, but Spirit wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Do you regret any of it?” Spirit asked as he looked at their intertwined fingers, now barely visible.

Énna was quiet for a time, perhaps longer than others would deem necessary, but Spirit knew that Énna always thought things out carefully. It was one of the things Spirit loved most about the man—and one of the things he loved to tease the man about too.

“Any longer and I’ll be properly dead before you answer,” Spirit said, gently squeezing Énna’s hand to remove any sting from his jest.

“I don’t regret anything,” Énna said. “Not even holding you at arm’s length for so long.”

Spirit snorted. “It did take you ages to admit you loved me.”

“But I think I loved you more for it.”

Spirit smiled and rested his head on Énna’s shoulder. “Me too.”

They again fell into a comfortable silence as they rested against the Athronian Tree. The other Athronian spirits floated around the island, an audience until the bitter end. They didn’t have to wait long.

A cold wind whipped through the cavern entrance and violently shook the thick branches of the Athronian Tree. Then the snow came. It fell gently from the sky, spreading frost wherever it landed. Icicles formed around the cavern entrance and then, _finally_ , she came into view.

Spirit’s smile grew. After all this time, it was so good to see her standing again. He had waited so long, manipulating his own foresight to know when and where to push and prod the world’s narrative without getting caught. It was finally time for things to come full circle, the beginning of the end.

“They look alike, don’t they?” Spirit whispered.

“Well, they were twins after all.”

“Aye, they were.” Spirit nudged Énna. “Let’s go.”

Énna pulled his eyes from the approaching figure and looked at what was left of his Athro. “You don’t want to say hi? You’ve worked so hard to give her this chance.”

Spirit shook his head. “We’d only distract from the narrative.”

Énna watched Spirit for a moment, looking for any hints that the Athro wanted to stay. He loved Spirit, but he could never begin to understand the First Athro’s mind, it was always full of contradictions and slight-of-hand manipulations.

“Okay,” Énna said quietly and then pulled the Athro into a soft kiss as they both faded away.

He sat on the fur and watched his children play in the rose field. Their screams of glee and light hearted giggles filled the crisp, earthy scented air. He smiled as he watched them frolic and dance, their tiny feet never crushing the hearty, crimson petals that bloomed only in moonlight.

“They never tire, do they my love?” his bloodmate said as she sat beside him. Her voice was soft, but it wasn’t a typical feminine tone, a little deeper, a little raspy, but he loved the sound of it all the same.

“Ney, but that is for the best. They’ll need that energy when they are reincarnated,” he said, turning toward the love of his life. His vision of her seemed to waver and blur and for a moment he couldn’t tell what she looked like, but when she came into focus her long brown hair and mossy green eyes didn’t seem right.

She tilted her head to the side. “What’s wrong, my love?”

He smiled. He was being silly. This was his bloodmate, the one he had united his soul with. “Nothing,” he murmured and leaned forward, kissing her. Her lips melded against his, soft and submissive. Again, it didn’t feel right.

He felt a pressure on his back and then he was suddenly yanked from his bloodmate. Pain shot through him along with a deep, unadulterated sense of loss and incompleteness. The world swirled incomprehensibly around him. A pair of long, thin arms wrapped around him and Naruto was enveloped in that earthy scent that he loved so much, it soothed the ache in his body.

Naruto’s vision settled. The Athronian Tree was before him, torn open and covered in a thick layer of ice. A chest heaved against his back and he could hear someone breathing heavily as a face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Long hair fell down his chest, as black as the nutrient rich soil of a riverbed. He ran his fingers through the soft locks, letting the strands twist around his fingers. The sight seemed familiar.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Sasuke said through panting breaths.

Naruto smiled at the sound of that voice—exasperated with no hint of faux femininity. He placed his hand on Sasuke’s arm and immediately flinched away, his hand coming back covered in blood. Naruto swore and pulled from Sasuke, turning to better inspect his mate.

Sasuke’s skin was colourless where it was not bruised over, his clothes were covered in dirt and blood, and his left arm looked as if the skin had been burned away, leaving behind nothing but bloody muscle and a singed sleeve. Yet despite it all, Sasuke’s red eyes shimmered with life.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said before Naruto could even ask. “Now move, there are others inside.”

Naruto frowned. “How do you know?”

Sasuke looked off to the side, nipping his bottom lip. He didn’t know how he knew, but he could feel them and he could still hear the baby’s cry. It was coming from the rotted tree that he had pulled Naruto from. When he had first entered the cavern, the sight of the tree had terrified him. He had never seen anything like it before. In his gray world, the tree was black. Nothing was ever merely black, even the rocks, trees, and ground gave off a faint hint of diluted colour. This _thing_ was a void, sucking the life light from the world around it.

“Sai’s inside,” Naruto said with a sigh. “And another—a girl named Ino, she’s pregnant with Sai’s child.”

“A child?” Sasuke’s head snapped up. Could that be the one he could hear crying?

Naruto nodded. “I went in to retrieve Ino, but I don’t know what happened.”

Sasuke pushed passed Naruto and reached into the tree. He felt the invisible barrier at the tree’s opening reject him, as it had before. It burned and tore at his arm, like a million tiny needles digging into his skin. He bit his lip against the pain, tasting his own blood. Yet still he reached, he searched the void, focusing on that sad, desperate cry.

His fingers brushed against something. It was small and far too cold. Sasuke stretched, his shoulder and then neck and face touching the barrier. He screamed against the pain, yet still he kept reaching.

Naruto tore into his wrist with his fangs and then pressed the wound against Sasuke’s opened lips. He didn’t know what else to do, but perhaps his blood could help against the damage being inflicted upon Sasuke’s body. Why was the Athronian Tree rejecting his mate so harshly? If Sasuke was Ollphéist than he would have Athronian blood. This shouldn’t be happening.

Sasuke’s hand clasped around what he had been reaching for and he pulled as gently as he could. The tree did not want to give it up. He felt the tree try to push him out. Forcing his other arm inside, Sasuke secured the small form and, with a fierce yell, pulled with all his might. The child came free and Sasuke fell back, cradling the baby in his arms.

Silence met his heavy breathing.

Not again. Dread swept through Naruto. No. Nonononono. Not again. He crawled over to Sasuke and took the small child from his mate’s bloody arms. It was so small, too small, and it wasn’t moving. It wasn’t breathing. Naruto’s eyes filled with tears. It was worse than last time. There was nothing he could do, no amount of blood he could give, if the baby was already dead.

Sasuke stared at the small infant in Naruto’s arms; it was completely black like the tree. But it wasn’t a void. It didn’t try to suck the colour out from around it. The colourless baby just stayed motionless, as if waiting. Waiting for what?

Sasuke pushed himself up; his body shook with the effort. He had never felt so completely drained before, but he had to go to the child. It was dead—or maybe it was never alive—but he had to go to it. It was like he was mesmerized. His body moved on its own.

He looked down at the child, cradled so gently in Naruto’s arms. Sasuke placed his hand on the child’s torso, his thin fingers covering it completely. The child was so small. He had never touched a baby before. It was so delicate and fragile, but this one also felt hallow, like something was missing.

“It’s dead,” Naruto said, despair thick in his voice.

Slowly, Sasuke shook his head. “No,” he said slowly. “It never lived.”

Naruto looked up at his mate, his vision blurry with tears. “How do you know?”

“There’s no remnant of a soul.” Sasuke’s eyes slowly drifted up from the baby’s to meet Naruto’s, and the shimmering of his eyes shifted and began to glow like the new moon. “I don’t…” Sasuke paused. “I don’t know how I know, but just… trust me.”

Sakura’s lungs burned with the cold and heavy breathing as she finally made it to the end of the tunnel. She had forced Kakuzu’s men to dig a hole through the ice wall before allowing her brother’s men to deal with them. It had taken longer than she had liked. She was worried about Sasuke’s injury. There had been a lot of blood on Sasuke’s shirt as she walked away.

Sakura had never been this far into the mountain before—Naruto had forbidden anyone from entering the tunnel—but when she came to the large cavern she hadn’t expected to find a gigantic crystalized tree surrounded by a frozen lake. It was like something out of the elders’ tales. Coming to the lake, Sakura spotted Naruto and Sasuke at the base of the tree. They were cradling something between them.

She was about to call out to them when a searing hot breeze whipped passed, melting the ice. The Athronian spirits circled above, glowing brighter and brighter. The ground shook and cracked. Sakura fell to her knees as the spirits drifted to the earth and melted into it. Roses as red as blood bloomed from where each spirit was absorbed. Yet the light did not diminish with the disappearance of the spirits. As each rose bloomed, countless little lights shot out of the pistils and floated upwards creating a night sky with glimmering stars.

Sasuke and Naruto reached up toward that sky together. Their eyes glowed—the moon and sun as one. A lone star twinkled and then fell into their outstretched hands. Sakura watched in awe as they brought the light down on the bundle between them and the star absorbed into it. They all waited with bated breath and then a cry went out, sharp and full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify some of the moon imagery, Sasuke’s original character has silver eyes, not red. The colour was changed to fit the fandom, but the imagery cannot be changed for story reasons. 
> 
> Now, onto food & some FF7. Also, this may be the last chapter for this week, gotta get some other stuff done.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The husband has commandeered FF7 this morning, so I ended up finishing another chapter for you lovelies!

Sasuke smiled up at Naruto. “She lives.”

Grinning, Naruto looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Sai’s daughter. She had a downy fluff of black hair and iridescent rose gold eyes—the same colour as the star that had given her life. He had no idea how they had done it, how they had brought a soul to this little body, but he knew that neither he nor Sasuke could have done it without the other. Sai’s daughter gurgled gleefully and reached up, taking Naruto’s index finger between her two tiny hands.

“Beautiful,” Naruto murmured and looked up at his mate.

Sasuke’s smile was soft and his eyes full of awe they lifted from the child. His body jerked slightly and his smile slowly faded, his eyes widened. A scream went out from across the lake and blood leaked from Sasuke’s mouth. A sharp pain seared through Naruto’s gut and he stumbled back. Sasuke came more fully into view, a thick tree root stuck through his lower abdomen. Sasuke reached out to Naruto, but before Naruto was able to take hold of his outstretched hand Sasuke was lifted into the air by the tree root and then slammed back down into the lake.

Naruto roared. Sai’s daughter cried. He looked down at the baby and then back to the lake. He snarled. Every fiber of him wanted to dive into that water, but he couldn’t with the baby in his arms. Someone dived into the water as the tree root thrust into it like a javelin.

“NARUTO!”

Naruto whipped around. Sakura and a handful of warriors stood at the cavern entrance. He didn’t hesitate. Naruto lunged across the lake, the ground cracking beneath his feet as he landed near the healer. He handed the child off as more of the tree’s roots struck into the water. It seemed to be going specifically after Sasuke.

“Kiba dove into retrieve her,” Sakura informed.

“Once you have Sasuke, take them to safety,” Naruto ordered and then glared down at Sakura. “Don’t let Sasuke out of your sight.”

Sakura nodded sharply in understanding.

Naruto walked to the edge of the lake, allowing his power to grow unchecked within him. It bubbled and boiled inside him, his eyes turning to molten gold as he was consumed by feral rage. Roaring, Naruto slammed his fist into the earth. The ground shook and then shot up, out of the lake, forcing the water to flood inward toward the tree and to reveal Kiba and an unconscious Sasuke.

Kiba didn’t hesitate. He scampered to his feet, grabbed Sasuke, and ran toward the exit. The Athronian Tree seemed to scream in rage. It twisted its large trunk and whipped its branches out. Naruto wouldn’t have it. Leaping into the air, Naruto summoned claws of fire. He swung, burning through the wood as the Tree struck out at Sasuke. The tree struck again, this time at Naruto. He dodge it and leapt again, burning the Athronian Tree as he went.

Naruto glanced back as Kiba carried Sasuke out of the cavern. Warriors stood guard, slicing through branches as they tried to reach for the tunnel. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave of earthen fire toward the tunnel, sealing the entrance.

“Your fight is with me!” Naruto snarled and charged, his body engulfed in flames.

The Tree screeched in rage, its body swinging about, lashing out with its thick branches and roots. Naruto increased his flames and leapt, a burning star in the sky. He crashed down at the base of the Tree and the cavern became a world of cinder and fire, filled with the wretched screams of the Athronian Tree. The lake evaporated in the heat. Naruto ran effortlessly through the flame covered roots and branches as they lashed out. He leapt from branch to branch, moving higher and higher up the tree and then dived down at the trunk. It splintered and cracked. Naruto raised his fist again and then brought it down with all his might. The mountain shook. The Athronian Tree shattered, chunks burning away in the flames of the Naruto’s rage.

The mountain shook as Sakura bumped lightly into Kiba as they left the tunnel and entered Sionnach. Why were they stopping? They had all seen that tree root pierce Sasuke’s lower abdomen. They didn’t have time to stall. They had to get Sasuke medical attention _now!_ Sakura went to sidestep Kiba and hurry them along, when Shino, Kiba’s second, put out his arm, halting her. 

“Give us the Imperial,” Kakuzu demanded.

Sakura cradled the baby more firmly in her arms and looked around Shino, but didn’t try to pass him. Kakuzu, with his forearm wrapped in bloody linen, stood surrounded with the rest of the clan and all the warriors who were not directly under Kiba. Everyone was armed with some kind of weapon—real or makeshift—including the children. Sakura’s heart hurt. Not only was her clan rallying against them, but they had brought the children into it? Had they not settled Sionnach in order to keep the children from fighting?

“Sasōka is no Imperial,” Kiba declared. “She is the Naruto’s mate.”

“Then the usurper sides with the empire! Kill the usurper!” A shout of approval went out and the clan readied for battle on both sides.

“Are you not momadi!?” Kiba roared.

“Of course we are! We are momadi!” Kakuzu bit back and the clan chanted ‘we are momadi!’ “And that is why we will kill the usurper and Imperial!”

“YOU ARE NO MOMADI!” Kiba shouted, silencing the crowd. “Momadi are strong because they breed to survive, accepting the powerful into their ranks. Yet you reject Sasōka because of her birth? Sasōka made the rain. Sasōka destroyed Kakuzu’s hand with ice. Sasōka protects the Naruto—the king you all rallied behind when our previous king became too weak and feeble minded. We should be joyed to have such a powerful woman in our ranks!”

Some of the crowd seemed to waver, murmuring amongst themselves. Kakuzu sensed his following diminishing and shouted out, “THE IMPERIAL IS NO MOMADI! The Imperials are tainted with foreign ways and foreign blood. They have abandoned the desert! They seek only to slaughter and enslave us! No Imperial can be trusted and the Naruto is no better if he mates with Imperial whores! THE MOMADI WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!”

The call went out and the momadi prepared to charge. A bright heat shot passed Sakura and then the ground shook as Naruto landed between the two groups. He stood. Heat shimmered like a desert mirage around his body. Sakura held the baby close and bowed her head instinctively at the raw alpha power emanating from the Naruto. Others followed suit, some even kneeling on the ground.

“You dare to challenge me?” Naruto said in a low snarl.

“You are weak! The Naruto is nothing but a withered excuse for an Ollphéist! He is no momadi king!” Kakuzu rallied.

Naruto stepped closer to the builder until they were a hair’s breath apart. His eyes glowed golden with a ring of crimson seeping into the edges of his pupils as he stared down his nose at the other man. The heat from his body singed Kakuzu’s clothes.

“Weak, am I?” Naruto said and then stomped his foot down. The ground shook. Kakuzu fell backwards. “If I’m so weak, how come you’re the one on your backside when I haven’t even touched you yet?”

Kakuzu snarled and lunged. Naruto slammed his booted foot against the builder’s throat, pinning the man to the ground. Kakuzu’s face turned red as he struggled for breath. Naruto looked out at his people, some bowed and cowered, others glared back in defiance.

“Since the war I have been forgiving in an attempt to unite you so that together we can move forward in progress and prosperity,” Naruto growled at them, his eyes moving to each of his people in turn. “Yet your brethren spirited away my son, branded him a child bride, and made to give him to the Imperial Prince. Now you seek to kill the one who returned him to me.” Naruto lifted his foot and Kakuzu gasped for breath.

“I am no longer in the mood to coddle you,” Naruto snarled and kicked Kakuzu. The man flew across the corridor and smashed into a building under construction. “You have been warned.”

Turning, Naruto went to Kiba and took his mate from his kiffon. Sasuke felt cold in his arms, but Naruto could still see the rise and fall of Sasuke’s chest. And he was relieved at the sight of ice around the wound, stopping Sasuke from bleeding out. He held his mate close to his chest and then led the way through the crowd, the majority of his clan scampering out of the way. Some, though, kept their heads held high and their glares fixed on the Naruto as they stepped back.

* * *

The prince pushed the lifeless boy from his deflating erection. He sighed, annoyed. Toys these days were too damn fragile. He missed his dear, sweet Sasuke. That pet had been unbreakable. He could do whatever he pleased with her and she’d quietly accept it all. Oh how he had enjoyed the various colours he could make that soft, ivory skin. He loved to feel that tiny body radiating with power just beneath the surface—and with the tonic he forced her to take, all of it completely under his control. But now she was gone and the bitch had taken his promising new bride with her.

Yelling in outrage, the prince stomped on the dead child’s head. Over and over and over again with his heeled Fíorian boot. How dare she defy him! How dare she! Stupid bitch. Once he got his hands on her he’d make her scream until she could never make a sound again!

“Temper, temper, dear prince.”

The prince turned to the open window where a voluptuous brunette sat, her green, silk dress barely covering the curves it so desperately clung too. He curled his lip in disgust at her overt femininity. The woman hadn’t aged a day since she brought his dear, sweet Sasuke to him twenty years ago.

“What do you want?” he said, already bored with the woman.

She raised a thin eyebrow at him. “Is that any tone to take with the woman who knows where your favourite pet is?”

The prince turned to her. “I’m listening.”

The woman’s grin could not be anymore foul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kiffon" roughly translates to "third-in-command."
> 
> Also, I'm rubbish at names, so feel free to suggest names for Sai's daughter. :]


	22. Chapter 22

The Oracle lay across the roof of the tallest tower, watching the clouds move across the sky and the sands skirt across the earth with pupilless eyes. The world reflected within the Oracle’s iridescent irises, which saw the world move and breath and shutter. The wind blew and the Oracle saw it tremble.

In the Oracle’s eyes the earth cracked, an intricate webbing throughout the sands that spread out like thousands of fingers, reaching for the horizon. Fire and brimstone shot out of the cracks, engulfing the land, destroying everything in its wake. Cries of pain and sorrow filled the Oracle’s ears.

Then the sky rumbled and shook, a flash of light blinded the realm, and then the rain came. It flooded the earth and put out the fires. It poured into the cracks and forced small orbs of light out of it. They floated helplessly on the rain-made sea.

A large black bird cawed. It circled in the sky, occasionally diving to consume an orb here or there, whilst other orbs clung to its feathered wings and tail, alighting the bird in a soft, warm glow. After a time, the bird flew upwards, carrying the orbs into the sky as the sun and moon rose. As the moon and sun became one, the black bird shook its feathers and the orbs spread across they sky becoming stars.

The rain-made sea slowly dissipated, leaving behind a barren, cracked wasteland, but over time, sprouts grew from the cracks, covering the land in a world of green. Occasionally a star would fall, landing gently on a sprout, which would bloom into a beautiful crimson rose.

The Oracle blinked and a stern looking man came into view. He had shaggy red hair and a black star tattooed above his eyebrow, covering a thick scar. To anyone else, the man’s pale eyes, thickly lined with charcoal, would seem cold, but the Oracle smiled at the sight of them.

“What have you seen, enslai?” the man whispered, as he always did when the Oracle returned.

“Judgment, enlada.”

* * *

Naruto did not stop until he reached his rooms. His rage had settled since destroying the insolent tree that had dared attack his mate, but his furry at his clan hadn’t abated. He knew he had to proceed cautiously and fairly, like a good leader, but right now he wanted to rip every one of their throats out. Upon reaching his rooms he turned to Kiba.

“Have those loyal rotate between securing this area, moving their families to the nearby rooms, and gathering what we need if the traitors force a retreat.”

Kiba frowned. “A retreat, enlada?”

“Kakuzu is Hidan’s kin. Them both turning traitor within days of each other,” Naruto shook his head. “I don’t believe this is a coincidence, nor a result of Sasuke joining us, especially after learning that Boruto was tricked into leaving the safety of Sionnach.”

“You think it was planned?”

Naruto nodded. “But we’ll discuss this more later. First I need to tend to Sasuke’s wound.”

“All me to see to her,” Sakura said, stepping forward.

“No,” Naruto said firmly.

“You’re not a healer,” Sakura said sternly.

“See to Sai’s child and then pack up your shop. If we retreat, we’re taking everything you have with us,” Naruto ordered and then entered his rooms, ending further conversation.

He was well aware of his lack of healing knowledge, especially after rescuing his son, but he would not reveal Sasuke’s gender. After seeing himself without the curves forced upon him by the Fíorian corset, Sasuke had seemed so lost. Naruto didn’t know how to interpret it, having known who and what he was his whole life, but he wanted to discuss it properly with Sasuke before making any assumptions or announcements. He knew child brides were denied choice and, at the very least, Naruto wanted to give Sasuke that.

“Enlada, what is wrong with enlodo?” Konohamaru asked in hushed tones as he stood from the table, hurrying over.

“Where’s Boruto?” Naruto asked.

“Despite his worry, heir-enlada was unable to stay awake. He’s asleep in his room.”

“Good. Keep guard. Allow no one to pass until I say otherwise.”

Konohamaru nodded, his eyes falling on Sasuke’s iced injury. “Do you want assistance tending to enlodo? I have some abilities and I overheard you deny the healer’s request. If it is about, um,” Konohamaru blushed and lowered his voice. “I am somewhat aware of enlodo’s situation.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Konohamaru became redder. His eyes flickered to Sasuke’s groin and then up to Naruto.

“I see,” Naruto said and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Konohamaru, but for now I think I can manage. If it is too much I will call for you. Keep guard and I _keep quiet_.”

“Of course, enlada.” Konohamaru bowed, holding his hands in a sign of respect—one hand covering the fist of the other.

As Konohamaru stepped back, Naruto strode passed and entered his room. Small balls of fire hovered in the air as he placed Sasuke on the bed. He pushed away the abundance of furs and cushions and then checked Sasuke’s heartbeat and breathing. Both were slow, but steady. He did not remove Sasuke’s clothing, but merely pushed them out of the way. The wound sat just below Sasuke’s stomach, the top of it clipping into his navel and the bottom of it just above his groin. Had he been genetically a woman, Sasuke’s womb would have been obliterated.

Naruto used his fire to melt the edges of the ice bandage, and then checked the edges of Sasuke’s wound. It looked clean, but he could see no sign of enhanced healing. Not all Ollphéists could heal, and certainly not at Naruto’s rate, but most Grand Ollphéists could self-heal to some extent. The fact that Sasuke seemed unable to was strange, but so too was the Athronian Tree’s hostile rejection.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it, and watched the ice re-cover what he had melted. Perhaps the ice was a method of self-healing? He thought back to the ice veil Sai had described. Maybe this was a similar thing, but if that was true—Naruto inspected Sasuke’s arms. Several layers of skin had been removed, revealing bloody muscle and no sign of ice or healing.

He cursed. Was giving Sasuke his blood the only thing he could do? That would weaken them both and right now that was a very dangerous thing. Standing, Naruto went to the kitchen to collect some clean, hot water and clothes. Basic cleaning and bandaging couldn’t hurt, but that abdominal wound would need more than that. It went clean through Sasuke and, had it not been for the ice, Sasuke would have died in seconds.

The realization of how close he had been to loosing his mate burned through Naruto. An overwhelming sense of panic ridden grief pressed crushingly down on him. Naruto roared and threw the bowl in his hand across the room. He shook. Bowing down, Naruto leaned over the kitchen counter, his claws digging into the stone.

“Listen,” Konohamaru said softly as he approached the Naruto, but did not touch him. “Can you hear enlodo’s heartbeat?”

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to focus his mind, to concentrate on the sounds coming from his bedroom.

“It’s steady. I can hear it, can’t you?”

It was steady. A soft thump-thump, thump-thump. Naruto took another deep breath. He listened to that gentle beat. He let the sound of it wash over him, to sooth and calm him, to reassure him that Sasuke was still here—with him. With each beat of Sasuke’s heart, the influx of uncontrollable emotion lessened and waned until Naruto was once again in control, his mind clearing.

Straightening, Naruto took a slow, steady breath and then looked at Konohamaru. The young warrior was perfectly calm. “How’d you know what to do?” he asked.

“My mother was originally from Clan Rifásach. There are still many Ollphéists there. She once told me that the best way to sooth an Ollphéist was to have them focus on their mate.”

Naruto was quiet for a moment. Despite being an Ollphéist there were many things he did not know. He didn’t remember life before meeting Sai, who was not Ollphéist, and then he had joined this momadi clan, whose few Ollphéist lines were nearly human.

Turning to a cabinet to get another bowl, Naruto murmured, “Thank you.”

“It is my honour, enlada,” Konohamaru said and then asked, “If I may, what’s wrong? Are enlodo’s injuries worse than expected?”

Naruto did not look at him as he filled the bowl with water and then set it on a rack over the hearth to warm. “Sasuke doesn’t appear to heal any faster than a normal human.”

“Which would mean blood giving is the only option. That’s dangerous, given the current situation.” Konohamaru appeared to catch on quickly. The realization both shocked and comforted Naruto, who was dearly missing Sai’s quick, analytical mind right now.

“Indeed.” Naruto hesitated. He turned to Konohamaru. The warrior was young, yes, but there was also a sharp intelligence in his eyes and an open honesty in his face. His scent spoke nothing of hostility nor secrecy. Coming to a decision, Naruto asked, “What do you know about the Athro?”

Konohamaru frowned and thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “Not much outside of the elders’ stories. They’re extinct and apparently the first Ollphéist was born from the forbidden love of an Athro and a human.”

Naruto nodded. “Which means that all Ollphéists carry some amount of Athronian blood. Deep below Sionnach there was an Athronian Tree, which contained a sort of portal or something that could only be entered by one with Athronian blood. Sasuke sustained injuries because the tree not only rejected, but attacked Sasuke.”

Konohamaru’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. “But…” Konohamaru’s eyebrows crinkled as he seemed to come to the same conclusion as Naruto. “That would mean…”

“That Sasuke is not Ollphéist.”

“But enlodo is not human either.”

Naruto nodded and then sighed. “And if that’s the case, does my blood even do anything? I don’t entirely know what happened before, but the injuries I saw back in the cavern should not have healed that quickly from a single blood giving.”

“Perhaps your blood is unique in its healing abilities?” Konohamaru questioned.

Naruto shook his head. “No. This isn’t the first time I’ve used my blood to heal seemingly the impossible and you see before you the result of that.” He gestured to his body.

Konohamaru’s eyes slowly slid down the Naruto’s withered form. He had been old enough to remember his king before the heir-enlada’s birth. The Naruto had been a mighty warrior, not impossibly large like Kiba, but full of lean, lethal muscle and an unmistakable predatory air. The man before him now was hardly better than an elder, diluted and faded. The change had not been overnight, but gradual over the course of several years. And though the birth of the heir-enlada had been announced—months earlier than anyone expected—Boruto had not been seen by the clan until nearly his fourth birthday. He wanted to ask more about the heir-enlada’s birth, but it was not his place. He was a lowly warrior who had thus far been blessed by enlada and the gods to be allowed to watch over enlodo and the heir-enlada.

After some time, Konohamaru said, “I don’t believe your blood did nothing. You were not there, but I tended enlodo’s wounds with Sai-madama and he seemed relieved by the rate of healing. If enlodo does not have accelerated healing, than that means that your blood had been helping.”

Though a little comforted by Konohamaru’s words, Naruto was still unconvinced, yet he had to do something. He sighed and collected the water and some clean cloths.

“Kiba will wish to see me when he’s done with the men. Allow him in, but he does not enter that room,” Naruto ordered, pointing to his bedroom. “Only you, Boruto, and I are allowed inside. Understand?”

“Ai, enlada.”

“And when Sakura returns have her bring any herb that may help. Don’t let her know, but check her work before you bring it to me.”

“Medical quantities are different for humans and Ollphéists, enlada,” Konohamaru informed. “For example, because of your higher body temperature and metabolism, I assume Sakura-madamo likely gives you larger quantities.”

Naruto ground his teeth together. The amount of unknowns were piling up, stopping them from making any progress. “Come with me whilst everyone is still busy. I will allow you to examine Sasuke, gather what information you think may be helpful, and then discuss what to do with Sakura when she gets here.”

He didn’t wait for Konohamaru’s affirmation as he turned sharply and re-entered his bedroom. Konohamaru followed quickly. Kneeling next to his mate, Naruto once again checked Sasuke’s heart rate and breathing. No change. As Konohamaru approached, Naruto’s body tensed and a low growl reverberated in his throat. Despite ordering Konohamaru to examine Sasuke, his illogical instincts didn’t like it, and he found himself bending over his mate, growling, and staring down the intruder. The intruder was young and physically healthy. The intruder was a threat. Naruto snarled.

Konohamaru dropped his eyes immediately. He was still several feet away from the bed as he kneeled down on the floor and then lowered his head. Though he had never met an Ollphéist within Sionnach clan with such a strong instinctual nature before, he remembered his mother’s teachings and the stories she had told in her journal—the only keepsake he still had of hers after the war. She had been a very detailed writer and had often described how she would have to get permission from a patient’s mate before being able to work.

Naruto’s growling lessened as the intruder quickly submitted. No scent of challenge came from the intruder. A cool, earthy scent filled Naruto’s senses. It was the scent of petrictor; of fresh, morning dew; of the turning of rich, fertile soil. Naruto sat back on his heels, his instincts calming. He shook his head. What was he doing? His mate needed to be tended.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto murmured. “I don’t know…”

“It’s natural, at least, according to my momo,” Konohamaru said. “May I approach?”

Naruto took a deep breath, allowing Sasuke’s scent to permeate his senses. “Ai, you may.”

Konohamaru did not rise fully, nor did he look at the Naruto, as he slowly moved closer. The Naruto was a powerful Grand Ollphéist, so it was understandable that his Ollphéist nature was strong too. Konohamaru didn’t want to challenge that nature, he was certain to loose against such a mighty alpha.

Signaling for Konohamaru to begin, Naruto began to wash Sasuke’s wounded arms, but he kept a watchful eye on the young warrior. At first Konohamaru did not touch Sasuke, but merely mentally inventoried what he could from sight alone, allowing Naruto to become more comfortable with is presence. Back in the cavern, he had only been allowed to tend to Sasuke’s legs and arms, which he had thought were thin, but women tended to have a more delicate bone structure.

However, now with Sasuke’s biological gender corrected, he looked more closely realizing that Sasuke was not merely thin, but extremely so. With the clothing pushed away from the abdominal wound, Konohamaru could see how Sasuke’s skin clung to hipbone. If the shirt was pushed farther up, he was certain he’d see each rib outlined.

“Malnutrition could affect healing,” Konohamaru noted softly and then gently pinched the skin of Sasuke’s stomach. The skin returned to form quickly. “But enlodo is not dehydrated, which is good.”

Naruto listened, but said nothing. He was not a healer, so the information could only do so much for his understanding, but he was thankful for Konohamaru telling him nonetheless.

Konohamaru then felt several spots on Sasuke’s body, including the forehead and armpit. He frowned and stared at enlodo for a moment. There was no sign of chills and Sasuke’s breathing was steady. “I’m going to listen to enlodo’s lungs,” he announced before placing his ear to Sasuke’s chest.

Naruto growled softly, but made no move to stop him.

Closing his eyes, Konohamaru listened. There was no raspy or watery sounds, no sound of congestion. Lifting his head, Konohamaru said, “Enlodo’s lungs sound normal, which is good, but I’m concerned about her, uh, his body temperature.”

Pausing in his wrapping of Sasuke’s wounded arms, Naruto said, “‘He’ is fine between us, but for now use ‘she’ around others until I’ve had a chance to talk to Sasuke about it. Why is his temperature concerning?”

“It’s lower than a human’s, but I don’t know if that’s normal for enlodo—he is an ice wielder, after all. Typically, the body warms around healing areas. Coldness could be a sign of complications. It also makes it difficult to detect signs of a fever since we don’t know what temperature is normal.”

Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke’s hair, still damp from the lake. He thought back on what he had seen and discussed since meeting Sasuke. Sai believed that Sasuke was from Oileán Sneachta, a frozen kingdom and Sasuke had mentioned that he had been severely weakened by the Haulian heat as a child. “Until we know more, assume that Sasuke has a lower normal body temperature.”

Konohamaru nodded. “Ai, enlada, and I suggest stripping enlodo of the wet garments and covering him in furs. Even if he has a low temperature, we still need to keep his body warm to fight off any possible infection and to heal.”

“I’ll do that.”

“What should we do about the ice?” Konohamaru asked, gesturing to the frozen wound.

Naruto frowned. “Nothing. Right now it’s keeping Sasuke from bleeding out. Once I’m done, I’ll give Sasuke my blood. My hope is that the ice will melt naturally as the wound closes up. After the blood giving, I will likely sleep. Only wake me if it’s an emergency. As kiffon, Kiba should be able to handle everything else.”

“Ai, enlada. And if Kiba-madama asks what has occurred?”

“You may inform him of the blood giving, but nothing else.”

“Ai, enlada.” Without rising, Konohamaru backed away several feet, and then rose, turning on his heel and left the room.

Naruto finished tending to Sasuke’s wounds and then stripped him of the damp, bloodied clothes. The sight before him filled Naruto with more emotions than he could even begin to decipher. Despite the bandages covering Sasuke from shoulder to finger tips on both arms and despite the ice covering his lower abdomen, his mate was still covered with a crisscrossing web of old, silvery scars and faded yellow bruises. How could such a pale, thin, unmuscled body bare so much?

Stripping off his own dirty garments, Naruto lay next to his mate and pulled the furs and linens over them, allowing his body heat to warm his mate’s cold skin. For a time, he merely leaned over and looked. Sasuke seemed completely at peace, there were no signs of pain or discomfort in his mate’s smooth, ivory face. Naruto ran a finger along that sharp, angular jaw and those high cheekbones. Such foreign features compared to the soft, roundness of the momadi. Yet he already had them memorized, despite having hardly known Sasuke for a few days. The ease in which he fell alongside Sasuke and the intensity of their bond—it felt as if he had known Sasuke for a lifetime. Everything felt natural and right with his mate—even considering Sasuke to be his mate when he hadn’t even thought of Boruto’s mother as such.

Naruto kissed Sasuke, soft and gentle. If his mate had been conscious, Naruto was sure he’d know just how to push and pull, he’d know all the right spots to arouse Sasuke and make him melt in pleasure. Gradually, Sasuke’s mouth began to move against his and Naruto’s body responded with a flare of heat and desire.

Biting his own tongue, Naruto dipped it into Sasuke’s mouth, filling the kiss with blood. Sasuke moaned and lapped at Naruto’s tongue with his own, drinking down the offering. Sasuke’s scent flared, mixed with the heavy scent of desire, and washed over Naruto. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to claim his mate, but Naruto held himself back. Sasuke was too injured and he had greatly exhausted his reserves during his fight. Pulling from the kiss, Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s half-lidded eyes and blood red lips.

“Sleep, solen, you need to rest and heal,” he whispered.

“Boruto?” Sasuke murmured.

“He’s safe,” Naruto assured.

Sasuke’s eyes began to droop closed. “An…baby?”

“She’s safe too.”

“N…you?”

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke’s temple. “I’m right here. I won’t leave until you wake.”

“Mmm…” Sasuke sighed as his body relaxed into sleep.

Snuggling his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, Naruto inhaled his mate’s earthy scent. The floating flames in his bedroom dimmed and then sizzled out and as Naruto fell further into sleep so too did the lights in the rest of his rooms and then the ones throughout Sionnach went out one by one.

Konohamaru held his hand in front of him, calling forth a small flame. It was the most he could do as he walked to the entrance of enlada’s rooms. He was no Grand Ollphéist; he was not the Naruto. He watched as his clansmen struggled in the darkness, unable to find their way without the Naruto’s light. Eventually, a few found old, wax candles to light. It was a hopeful sign that perhaps some of his kin would survive the darkness they had called upon themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long. At least for a little while, I feel like these chapters will take a little longer to write because I need to be careful of how I move all of the pieces. This story is a little chess-like. ^^; Also, because I've been lacking in my studies--I've been attempting to learn Japanese (very slowly) for over a year now.

When Sakura entered the Naruto’s rooms the tension was blatantly apparent. The young warrior, Konohamaru, stood before the bedrooms and her brother sat eating at the table. Hoisting Sai’s daughter higher in her arms, Sakura walked over to her brother. He grunted in acknowledgement of her presence as he took a bite of dried meat. Sitting down, she looked back over to Konohamaru, whose eyes were closed even though he was standing, and then back to Kiba.

“Where’s Naruto?” she asked.

“Abed,” Kiba grumbled.

Sakura went to stand but was halted by her brother’s next words.

“Don’t bother. Konohamaru won’t let anyone pass unless it’s an emergency.”

Sakura lowered her voice. “Can’t we just slip passed him? He’s asleep on his feet.”

“I’ve excellent hearing, Lilliō’en-madamo,” Konohamaru said.

Sakura pursed her lips. “Well, since you’re awake, I’d like to see Sasuke’s wounds.”

“Enlada has seen to enlodo’s wounds and they are now both resting.”

Hearing Sasuke referred to as ‘enlodo’ stung and Sakura frowned. She had known and loved Naruto for over twenty years. She had turned down countless offers of marriage just so she could be there for him. Now, at thirty-three, she was being tossed to the side for some young Imperial? Sakura ground her teeth. It more than stung. It was downright unfair. No one deserved to be Naruto’s mate more than she. It shouldn’t matter that she was only a human!

* * *

Sasuke stirred as his stomach roared in hunger. He was drenched in sweat and the hard bolder beside him radiated heat. He bit his lip to hold back a groan as he rolled on his side and sat up. Pain usurped his ability to breath as he moved. His vision darkened and he took a moment to take inventory as he caught his breath. Sasuke was devoid of clothes and his arms were covered from fingertip to shoulder in bandages. The most startling, however, was the ice covering his lower abdomen.

Running his bandaged fingers over the icy core, Sasuke tried to recall getting the injury. He could remember that blasted void-tree burning the flesh from his arms and the stillborn child. Then things began to get a little fuzzy. There was something about spicy scented roses and stars; power surged through him, warm and gentle; an infant’s cry; and then Naruto’s face—it had practically glowed. The look Naruto had given him was so familiar, but he had never been looked at like that before, it was filled with an emotion Sasuke did not understand. Then time seemed to slow and stretch as red overtook Naruto’s widening eyes. A roar echoed in Sasuke’s memory and then there was nothing but icy water and darkness.

Sasuke shivered. Now that he was no longer under the covers he was cold, but his stomach growled. He needed food. Looking around, Sasuke realized that the heated bolder was Naruto. He was asleep, his massive chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. His golden hair was a tangled mess and—Sasuke gently raised the covers—he too was nude. Sasuke blushed and quickly dropped the blankets. May the Goddess never let him see that man aroused. It wouldn’t fit.

Voices pulled Sasuke from his discovery and he forced himself to stand. His body surged with pain, but he ignored it the best he could. He needed food in order to sustain the healing process. Grabbing a cotton sheet that had been pushed off of the bed, Sasuke draped it around himself.

Once he was assured that it hid everything and would not come undone, he began making his way to the curtained door. Movement was slow and arduous. He had barely made it a foot and he was out of breath, his back covered in perspiration from the effort. He could already feel his consciousness slipping, but he was so damn hungry.

It was only about five feet to the door. He could do this.

Halfway there his vision blurred, the edges darkening. Sasuke tried to shuffle his foot just an inch farther, but his legs gave out. Darkness engulfed him and he fell.

Konohamaru charged forward, catching Sasuke in his arms before hitting the ground. He had been listening to enlodo’s efforts to cross the room as the disgruntled madami talked amongst themselves at the table. Enlada was there a second later, a low growl reverberated in his throat as he gently took enlodo from Konohamaru’s arms.

“Stay where you are,” Konohamaru called behind him at the sound of Kiba-madama and Sakura-madamo’s footsteps. He dropped his eyes to the floor and bowed his head.

“What’s going on?” Kiba demanded.

A large hand plopped clumsily on top of Konohamaru’s head.

“It’s alright,” Naruto said quietly and then his voice rose toward the madami, “Stand down. I’ll be out shortly.”

Konohamaru looked up as Naruto’s hand fell away. “Enlada?”

“Return to your post,” Naruto said, holding Sasuke close to his chest.

Konohamaru nodded and went back to the main room. Kiba-madama and Sakura-madamo both gave him a questioning look, but he ignored them. Enlodo had felt much colder in his arms and yet Sasuke had also been covered in sweat. It did not sit well with him.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke as those red eyes fluttered lethargically open. Impossibly, Sasuke seemed paler than before in the dim candlelight, and the skin around his eyes shimmered faintly like crystals. Naruto felt Sasuke’s clammy forehead and cheek with the back of his hand—a dead corpse would be warmer. Naruto frowned.

“How do you feel?” he asked quietly.

“Hungry,” Sasuke said in a raspy whisper. “And warm…” he frowned. “Or maybe cold.”

“It’s likely you’ve a fever. Let’s get you back to bed and then I’ll get you something to eat.”

Sasuke groaned and shook his head. “Table.”

“You want to eat at the table?”

Nodding, Sasuke’s eyes drooped closed.

Sighing, Naruto grabbed a fur from the bed and wrapped it around Sasuke. Stubborn man. Yet, he didn’t have the heart to deny Sasuke the right to eat at the table. Naruto quickly donned some clothes before carrying Sasuke from the room. His body felt sluggish and fragile, the weight of his mate affected him more than it should. He could not take blood from the injured, however, so perhaps some food would do him good as well.

“Kiba, make yourself useful and cook some food,” Naruto said as he entered the main room.

“You look like you’ve been dragged through the sands, Naruto,” Kiba jested as he made his way toward the kitchen.

“Feels about that.” Naruto set Sasuke next to Sakura at the table and then sat down beside him. Sasuke immediately rested his head on Naruto’s shoulder.

Sakura worried her lip as she rocked Sai’s daughter in her arms. “Are you sure she should be out of bed?”

“She requested it,” Sasuke murmured. “She’s hungry.”

Naruto nuzzled the top of Sasuke’s head. “And I believe she has a fever. Is there anything we can give her to bring it down?”

Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to reply, when Sasuke interrupted, “I respond well… to tea with… elderberry… white willow bark… lemon balm… and honey.”

Sakura pursed her lip. “I would suggest applying a cold cloth to her forehead with mint and ginger.”

“I don’t like mint.” Sasuke groaned and nuzzled further into Naruto’s arm. Quietly, he murmured. “Master likes mint.”

Naruto growled softly at that.

“What did she say?” Sakura asked, not looking pleased. “Mint works perfectly well.”

“No mint,” Naruto said, leaving no room for debate. “Does anything else work?”

Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Cinnamon bark.”

“Do that. Leave the child with me and then go with Konohamaru. Prepare what is needed.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “I’m the healer of Sionnach, I can do it on my own,” she seethed.

“Konohamaru will be Sasuke’s guard,” Naruto said, trying to be gentle. He really was too tired for this. People should just do what their king told them. “I want him to learn what he can.”

“What does a guard need to know about healing?”

Naruto snarled. “Did I ask for your opinion?”

Sakura flinched. “Up until two weeks ago you did.”

“Will your people trust you… if you tend to me?” Sasuke asked tiredly, forcing his eyes open to look at the healer. “The child is different… but I am Imperial… Don’t make Sionnach lose… its only healer because… of your stubborn pride.”

Sakura clicked her teeth and looked away. It was a sound argument. With the obvious clan divide her brethren wouldn’t come to her if they believed she sided with the Imperial. The children and elderly that she tended to regularly would suffer the most.

“Very well,” Sakura said, “but I can show Konohamaru what to do and care for the child at the same time. I’m not my brother. I can multitask.”

Naruto nodded his approval and gestured for her to get to it. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment longer, conflicted about how she felt about the woman. On one hand, Sasuke was an Imperial who had easily usurped Sakura’s place at Naruto’s side and as Boruto’s momo. Yet, on the other hand, Sasuke had stood so mightily in front of a foreign clan in order to protect the Naruto, saved Sai’s Daughter, and now was terribly injured. It was too much to take in in such a short time period. Sakura stood and went to do as her king bid her. 

* * *

Floral, but not sweet. Perhaps, spicy? The scent lingered in Boruto’s mind as he drifted from asleep to awake. He took a deep breath, allowing it to fill his senses, and purred softly. He liked it. The scent was earthy, like mama’s, but not as musky. It was softer, gentle.

Rolling out of bed, Boruto became aware of the hushed arguing—or at least hushed on Konohamaru’s end. Moni Sakura’s voice was near a harsh shrill. He liked Konohamaru all right, and mama seemed to trust him. After…what happened, Boruto’s trust in others was shaken. He naively thought that, despite fafa’s warnings, he could at least trust his momadi clansmen, but that had turned out to be the opposite of true. His chest began to tighten at the thought of it, his heart rate pounding heavily in his ears.

Boruto took a deep breath. The floral scent filled his lungs, allowing them to expand and relax. His heart slowing back to normal. Then a piercing cry went out and Boruto’s feet moved before he could even fully process the sound. As he tumbled out of the room, his eyes went directly to moni Sakura, who was standing in the kitchen next to Konohamaru and Kiba, holding a struggling bundle in her arms.

He didn’t understand it, but somehow he knew that he was the only one who could truly comfort her. Her cries were so scared and sad and lonely. He just had to help her. 

“Give her to me,” Boruto demanded as he approached them. The words felt strange as they left his throat.

Sakura’s eyes widened at the commanding tone coming from her little Boruto, his hands outstretched for Sai’s daughter, who wiggled and cried in her arms. She wasn’t used to hearing such a compelling tone from him. She nearly gave him the baby.

“Let me calm her down, first,” Sakura said gently. “Then you can see her, okay?”

Boruto’s eyes darkened. “Give her to me.”

“Watch your tone, little man,” Kiba rebuffed, reaching for Boruto. Konohamaru smacked the kiffon’s hand away just as tiny explosions went off between Kiba’s outstretched fingers and Boruto’s shoulder.

Boruto slowly looked at them, his eyes a deep blue lined with red. He let out a low, warning growl and then returned his gaze to the crying girl. Her tiny, pale hands seemed to reach for him and Boruto couldn’t take it anymore. She was crying and moni Sakura wasn’t helping! None of them were helping! Boruto snarled.

Another growl sounded, this one deeper, and Boruto flinched as he looked over at his fafa’s approach. He didn’t back down, though. He had to help her. Naruto stared down at his son, their eyes never parting as he knelt down.

“Why should moni Sakura give you fani Sai’s daughter?” Naruto asked gently yet firmly. He was not used to seeing his son like this. Boruto was usually gentle and polite. His son now was high on instincts, similar to how he had been when his need for Sasuke overwrote his mind.

Boruto’s nearly red eyes filled with tears _. “She needs me.”_ He practically growled the words. Naruto could see the near-crazed power reverberating off of his son, driving him into motion.

“How do you know?”

“Can’t you hear her!?” Boruto shouted, his fits shaking at his sides. “I could from my bed!”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed slightly. Curious. “Sakura, give him the child.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “No! He’s not in control.”

Naruto stood. He towered over Sakura. “I gave you an order!” he snarled.

Frowning, Kiba snatched the crying baby from his sister’s arms. She gasped out and tried to grab it from him, but Konohamaru moved between them as Kiba handed Sai’s daughter to Boruto. The tears silenced nearly immediately as the small baby snuggled into Boruto’s chest. Naruto moved the children behind him as his glare hardened on the woman who had practically been his sister growing up.

“Sakura we are on the brink of a civil war,” Naruto said. “I must be certain of those who are loyal to me and those who are not. Since returning to Sionnach you have questioned my every move. This is your one and only warning, be grateful that I’m giving you that much because you are Kiba’s sister.”

Sakura eyes widened. “What?”

“I want your answer by daybreak tomorrow. Leave for now and think it through.”

She looked from Naruto to her brother and back. Kiba gave her a pitying look, but did nothing to defend her. Neither man appeared to be on her side. By the gods, what was this? Was she to be tossed aside so easily? Abandoned by brother, lover, and son? Naruto had changed. Boruto had changed. And now Kiba? Two weeks ago her life had been near perfect, and now she was threatened as potentially disloyal? 

Sakura grounded her teeth together. It was all that woman’s fault! The Imperial had changed her baby into some beast she didn’t know. She had stolen Naruto! Sakura would not have it! Turning on her heel, she left the Naruto’s rooms. She would get rid of that insolent woman if it was the last thing she did. Then everything would return to how it was supposed to be.

“Please don’t make me treat my sister as a traitor,” Kiba whispered once Sakura had left. The decision between the only two he considered family was not something he wanted to make. He didn’t even know if he could.

“That choice is hers to make, but I will not ask you to leave her behind should we be forced to retreat,” Naruto promised. “Just know that if she choses to betray us her rights will be limited should she come with.”

Kiba sighed. “Tis fair.”

Naruto gave the warrior’s arm a comforting squeeze. He too did not want to choose between family members, but if his every move continued to be questioned it would weaken his position, thus endangering them all. With Sai gone, Sasuke injured, and his severely withered body, they only had standard military might should a civil war occur. Strategically, the best move right now would be to cut their losses and retreat until they were in a better position, but Naruto didn’t have the heart to abandon Sionnach when there was still a shred of hope that they could avoid war.

“How’s the food preparations?” he asked.

“Nearly done,” Kiba said.

“And the tea?”

“I’ll bring it out now,” Konohamaru said as he returned to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed. “Once the food is tabled, it’s time to talk.”

“Ai.”

“We’ll stick with our tongue. I’ll fill Sasuke in later when she’s more conscious. Right now it’s better for you and Konohamaru to fully understand.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “My Common tongue is good enough.”

“Of course it is.” Naruto smiled and then ushered Boruto over to the table. His son had calmed down, though now all of Boruto’s attention seemed to center around the infant.

“She’ll need a name,” Sasuke murmured, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mama!” Boruto’s head snapped up and he immediately frowned at the sight of his mama. Sasuke leaned heavily into his chair, he was deathly pale, and he seemed to shiver under the heavy furs that cocooned him. “Are you ill?”

Sasuke lifted the fur slightly. “I’m cold. Come warm me up.”

“Careful,” Naruto warned. “Your mama’s torso is injured.”

Boruto hesitated.

“I’m fine.” Sasuke smiled wearily. “Come.”

Sai’s daughter gurgled and reached out for Sasuke, and Boruto’s hesitation washed away. He went to his mama and carefully sat beside him, situating the baby in his lap. Sasuke wrapped the fur around them, tucking his son into his side. The sight pleased Naruto as he took his seat beside Sasuke.

“So, a name?” Sasuke prompted.

“Shouldn’t fani Sai name her?” Boruto looked up at his fafa through the furs. “You said that fani Sai was her fafa, right?”

Naruto nodded. “He is, but he’s going to be away for awhile. She’ll need a name until he can give her a proper one.”

Boruto frowned and looked down at her. She was so pale, like mama, and her short, curly black hair stood wildly from her head. She giggled at him, showing a nearly toothless mouth except for a pair of tiny fangs. Her pale pink eyes crinkled in glee. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. Just holding her in his arms was a comfort he didn’t realize he was longing for.

“She smells like spicy flowers, doesn’t she?” Boruto said and then looked up at his mama, who was so knowledgeable in plants. “Is there a spicy scented flower?”

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and pondered—it was a difficult thing to do, his brain was so sluggish—but he did recall there was a flower like that. What was it?

“Solandis,” Naruto said. “The rare Haulian rose found only in the spice fields of the deep desert, said to only bloom under the light of the full moon.”

“Solandis,” Sasuke repeated slowly. “Pretty.”

Boruto nodded in agreement and Solandis giggled.

Konohamaru came over then with a cup of tea, setting it in front of Sasuke. “Ōfa il-enlodo?” _–How are you feeling, enlodo?-_

Sasuke looked up at him and his expression slowly crumpled into a frown. He turned to Naruto. “He doesn’t speak Common tongue, does he? How do I tell him I’m fine?”

“You’re not fine,” Naruto said and then addressed Konohamaru. “Lodohio ita lil. Flasi, sīta. Olta’en io rata fis kakos.” _–Your lady is healing. Please, sit. I want you to be a part of this meeting.-_

“Ai, enlada.” Konohamaru gave a curt nod and sat where Naruto had directed him too, on the other side of Boruto.

Sasuke took a sip of his warm tea. The honeyed mixture was soothing as it warmed a path down his throat and nearly lulled him back to sleep. His stomach growled in protest at that thought. Then, as if like magic, Kiba was finally setting plates of food on the table and a bowl of steaming soup before Sasuke. He took a deep breath, inhaling the hearty scent of the broth and his mouth watered.

Naruto watched as Sasuke clumsily ate the soup, his mate’s hand shaking at the effort. He thought to offer assistance, but wasn’t sure if Sasuke would be welcoming to it.

“Sakura brought some milk earlier,” Kiba said as he handed Boruto a warm bottle. “You’ll have to support her head to feed her.”

Boruto’s eyes widened as he took the bottle. He was supposed to feed Solandis? But she was so tiny and delicate! What if he did it wrong?

“Here,” Konohamaru said quietly, taking pity on the heir-enlada.

Naruto watched as Konohamaru showed Boruto how to properly hold Solandis and how to angle the bottle to feed her. It was a strange sight to see. Not because Naruto had never wanted to give Boruto siblings, but because somehow he couldn’t attach the word to the sight before him. Solandis seemed aware of what was going on, far more aware than an infant should be, and she seemed to move with Boruto, as if assisting him as much as her tiny body would allow.

Boruto gently pressed the bottle to Solandis’ lips. A bit of white milk dribbled on her mouth and her lips pursed as she turned her head with a small whine. Confused, Boruto lifted the bottle away.

“She won’t eat,” he said.

Konohamaru felt the bottle. “It’s the right temperature.”

“Perhaps she’s not hungry?” Naruto asked as he felt Sasuke’s head gently fall into his shoulder as his exhausted mate fell asleep. The healing process, though slow, appeared to be taking a lot out of Sasuke.

“Can’t be,” Kiba said. “Sakura said she wouldn’t eat earlier either, but she must be hungry by now.”

Boruto sighed and tried again, but this time Solandis used her miniature hand to push the bottle away. “You need to eat, Sol,” Boruto murmured.

Solandis whined. Reaching upwards, she grabbed Boruto’s finger, wrapping her whole hand around it as her pink eyes softly glowed. Boruto closed his eyes and groaned. He dropped the bottle, his head falling into his free hand.

“Boruto?” Naruto reached for his son, but Boruto raised his hand.

“I’m fine.” He sounded pained. “I just… I saw…” He rubbed his temple.

Solandis whined again as she reached out for him.

“What did you see?” Naruto asked, but it was as if his son didn’t hear him. Boruto’s eyes connected with the tiny girl and he lowered his hand, allowing her to pull his finger into her mouth. He winced slightly as she bit down, but then they both seemed to relax as she began to happily drink.

“She wanted blood,” Boruto said softly.

“Blood?” Kiba asked. “She’s a grand Ollphéist, then?”

Naruto shook his head. “Careful she doesn’t take too much. It will weaken you if she does and then you won’t be able to protect her.”

“Perhaps that is advice you should take as well,” Kiba murmured.

Naruto shot him a look and then watched his son for a moment longer, before addressing the table at large. “Eat, we’ve much to discuss.”

The air at the table thickened and the three warriors expressions hardened as they went about eating and talking. Everyone told his side of the story from the moment they left Sionnach until they found themselves at that table. Boruto remained quiet for the most part, listening. He didn’t speak of how he got to the palace, but he did tell them how he came to be in that dilapidated cavern with an injured Sasuke. Konohamaru reported on the growing whispers against the Naruto whenever Naruto or Sai weren’t present, and how Ashin had been gradually convincing the rescue team that they were better off without the Naruto. Though, there had been a few younger warriors who seemed more afraid of Ashin and Hidan than convinced by their logic. Kiba’s report was the most disheartening.

“My men are down to six and their families,” he said.

“That’s less than half,” Naruto noted.

Kiba nodded and bit a piece of dried meat. “A third followed Kakuzu, the rest disbanded when asked to relocate their families closer to the Naruto. They hold no ill-will toward you, but they will not fight their clansmen, not again.”

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, his food forgotten. “And the clan’s temperament?”

“Most are lamb to Kakuzu’s will. It seems inevitable that war will ensue.”

Naruto swore. “We cannot win against two fronts.”

“Two fronts? Who is the other?” Kiba asked.

Naruto looked toward his son, who had fallen asleep against Sasuke, with Solandis sleeping in his arms. This next part would be the hardest. He did not wish to open either of their wounds and was thankful both currently slept, but it was also something that they could not ignore.

“Do you wish for me to return the heir-enlada to his room?” Konohamaru asked.

“No, it’s fine.” Naruto moved his eyes to a bowl of fruit and quietly stared at it until he no longer saw it. No one spoke as he contemplated how to tell it. He was never very good at delicacy. “What I’m about to tell you remains between those at this table.”

He looked for a nod from both warriors before continuing. “Sasuke has been the child bride to Prince Orochimaru since childhood.”

“A child bride?” Kiba’s eyes widened. “But I have heard no rumor of the prince having heirs.”

“Sasuke cannot bear children,” Naruto stated simply. “But that is not all. From what Sasuke and I have been able to gather from Boruto so far, I have reason to believe that the caravan—or at least some part of it—tricked Boruto into joining them and then sold him to the prince as another child bride.”

Kiba bristled. “But he’s a boy!”

“Does gender matter in politics?” Konohamaru asked, saving Naruto from having to find a way to avoid explaining that perhaps that was merely the prince’s preference. “It is perhaps the greatest insult you can give a momadi king. What better way of provoking us into attacking the Fertile Lands and ending the standstill?”

Naruto nodded. “He must somehow know that the momadi are not a united people. If he takes out our clan then that gives him safe passage through the mountains, allowing him access to the other clans.”

“And if he attacks us right now, whilst we’re so divided, Sionnach will fall,” Konohamaru added.

“Good thing he doesn’t know where Sionnach is, then,” Kiba said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Naruto said slowly as he thought on the latest events. “We can’t be certain that whoever tried to sell Boruto didn’t give away our location as well, and I have a bad feeling about the Athronian Tree.”

Kiba took a deep breath. “I have never seen the Tree act so…” he scrunched his brow. “Un-tree-like.”

“Me either.”

“You mentioned that it attacked enlodo,” Konohamaru said.

“It did. Outside of the portal opening, I’ve never seen it move before. And on top of that, it seemed to scream, like it had a voice of its own. I get the sense that someone was controlling it.”

“What happened to it?” Kiba asked.

“I destroyed it,” Naruto said simply. It attacked his mate. The damn thing got what it deserved.

Kiba’s eyes widened. “But Sai-”

“Will be fine,” Naruto assured. “There are other trees.”

“And Ino?”

Naruto frowned at the thought of the naïve girl. “I don’t know. If she’s alive then we can only hope that Sai will pull her out with him.”

Kiba sighed. “So what do we do?”

“That’s the question of the day, isn’t it?”


	24. Chapter 24

In the past year or so the greenhouse had finally begun to really flourish. Sakura had spent hours every day on her hands and knees, fingernails caked with dirt, tending the plant beds and giving them all the love and attention they needed to grow. If nothing else, this had become her life’s work. It was not by any means a large greenhouse, but it was large enough—filled with all the herbs Sionnach would ever need, properly cataloged and planted in straight, orderly rows.

Sakura sat on the one rickety chair in the greenhouse. Built by her great grandfather, this chair had travelled all over the desert many times over and now found its final home in the greenhouse. She ran her fingers over the weathered arm of the chair. Her family had been at the core of this clan for generations. Up until the last king, the head of her family had always been kifkon—the king’s right hand man. Her brother was only kiffon, third in command. And what was she?

“Figured I’d find you here.”

Sakura kept her eyes steady on the moon’s course through the night sky as Kiba approached and settled down beside her. They were quiet for a time as the two twins watched the night begin to fade into day. The previous king had killed their mother for the sin of allowing herself to be raped by an Imperial. For the longest time it had only been they two. Kiba reached over and took his sister’s hand in his. His massive paw of a hand dwarfed hers.

“I know you’re angry with me,” Kiba said.

“You didn’t defend me,” she replied tightly.

Kiba gave his sister’s hand a squeeze. “No king would have been as lenient with your behaviour as Naruto.”

“My behaviour?” Sakura snapped, pulling her hand his.

“You were questioning his orders at every turn. Luckily, it was only those in close council with Naruto who witnessed. What do you think would have happened if Kakuzu or his lot saw that?”

Sakura frowned. “He never had a problem with it before.”

“He tolerated it because you’re my sister and back then it was harmless. The situation is different now and you damn well know it.”

“Because of that Imperial woman-”

“No.” Kiba cut off the tirade he knew his sister wanted. “Because our clan is weak and broken and we’re on the verge of war with the empire.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I cannot go into the details—though, had you kept your mouth shut you may have been allowed to stay through the meeting—but know that we are going to war and it has nothing to do with Sasuke.”

She clicked her teeth at the sound of that woman’s name. She hated it. She hated her.

“Jealousy doesn’t make you very pretty, sister,” Kiba said gently.

She glared at him for that.

Kiba sighed. “I don’t know why you put him on such a high pedestal considering what the last human he mated went through.”

“That woman was a traitorous whore,” Sakura sneered.

“That may be true, but how many bruises and broken bones of hers did you tend to until she conceived?”

Sakura frowned and didn’t answer. It seemed like a daily occurrence back then that Naruto’s mate would stumble into the greenhouse in need of Sakura’s skill.

“Had it not been for political reasons, Naruto never would have mated a human,” Kiba said. “Her suffering should be proof enough for why and he was always holding himself back, Sakura, that’s how brutally strong he is—or was.”

“I’m aware of all this,” Sakura mumbled.

“Are you?” Kiba asked, turning his sister to face him. His eyes shorn with worry. “Because I don’t think you fully understand the difference between a human and an Ollphéist—let alone one as powerful as Naruto. There’s a reason the momadi pass down no great love tales between the two despite our people being the closest to them.

‘One moment, one little slip, that’s all it would take for Naruto to accidently break your neck. Regardless of anything else, Sasuke is currently walking around with a hole in her gut like it’s nothing. If that had been you you’d be dead in seconds. Despite how much you think you love him, your human body cannot withstand the relationship.” 

“You don’t think I love him?” Sakura snapped, unable to combat anything else her brother said.

Kiba sighed. “I think you love the idea of Naruto that you have formed in your head as you’ve watched him wither away, rather than the true Naruto. A withered, nearly human Naruto in need of healing you can handle, but what of the Grand Ollphéist in full health? What of the warrior, covered in blood, who thrived in defeating the enemy? What of the beast who lived for the hunt, the joy of the kill?”

Sakura turned from him as the sun began to break through the mountains. “I love all of him.”

“If that is true, and after this war, if you can still tell me without a doubt that you love him with all your heart, I will help you win him over.”

“Promise?” Sakura asked, looking at her brother through the corner of her eye.

“Promise—as long as in the mean time you stop this foolish behaviour.”

Sakura nodded. “Deal.”

Sasuke stared at the spoon hovering in front of him. A bit of broth near a carrot hanging off of the edge threatened to drip onto the table. Slowly, his eyes left the offending object with its drippy yummy broth and looked at the man holding the spoon in his lean fingers. Naruto blushed and handed Sasuke the spoon as he looked away.

“Thank you,” Sasuke rasped as he took the utensil and began eating his soup.

“You looked tired,” Naruto mumbled.

“No worse off than you.” Sasuke, at the very lest, didn’t have to get up every hour or so to help Boruto tend to Solandis. Apparently, she wasn’t going to be an easy baby. It was morning now and Solandis had finally seemed to drift into a deep sleep that lasted more than an hour.

They had chosen not to wake Boruto for the morning meal; Sasuke’s poor baby had been dreadfully exhausted halfway through the night and had crawled into bed with him. Naruto had apparently volunteered to stay up with Solandis. Now Solandis was bundled in furs next to Sasuke at the table, Sasuke haven woken up again to a near starved belly even though he had eaten several hours before.

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto murmured. He was practically dead on his feet, but he smiled easily enough.

Sasuke tried to smile back, but found it too exhausting. He felt so weak and helpless; it would grate on his nerves more if he wasn’t so tired. Every movement painfully tugged on his injured abdomen and his bandaged fingers felt stiff and clumsy. But at least he was free to eat at the table.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke murmured around a bite of soup. He knew he was being difficult, but the fear was hardwired into him by now.

“For what?” Naruto asked plainly enough.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s life light shimmer for a moment as he collected his thoughts. Naruto was a wash of such bright, happy colours—soft blues, warm auburns, and glimmering yellows. If Sasuke could see the midday sky like others could, he imagined it would look like Naruto’s life light. He took comfort in those colours, so different from the harsh, muddied colours of Master.

“When I was small, mostly at least,” Sasuke began, his eyes drifting to the edge of Naruto’s life light where it swirled and faded into the gray world. “Master would experiment on me, mostly with poisons. For all his childishness and stupidity, he is an avid reader of the modern sciences. I would spend days, longer even, chained to a bed, being spoon fed by Enrí. Yet, despite whatever pain I endured, Master would never miss a night to tup me.”

With a small sigh, Sasuke went back to eating his soup. The broth didn’t taste nearly as good with the memories’ lingering taint. Silver lining, he had probably far more immunities than anyone else in the Fertile Lands. Yet he didn’t feel that blessed. Out of all the things Master did, those experiments were probably the worst.

Sasuke felt a warm pressure as Naruto pressed the back of his hand against Sasuke’s. Reaching back, Sasuke hooked his index finger with Naruto’s. The touch was safe and the small amount of heat he felt from Naruto’s hand eased the memory away.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Naruto admitted.

“You don’t need to say anything at all,” Sasuke said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment and then quietly returned to eating. Though a bit cold, the soup tasted better now as Naruto’s finger remained intertwined with his. As he reached the halfway point of his soup, Sasuke’s eyes finally drifted closed, his tiredness over riding his hunger.

Naruto pulled the furs more tightly around Sasuke and felt for his temperature. Sasuke was warmer now, but with his strange body temperature, Naruto didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. Sasuke didn’t appear to have a fever anymore, though, since he was no longer sweating whilst shivering and talking seemed to come more easily.

“You look at her as if she were a child,” Sakura said from the doorway.

“Ne,” Naruto said as his eyes lingered on that smooth, pale face. “I look at her with the wish that I had known her sooner, that I could have somehow prevented her pain.”

“She came to you at the Tree. The wound is of her own making.”

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair as his eyes drifted to Sakura. “I never knew you to be so daft. Have you made your choice then?”

Sakura crossed her arms. “You shouldn’t have even questioned my loyalty to you. Not after all these years of me standing by your side.”

“Perhaps more closely than I should have allowed,” Naruto admitted. “Your jealousy destabilizes you.”

“Is it so wrong for me to defend my place beside you?”

“Why are you so insistent on this falsehood?”

“Falsehood!?” Sakura seethed.

Solandis awoke with a startled cry, which in turn awoke Sasuke who immediately picked the baby up and held her against his chest. Naruto shot Sakura a glare. Sakura blushed at the silent scolding and lowered her gaze. The tension in the room was thick, yet Sasuke’s voice cut through it as he softly sang, soothing Solandis’ tears away.

_Sleep, now, my child,_

_for Mother Moon is high in the sky,_

_and Brother Bird keeps Evil from the Stars._

_Sleep, now, my child,_

_for their Light shines upon you,_

_Protecting you in your Dreamland._

_Sleep, now my child,_

_for Father Sun will rise soon_

_and his Light will Warm you,_

_Protecting you in your travels across the Mar._

The song tugged at a memory, buried deep within Naruto’s mind. He couldn’t quite grasp more than a blurred image of a field of some kind. Leaning forward, Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke’s neck. His lips lingered on that pale expanse of skin for a moment, and then he stood, making his way over to Sakura. He ushered her out of the doorway and down the walkway a little, but no farther than the safety of Kiba’s rooms. They were likely safe in this part of Sionnach, but Naruto still did not want to get too far from Sasuke and the children.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura said. “I didn’t mean to wake the child.”

“Solandis,” Naruto said. “Her name is Solandis.”

Sakura frowned. “Did the Imperial think of it? It’s not a very momadi name.”

Naruto held back an exasperated sigh. “Boruto actually—and it’s a Haulian name.”

“Oh.” Sakura walked over to the banister, looking out at the nearly empty main corridor. “I suppose that’s alright, then. The child wouldn’t be accepted if it was an Imperial name.”

“I’m tired of this,” Naruto admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Momadi this. Imperial that. We’re all Haulian, you do realize that, don’t you?”

Sakura frowned and looked back at him. “The Imperials are tainted with foreign blood.”

“And the desert doesn’t give a damn!” Naruto growled. “It treats us all the same regardless of where we’re from, that’s why the momadi survived by taking in whomever was strong, regardless of what they were or where they were from.”

“So you’ll forgive what the Imperials have done to us and take that woman in?” Sakura snapped. She couldn’t do that, she couldn’t forget or forgive what they had done to her family.

“Perhaps this clan has lived on the boarder for too long,” Naruto said, his voice firm and unyielding. “I am of the deep desert and I will live by its ways. Sasuke has shone me loyalty. Where does yours lie?”

Sakura clicked her teeth and looked away. This wasn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. She had let her emotions get away with her again. She had to regain Naruto’s confidence so that she wouldn’t be suspect when she got rid of that woman. Then, once the war was over, her brother would help her win Naruto over and everything would be how it was supposed to be.

“I cannot trust an Imperial so easily,” Sakura said evenly as her gaze returned to Naruto, the man she loved with all her heart. “But I trust you. I will not abandon my king. I’m sorry for second guessing you. The Imperial has put me on edge. I will try to be better.”

“That is all I ask.” Naruto gave Sakura’s shoulder a squeeze. Perhaps he was still being too lenient with her, but it was difficult not too. She was Kiba’s sister and she had tried so hard to be there for Boruto in the absence of a momo. “Now go. It is not wise for you to linger too long near me. Sasuke was right in that the others may come to mistrust you. Tend to your patients and in the mean while, prepare a satchel of supplies. Assume the injuries will be from standard battle.”

Sakura frown deepened. “Just one satchel?”

Naruto gave a firm nod and then returned to his rooms without another word. One satchel would be enough for a small group to cross the desert. Entering his rooms his eyes immediately went to Sasuke, who was now alone, eating his cold soup.

“Where’s Solandis?” Naruto asked.

“Boruto woke whilst you stepped out. He took her into the bathroom to bathe,” Sasuke said with a tired smile. “I was thinking of joining them shortly. I feel distasteful.”

“You don’t look it.”

Sasuke blushed lightly. At times Master had showered him in compliments, but they had never felt as true as when Naruto said them. “Come, finish eating.”

With a smile, Naruto re-took his place next to Sasuke. They began eating quietly. It was nice sitting next to Sasuke. The man’s earthy scent was relaxing, even when weakened by injury.

“You’re a little pale. You need blood, don’t you?” Sasuke asked after a time. He needed his blood to remain in his body in order to heal, but if it was what Naruto needed he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to offer. He found the prospect of Naruto suffering, even mildly, rather distressing.

“You need your blood more than I do right now. I can wait until you’re healed.”

Sasuke paused, the spoon halfway to his mouth. He frowned and lowered the spoon. He didn’t like the thought, but he had to ask, “Can you not take from another? Sai mentioned that you could drink from a human or your bloodmate or something?”

“When did you speak to Sai about that?” Naruto asked. He was pealing the thick skin from a small, spiky fruit.

“When you went into bloodlust,” Sasuke said simply as he watched the smooth motion of Naruto’s calloused fingers pealing fruit. When Naruto had finished one fruit he went to another without eating any.

After several fruits were pealed, Naruto said, “Ordinarily, that’s supposed to be true. Sai and I haven’t talked about it in a very long time, but you seem to be the only one I can drink from without any ill effects.”

“Does that make me your bloodmate?” Sasuke asked gently. Somehow he knew that this was a sensitive topic. Naruto’s tone had been soft and quiet, nearly hesitant, as he focused on the methodical movements of pealing far too many fruits for either one of them to eat.

“No.” Naruto’s hands stilled. Gently, he set the fruit down, half-pealed. “Neither of us carry the Blood Mark.”

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, his long hair falling over his shoulder. “Blood Mark?”

Naruto looked up, the sight before him filling him with a need Sasuke was too injured to partake in. His sharp canines yearned to pierce Sasuke’s skin—it wasn’t nearly as pale this morning, awash with a soft hint of pink. Yet still, he wanted to claim Sasuke as his own, in every way a body possibly could.

Leaning forward, Naruto dragged his fangs across the expanse of Sasuke’s exposed neck and whispered, “In the heat of mating, whilst we’re both reaching our climax, I’d bite you, claiming you as mine, and…” Naruto pulled away to look in those wide blood red eyes. “If you accept me as yours and take in my blood as well, a mark would appear connecting us for eternity as bloodmates.”

“For eternity?” The question fell from Sasuke’s lips, barely a whisper. His pain was forgotten as his whole body became aware of Naruto, his proximity, his heat, his scent, even the sound of his breath.

“Yes,” Naruto whispered, his breath brushing against Sasuke’s lips. “Bloodmates are forever, eternal. They cannot be separated, a true sense of two halves of one whole. Soulmates. However,” Naruto pulled back, until he sat a comfortable distance away. “One mate cannot survive without the other. Meaning, that if one dies, so too does the other.”

Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears. He understood Naruto’s words, the innate danger in such a mating like that, yet he couldn’t help the deep sense of longing growing inside of him. It made him feel empty and incomplete, as if once, long ago, he had known such a divine merger of souls into one complete form. And now he was a shattered, broken half. The realization hurt more than the hole in his gut.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the corner of Sasuke’s eye, wetting his lips with Sasuke’s tears, and then rested the side of his head against his mate’s. So close, so very close, yet somehow not close enough.

“If we are not, then why do I want you so badly?” Sasuke whispered brokenly. “After everything I’ve been through, I shouldn’t want anyone’s touch like I want yours—like I need yours.”

“I don’t know,” Naruto whimpered, his own need intensifying until it hurt.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Sasuke’s thin, cool hand slipped out of the furs he was wrapped in and took Naruto’s in his. The touch burned. It felt so good. “I can’t even give you children. So mating doesn’t make sense. It isn’t logical for me to want you like this. Yet I do. I want all of you, even your fangs.”

Naruto nuzzled his throat. “Your gender means nothing to me. We have Boruto and, for now, Solandis too. I don’t need anymore children, but if you want them, we can adopt—but as mates, not bloodmates.”

Sasuke flinched away. The need sizzled away, replaced by the cold pain in his gut.

“For now,” Naruto added gently as he lightly squeezed Sasuke’s hand, keeping it from pulling away. “Perhaps when we’re both healthy we can speak of it again, but right now it’s too dangerous.”

“Because if you died, I’d die too?”

Naruto nodded. His withered body was a liability. He couldn’t risk anyone for his own sake, especially not someone who had entrusted their own life with his through bloodmating. Bloodmates were a powerful force, but also a rare one. Most Ollphéists were unwilling to risk their mate like that. But it wasn’t power Naruto was after, but to fill a need deep within him that he didn’t understand. And it sounded like Sasuke felt the same.

“So, mates then?” Sasuke asked hesitantly.

“If you’re willing?”

Sasuke bit his lip and looked at the pile of pealed fruit. Mates meant mating—sex—could he do that? Sure Naruto made him feel needy and made his body tighten in strange ways, and he did get hard one or two times, but… Could he willingly participate in such a thing after having it force on him for so long? He had become so numb to the sensation of Master’s body thrusting over him, could he actually find pleasure in it with Naruto?

Naruto gave Sasuke’s hand a squeeze, pulling him from his thoughts. “We don’t need to actually mate if you don’t want to. We can take things slowly.”

“Slowly?”

Naruto nuzzled his throat again. “Take your time and give it some thought. For now, just focus on healing, okay?”

Sasuke smiled softly. “Alright.”


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto walked through the market place, his people giving him a wide birth. It had been nearly a week and the thick tension hadn’t relaxed in the slightest. If anything, he sensed that they were even more on edge now, the scent of fear lingering wherever he went.

Entering the fabric boutique, Naruto was at a loss of what to do—how could he unite his clansmen before the prince made his move? He couldn’t do anything about his withered body, not in the time frame he imagined they had—he had sent scouts out, but they had yet to report anything unusual.

“My, my, little one, you’re sure looking pensive these days.”

Naruto looked up from the fabric he had been staring unseeingly at and to the old woman who was so bent in her age that she could barely see over the fabric racks. Her toothless grin was the only friendly face he had seen since leaving his rooms.

“Alo, damo,” _–Hello, granny-_ Naruto greeted warmly. “How’s the back these days? Are Sakura’s tonics still working all right?”

“As well as they ever did,” she said with a shrug and then gestured for him to follow her into the back of the store. “Come. I have something for you.”

Naruto followed her passed the stacks of plain linens and patterned cottons. He shimmied around a barrel of threads in various colours and nearly ran into a deadly looking pole with needles stuck in it. This shop had been one of the first carved out when they settled Sionnach over a decade ago. Back then the clan barely had three bolts of fabric to share amongst their mere fifty members. It was good to see the damo’s dream of owning a shop had truly been fulfilled.

The little damo entered the back room and pushed some fabric bolts off of an old, withered chest. The chest had certainly seen better days and had probably been loaded and unloaded onto hundreds if not thousands of caravans when their clan still wandered the desert. The sands had practically imbedded into the wood.

Damo pulled out a long, cloth-wrapped parcel and handed it to Naruto. “I acquired this when I was a girl.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow and gently unwrapped the parcel. Thorthúilian silk slid from the cloth wrapping, Naruto tried to catch it but it slipped through his fingers like water. Carefully, he lifted the garment off the floor. It was a Thorthúilian bridal robe, made from the finest silk he had ever seen. The deep navy material shimmered in the dim candlelight. It had been designed with the silver moon and stars, and the bottom had been flourished with blood red Haulian roses.

Words left him. It was beautiful. His mind couldn’t processes how such an extraordinarily rare and expensive garment could be in this little momadi shop. Their clan had only recently settled and they weren’t rich by any means. Yet, the little damo had said she acquired this as a girl?

“How?” Naruto mumbled, dumbstruck.

“For your mate,” Damo said with a warm smile as she affectionately patted his arm.

Naruto lowered the garment and looked at her, wide-eyed. “But-”

“Fate has not been kind to you two. The least these old bones can do is give you proper wedding attire.”

“But we’re not-”

“You will,” she said with a warm smile and a knowing twinkle in her iridescent, cataract eyes. “The sands know how long you’ve waited for your mate to return.”

“Return?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Never mind the particulars!” Damo took the garment from him and began repackaging it. “Go pick out some bolts of fabric for your mate. I doubt you have anything for that poor soul to wear. It’s on the house.”

“But-”

“Go on!” she said as she ushered him from the back room. “Now, with that dark hair and pale skin I think nearly anything would look good on your mate, but I think mid-tones and darker colours would suit the best. Nothing overly feminine, though, nor overly masculine either.”

Naruto’s shoulders relaxed as he gave into the damo’s ways and allowed her to ramble on about fabrics. She certainly knew what she was talking about, picking out designs that Naruto thought would fit Sasuke wonderfully, but also sensible materials that would hold out in the travels to come.

An hour later he was ushered from the shop with only the Thorthúilian garment in hand and the little damo’s word that the rest would be brought by later with ‘that little pup, Konohamaru.’ Apparently, since Sasuke had only been wearing Naruto’s long, unused night shirts for the past week, the young warrior had taken the opportunity to bring Sasuke’s only momadi garment by the other day in an attempt to fix it and was expected to stop by later for it.

As Naruto made his way back to his rooms, he found it comforting that at least all of his people hadn’t grown to dislike him. He didn’t like the idea of failing them as their king, but he didn’t know what else he could have done. He had mated who they wanted him to, given them an heir that carried their clan’s blood, built them a stable home, and brought in the technology necessary for them to live relatively comfortably. Since he had become king they hadn’t been in a single large battle, there had been no wars, and they were on fairly good terms with the closest momadi king in the Scattered Islands. What else could he have done?

Konohamaru stood upon Naruto’s entry and he quietly waved the man over. “How is everyone?”

“The heir-enlada has taken Solandis to his room to feed and enlodo is asleep.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Konohamaru adverted his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Enlodo doesn’t sleep peacefully. He’s been, um, whimpering a lot.”

“Nightmares.” Naruto sighed and handed Konohamaru the parcel. “Here. Ask Kiba to stand guard and then go put this in my trunk. Then do what errands you have. The seamstress has some supplies, as well. We make our move at first light. I’ll be giving Sasuke blood tonight.”

Konohamaru’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded sharply. With a brisk “Ai, enlada,” he left the rooms, parcel in hand.

Naruto listened to Konohamaru’s footsteps as he went to Kiba’s rooms next door. He would wait until Kiba was on guard before approaching the bedroom. In his withered state, blood giving would leave him vulnerable, but it was necessary if Sasuke was going to make it across the desert.

What worried him currently, however, was the frequency of Sasuke’s nightmares. The first two nights since sustaining the abdominal injury had been fine—Sasuke probably having been too exhausted for his brain to process much during sleep. His need to eat, however, did increase. Now his eating habits seemed closer to normal, but he appeared unable to get through a bout of sleep without nightmares.

The dark dreams left Sasuke more exhausted than the healing processes, and even though Sasuke tried to brush them off, Naruto could tell that they were getting to him. Sasuke would sit a little farther away and lay on the edge of the bed. He wouldn’t touch Naruto, and a brush of skin would have Sasuke minutely flinching away. And this had only been after a week. What would happen if they continued?

Naruto turned to the door as Kiba shuffled inside. The two stared at each other, both unsure of what to say but knowing the unsaid significance of the moment. In an uncommon sign of respect, Kiba clasped one hand in a fist and then formed a crescent with his other before joining the two and bowing. Naruto gave his old friend a small, sad smile and then repeated the gesture. He then turned on his heel and went into his bedroom for perhaps the last time.

_There were twenty-three tiles across the ceiling, thirty-six down the side. That made for eight hundred and twenty eight tiles. Sasuke had counted them—in four different languages. How many times was it now? How often had he stared at this ceiling? The chains rattled on the bed as Master sat beside him. He felt those thick, pudgy fingers on his bare thigh, but kept his eyes trained on the ceiling and began counting. By the time he reached twenty his body had gone numb to the touch._

_“Too bad I can’t just drill a hole in you and insert a womb,” Master said. “It would make things so much easier.”_

_Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…_

_“Another stillborn this morning.” Master tutted his displeasure. “Really, my pet, at sixteen if you can’t bare me children, you could at least use that bitch I gave you to give me them.”_

_‘That bitch’ was Master’s half-sister, who Sasuke had been forced to breed with. This would make the fifth unsuccessful birth. Sasuke willed himself not to cry. Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five…_

_Sasuke didn’t know what came first—the cracking sound or the pain that spread across his face. His ears rang and his vision blurred. It made it hard to count. The second punch made it impossible._

_“You useless woman!” Master screamed. “You barren whore! I’ll fill your slutty hole up so much the Goddess will have no choice but to force you to carry my child. And this one had better live!”_

Naruto sat on the floor next to the bed as Sasuke let out a low whimper, his pale forehead glistened with sweat, and his body curled protectively around itself. Naruto frowned. How do you save someone from their own mind? He was afraid to touch Sasuke, afraid it would scare his mate. So he released his scent. He didn’t know if Sasuke’s nose was as good as his, but he was going off instinct that said it would help.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said gently. “Sasuke, it’s okay now. I’m here. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

Sasuke groaned, his hand reaching out in his sleep. Naruto laid his hand on the bed, palm up, and their fingers met halfway—just the very tips of their fingers touched, no more, no less, but it was enough. Sasuke sighed deeply, his shoulders relaxing and the tension in his body deflating.

“Time to leave Sasōka,” Naruto whispered and lightly tugged on their fingertips. “Come back to me, come back to Sonolan.”

Sasuke moaned and snuggled his face further into the pillow, hiding half of it in the soft, downy material as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The red of his eyes shimmered like glistening crystal for a moment as he awoke, and then faded back to their normal, beautiful, red.

“Sonolan?” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto smiled warmly and leaned more fully on the bed. “Ai. It is what the momadi call this world. Ironically enough, Boruto called you Sasōka, which is what momadi call the realm of dreams.”

Sasuke smiled at that.

Naruto applied a light pressure to their fingertips and held back the question burning at the edge of his mouth. He wanted to ask about the nightmare, to ask if Sasuke was all right, but after nearly five days of it, he knew his mate wouldn’t answer truthfully. So he’d wait until Sasuke was ready.

Naruto’s smile grew as he watched Sasuke stretch, their fingers never parting. Sasuke arched his back like a cat, the movement pulling the nightshirt further up his pale thighs, the furs having been kicked away in sleep. In the candlelight Naruto could see the hundreds of silvery scars overlaid on Sasuke’s porcelain skin, the brunt of them being clustered on Sasuke’s inner thighs and the soles of his feet. Naruto wanted to lavish every one of them with kisses.

Sasuke threw a fur over his legs with a deep blush and a frown, yet he didn’t let go of Naruto’s fingers.

Naruto blinked and looked up, his smile fading. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“I know a lustful man when I see one,” Sasuke murmured.

“Ai, I lust for you,” Naruto freely admitted. “But I won’t be the one to initiate anything.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows sprung up in surprised confusion.

Naruto leaned forward so that they were at eyelevel. “When you decide you are ready, when your body is begging for it, you will come to me. Then, and only then, will I devour you.”

Sasuke swallowed hard as the heat of Naruto’s words surged through him with a tingle of anticipation. He sat up, so that Naruto had to arch his head back to keep eye contact. “And if I refuse to be devoured?”

Slowly, Naruto grinned, it was animalistic and hungry. “Then perhaps you will be the one to devour.”

Sasuke smiled at that and hummed in approval.

Naruto chuckled and sat up. He pulled off his shirt, revealing the expanse of his lean, tattooed chest and the heavy bulge in his pants. “But for now, we’ll start with blood giving.”

Sasuke’s eyes went directly to the thrumming bulge and paled. His mouth went dry and his thighs instinctively squeezed together. Then the bulge was gone as Naruto turned his back to Sasuke. The breath Sasuke didn’t know he was holding released, and his brain tingled for a moment with oxygen.

“Here,” Naruto said, handing Sasuke a small dagger over his shoulder.

Sasuke took it and looked down at the blade. It was one of the ones he had stolen from Naruto. They had been stored in the small side table on Sasuke’s side of the bed. He hadn’t even seen Naruto open it.

“Use that to cut my shoulder and take my blood.”

“What?” Sasuke’s head snapped up. “But I’m healing fine. Do I really need more blood?”

“It’s been nearly a week. What blood I’ve given you is likely out of your system now.”

Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto’s broad shoulders and long spine. Even withered, he couldn’t deny Naruto’s breathtaking masculinity. This was the back of a warrior—strong and scared—a true man.

The tattoos on Naruto’s front wrapped around onto his back and Sasuke took a moment to look at them. He hadn’t dared to stare at Naruto’s front, not even when the other man slept, but right now there was no chance of those clear blue eyes seeing him. The black scales of the fierce creature that wrapped around Naruto’s shoulders and arm were so delicately detailed that they seemed to shimmer like the sun. And the thick rays of the sun on Naruto’s side were interwoven with symbols Sasuke had never seen before. Sasuke ran a finger over one of the symbols, a straight horizontal line with a double hook. Naruto shivered at the feather touch.

“Sorry,” Sasuke murmured.

“It’s fine,” Naruto said over his shoulder. “Felt nice.”

Sasuke cleared his throat to prevent the blush. “I’ve never seen symbols like those.”

“Momadi characters,” Naruto explained.

“I didn’t know the momadi had a writing system?”

“It’s old and hardly ever learned.”

“Oh.” Sasuke sighed. “That’s a pity.”

“Curse of the nomadic life, I fear,” Naruto said.

Sasuke tilted his head. “But Sionnach is a settlement, is it not?”

“It is, but a relatively new one. Most clans are still nomadic. There are only a few settlements.”

“Ah.”

“Now quit stalling or the night will grow late before you’ve finished.”

Sasuke had the mind to pout like Boruto, but didn’t. He wanted to learn more about the momadi, this mysterious people hidden behind the mountain wall of Balla-beinne, but there was something on edge about Naruto that kept him from procrastinating further.

Moving to stand on his knees, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s shoulder to stable himself. He had had his blood taken, but this was the first time he had consciously taken blood. It was a little unnerving, but oddly he didn’t find it strange or disgusting. In the Fertile Lands it wasn’t normal to drink blood. To do so would be abominable. Yet this seemed normal and right. The blade against Naruto’s shoulder, however, did not. Sasuke stared at the dull silver metal against that tan skin and found it distasteful.

“I should warn you,” Naruto said, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts. “That in less life-threatening situations, like right now, blood giving can be, uh, arousing to some. It’s natural. But know that I won’t do anything to you. All right?”

Sasuke lowered the knife. “You’re already aroused.”

“A little,” Naruto admitted.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He wouldn’t lie to himself, the sight of Naruto’s arousal scared him and the reoccurring memory-nightmares still lingered. They would be there, in the back of his mind, like a tortured whisper all day, only to be reinstalled when he went to sleep. Master’s words and moans would echo in his head like an insistent ringing in his ears.

He wanted to replace it. Replace all the sights. The sounds. The tastes. The touches. He wanted to replace every memory he ever had before he met Boruto. He wanted a blank slate, was desperate for one.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said, turning his head when he felt his mate’s hands shake.

“Don’t look at me!” Sasuke commanded.

Naruto’s head snapped forward, but all of his senses were trained on the man behind him. He could feel Sasuke shake, smell his fear, hear his rapid heartbeat. Something wasn’t right, but what had changed? He had noticed Sasuke didn’t like the sight of his arousal, so Naruto had turned around. Everything had seemed okay after that.

“Touch yourself.” It was a low whisper, throaty and hot on the back of his ear.

“What?” Naruto breathed out.

A nip to his earlobe was all he got in reply. Sasuke still shook, but his hands were firm on Naruto’s shoulders. The sensation made Naruto’s loins tightened even more. With a quick flick of his wrist, the strings of his pants came loose. Naruto sighed in relief. He felt those cool, soft lips brush feather light kisses against his shoulder blades.

Naruto smiled. “Why so gentle? When we first met you were much feistier. Like a stray cat. All claws and fangs. Have I mistaken my mate for a kitten?”

He got a sharp nip in reply. Naruto moaned. His dick sprung from the opening in his pants, the massive length no longer containable.

“That’s not going to draw blood, enslai.”

When he felt Sasuke’s dull nails dig into his shoulder blades, Naruto took himself in hand. It felt so good. It had been too long. But it was not enough. He needed more. He needed to feel more of that sweet mouth, of those cold fingers. He needed more of Sasuke.

“Bite me,” Naruto ordered, tilting his head to the side, exposing his taunt neck. “Take what’s yours.”

He had expected to feel the cut of the blade first, but instead he was rewarded with the savage pinch of a true bite. Tiny fangs, sharper than human canines, but much smaller than his own fangs, pierced the cords of his throat and Naruto nearly came at the sensation.

Deep, husky moans filled Sasuke’s ears as the sweet tang of blood coated his mouth. Something clicked inside him and his mind melted away. Yet he was fully aware of the heat of Naruto, the metallic taste of Naruto’s blood mixed with the salt of Naruto’s skin, Naruto’s scent—like fresh wood placed on a fire, rich and all in compassing. It was like he was high on Naruto. Every touch felt electrifying. Every moan Naruto made reverberated in Sasuke’s ears. Every droplet of blood he licked up greedily, like he couldn’t get enough—it would never be enough.

The blood seared through Sasuke. His body was on fire. Over stimulated and over sensitized. His loins tightened, his stomach curled in on itself, and he felt himself harden. He wanted… he wanted… He didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do, so he bit even harder into Naruto’s shoulder, releasing more of that intoxicating blood.

Naruto shivered in pleasure as he felt the brush of something hot and hard against his ass, mixed with the pressure of that little minx tongue on his shoulder. A strange need pulsed into life. He had always been the predator, the pursuer. Sasuke brushed against his backside again and Naruto couldn’t help himself as he hungrily pressed back. They both moaned, yet Naruto’s turned into an unfulfilled whine. He wanted it, needed it, but what? Where? How? He went to press back again, but Sasuke’s hands held him in place, fingers digging bruising into Naruto’s hips.

“I thought I told you to touch yourself,” Sasuke practically growled into his ear.

Naruto whined and turned his head. Sasuke’s lips were stained with his blood and those red eyes had turned to twin blood moons. Naruto licked his lips hungrily. “Kiss me.”

Sasuke looked into those golden, feral eyes, hungry for him. But for Sasuke the woman or—he brushed his clothed arousal against Naruto’s burning skin and Naruto’s pupils turned into slits, his eyes becoming liquid amber. Their lips crashed together, devouring each other, blood coated tongues fighting for claim.

Naruto reached forward and pumped himself. The pressure of Sasuke’s lips against his, the heat of his mate against his back, the nails piercing the flesh of his hips, it was all too much. Naruto let out a guttural roar and came hard. Naruto’s world spun and he fell backwards, into Sasuke’s arms, his head on his mate’s shoulder. His breath came out in heavy puffs. He felt completely undone and they hadn’t even actually had sex.

When the world began to make more sense, Naruto breathed out, “You haven’t…do you…want me to…?”

Sasuke shook his head, his face buried in the blood-crusted crook of Naruto’s neck. He was still painfully hard, but he couldn’t—it was too much. Something so foreignly masculine on his body. He couldn’t touch it, nor have someone else touch it. He couldn’t even ponder the thought of it. So instead he focused on the sound of Naruto’s breathing, the thick scent of Naruto’s release, the heat of Naruto’s body. He wanted to memorize every sound Naruto had made. He wanted to engrave this feeling, this moment with Naruto, in his mind.

As the blood high began to fade, so too did his arousal, leaving Sasuke with a deep sense of unfulfillment and exhaustion. He began to pull away, but Naruto moved with him. They both crawled under the furs, filthy and tired, but unable to part from each other or this spot. It was supposed to be a simple blood giving, but something had shifted in them both. Something neither one of them had expected or could begin to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damo is an informal version of Momadamomo meaning ‘grandmother’. Naruto uses it as a term of respect, but also shows how close they are. I did contemplate converting her to Tsunade, but I liked her appearance too much as a little, toothless old lady. 
> 
> Some notes to changes from the original work. In case it’s used later on & I forget to change it over, in the original Sasuke’s momadi name is ‘Iffalan’, thus the realm of dreams in momadi is actually Iffalan (Iffa [dream] + lan [land, realm, world, kingdom, .&c]). 
> 
> _Sasuke’s lips were stained with his blood and those red eyes had turned to twin blood moons. Naruto licked his lips hungrily._  
>  Due to the change into a fanfic the significance here get’s lost. In the original work Sasuke’s character’s eyes are silver, which turn red when he drinks Naruto’s blood. The original sentence is as follows.  
>  _Evelyn’s lips were stained with his blood and those silver eyes had turned to twin blood moons. Sion licked his lips hungrily._


	26. Chapter 26

That night Naruto’s dreams were filled with the soft, supple body of a woman with long, pale limbs made of taunt, lean muscle, and a melodious, easy laugh that rang through his ears like a long forgotten childhood memory. Every once in awhile the woman would blur with Sasuke, but Sasuke did not laugh. He did not smile. Those red eyes bore into Naruto and he reached out, but he could never quite grasp Sasuke’s long, elegant fingers.

Another woman’s laugh ripped through the dream world, this one darker, colder. Ice cocooned Sasuke and the ground shook, splitting the land between them. Naruto called out, but it was no use as Sasuke and his island of ice floated farther and farther away.

Naruto sat up as the dream world ripped from his mind. His breathing was heavy, his body drenched in sweat. Something was wrong. Sasuke. He spun to the side. Sasuke was still asleep. His mate breathed deep and slow, lying on his side, facing Naruto. Naruto tucked some of Sasuke’s long, black hair. There were no signs of nightmares. Sasuke slept peacefully.

Rolling out of bed, Naruto slipped on a shirt and went to Boruto’s room. His son, too, was asleep. Boruto was curled around Solandis, who slept in Boruto’s bed rather than a crib. Though, Sai’s daughter did not sleep. She lay snuggled in Boruto’s arms playing with a momadi toy made of several cloth-covered, interconnected rings. Solandis looked up at Naruto as he entered and waved her toy at him.

Though it had only been a week since her birth, Solandis was nearly the size of a year old and far more aware of her surroundings than any child Naruto had seen. However, she had yet to utter a single word or even attempted it. She laughed and groaned, but seemed to only somehow communicate with Boruto. His son appeared to know exactly what Solandis wanted or needed. It was strange, to be sure, but Naruto wasn’t even sure what Sai was, how could he even begin to understand his daughter?

The only thing they knew for certain was that Solandis preferred blood over food and water and that she wanted Boruto’s before all others. Luckily, she never seemed to take much in a single sitting, and she seemed to be aware of whether or not Boruto safely could offer his blood. The other day, when Boruto had had a mild stomachache, Solandis had taken from Konohamaru instead.

With a soft gurgle, Solandis reached out for him. Naruto walked further into the room and kneeled down, taking her tiny hand in his.

“Alo, Solandis,” he said softly. “Are you keeping an eye on Boruto?”

Her fingers wrapped around his index finger and then her pale rose coloured eyes glowed. Sharp pain sliced through Naruto’s mind and his vision was overlaid with another image. Naruto hissed.

“Close your eyes.”

Naruto blinked, trying to clear his sight. He could vaguely make out Boruto looking at him.

“Close your eyes, fafa,” Boruto repeated. “She’s trying to tell you something.”

The pain didn’t give him much choice but to listen. Naruto closed his eyes and the jumbled images cleared, lessening the pain. He saw Boruto’s bedroom, but it was as if he were outside his own body. Naruto could see himself, knelt before the bed, holding Solandis’ hand. Boruto was half sat up.

Then, as a bird takes flight, the world shifted and flew upward until he saw above the Mountain of Sionnach, still partly surrounded by a few inches of water from the abnormal rains. The moon was high in the starless sky, peaking through thick clouds.

Several kilometers south of Sionnach Naruto saw a dim light. As it slowly neared that single light turned into two, then four, then eight, until it became hundreds. The vision plunged downward, toward the lights, and Naruto was met with a large army, lead by Hidan and a dark haired woman. Over a hundred men, momadi and mercenaries alike, followed behind them on horseback.

Naruto shot up, releasing Solandis’ hand and rushed out of the room. “Wake your mama and prepare to leave!”

He rushed past Konohamaru, who was jumping, half asleep, to attention, and out of his rooms. Naruto burst into Kiba’s and yanked back the furs. “Arise,” he ordered, “And ready the men for battle!”

“What?” Kiba murmured, clambering from his bed.

“Hidan marches on Sionnach. Prepare the warriors!” Without waiting for Kiba to reply, Naruto turned from his kiffon’s room and entered Sakura’s. He heard Kiba run out of the rooms as he yanked away Sakura’s furs. “Sakura, wake up!”

Sakura blinked sleepily at Naruto and did little to hide her nude body from view, but Naruto didn’t even register it. He lightly slapped her face to awake her faster. Groaning she pushed his hand away.

“Wake up, midimo. _Hurry_.”

“What is it?” Sakura moaned, sitting up. “What’s wrong? Is it Boruto?”

“Hidan rides on Sionnach. Get those unable to fight further into the mountain.”

Sakura’s eyes snapped open. “What!?”

“Just do it!”

Boruto carried Solandis on his hip into fafa’s room where mama was, for once, sleeping peacefully. The room had a strange, pungent odour of blood and something Boruto had never smelled before, mixed with the earthy scent of mama and the woody smell of fafa. He didn’t have much time to think on it, since fafa had sounded hurried. Whatever Solandis had shown fafa must have been pressingly important. And why did they have to ready to leave? Where were they going?

Kneeling next to mama, Boruto gently shook his shoulder. “Mama, you have to wake up.”

Mama flinched backward at the contact, his eyes snapping open. He looked around wildly for a moment, and then calmed when he saw Boruto.

Boruto smiled down at mama. “Fafa says we need to ready to leave.”

Mama frowned and sat up. “What? Why?”

With a shrug, Boruto handed mama the clothes Konohamaru had had repaired, along with fafa’s mofra. “Do you need help?”

“No, I can manage,” mama said, taking the clothes. “Where’s Naruto?”

“I think fafa ran to fani Kiba’s.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “He ran?”

Boruto nodded, but was interrupted by Konohamaru before he could say anything more. “Dōkraf’asta, kifōni-enlada. Elf faken at nedio’an’Solandis.” _–Make haste, heir-enlada. Help me pack what you and Solandis need.-_

“Ai!” Boruto called out, before giving Sasuke a reassuring smile. “I’m sure fafa will return soon and explain.”

Sasuke watched him hurry from the room; Solandis gave a small wave as they vanished behind the curtain. As they disappeared, a sinking feeling filled the base of Sasuke’s stomach. He could feel Naruto not far from him and somehow he knew Naruto—his mate—was afraid. But of what? Naruto’s fear seeped into Sasuke, putting his nerves on edge.

Hastily donning his clothes, Sasuke rushed from the room and collided into a hard chest. Fear seized him and riddled him with tension. Warm arms wrapped around Sasuke and he pushed back so violently he stumbled backwards and fell. The arms tried to catch him, but Sasuke flinched away.

“It’s me, it’s me,” Naruto said, “Calm, Sasuke. It’s me.”

Sasuke smacked the outstretched hand away before Naruto’s words registered. Then those blue eyes came into view and Sasuke scampered onto his knees as he found himself searching for injuries on Naruto, searching for some reason for Naruto to be so afraid.

“Calm down, solen, calm,” Naruto soothed as he gently cradled Sasuke’s face in his hands, forcing his mate to focus solely on his face.

“What’s going on?” Sasuke demanded. “Why are we leaving? Why are you so afraid?”

Naruto’s brows shot up. He was afraid, but he doubted anyone else had noticed. “How do you know that?”

“That doesn’t matter! It’s true isn’t it?”

Naruto brushed his thumb soothingly across Sasuke’s cheek, back and forth. His mate’s eyes were so wide, so wild, so terrified. Yes, Naruto was afraid, he was afraid for his people, for the safety of his family, but it was a fear he could control. He could fight to assure his fear never became true. Yet his mate’s fear was uncontrolled, it was consuming him. Why?

“Yes, I am afraid,” Naruto admitted calmly. “But it’s okay. You, Boruto, and Solandis will be far from Sionnach before the fighting starts.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened impossibly more. Words left him and a cold sense of dread filled him. No, no! It couldn’t- He couldn’t- It was too soon- too quickly. How? Why? “M-mast-?” Sasuke stuttered weakly, unable to get a full word out.

“No!” Naruto snarled, his hold on Sasuke tightening. “It’s not him. He will not touch you again.”

“Th-then why?”

“Hidan rides on Sionnach with an army of at least a hundred,” Naruto said, loosening his hold on Sasuke. “I need you to take Boruto to Rifásach and deliver a letter to their king.”

Sasuke shook his head. “No. No, let me fight with you.”

“Out of the question,” Naruto said, dropping his hands and sitting back on his heels. This was not a subject for debate. “You don’t know how to fight.”

“I can fight!” Sasuke declared.

Without hesitation Naruto punched Sasuke square in the jaw. His mate spun and crashed into the floor.

“IF YOU CAN FIGHT WHY DIDN’T YOU DODGE?” Naruto roared, grabbing Sasuke by the shirt collar and hauling his mate back up. He yanked Sasuke to him and grasped the man by the bruising jaw with his shaking hands. Wide red eyes stared into terrified blue. “Don’t make me loose you again,” Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke clung to Naruto’s sides. He could feel the tremors radiating throughout the other man. “Again?” Sasuke whispered, his jaw already stiffening.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke’s forehead before resting his head against his mate’s. Again? He didn’t know why he said that, but it felt true. “Take our son to Rifásach,” Naruto pleaded. “Deliver the letter and then stay there. I know their king. He can teach you how to fight.”

Sasuke sighed. “And when I can?”

“Kobak da’en, solen.” _–Come back to me, my mate.-_

Sasuke’s hands tightened, his nails digging further into Naruto’s already damaged skin. He didn’t want to go. He needed Naruto by his side like a body needs air or food or water. The realization was terrifying but it was there and Naruto was right in front of him and he had to go. But if he went and Naruto died in battle…

“Then take my blood,” Sasuke said quietly but firmly.

“What?”

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto’s eyes, red unwaveringly meeting blue. “You’ll need it far more than I.”

“No.” Naruto shook his head. “You still have that hole in your gut. It’s why I made you drink last night.”

“An injury I can heal myself. And had I known you were going into battle I would have never taken it from you. You can’t fight with that withered body. Take my blood.”

Naruto growled and looked away. Sasuke was right. He was severely weakened right now, not only withered but it had only been a few hours since the blood giving. He’d hardly be an elite warrior, let alone a standard one. But Sasuke was injured and about to cross the desert. That was a hard road to travel, even for the momadi. It’d be even harder for an Imperial.

“Don’t worry about me,” Sasuke said. “I’m assuming you’ll make Konohamaru go with us?”

Naruto nodded.

“Then we’ll be fine. He can keep watch whilst I take a day or two to recover from giving you so much blood and then we’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, _need my blood_.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t make me slice my own throat again,” Sasuke snapped.

“Fine,” Naruto snapped back. “But only a little.”

“No, you’ll take as much as you can without killing me.” Sasuke gave him a cold look and crossed his arms, daring Naruto to argue further. Oddly, the sight made Naruto’s loins twitch slightly, but now was not the time.

Clicking his teeth, Naruto relented. “Fine.”

Pushing his hair to the side, Sasuke bared his neck. Naruto looked at that long, pale column of skin and his body filled with that now familiar feral need to claim. He pushed it down and pulled his mate closer as he sunk his teeth into that chilled skin. The first drop of blood was like liquid ice, shocking his system awake. His senses becoming painfully aware of Sasuke, his taste, his touch, his scent, the sound of his breath and the beat of his heart.

Then he could hear the quiet voices of Konohamaru and Boruto in the other room as they prepared to leave. Of Kiba at the entrance to Sionnach, readying the men. Of Sakura ushering the elderly and children further into the mountain. He could hear the Athronian Spirits whizzing around, he could sense their movements. And then, finally, he could sense what he should have been able to sense all along, Hidan’s army as they approached. He could dimly hear the hooves, muddled slightly by the splashing of water. He could hear the clattering of weapons and the distinct chill of a woman’s soft, dark laughter.

Sasuke’s cold hands on the back of his neck returned him to the room, to the spicy, earthy scent of his mate and the intoxicating taste of Sasuke’s blood. His mate weighed heavily in his arms, as if Sasuke was unable to support himself. Naruto’s warm lips moved from the cool skin of Sasuke’s throat to his cold lips. They moved demandingly against each other. This was not a devouring kiss. It was not filled with the need to consume, to become one because it was never close enough. Instead it was of memorization, to imprint some part of themselves on each other so that even when far away, they would remember the sensation of the other.

Suddenly, far too suddenly, Sasuke’s body went lax in Naruto’s arms and his lips stilled. Naruto could still hear his mate’s heart beating steadily, he could still feel Sasuke’s slim chest press against his as his mate breathed, but the blood giving had rendered Sasuke unconscious.

Naruto kissed his mate one last time and whispered, “Ae Sono gīde feto’io an Lono gīde oma’io sāi lkra’io akros tersa-berdō ef eda el ato.”

_May Sono guide your feet and Lona guide your heart as you walk across the burning sands with head held high._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the war begins... ^-^


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I wouldn't get this done until next week, but it was too hot (for me at least ^^; ) to be physically productive around the house, so here you lot go!

Heat swept through the Mountain of Sionnach. The air wavered. The ground shook. The horses trembled. Hidan called for his men to steady. As he looked up at the mountain he had once called home, the waxing moon turned red and then grew until it shone like a small sun in the sky.

Hidan swallowed his fear and looked to the woman on his left. He only knew her as ‘Mother’. She had been one of the old king’s wives. Mother appeared unfazed by the moon’s unnatural behaviour. She sat calmly on her horse as if they were taking a midnight stroll, not about to charge into battle.

Everything about this told him to retreat—and fast. Hidan gazed back at his men. His momadi were a mere fifty, only twenty of which were from the main Sionnach clan, others from the nomadic tribes that wandered the mountains and low desert of Sionnach territory. Mother had brought two hundred well-armed mercenaries—at least that’s what she said they were. Hidan had never seen mercenaries this finely equipped, but Mother had assured him they were not Imperials.

“I didn’t know momadi could get cold feet.” Mother chuckled softly.

Hidan shot her a glare.

“Momadi are of the ruthless desert heat. We are not like the Imperials,” Hidan snapped.

Mother tossed her lush, dark brown hair behind her shoulder. “My late husband was right to confide in you, Hidan.” She then sliced her wrist and presented her blood to him. “Make him proud and retake the clan that should be yours.”

Leaning down, Hidan put that supple wrist to his lips and drank the dark blood. He felt power surge through him. He may be human, but with Mother’s gift he felt he could best any Ollphéist. When he had had his fill, Hidan raised his sword and called for the charge.

Kiba and his twenty men stood at the entrance to Sionnach as they watched the enemy’s approach. Kakuzu had somehow disappeared without anyone’s notice, all of his followers in tow—which was more than half of the remaining warriors. It was a heavy blow. Twenty against over two hundred—it would take a miracle to survive this.

Kiba was tempted to call a retreat, but with the enemy being of their own, they would make it too quickly to the tunnels were Sakura was with the noncombatants. He had already sent a message telling her to lead the people out of the mountain and make haste toward the Scattered Islands. Now, he and his men needed to buy them as much time as possible.

Raising his arm, Kiba signaled his men to ready their rifles. The Imperials may have designed the weapons, but Kiba’s men had perfected them to suit their Ollphéist abilities. No ammo needed. As heat pulsed through the Mountain of Sionnach, Kiba lowered his hand and a volley of elemental projectiles flew through the air. He heard Hidan’s call go out and the enemy charged forward.

Men and horse alike crumbled to the earth, knocking out one or two behind them, but it wasn’t enough. The enemy continued forward, like a black swarm intent on devouring Sionnach. Kiba signaled for his men to fire freely, though he knew they wouldn’t even make a dent.

“No one enters the mountain!”

Kiba whipped around at the fierce roar. Naruto sat astride his beastly Drakōnakt —a fierce creature of earthen fire that bowed only to Naruto. Its muscular body was covered in thick, black scales that glowed red like embers as it breathed. Kiba had not seen the brute since the last war; he had thought it had abandoned the Naruto in his withered state.

But Naruto was withered no more.

The man astride the beast was a mighty warrior with eyes of liquid magma and skin as golden brown as the unforgiving sands of the momadi desert. His chest was unhampered by armour, protected only by the crossing straps that sheathed his two mighty swords.

“The momadi do not bow down to traitors!” Naruto snarled. The men roared in agreement, their elemental shots becoming larger, more potent with the encouragement of their king.

Naruto looked down at Kiba. “Hold the line.”

Kiba nodded and then Naruto charged forward, into the approaching enemy.

War. Blood. Battle. The feeling of lives sizzling away at the edge of his blade. It had been far too long. Naruto unsheathed his blades, which turned white hot with the overwhelming heat from his body, and sliced through the enemy’s front line. The blades cut through their armour like air. His mate’s blood coursed through him, invigorating him further. Naruto was alive for the first time in over a decade. He was made for battle, made for the chaotic bloodshed.

The enemy’s forces split, moving away from Naruto’s blades. The rear unit circled around, far from Naruto’s reach. The fools! Did they think it would be so easy? Naruto snarled and moved Drakōnakt in a circle, dragging his swords across the ground. Drakōnakt then slammed his heavy tail on the ground and fire surged from the cuts. Naruto pushed his arms outward and the fire circle rapidly grew outward, setting the nearest enemy ablaze. Drakōnakt roared in triumph.

Naruto was making a heavy dent in the enemy’s troops, but they had reacted quickly and broken apart, moving around the fierce warlord and continued to charge forward. Kiba’s men were still firing at will, but all too soon they were forced to draw their swords. Kiba sliced and stabbed and fought off warrior after warrior, his body quickly becoming drenched in blood, sweat, and earth.

“Death to clan Sionnach!”

The call went out. Too close. The voice was too familiar. It was too late. Kiba spun around as Kakuzu charged out of the mountain with the missing warriors. He didn’t have time to react. Kakuzu was upon him before he could even raise his sword.

Naruto heard the call. He whipped around as warriors poured out of the mountain, but they were not reinforcements. As if in slow motion, he saw Kakuzu leap into the air, sword held high, and launch himself onto Kiba. They tumbled down the side of the mountain. Naruto roared. Distracted, he did not sense the electrified bullet until it bit into his side. Naruto’s body went ridge and he was thrown from Drakōnakt. The beast circled around, swiping at anyone who neared his master. Snarling, Naruto dug into his side and ripped out the bullet, still electrically charged. He threw it into the fray, hoping it would hit someone before it died out.

Panting, Naruto pushed himself up, his torso covered in blood, and picked up his swords. As Drakōnakt kept the enemy at bay, he took a moment to look around and gather his bearings. Hidan had to be near. A momadi warrior would not hide from battle. He found the arrogant sod near the rear. Their eyes met, Hidan’s alight with an acidic green glint.

Naruto roared and charged forward. He sliced through any warrior who got in his way, covering the already wet mountainside with slick blood. Hidan raised his sword at Naruto’s approach. The clash of their swords reverberated through the air, knocking down anyone near by the shear force.

“Is that all you’ve got, oh Grand Ollphéist?” Hidan snickered. “A babe has more strength.”

Naruto stumbled back as Hidan kicked him in the gut. That was not the strength of a mere human. Naruto’s eyes flickered to the strange tint in Hidan’s eyes. The green was unnatural in colour. Had he taken something? Naruto knew of no concoction. Ollphéist blood, perhaps? Dodging Hidan’s next blow, Naruto swung both of his swords, just barely missing Hidan’s heavily armored back. Hidan vanished.

Naruto blinked and spun around, just managing to dodge Hidan’s attack. How did Hidan get behind him so quickly? Naruto had drunk more than enough from Sasuke. He was still too withered to face off another Grand Ollphéist, but the average Ollphéist should be no problem for him, and Hidan was supposed to be human.

He swore as Hidan vanished again. He spun around, but there was nothing but grunt troops. Naruto’s senses were on high alert, trying to sense the largest threat. Power radiated from the back of the enemy’s forces. Naruto turned to it and came face to face with a familiar woman—vivid, mossy green eyes, lush brown hair, and miles of feminine curves. It was the woman he had seen in the Athronian Tree. She winked at him and blew him a kiss as pain surged through his torso, jerking his body forward.

“You shouldn’t get distracted in battle,” Hidan said in his ear.

Blood filled Naruto’s mouth as he looked down and saw a blade protruding from his chest. He fell to his knees as Hidan pulled the sword back out. Naruto blinked. Heat surged through him, pressure bubbled up inside him, and then he roared as his body burst into flames, instantly combusting all those unlucky enough to be near.

Hidan jumped out of the flame’s reach and watched as the living flames lashed out, decimating his army. He clicked his teeth and returned to Mother’s side.

“When his flames go out, tie him up,” Mother said.

“There’s no need to tie up a dead man,” Hidan said.

Mother laughed. “Really? Do you honestly think you killed him?”

He glared at her. Of course he killed the bastard! “My sword pierced his heart.”

“My dear warrior,” Mother said, placing her hand tenderly on his arm, “You cannot kill an immortal.”

Before Hidan could comprehend her words Naruto’s beast charged forth, grabbing his master between his jaws and leapt into the air. Wings of fire burst from Drakōnakt’s back and the creature took to the skies.

“STOP HIM!” Mother ordered, but it was too late. Drakōnakt shot through the sky like a shooting star and quickly disappeared into the night as the moon vanished behind thick clouds. Then the call went out. Sionnach had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & so the second act comes to a close.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and new characters introduced! 
> 
> You'll see two parentheses numbers, those are noting changes from the original that are more than my usual slight descriptor changes. They are explained more fully in the end notes.

Boruto stood at the back of the carriage with the heavy curtain drawn. Water splashed like wings from the spinning wheels and Boruto had to hold on tightly to the side of the carriage as it jerked erratically from side to side. Yet he remained where he stood and watched Sionnach Mountain come more fully into view as they raced away from it. It was easy to forget just how massive his home was. In his nine years of life his clansmen had only carved away a small portion of the interior. On the outside the mountain remained untouched, reigning high even over the other mountains of the Balla-benne range. It reached jaggedly into the night sky, piercing the moon which shone so brightly it was like a midnight sun.

A roar rippled through the hot air and Boruto was assured the battle had begun. He clutched the wax-sealed scroll his fafa had given him to his chest and wished with all his heart that he had been stronger—that he had been born whole, that his fafa wasn’t so withered because of him. Sionnach would fall and it was entirely his fault.

Sakura guided her clansmen through the labyrinth of winding tunnels within Sionnach Mountain, hoping that she had not gotten them unfathomably lost. Kiba had told her time and again to memorize the way through, but she had ignored him on more than one occasion with the belief that it wasn’t necessary, Sionnach would never fall, not whilst Naruto was king. The gods were laughing at her now.

The labyrinth was dark and cold and it echoed with the cries of children and murmurs of hopeless disbelief. Sakura would chide them to remain silent, else they could give away their position to the enemy, but it was moot—her clansmen weren’t listening. As of an hour ago, she had determined to save her breath.

“For someone who desired the Naruto as mate, you’ve no control over them,” a stern voice murmured from beside Sakura.

She looked around, her dim lantern swaying in her hand, and saw nothing. Then a cough brought her view downward, to an old madamo who was so hunched over her torso was nearly out of sight. A bolt of fabric was tied to the madamo’s back. Sakura sighed. It was the elderly seamstress who had a knack for slighting Sakura ever since she was a girl.

“They’re only whispering,” Sakura said.

“They’re going to get us killed,” the madamo spat.

“They’re scared,” Sakura defended.

“And you’re weak.” Turning on her heel, the madamo grabbed her fabric bolt like a sword and smacked the woman behind her. “Silence!” the madamo roared.

Everyone froze and silence ensued.

“Are you momadi or Imperials?” the madamo said softly, though her voice carried to every one of them. “Sionnach has fallen. The enemy knows of these tunnels. We must remain quiet and we must move quickly if we are to make it out of here alive. Next one to make a sound gets knocked unconscious and left behind. Understood?”

Silence answered, all eyes on the madamo wielding the heavy bolt of fabric.

Turning back around the madamo looked pointedly at Sakura and then gestured for her to continue onwards. Sakura shot her a glare and continued down the path. The only reason no one said a word against the old seamstress was because she was an elder who had fulfilled her momadi duties. She was to be respected.

Sakura was a full grown adult of thirty-three, but despite that she was husbandless and childless, giving her a lack of credibility in the eyes of the clan. Sure they’d go to her for healing, but that was because she was the only healer in Sionnach. To them, even though she had helped raise the heir-enlada, she was still considered damaged goods because she had no children of her own, and was therefore ignorable.

Clenching her teeth, Sakura continued onward. She would not be outdone by an Imperial, let alone an old crown with a bolt of fabric.

It was not an hour later when Sakura determined they were officially lost. They had to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, but she hadn’t the slightest clue as to when. She could feel the restlessness of her clansmen and she had a sinking feeling that the group had gotten smaller as they went. A firm hand gave her wrist a gentle squeeze and Sakura looked down at the madamo.

“Keep your head up,” the madamo whispered gently. “If they sense any weakness in you they’ll eat you alive.”

Sakura looked behind her. All eyes were not on her, but she could still feel their expectancy. These people—children, elderly, women, the sick and injured—they were all counting on her to lead them to safety. It was a task the Naruto’s mate should have had, yet Naruto had given it to her.

A wretched scream went out.

Sakura head snapped up. The sound of metal clanged against stone. The enemy. They had no weapons on them, no fighting experience. They were lost in the tunnels and the enemy had found them. Another scream ripped from someone’s lungs. Chaos ensued. Her clansmen ran, no one following a specific path, they all separated.

A flash of light whizzed passed her. Sakura whipped around, spotting an Athronian spirit. Taking a chance, Sakura chased after it, waving her lantern around and shouted, “THIS WAY! MAKE HASTE! FOLLOW ME!”

A whizzing sound zoomed passed her, followed by rock splintering to the floor. Sakura screamed and jumped to the side. She looked back. The enemy was well lit with lanterns and they carried Imperial-styled guns—ones that used bullets, not elemental magic. Her eyes widened and she ran faster, ushering the few who had heard her and followed along with her. When they had first entered the labyrinth they counted nearly eighty. Now she doubted there was more than twenty with her.

Another scream followed by a crash at her feet. The madamo had been shot. Sakura skidded to a halt and ushered the others forward as she went to pick up the madamo.

“Leave me,” the madamo croaked. “I’m dead weight. Go.”

“I’m not that weak!” Sakura snapped and threw the madamo onto her back, the old woman cried out. “Put pressure on your wound,” Sakura ordered. “I’ll tend to it when we reach safety.”

Two more bullets whizzed passed them as Sakura took off after the group. The ground began to shake, bits of rock fell from the ceiling. Sakura swore and pushed forward.

“Hurry! The tunnel’s collapsing!” she shouted, barely avoiding a large chunk of rock that rolled across the floor.

“Thank the gods for small favors,” the madamo murmured against her shoulder as the tunnel closed up behind them. Sakura didn’t stop, however. It wouldn’t take long for the enemy to clear out the tunnel and continue pursuit. She pressed on, pushing passed the others, hurrying them along, and following the Athronian spirit.

As her body began to ache and her muscles burn, her feet met with cool water and her eyes fell upon a large ship as the tunnel opened up into a harbor cavern. The momadi, by their very nature of being desert dwellers, did not typically have ships, but there was one clan that did—the Éffǎkēn Clan of the Scattered Islands.

It was not only a large ship, but it was an intimidating one as well. A wretched, horned woman was carved in the bow and the haul was sculpted into a spiked fish tail. It was splattered with red war paint, as if the ship was covered in the blood of its victims. Sakura took a hesitant step back.

“Don’t loose courage now,” the madamo whispered in her ear, giving her shoulder a nudge.

“Good to know you’re still alive,” Sakura murmured.

The Athronian spirit circled the ship and a man came into view near the railing—or at least, Sakura thought it was a man. His muddy brown hair was pulled back tightly into a high pony tail and then flared out in a tangled nest of brightly coloured beads and shells, and what looked like some sort of foliage. His dark eyes were heavily lined with black and his ears had several large hoops and spikes going through them. He wore a heavy coat of worn leather with a high collar that mostly hid the strange black lines on the sides of his throat, but left his muscular chest bare, and a pair of loose, knee high trousers that seemed more skirt-like than pants. His feet were bare.

“You Naruto’s lot, _nág_?” he said in the Common tongue. (1)

“Nemomadīo?” _–Are you not momadi?-_ Sakura asked cautiously. She understood what he had said, but why would he speak the Imperial’s language if he was momadi like them?

“Ēy, lŏ éa mísōlii ăn, lōh éa nág.”

Sakura stared blankly up at him. She could feel the others huddling close to her. Was he an enemy? Was there another way out? She tried to think back from when the tunnel collapsed. Had there been any splits?

“Éffăkēn-tala ifol ito ekil fro ofe momadi,” _-The Éffăkēn language has evolved in isolation from the other clans-_ a sharp female voice spoke out in momadi, but her accent was strange, the consonants were spoken more harshly and the vowels with rapid quickness. Sakura barely understood her. A woman of sharp contrast appeared on the deck. Unlike the man who was rugged looking and had hair filled with bright colours, she was covered from head to toe in a black wrap, concealing her hair and all of her face, save her rich green eyes, which were also thickly lined in black. A large, sheathed sword was strapped to her back and whip at her hip. “Impral-tala’īe?” _-Does anyone among you speak the Common tongue?-_

“I do,” Sakura said in the Common tongue, stumbling forward.

“Good,” the woman said sharply. “I can’t be bothered to translate. Is this all of you?”

“No, there are others lost in the labyrinth. We were attacked on the way.”

“So it is all of you, then.” The woman crossed her arms as if annoyed. “Get on or we’ll leave you behind.”

“But the others-”

“Are dead.”

“You don’t know that!” Sakura all but yelled. The others could not be dead. She could not have failed so many.

The man lightly touched the woman’s arm and then leaned over the ship. “My mate may seem harsh but likely speaks the truth. However, I shall leave a ship on standby. If the _kēnsŏl_ find any others they will lead them there.”

“Ken swol?” Sakura asked, but was interrupted by an insistent nudging.

“Īe lar da elf di, ne?” _-Are they here to help us or not?-_ It was Kish, one of the women who had been muttering earlier. She was heavily pregnant and had four more wide-eyed children hanging off of her.

“Sōt rafio,” _–Shut your trap-_ the madamo on Sakura’s back snapped. “Dat’at ita mō tidō fendō.” _-That’s what she’s trying to find out.-_

“Ēnol ō dāg talanikio,” _–Enough of your damn squabbling-_ the Éffăkēn woman snapped. “Gio ōmoma fo dāekillif.” _-Get on the ship or be left behind.-_

The man smiled at her and rolled his eyes as he disappeared within the ship. Sakura clenched her teeth and gestured for the others to follow as she walked further into the water. Despite the Haulian heat, the water in the cavern was still cold. It made her clench her teeth for a different reason. When the water had made it to her waist thick braided ropes were thrown out with large knots every foot.

“Klihio?” _–Can you climb?-_ she asked the madamo, who nodded and grabbed one of the ropes. Once the madamo was safely on the rope, Sakura prioritized getting the others to the ropes. Many were afraid to even enter the water for her clansmen couldn’t swim.

“Di dōhafa dā mōstra an dōhandor ilfradi,” _–We must be strong and face our fears-_ she coxed. “En ne-ekillifio. En nelif ōm antīl dihion ita gio.” _–I won’t abandon you. I won’t leave the water until everyone is aboard.-_

“Kubīen fari fari lili dōkli!” _–My babies are too little to climb!-_ Kish cried.

Sakura looked down at Kish’s children, they were tiny things, the oldest was only six. She bit her bottom lip. Kish wasn’t the only mother with the same problem. “Di dōhafa dōkori kubi-īe lifa rofi.” _–Some of us will have to carry them up the ropes.-_

“En ne dōkori modomōfe-kubī!” _–I’m not carrying some other woman’s children!-_ one of the other mother’s declared.

“Dradelmō fari fari mani afa!” _–It’s her fault for having so many!-_ another chimed in.

Sakura looked around, the others waiting for the ropes seemed to feel the same. She glared at them. “Mamadīo? At momadi ekillif momadīe?” _–Are you even a clan? What kind of momadi abandons their own?-_ she snapped. They all looked ashamed, but no one stepped forth to help. With a disgusted huff, she turned back to Kish. “Dōkorihen lifa a’on-īe.” _–I will carry them all up myself.-_

Water splashed beside her, drenching them all in salty water. Kish screamed out and the children started crying. Sakura looked to the man from earlier standing beside her with a handful of other just as strangely colourful and rugged men.

He grinned cheekily at her. “Temari sent us.”

“Temari?” Sakura asked.

“My mate. I’m Shikamaru, by and by. Temari says you need help with the wee ones.” (2)

Sakura let out a relived breath. “Thank you, Shikamaru.” She then turned to Kish. “Elfīe gio kubī oda ōmoma.” _–They’re going to help get the children onto the ship.-_

“Dankio!” _–Thank you!-_ Kish cried, her eyes filling with tears.

The Éffǎkēn men jingled like wooden wind chimes as they walked, their beads and shells clinking musically. They were all rather tall, well over six feet, and dwarfed many of Sakura’s clansmen—perhaps even her mountain of a brother. With ease they lifted not only Kish’s children, but the others as well and then leapt with Ollphéist strength back into the ship. Sakura gasped in surprise. She had never seen anyone jump that high or that far.

“Lifdi lifōm ito ra-on tamino!” _–We leave port in ten minutes!-_ Temari announced from the ship.

Sakura’s eyes widened. Not even half of her remaining clansmen were on the ropes and the ones that were would need that long just to reach the deck.

“Di ned mōr tami!” _–We need more time!-_ she called out.

Temari appeared at the railing and took in the slow crawl of the elderly up the ropes, the women waiting to climb, and the few men they had with them—most of them injured—holding the ropes steady. Her eyes then fell on Sakura. “Afaio ra-on tamino.” _–You have ten minutes.-_

Sakura cursed and looked around, trying to find something to anchor the ropes with so that more could climb up at once. There was nothing but sand fading into water and a few rocks, none heavy enough to hold the ropes. She instructed the next round of people to start climbing. They’d have to all be on the ropes at once with the last of them dragging in the water as the ship took off.

A scream went out followed by a large splash as one of the elders fell from the rope. Sakura immediately dived toward the elder, though she too did not know how to swim. The water was not as clear as it had seemed standing in it and the salt stung her eyes as she desperately tried to see—to find the elder who had fallen. It was a strange world underwater: bits of sand and tiny rocks floated above the ground and rays of light appeared disjointed. Her body moved awkwardly as she attempted to swim, her limbs struggling to push through the water.

As her lungs began to burn the world began to darken. Sakura knew she needed oxygen, but the surface was so far away now and she had to save the elder. So she pushed forward. She had to save them, they had to make it through this. Sionnach Clan could not end here. There was a strange sound to her left, but it was incomprehensible to her, and the water pushed her toward the right.

Bubbles floated passed her field of vision and then disappeared into darkness as her body jerked and air left her. No! This couldn’t be how it ended! Sakura clawed at the water, desperately trying to move upward. Water filled her lungs. It burned. She coughed and sunk further down. No! Naruto! Please, someone—anyone—help! She reached out. Naruto! Boruto! She couldn’t leave them. Her limbs felt heavy and the darkness overcame her vision… Her baby. She had to survive… Boruto… Naruto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éffăkēn Momadi: Why is it so bloody different? This is something Temari sort of hints but is unlikely to ever be fully explained within the story. The answer is historical in nature. The Scattered Islands were formed around 2,000 years before this story takes place. To give perspective, the harsh split between the Haulians that divided them into momadi & Imperials happened about 500 years ago (in Book 2 of the Clans Tales). The Imperials were "greatly influenced" by the Northern Foreigners & picked up the Common Tongue (CT), abandoning the momadi language, which for clarity we will call Standard Momadi (SM). The momadi language from 2,000 years ago we'll call Old Momadi (OM), and the language the Éffăkēn now speak we'll call Éffăkēn Momadi (EM). Over time language naturally evolves, though the changes are more subtle & these changes are mostly seen in accents or variants. In momadi this is seen in the difference between OM and SM & the conversations had between different clans (slightly hinted to by how Temari speaks with harsher consonants & quick vowels). In our world this is like the difference between American English & British English, for example. EM, on the other hand, started off as OM but through natural, environmental isolation from the other clans & then linguistic influences from other languages once they started sailing, has evolved into basically a different language. For an example in our world, look up the original text of "Beowulf" (Old English) and "Sir Gawain & the Green Knight" (Middle English). If you're native English speaking, Middle English should be somewhat understandable, especially when spoken aloud. Old English, on the other hand, you'll probably understand a whole five words. 
> 
> Nág: You'll see this word slip into Shikamaru's speech often. This is because it's sort of the EM word for "question mark." So instead of writing a ? they say "nág." at the end of their sentence. Similarly to how the Japanese will often end questiontive sentences with か (ka).
> 
> Sakura's Character: I've been thinking about her character for while now & I don't think she's a very likeable &/or has redeeming qualities at this point in the story. Given, this may change as the story unfolds, but I think by this point in the story there should be something interesting about her, no? Anyways, I'm thinking that the nature of her relationship should change in the second draft--not necessarily of a sexual nature, because--for reasons not yet fully clarified--Naruto would not have a sexual relationship with someone (it ties into the whole blood mate thing), but perhaps something more than platonic friend but not quite lover where the line between them is a little blurry? I think that would give her more justification to be angry with Sasuke & Sasuke's parental relationship with Boruto. What do you lovelies think? 
> 
> Fan Fiction Vs the Original:   
> There are two bits that are changed from the original text (which is seen below). The first is a mild-down description. I wasn't sure how to balance truth to the original character descriptions versus truth to the cannon fandom. The Éffǎkēn have a very pronounced set of physical traits that don't match Shikamaru, so a removed what I could with still keeping their unique cultural descriptors. What do you lot think as readers? Do you prefer I stick to the original even if it changes physical characteristics of the fandom character or stick to the cannon descriptions?  
> The second change was with dialogue. In the fanfic it didn't make sense for Sakura (Lills) to have difficulty saying Shika's (Jălēsh) name, but due to the language differences between SM & EM explained earlier, the original characters had an awkward linguistic befuddlement. 
> 
> (1)  
> The Athronian spirit circled the ship and a man came into view near the railing—or at least, Lills thought it was a man. His muddy brown hair was pulled back tightly into a high pony tail and then flared out in a twisted nest of braids, brightly coloured beads and shells, and what looked like some sort of foliage. His pale jade eyes were heavily lined with black and his long, pointed ears had several large hoops and spikes going through them. He wore a heavy coat of worn leather with a high collar that mostly hid the strange black lines on the sides of his throat, but left his muscular chest bare, and a pair of loose, knee high trousers that seemed more skirt-like than pants. His feet were bare.   
> “You Sion’s lot, nág?” he said in the Common tongue, revealing a set of pointed teeth.
> 
> (2)   
> “Zahra?” Lills asked.   
> “My mate. I’m Jălēsh, by and by.”  
> “Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Yālsh,” Lills stumbled awkwardly over the foreign name.   
> “yah-LEASH,” Jălēsh corrected. “Zahra says you need help with the wee ones.”   
> Lills let out a relived breath. “Thank you, Jălēsh.” She then turned to Kish.


	29. Chapter 29

A distant roar whispered through the early dawn. Boruto squeezed his hands into tight fists in his lap as a great sadness overcame him. Tears filled his eyes but he would not cry. Fafa’s parting words echoed between his ears:

_Kneeling down to Boruto’s level, fafa took him by the shoulders. “I failed to teach you to be a warrior, my son, but not all battles are fought with a sword. You’re smart, Boruto, and that is your greatest weapon. I may have failed as a king, but I have faith that you will not.”_

_Boruto’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, fafa?”_

_Fafa grimaced, but he did not look away. Giving Boruto’s shoulders a firm squeeze, fafa declared, “Sionnach will fall, but the momadi will not end here. Ride to Rífásach, unite our people under one banner, and we will become unstoppable.”_

_“What?” Boruto whispered. He couldn’t believe it. Sionnach could not fall. Fafa couldn’t-_

_“Don’t worry.” Fafa nodded his head toward mama, who lay unconscious in the carriage, Solandis snuggled in his arms. “As long as your mama lives, so too will I.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Saren ofan sol an sān.”_ –I promise upon the blood and the sands- _Fafa gave him the momadi oath of honour. “I have his blood running through my veins. He’ll protect me if anything happens. You remember how powerful your mama is, right?”_

_Boruto nodded._

_“Here,” Fafa handed him a wax-sealed scroll. “When you get to Rífásach, introduce yourself as the Mountain King and give this to the Gaara-Rìgh, he’s an old friend, he’ll listen to you.”_

_The scroll crinkled in Boruto’s grip. “But you’re the Mountain King! You are the Naruto!”_

_Fafa smiled so proudly at him, Boruto didn’t understand. “Enslaihio.”_

_Bursting into tears, Boruto threw himself into his fafa’s arms and hugged him as fiercely as he could. “Enslaihio, fafa! Enslaihio!”_

Fafa hardly ever said ‘enslaihio.’ The magnitude of the single word and what fafa had said sat heavily on Boruto. With the rising sun, Boruto understood that he was now king, but with his weak arms and small body, could he hold such a title? Could he lead his clan? And if Sionnach had fallen, what clan did he even have?

Boruto squeezed his fists so tightly his nails imbedded into his palms. The pain did nothing to slow his rapidly beating heart or steady his erratic breathing. He couldn’t be king! He was too weak! Too tiny! Too young! Fafa was the Mountain King! Fafa was strong! He couldn’t lose! He couldn’t!

Solandis’ spicy floral scent wrapped around him and Boruto’s eyes flickered to her. Raising her tiny arms, Solandis called to him and he went to her. Wrapping her in his arms, she clung to him, her scent soothing him. She was so tiny and weak and fragile, she made Boruto feel strong. He wasn’t sure if he could be a momadi king, but he would protect Solandis and he would keep mama safe until fafa returned.

Konohamaru sat in the front of the cloth-covered carriage, a pair of misakā—horned beats with large, horse-like feet and shaggy, fur-covered humps on their back—pulling it out of the mountain pass. They were nearing the thin strip of savanna that separated the mountains of Balla-benne from the low desert. The dawn sky was a wash of crimson and the northern wind was tainted with the smell of blood—an ominous morning.

Konohamaru pulled his mofra more tightly around his shoulders and hurried the beasts onward. He wanted the mountains to be out of sight before the enemy realized they were not with the noncombatants. His heart went out for his clansmen, but he would not linger on it. His enlada had given him a mission.

A week ago enlada and Kiba-madama had decided that Konohamaru would take the heir-enlada, enlodo, and Solandis to Rífásach; though, in the original plan enlada was to accompany them. That had changed when the enemy attacked earlier than expected. This whole affair did not sit well with him—civil war was not the way of the momadi. He would have faith in his king.

Konohamaru heard movement in the carriage. “Has enlodo awoken?” he called back in momadi.

“No, but Solandis has,” the heir-enlada replied.

“Bring her up front. Some fresh air will do you both good.”

“All right,” Boruto murmured and then stumbled to the front of the carriage, unused to walking in a moving vehicle. Konohamaru was momentarily surprised by the inelegance, but then it dawned on him that the heir-enlada was part of a generation that had never known the traditional wanderings of the momadi. Boruto had been born in Sionnach. The mountain was all he knew.

“The trick is to widen your stance and keep your steps small and low to the ground,” Konohamaru said, “makes it easier to catch yourself when the ground gets away with you.”

“Dankio.” Boruto settled beside Konohamaru with Solandis nestled in his arms, an old, patched linen blanket wrapped around them.

Konohamaru took in the somber expression the heir-enlada wore. He had overheard the conversation between Naruto and Boruto, and though it was mainly spoken in the Common tongue, he understood enough to know that a great burden had been passed to the young boy. On top of that the enlada, Boruto’s fafa, was now at war with an unknown outcome. That alone was enough to worry anyone. The heir-enlada had never seen the true extent of his fafa’s power, so it would make sense that he did not have the same unwavering faith in the Naruto when it came to surviving battle.

He sighed. He wanted to cheer the boy up, even if just a little. Eyeing the blanket, Konohamaru said, “We’ll have to get the enlodo to make your first mofra.”

Boruto’s eyes widened and then lowered. “But we’ve no material for it.”

Konohamaru nudged the boy. “You think your fafa would let you travel without one? He had me pack the material for it the other day.”

Boruto’s head snapped up. “Really?”

Konohamaru nodded. Though, he wouldn’t tell the boy that Naruto-enlada had originally planned to make it himself as they travelled, but as long as the mofra was made by one’s family the protective properties would be all the same. “It’s in the chest at the end of the cots.”

“May I see it?” Boruto asked excitedly.

“Of course, but give me Solandis. No need to bounce her around in the carriage unnecessarily.”

Boruto threw off the blanket, intent on handing Solandis over, but as soon as the sunlight touched the infant’s pale skin, Solandis let out a piercing scream and her skin caught fire. Startled, the misakā reared up, jostling the carriage. Boruto lost his footing and fell overboard with Solandis, the flames burning them both.

“Boruto!” Konohamaru swore and pulled on the reins in an attempt to settle the misakā so that they didn’t take off.

Boruto held Solandis protectively to his chest as they rolled on the rock-encrusted ground. Pain shot through his body as pebbles imbedded into his arms and legs, and the flames burnt away his shirt, searing his skin. He rolled above her, desperately trying to block the sun.

Solandis cried so hard her voice disappeared. She filled Boruto’s mind with visions of the fire, the sun, and the pain. It echoed within him as the flames continued to burn them both on the outside.

The carriage circled around them and a thick, heavy fur, drenched in water, was thrown over them, blocking out the sun. Beneath the fur the flames went out, engulfing Boruto and Solandis in darkness and smoke. The putrid scent of burnt flesh and hair filled their lungs. Boruto didn’t pay attention to it, however, as he stayed low to the ground and quickly climbed back into the covered safety of the carriage, careful not to let the sunlight touch Solandis.

A cool hand pulled him in and, though Boruto couldn’t see beyond the fur, he instantly knew it to be mama. Relief flooded through him. Mama would know what to do.

“Konohamaru, lif da vari nara ōm!” _–Konohamaru, travel to the nearest water source-_ Mama ordered and then gently pulled the furs away from Boruto and Solandis.

Instinctively, Boruto bent down and curled more protectively around his Solandis. He would not allow the sun to touch her again!

“It’s okay,” mama said gently and lightly placed his hand on Boruto’s cindered shoulder. “She’s safe here. Let me see your burns.”

“Solandis first,” Boruto said and looked up at mama, who had heavy bags under his eyes and his pale skin shimmered in the dim light that penetrated through the cloth carriage coverings.

Mama smiled softly. “I meant you both.”

Boruto nodded and went to uncurl when he felt a strange pull. He paused. His eyes widened. “I ne-move.”

Sasuke knelt down beside the two children. Though she did not move nor make a sound, Solandis was still crying, her tiny life light was dim and erratic. He could hear her cry echoing in his head. Boruto was on his knees on the carriage floor, his body curled around Solandis. He too was heavily burned, but his life light was steadier.

When Sasuke pulled away the blackened shreds of Boruto’s shirt his breath stilted at the sight of bloody, charcoaled fused skin. Solandis and Boruto were literally melded together. Sasuke could also see signs of Boruto’s body trying to heal itself, which only solidified the fusing.

Sasuke had to act fast.

Leaning down, Sasuke kissed the top of Boruto’s head and said, “I need you to stay calm and don’t move. I know it hurts, baby, but try to focus on Solandis for now. It will help you both.”

Boruto nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn’t move much, just his fingers on Solandis’s calf. He tried to focus on doing that, on calming the flood of images as Solandis screamed inside his head. For each image of the sun and raging fire that she gave him, he tried to give her one of the moon and the glittering river that he had sailed on with mama.

Sasuke hurried to the front of the carriage, but dared not open the curtain. “Konohamaru, afadi omī lilsofli?” _–Konohamaru, do we have any medical supplies?-_ he asked.

“Ai, boī lifōi boki. Īe ba’lord?” _–Yes, the trunk under the cots. How are they?-_ Konohamaru said, the fearful worry evident in his voice.

“Dōlilen īe,” _–I’ll heal them-_ was all Sasuke was able to say, his momadi tongue failing him as he scurried to the bunked cots and pulled out one of the two heavy trunks. This one was full of weapons. Sasuke slammed it shut and shoved it back under the cots the best he could. There wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver to push it back better.

He quickly crawled along the floor to the foot of the cots, bumping into other tied-down supplies, and pulled out the second trunk. This one was filled with basic medical supplies, neatly labeled in a crisp, precise handwriting. Hopefully, this time Sakura had labeled everything correctly.

Grabbing what he needed, Sasuke called out, “Ōfa tima antīl lifdi ōm?” _–How long until we reach water?-_

“Abo ra-kon tamino!” _–Twenty minutes or so-_ Konohamaru called back.

Sasuke had used what water they had drenching the fur to put out the fire, so for now he would have to make do without it. He had never treated burns this extensive before, only a handful of infected slave brandings. But he knew he had to focus on unfusing them before it was too late.

Returning to the children, Sasuke kept up a calm stream of reassuring chatter as he began cutting Solandis out of Boruto’s arms. The skin was a mix of unnaturally vibrant red, charcoaled black, and leathery white that seemed to weep blood and a clear liquid. Solandis had the worst of the burns: half of her face and neck were gone, both her hands and arms were covered, and her clothes had been burned away, exposing her torso and one of her thighs to the flames. Boruto’s burns were less widespread, centering around his inner arms and torso where he held her, and a little on his neck. Though, his burns were also the most infused with sand and pebbles from their fall.

“Mama?” Boruto whispered slowly, his eyes lethargically blinking.

“Yes, baby?” Sasuke said. He looked up briefly, but kept most of his focus on his quickly moving hands. He needed to get these two detached and bandaged as quickly as possible. He couldn’t allow them to loose too much blood, especially Solandis.

“She’s…quiet.”

Sasuke’s attention switched to Solandis. Her tiny life light was nearly gone. “KONOHAMARU!”

“Lifdi ra-on tamino!” _–We’re ten minutes out!-_ Konohamaru called back.

“GET BACK HERE!” Sasuke shouted as he sliced open his own wrist and pressed it to Solandis’s pale lips. He knew a blood transfusion was necessary, but they didn’t have the supplies for it. He just hoped that her non-humanness would make this work.

The carriage jarred forward, knocking everyone backward. Sasuke tried not to budge, but he was still weak from giving Naruto so much blood hours ago. He managed to fall to the side of the children, knocking his head hard against a supply chest. There was a sick ripping sound. Boruto screamed.

Konohamaru’s blood turned to ice. He bolted in back. Sasuke was unconscious beside Boruto, who lay on his back, his arms empty. Solandis. Then a call went out. The enemy had found them.


	30. Chapter 30

Kankurō watched in amazement as the careening carriage abruptly halted and a small ball of flames shout out the back. Even more astonishing was the strange substance that enveloped the flames—it was like solid water. He called for his small band of clansmen to follow as he rode down the hill.

As they the bottom of the hill, Kankurō heard a man call out _“Enlodo, eita!”_ _–My lady, wait!-_ just before a woman tumbled from the carriage. Unsteadily, she crawled over to the strange water and cradled it in her arms. _“Kifōni-enlada, ne!” –My lord’s heir, no!-_ A moment later a small boy followed suit, covered in blood, and draped a wet fur over the woman, hiding her and the strange water from view.

A tall man leaped out of the carriage, sword drawn, as Kankurō and his men neared. Upon second glance Kankurō raised an eyebrow. Could this even be called a man? He hardly had an excuse for a beard and despite his height, his build still held some of its boyishness. He could hardly be more than twenty.

Yet the warrior had used royal honorifics for the two behind him. Who would be so foolish as to all such important people to travel with none but a young warrior barely out of childhood? Was this somehow tied to the mercenaries he was tracking?

“State your name,” Kankurō ordered in quick momadi, halting his misakā steed before them.

Konohamaru steadied his sword and kept his eyes on the leader. These were not Sionnach momadi. They wore thick leather armour on their chests and forearms and their linen clothes and mofras were black. He could not see their faces, for their hair and lower faces were covered.

“You are not of Sionnach. What business do you have here?” Konohamaru asked, keeping his voice firm. He watched the leader’s eyes trail down to enlodo and Konohamaru moved between them.

“Your clansmen are injured. We have a healer,” the leader said.

“We’ve no need-” Konohamaru began, but was cut off by a thin hand on his leg. Konohamaru stepped to the side, but kept his sword raised, as enlodo stood with the help of Boruto.

Sasuke knew he leaned too much on his son, but his body felt so heavy, his head throbbed, and he wasn’t sure how long he could remain conscious. Right now they didn’t have time for politics. He could feel Solandis’s ice cocoon melting quickly in his arms and he couldn’t seem to stop it, and Boruto was covered in blood. Sasuke knew that his baby was healing himself, but if they relied too much on that right now, Boruto would need to drink blood and Sasuke wasn’t sure how much more he could spare. His children needed help. _Now_.

“Konohamaru,” Sasuke said softly, remembering to keep his voice gentle and feminine, but he also didn’t have the strength to muster much more. “Let them treat the children.” Sasuke then turned to the obvious leader and said, “My daughter must be treated out of the sunlight.”

With that the woman returned to the carriage with the assistance of the blood-covered child. Kankurō watched them go. The woman’s accent was curious. He and his men had traveled these parts many times over the last few years. He had become accustom to the slowness of the Sionnach accent, at least compared to the momadi of his homeland. The woman’s way of speaking had been slow too, but more articulate, as if the words were not native to her, yet she had spoken with a commanding confidence that confused him. Had the momadi tongue not been her native language, Kankurō would have expected her to sound more awkward.

Kankurō made to get off his misakā when the young warrior stepped forward. “Only your healer may enter,” he said. “The rest of you can follow us to the river.”

“It will be easier to tend to them if we’re stationary,” Kankurō said.

“We don’t have that luxury.” The young warrior stepped back and lowered his sword, but did not sheath it. “Your healer?”

Kankurō looked north toward the mountains. There was a thick trail of smoke spiraling into the midmorning sky. He then looked back to the young warrior, who appeared to be accompanying royals away from the mountains. A larger than normal band of mercenaries had been heading toward Balla-benne and now he found this lot fleeing it. This didn’t sit well with him. Kankurō signaled for Haku, their healer, to dismount.

“We shall follow you,” Kankurō said, “but on the way I’d like some answers.”

“You’ll get as many as you give,” the young warrior replied and then watched as Haku handed Kankurō his weapons, as was the custom when entering an enemy’s camp on peaceful terms.

Kankurō hesitated in grabbing the weapons and gave the young warrior a stern look. “Your name?”

The young warrior looked steadily back, unafraid of the group of mounted warriors. “Konohamaru.”

“Kankurō,” he said, pulling down his coverings to reveal a sharp face with a jagged scar across his cheek that seemed to cross out a tattoo—a sun with an eye within it. He took Haku’s weapons. “Haku has skilled hands. Your clansmen will be treated well.”

Konohamaru stepped to the side and allowed Haku to enter, but then quickly pulled the coverings tight and fastened them so that no direct light might enter the carriage. He then sheathed his sword and went to the front of the carriage. Kankurō and the rest of his men formed a unit around the carriage, as if to guard it on its way to the river. Konohamaru flicked the reins as Kankurō came to ride beside him.

“So, where are you going in such a hurry?” Kankurō asked as they made their way to the river.

“To pray at the Temple of Mora Balla,” Konohamaru said, naming the small temple made for the momadi goddess, Balla, at the southeastern tip of the mountain range. “And you?”

“And these prayers are so desperately important that you cannot stop to heal you wounded?”

“I am not so foolish as to answer more questions than you,” Konohamaru said.

Kankurō smiled at that. “My king has asked me to track a group of mercenaries that were heading into the mountains.”

“And just who is your king?”

Kankurō tisked. “Did you forget the rules of this game?”

Konohamaru frowned at that. “Yes, our prayers are that important. Now, who is your king?”

“The Rìgh of Rífásach.”

Konohamaru silently thanked the gods for that. Perhaps these men could be trusted then—at least to some extent. He still didn’t like that Haku was inside the carriage unsupervised. Konohamaru was keeping half his attention on all the sounds coming from within. So far little was spoken and Boruto seemed to be replying more than enlodo. Konohamaru hoped that was due more to the language barrier than enlodo’s condition. That head wound had been nasty and enlodo didn’t need to be loosing any more blood.

“I believe I know what became of your wandering mercenaries,” Konohamaru said as the river came into view. It wasn’t a particularly deep river and it didn’t carry enough water in it for a permanent settlement, but it was often used as a rest spot for the nomadic tribes.

“And what would that be?”

“The information is not free,” Konohamaru declared. “We require your escort to our destination.”

Kankurō raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think we’ll take that offer? We can always go find out ourselves.”

Konohamaru looked around at the ten or so men that surrounded the carriage as it came to a halt near the river, and then looked Kankurō straight in the eye and said, “You won’t survive if you do.”

Kankurō barked at that. His men may be mere bandits that on occasion assisted the Rìgh, but they were the best damn men anyone could ask for. “I’m sure we can handled a couple of tens of mercenaries.”

Kankurō’s men joined in the apparent jest.

Konohamaru was unphased by the laughter. “And what of a couple of hundreds?”

The laughter silence immediately.

“Tell me what you know,” Kankurō demanded.

“Give me your word, on the blood and the sands, that you will escort us to our destination.”

Kankurō looked at the young warrior more closely. Konohamaru did not waver. He was not afraid. He gave no hint of lying. His back was tall and his shoulders straight. The young warrior was determined to carry out his mission—which obviously had nothing to do with some ruined, old temple. Kankurō looked back at the carriage that apparently held the young Konohamaru’s lady and heir. It suddenly felt like there was a rock in his stomach. This was much bigger than he had thought.

Slicing his hand with a small dagger, Kankurō flicked his blood onto the sands and said, “I give you my word that my men and I will escort you and yours to your destination, wherever that may be.”

Konohamaru’s shoulders fell slightly. “Last night Sionnach Mountain was attacked, lead by traitors. Enlada said they marched at least two hundred. Sionnach territory doesn’t even have that many warriors. It’s likely that the bulk were mercenaries.”

Kankurō swore.

“But that is not all the news we carry,” Konohamaru continued. “That is why we must make haste to Rífásach.”

“And just who exactly is ‘we’?”

“The Naruto’s mate and heir.”

Kankurō swore again. “I cannot take you into Rífásach, but we shall get you to its gates.”

“Dankio,” Konohamaru said gratefully—and he was, without the Naruto and with enlodo’s condition it would not have been an easy journey on their own, especially now with the children injured. Having the help of the Rìgh’s men would make the journey safer. Not that Konohamaru had any notion that they were even remotely safe. They were still too close to Sionnach, too close to the enemy.

“We shall stop here for an hour to use and acquire what water we need, then we must be off. It won’t take long after the battle that the enemy realizes we’re not with the other noncombatants.”

Kankurō frowned at that. “You’re that sure your king will fail?”

“The Naruto will survive the battle,” Konohamaru assured him, “but he told us that Sionnach will fall. The Naruto and the few remaining warriors we had only meant to stall the enemy long enough for the clan to evacuate and for us to have a head start.”

“And where did your clansmen go?”

“We’ve a pact with the Scattered Islands.”

Kankurō nodded. It made sense. Sionnach was the only territory to border the Islands. And from what he knew of the Naruto, he was a charismatic warrior who was good at making friends. “Why didn’t you go with them?” he asked.

“You seem like a smart warrior,” Konohamaru said. “What do you think would happen to the momadi world if the wall of Balla-benne was to be weakened by civil war?”

Kankurō’s eyes widened. If the Imperial Prince were to find out before the other momadi kings then he’d surely take command of it. Without the mountain wall of Balla-benne the momadi would be exposed to the empire’s reach. The standstill would end for sure and blood would stain the sands once again.

“Kīsa, Lagni,” Kankurō waved his two fastest warriors over. Kīsa was a wispy momadi from the eastern Ōmsaī territory and Lagni was a half-Thorthúilian from the western Go’ēl territory. “Return to your kings. Let them know that Sionnach has fallen and that a Counsel of Kings is required.”

The two warriors nodded and then charged off in opposite directions.

“How do you know the other two territories won’t merely try to claim Balla-benne?” Konohamaru asked. He had been told in their oral histories by the elders of the many times over the century that Ōmsaī and Go’el had done just that. The only reason they hadn’t under the Naruto’s reign was because knowledge of his withering had remained within Sionnach.

“Because they both fear the Rìgh,” Kankurō replied simply. “Now, let’s get that water.


	31. Chapter 31

Kankurō watched from a distance as the woman, still wrapped in a blanket, hiding most of her form, slipped out of the carriage with her son. They both seemed exhausted, but as the child allowed that tiredness to dull his senses, the woman still appeared vary much aware of every one of Kankurō’s men. As she lead her son into the river, Kankurō approached, but was stilled as her head snapped up and the boy was pushed behind her.

Eyes the colour of the blood moon on a cloudless night stared coldly back at him. Though the woman was just a few feet away from Kankurō her eyes made her seem just as distant and untouchable as that celestial sphere in the sky. Her face, paler than the white sands of Ōmsaī, remained a mask of emotionless neutrality, her body, tall and thin under a wrap of material, remained unmoved at his approach. The temple statues of his homeland had more warmth, more feeling, than the woman who stood perfectly still knee deep in the river.

Yet her stillness was not that of a frightened creature. She did not wait with baited breath to see what he would do. She was calm, serene even, as her red eyes took his every movement in without flinching. Kankurō had never felt so embarrassingly, nakedly exposed in his life and he was fully covered in his bandit garb and leather armour.

Clearing his throat, Kankurō said, “Namen Kankurō. Ne’arien namio liska, lodo?” _–I am Kankurō. I did not manage to catch your name earlier, your ladyship?-_ His voice was far softer than he had meant it to be.

“Nenamen,” _–I did not give it,-_ she said gently, yet Kankurō could still feel the undertone of frigid steel in her voice. “Koio tala-impral?” _–Do you know the Common tongue?-_

“I do.”

“An gilrīo?” _–Do your men?-_

Kankurō looked around at his men, who were positioned around their section of the river. Though their eyes faced outward, watching for anyone’s approach, Kankurō knew that he and the woman were in earshot of several of them. “A little,” he said truthfully, sensing that it wouldn’t be wise to lie to this woman unless absolutely necessary. “Though, not as much with those nearest us.”

“Konohamaru tells me you will escort us to Rífásach,” the woman said, her accent just as crisp and natural as her momadi one.

Kankurō nodded, still trying to figure out where this woman hailed from. She was far too pale to be a true momadi, but her accent gave away nothing.

“Konohamaru trusts you.”

Again, Kankurō nodded, though he did not think that was a question. “You can trust me as well, your ladyship. We are momadi after all.”

“I am not momadi,” the woman said boldly, proudly, seemingly without any fear of repercussions.

Kankurō’s eyes widened and he sensed several of his men turn around. “You’re Imperial?” he seethed. He couldn’t believe it. The young warrior had said that this woman was his lady, his lord’s mate. How could she possibly be a wretched Imperial?

“I am Haulian,” the woman declared, her eyes narrowing as she kept her son behind her. “And I care little for your supposed momadi trust. I see no difference between your backstabbing ways or theirs.”

Kankurō snarled. “I could slit your throat for those words.”

The woman took a step closer and Kankurō felt a distinct chill run down his spine. “Know this, momadi, you can threaten me all you’d like, but if you so much as think of endangering my family in any capacity—well, let’s just say your gods will be unable to save you from my wrath.”

Turning on her heel, the woman returned to her son and began assisting the small boy in washing his wounds. As she spoke to the child, her voice was soft and gentle, no hint of that fierce mother who had stood unflinchingly before Kankurō a mere moment ago. Kankurō watched for a few minutes. The boy was barely conscious, yet he seemed to be attempting to support his mother as much as she was supporting him. His torso and arms were covered in a vivid red burn, and bits of charcoaled skin flaked away in the cool river water.

Kankurō felt for the boy. What possibly could have happened for both children to sustain these kinds of injuries and why were they so severe? Was it the traitors’ doing? Even with Haku’s expert skill, there was no way the children wouldn’t be deeply scared from this. Momadi warriors thrived on their scars, proof of their life of battle and honour, but these were different. These were not the scars of intense training or an honorable fight.

“Just focus on the sound of her heart,” the woman said quietly. “You can hear it, can’t you?”

The boy nodded numbly.

She looked up at him. “How does it sound?”

The boy’s eyes fell to the river as he murmured, “Quiet.”

“Are you sure?” the woman asked, tilting her head to the side. The blanket fell slightly from her head, revealing hair blacker that the fertile soil of the riverbank. “Because when we came out here I took a good look at her and her light was strong.”

Kankurō’s head snapped toward the carriage, but he saw no light. He looked back to the mother and son, confused, but the boy seemed to understand and he relaxed at her words.

“She’s going to be okay?” the boy asked, his eyes filling with tears. “I didn’t kill her?”

The woman pulled the boy into a fierce hug and whispered something into the boy’s ear that Kankurō couldn’t hear as the child collapsed into a fit of tears. Kankurō looked politely away.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his baby’s hair and whispered over and over, “It’s not your fault, baby. It’s not your fault.”

He didn’t know how else to comfort the wrecking sobs that shook Boruto’s thin frame. He had to make sure the guilt didn’t eat away at his son. They hadn’t had time to properly address the guilt Boruto had shown about the child branding, and now this. His son had been through enough.

Pulling the wet, bloody blanket around Boruto, so that it covered the child from view, Sasuke stood. He shot an icy glare at anyone looking in their direction, and then carried Boruto back toward the carriage. His body shook with the effort. He was barely managing to stand on his own, let alone support another, but he couldn’t allow the entirety of Boruto’s pain to be witnessed by these strangers. He wouldn’t allow Boruto to become embarrassed for feeling. And he wanted Boruto to feel. Sasuke was no stranger to the lengthening of pain as a result of repression.

One false step and Sasuke’s knees gave out. He felt himself falling, but Konohamaru was there, assisting them into the carriage. Konohamaru helped his enlodo onto the cot and Boruto snuggled back into him, still crying, but more quietly now.

“Don’t fall asleep in those wet clothes,” Haku said in quick momadi, without pausing in tending to Solandis.

“Give the heir-enlada a moment,” Konohamaru replied in kind. “And I shall see to enlodo when you’re done.”

“I can see to her.”

Konohamaru moved between enlodo and Haku’s gaze. “That won’t be necessary.”

Haku stared at Konohamaru a moment longer and then returned to his work.

“And Kankurō?” Konohamaru called out, sensing the other momadi beyond the carriage curtain. “I heard enlodo’s warning. You should know it’s not an idle threat. She’s killed warriors with far more experienced than us both in her sleep.”

“We are no threat to you,” Kankurō assured from the other side of the curtain.

“That is for enlodo to decide.” Konohamaru turned to Haku. “How’s Solandis?”

“Stable,” Haku said. “She is Ollphéist?”

“She is not human,” Konohamaru replied. Since enlodo did not trust these momadi, Konohamaru wasn’t sure how much to divulge. He was a normal Ollphéist, as a child it was no matter if anyone knew that, but for Solandis that might be different. Given who her father was, if she showed any significant power she may be considered a threat by other clans. As infants, threats were easily taken out.

Haku gave Konohamaru a long, searching look, and then shrugged his shoulders, causing his long hair, which was tied back with Thorthúilian thread, to fall over his shoulder. He finished tying off Solandis’s bandages. “I see. Then this is all I can do for her.”

“That is enough,” Konohamaru said.

“And the boy?”

Konohamaru turned to the heir-enlada and lightly placed his hand on the boy’s thin shoulder. Boruto looked up from where he had been snuggled into his mama, who had fallen back to sleep. How enlodo had managed this much, still weak from blood giving and with a head wound, Konohamaru didn’t know, but he took comfort in the fact that enlodo had allowed himself to sleep. It meant that the children were safe for now.

Boruto wiped the tears from his eyes and slipped off the cot. His chest and arms hurt, but he wouldn’t complain about it, not in front of Solandis who was hurt so much more. He walked over to her. She lay still on a makeshift cradle of blankets, perfectly silent. Her hair was now more than a tuff of black downy, like it had been when she was born. Now it was several inches long and stuck out haphazardly like wet feathers. Boruto reached down and gently caressed her pale, bandaged cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in Common tongue. He often used that language with her; she seemed to prefer the sound of it over momadi.

Solandis’s pale pink eyes fluttered lethargically open. Her irises shimmered with flecks of gold. Solandis nuzzled Boruto’s palm, but he did not hear her soft, airy voice in his head. Nor did he see any images. Yet, as she gently nipped his skin he understood that she had forgiven him. But he would not forgive himself. He had to protect her; he could not go easy on himself for letting her get hurt.

Boruto pulled his hand away as Solandis closed her eyes and fell asleep. Turning to Haku, he gave a curt nod. “If you could just help me bandage my wounds-”

“You need more than that. You were severely burned,” Haku interrupted.

“I’ve already stopped bleeding and mama washed them in the river,” Boruto said as he sat before the healer. He would not mention the itching thirst. It was still a whisper in the back of his mind and there was no one he could trust right now. Konohamaru was here and mama trusted him, but Boruto felt hesitant to tell the warrior. It had been his clansmen who had taken him from Sionnach and it had been his clansmen who had attacked it. Konohamaru seemed nice enough, but Boruto just couldn’t—he’d wait until mama woke to say anything.

Haku blinked in astonishment. The boy’s wounds were already healing. He could see fresh skin slowly weaving together across the boy’s chest, covering the wounds and scabbing over. He had never before seen such rapid regenerative abilities. Not even the Rìgh healed this quickly and he was a Grand Ollphéist! By the gods, what was this boy? He would make sure to report it to Kankurō.

“Something wrong?” Konohamaru asked

“No, nothing.” Haku gave a small smile and went to work.

* * *

The Emperor of Tir yr Haul watched the blood red sun rise over the Scattered Islands from his bed in the Northern Palace. His chest was heavy and his body ached fiercely. He knew that time was not on his side. He had tried to be a good ruler, a fair one, but he lacked the courage to do what must be done—what was right.

At ninety-three the Emperor could no longer see particularly well, but as his milky eyes left the window he could clearly see the pale boy wrapped in darkness who sat on the edge of his bed. He didn’t know when the boy appeared or for how long he had sat there, but the boy didn’t seem to mind the wait.

“Have you come for me?” the Emperor asked in a wheezing whisper. “Have you come to take me to the Mar?”

The boy slowly turned to him with eyes as black as the endless night sky and shook his head. “You will not go to the Mar. My sister is awakening.”

“Your sister?”

The boy nodded, his feathery black hair shaking in the movement. “She will reunite with her bloodmate and break the sky barrier. Then I shall take you to the stars so that you may be properly reincarnated.”

The Emperor’s eyes widened. “You speak of the Old Gods—of the Great Father Sono and Mother Sasō?”

“I thought we were forgotten,” the boy said with a soft smile.

“Not forgotten,” the Emperor said quietly. Breathing was becoming more difficult, but he didn’t gasp for air. He let it happen as he thought back to the only woman he had ever loved—a momadi from the deep desert. It had been a young love, a pure love.

She had given him a beautiful son. He had wanted to do right by her and marry her. He had presented her with a beautiful navy Thorthúilian wedding robe, but their request to be united had been denied by his father for five long years. Yet despite that, those had been happy years. She had been such a strong, courageous woman, and he knew that with her as his empress they could finally unite Tir yr Haul as it should be.

Yet it was never to be. The Emperor sighed heavily. The night his father died he was only able to give her a few hours head start to escape into the mountains before his father’s men came after her. He hadn’t been able to do right by her, nor by his first son. The moment he looked away, the child had been whisked away and held hostage as a servant in the Southern Palace. If he so much as attempted to unite the Imperials with the momadi, Enrí would find a swift death. Yet it was all for not. Three days ago his second son presented the Emperor with his first son’s head and now he was bedridden as poison ate away at him.

“You worry for your first son,” the boy said, pulling the Emperor from his thoughts.

The Emperor nodded. “I’ve failed him in so many ways.”

“Don’t worry, you both will have a chance to try again.” The boy pulled a clear pendent out from under his shirt. Two tiny orbs of light, one blue and the other gold, swirled within the crystal confines. “I managed to save him before he was absorbed into the Mar.”

The Emperor’s eyes followed the pale blue orb, the same colour as his beloved son’s eyes. “And the other?”

The boy’s smile faded. “My mate’s.”

“Your mate’s?” the Emperor asked, confused. The boy looked no more than fifteen.

The boy nodded solemnly, his eyes filling with tears though he did not cry. “Guess this life didn’t work out either, but perhaps next time. With proper reincarnation, perhaps then we can finally be together.”

“Proper… reincarnation?” The Emperor frowned. His vision was fading. He wetted his chapped lips and asked on failing breath, “Do we not… do that when… we go to the Mar?”

“Your Goddess is a False Mother, she cannot cleans souls nor create new ones.”

“Then why…” the Emperor whispered between heavy breaths, “do we… go to… her?”

“It is a long story,” the boy said as he stood. “One that you do not have time for.”

“Wait…” the Emperor tried to lift his hand, but couldn’t. “What about… my other… son?”

The boy licked his lips hungrily and his black irises consumed his eyes as he bent over the Emperor and said, “He shall not be joining you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who've asked about Solandis: Why, yes, she is a vampire--sort of. She's this world's first vampire, so there may be some differences between our vampire folklore and her. But my concept with her is to keep it open for if I want to do future stories after this series ends. 
> 
> Also, on a side note, I've posted the first chapter of another clans book. It's fandom is Final Fantasy XIII, though. However, it's a side project! This one will still be my primary focus. Also, because I posted that, this story is now part of a "series." 
> 
> And now I'm off to play Rimworld because I'm hooked on that game. AGAIN.


	32. Chapter 32

The heavy beats of the drums rumbled through the ground. Sakura could feel it vibrate against her skin. She groaned, opening her eyes. Above her was a tangled canopy of bright salmon pink, vivid pastel yellow, and deep violet purple. Weaved through it all were exotic flowers of white, blue, and teal that Sakura had never seen before. Sitting up, the thin, silken sheet of sea foam green slid from her body. She looked around.

The furniture in the room was traditional momadi, low to the ground, but it was also exotic. Nothing looked like it was made from wood, but instead stone carved into fantastical organic shapes. Everything was a contrast of neutral tones weaved with colours more vivid and varied than the traditional red, blue, orange, and yellow that she was used too.

But what caught Sakura’s fascination far more than the ceiling or the furniture was the view from the window. Were those…fish? No. But they couldn’t possibly be human either, could they? Broken rays of light filtered passed the window, shimmering off the scales and fins of creatures Sakura had never seen before. Their faces were human enough, but their hair was unnaturally coloured, like the exotic colours of the ceiling and furniture. Their bodies were a sublime merger of humanoid fish, with long nails, webbed fingers, fins, and gills. No two were exactly alike, but there were similarities too—like one would see between various human races.

“Welcome to the Témfĕl ōs Éffă.”

Yelping, Sakura spun around to find Shikamaru leaning against the curved doorway. His coat was now missing, revealing a muscular torso with patches of bluish-green scales. Shikamaru smiled at her and shook his head, releasing a melodious sound of clanking beads and bells.

“You scare too easily,” Shikamaru said.

“What are they?” Sakura demanded, pointing toward the window. “Where are my clansmen? And the madamo who fell?”

“We are ́Effăkēn and your clansmen are eating in the great hall.”

Sakura looked to the creatures beyond the window and then back to Shikamaru. But they looked nothing the same!

Shikamaru grinned, showing his pointed teeth. “We are a clan more Ollphéist than human and some of us still have two forms—one for land and one for water.”

Sakura was flabbergasted. “So can you?” She gestured toward the water.

Shikamaru nodded.

“You said some. Are there those who can only live one way?”

“Ēy,” Shikamaru said with a nod. “Some live on the islands themselves, others in the sea between the islands. Those of us who are chosen reside here.”

“How is this possible? I mean, if you can breathe underwater, fine, but my clansmen and I can’t. How are we here?”

“Témfĕl os Éffă is protected and that protection extends to the Témfĕl’s Children,” Shikamaru said as he walked over.

Sakura scooted further down the bed, but he paid her no mind as he approached the window and then reached through it. The water rippled around Shikamaru’s arm and then the air bubbled, extending beyond it and pushed the water back. When he pulled his arm back through, the newly formed bubble bounced back into position.

“Éffă keeps the sea out of her temple, so that those of us who cannot survive the waters may still find shelter within what’s left of her domain. As one of the Témfĕl’s Chosen Children, I can extend that power onto my ship, allowing me to bring you here.”

“Eef-vah? Who’s that?” Sakura asked.

“The True Queen and Mother Goddess, according to the Old Lore,” Temari said as she marched into the room. “I see you’re finally awake. Good, your clansmen were getting on my last nerves.”

Sakura blinked. She hardly recognized Temari with her wrapped removed, exposing her mane of blonde hair and a dress of soft green silk. That was, if it had not been for the woman’s rude and harsh tone of voice.

“Glad to see you’re as pleasant as ever,” Sakura said.

Shikamaru chuckled at that. “I promise you, my mate does have a softer side.”

Temari rolled her eyes at that. “How is she?”

“I sense no water within her,” Shikamaru confirmed.

“No water?” Sakura asked, looking between the two and then settled on Shikamaru as the more accommodating of the two.

“You drowned,” Shikamaru said simply.

“Like a useless imbecile,” Temari snapped. “What in the sands were you thinking? Diving into the water when you can’t swim.”

“I had to try! No one else was going to save the madamo,” Sakura defended.

“She could swim better than you and she only had one arm.”

“Ladies, enough,” Shikamaru said, raising his hands in silence as he moved between them. “You sand lovers really need to relax a little. There’s no reason to argue this.”

“Shik-”

Shikamaru silence Temari with a single glance. She blushed, ground her teeth, and looked away. Turning to Sakura, Shikamaru continued, “What matters now is what you and yours are going to do, _nág?_ We can provide refuge, but you’ll have to contribute to our clan in some way.”

A wild looking ́Effăkēn man with wet, blue hair stumbled into the room, wide-eyed. “Ănkēfón, lá ĕmprā mīlev!”

Temari tensed, but Shikamaru remained unphased by the intrusion. He calmly said to the man, “Kăl fō lá Témfĕl Kúnsél,” and then turned to Sakura. “If you are well enough to move, Temari will take you to attend to your people. I will seek you out before the day’s end to discuss your future.”

With a curt nod, Shikamaru calmly left the room, following the path of the wild man who had gone running the moment Shikamaru had finished speaking to him. Sakura watched wide-eyed and then turned to Temari.

“Well?” Temari said. “Can you walk or not?”

“I can,” Sakura said as she stood. “What was that about?”

Temari turned on her heel and abruptly left the room. Sakura had to practically run to catch up. They were halfway down a long, curved hallway before she managed the feet. Grabbing the other woman’s sleeve, Sakura forced her to stop.

“Temari, what’s going on?” Sakura insisted. “I need to know if it’ll affect my clansmen.”

Temari yanked her arm away and looked up and down the empty corridor before speaking in a low voice. “The Imperial Emperor is dead. If Prince Orochimaru succeeds the throne the Éffǎkēn will likely go to war.”

Sakura stepped back. “What?”

“And don’t for a moment think the prince will leave Sionnach territory alone. He’s been chomping at the bit to invade the momadi territories for half a century.”

“But if Sionnach Mountain has fallen there’s no one to defend the mountain wall.” Sakura ran a hand through her hair. There was no avoiding it, her people were going to war and she wasn’t sure if the Sionnach clan would survive it, not in such a divided state.

“And it won’t just be the Imperials we face,” Temari said. “The prince has gotten rather friendly with the northerners over the last few decades.”

Sakura sat down in the middle of the corridor and swore. The momadi were done for if the northerners invaded. In the north there was money, military might, and superior technology. By the Gods, they had only just manage indoor plumbing in Sionnach. How were they to fight an enemy that surpassed modified rifles?

Snarling, Temari kicked Sakura, knocking the healer to the ground, and then stomped her foot. “IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT? What kind of momadi falls to the ground in the face of an enemy!?”

Sakura pushed herself up and rubbed her bruised arm. “I’m not a warrior!”

Grabbing Sakura by the shirt collar, Temari yanked the healer up and then punched her in the face. Yanking Sakura back up so that they were eye to eye, Temari said, “Momadi are not warriors, we are survivors! What in the sands are you?”

Glaring up at the other woman, Sakura spat blood in her face. “I am momadi!”

“Then act like one.” Temari tossed Sakura to the floor and waltzed down the corridor. “You coming momadi!?”

Reaching into her mouth, Sakura pulled out a dislodged tooth. She stared down at it, white and blood-covered. Growing up Sakura had been well protected, even during the war with her clan’s old king. She had never broken a bone or sustained an injury by weapon. Despite having her clansmen’s lack of respect because of her unmarried, motherless state, no one had ever caused her harm because that would mean defying her brother, Kiba.

Well, Kiba wasn’t here right now. She was. Tossing the tooth aside, Sakura stood and followed Temari.


	33. Chapter 33

Haku slipped from the carriage as the sun began to sink behind the Thorthúilian jungle. His feet barely touched the sands before he was swung onto the back of Kankurō’s misakā. It felt good to have his leader’s muscular backside between his thighs, but he’d never say that aloud. Haku raised his face to the sun, soaking in the last of its warm rays. That carriage had been oddly chilled for the momadi desert. Though, he supposed they were hardly in the desert proper yet. There were still sparse trees scattered about and if he looked behind them he could still make out the Mountains of Balla-beinne.

“How was it?” Kankurō asked in his gruff voice.

Haku rested his chin on Kankurō’s broad shoulder and spoke into his leader’s ear, “We’ve come across an odd lot.”

Kankurō raised an eyebrow and moved his misakā further from the carriage so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“The daughter is not human, but the young warrior would not say she was Ollphéist,” Haku began. “I doubt even a rare grand Ollphéist could sustain such injuries so young and still live.”

“What is more powerful than a grand Ollphéist?” Kankurō asked.

“I do not know, but I don’t see how she could still be alive, yet she is. And there is a stillness about her that is unsettling. She is extremely unusual for an infant.”

“And the others?” Kankurō asked. He hadn’t seen much of the infant but the mother and son were odd enough to peak his curiosity.

“The boy is also quite powerful, but he is certainly Ollphéist,” Haku said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. He healed before my eyes, yet for the past hour or so he kept unconsciously licking his lips and rubbing his throat. It is likely he’s a grand Ollphéist.”

Kankurō agreed. Growing up, on more than one occasion he had seen his Rìgh do those same unconscious actions. Though not a grand Ollphéist himself, Kankurō had come to understand the intensity and pain brought on by the bloodthirst—the curse the Goddess put on all grand Ollphéist to keep their immeasurable power in check.

“We shall keep an eye on him,” Kankurō said. “The last thing we need is a rabid grand Ollphéist on our hands, even if it is a pint-sized one.”

“I think we have more to worry about with the mother,” Haku said.

“Yes, she is an odd one, isn’t she?” Kankurō agreed. “Were you able to examine her?”

“No,” Haku said. “I was hardly able to look at her at all. Either the son or the young warrior were always between us.”

“So she’s a complete mystery then.”

“I didn’t say that.” Haku shot his leader a smile though Kankurō couldn’t see it. “I’m very observant, remember?”

Kankurō smiled at that. It was the whole reason he recruited Haku nearly thirty years ago. “Ai. Go on.”

“I spotted recent bite marks on her neck,” Haku said.

“But Konohamaru said she was his king’s mate,” Kankurō said confused. If they were bloodmated than the marks from blood giving should heal almost immediately. The only mark he ever saw on his Rìgh’s mate was the one given during the Bloodmate Ceremony.

“Has the Naruto been known to have more than one mate?”

“His predecessor had many, but I’ve heard little of him having even one.”

“Yet he has two children, neither of which look like momadi?”

Kankurō looked over his shoulder. “You think they’re lying?”

“I think this whole thing is rather suspicious, don’t you?”

“Ai,” Kankurō said, grinding his teeth. He had from the beginning. However, before acting they needed to learn more about their guests. He would not lead the enemy into his Rìgh’s stronghold. Instead they would take a longer root to Rífásach and discover what they could. If he determined their true purpose along the way he could always take them out before they reached their destination. What was an inexperienced warrior, a woman, and a couple of children in comparison to his well armed, well trained group of bandits?

* * *

Despite Kankurō and Haku moving farther away from the carriage, Boruto could still hear their quiet conversation over the sound of the misakās’ hooves racing over the coarse sands. He relayed everything to mama as he heard it.

“What does this mean, mama?” he asked when the two rogue momadi had gone quiet for some time.

Mama was quiet at first, thinking carefully, and then said calmly, “It means you need to drink blood.”

Boruto shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said. He was worried about what toll that would take on mama. He had seen fafa wither the entirety of his life, he was well aware of what it looked like, and mama wasn’t far off. Mama’s hair and skin seemed duller than it had when they met in the Imperial palace and his exhaustion was evident by the look of his eyes and the slowness of his movements.

“Boruto-” Sasuke began, but Boruto cut him off.

“Not yet. You’re still healing and recovering from blood giving to fafa, right? I’m still okay. I don’t thirst that much.”

Sasuke did not believe a word of it, but he really didn’t have the energy to argue with the boy. “You promise to tell me if it becomes too much?”

Boruto nodded. “Saren.” _–I promise.-_

“Very well,” Sasuke relented. “Help me reposition Solandis. I need to feed her.”

“Ne, mama, you need your blood. I can-”

“Absolutely not,” Sasuke said sternly and gave his son a look that Boruto instinctively knew better than to argue with. “It will only quicken your thirst. Besides, she doesn’t take that much. I’ll be all right.”

Boruto merely jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, but then helped setting Solandis into mama’s arms. Running a thin finger along Solandis’s bottom lip, the infant instinctively open her mouth and bit down on the digit.

Sasuke smiled down at her. It was the first time he had been able to feed her since Naruto had insisted on Sasuke focusing on healing. Though the ice was still bandaging his lower abdomen and though he was truly exhausted, feeding little Solandis filled him with unimaginable joy. It was the first time he had been allowed to properly connect with her since her rebirth without Naruto worriedly hovering, and he found that he loved her just as much as Boruto. They were both his precious children, though he gave birth to neither. And he was surprised to discover that that fact didn’t bother him as much as his inability to give birth had tortured him most his life.

Boruto snuggled up to his mama’s side as Solandis finished her meal. “We’ll protect her, won’t we? Even from them?”

Sasuke understood that his son referred to those riding with them. He didn’t trust them much either, even though Konohamaru seemed to. He didn’t care much for the colours of their life-lights. Even though he suspected that they were once beautiful colours, every single one of Kankurō’s men, Kankurō included, now had colours murky with years of mistrust. It was evident from their lights and his conversation with Kankurō that neither party trusted the other. That was even more apparent after the conversation Boruto had overheard between their leader and healer.

“As I told their leader before, I do not care who or what you are, I will protect my family no matter the cost. That includes you, and Solandis, and your fafa. No one will hurt any of you. Saren.”

Boruto’s eyes filled with tears and he tightly hugged Solandis and his mama. “I’ll protect you too, mama. Saren.”

Sasuke ran a hand through his son’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “Then protect my heart by staying safe and alive.”

“Just your heart?”

“Ai. Just my heart. If anything happens I can take care of my body well enough, but I cannot heal my heart if something were to happen to you or Solandis. It would end me, you understand?”

Fresh tears filled Boruto’s eyes, but he didn’t cry as he nodded. “Ai, mama.”

“Promise me that if something were to happen, and I tell you to run, you will take Solandis and run. Sario?” _–You promise?-_

Boruto couldn’t help it as the tears leaked down his cheeks.

“You remember the cave when my body was broken?” Sasuke asked, trying to get his son to fully understand.

Boruto nodded weakly.

“I should not have lived then, but my heart did not give out because you yet lived. That is why you must promise me that you and Solandis will run if I tell you too. Sario?”

“Saren,” Boruto murmured through his tears and buried his face in his mama’s shoulder. “Saren.”

“Dankio,” _–Thank you-_ Sasuke said and kissed Boruto’s head again.

“Enslaīo, mama.”

A small smile graced Sasuke’s thin lips at the words, spoken so easily by this child, which he had longed to hear his whole life. Softly, he whispered, “Enslaīo, enkubia.” _–I love you, my son.-_

A fuzzy image of Solandis flickered through Sasuke’s mind and he chuckled softly. Kissing her bandaged head, he said, “An io. Enslaīo, enkubio.” _–And you. I love you, my daughter.-_

Both of his children snuggled more contently into him and within minutes they were all asleep, their injuries having taken a toll on them. But unlike his two children, Sasuke’s dreams were not peaceful. As he slept his throat began to dry and then burn with a gnawing thirst that water couldn’t quench. Images of war flooded his dreams. He saw Hidan and a woman with mossy green eyes. He had never seen her before, but the sight of her filled him with a bone chilling rage.

Then heat and pain filled his heart mimicking the image of Naruto being stabbed through the chest. Sasuke called out, but it was silent. This was no mere dream. He knew that now. Naruto was terribly injured. Panic filled him. They had to turn around. They had to go to Naruto!

A gigantic creature of flames and embers flew over the open sea with a bloody body in its jaws as the sun set over the horizon. No! Don’t go! Sasuke panicked more. How could they get to him if he was over the sea? The momadi had no boats! The beast’s wings flapped lethargically as its body began to smoke and sink toward the water.

Sasuke wanted to reach out, to take hold of Naruto before he fell into the water. But he couldn’t. He was asleep in a carriage hundreds of miles away in the desert. There was no way he could reach Naruto in time.

As the creature’s smoldering body sizzled into ash a large, black bird dove from the sky and scooped up Naruto in its massive talons, before continuing northward. As the sun disappeared and gave way to the moonless night, an island of white came into view. The sight of it twisted something within Sasuke. Though he had never been outside of the empire, the jagged mountains of black stone and frozen snow were familiar to him. The landscape called to him, as if welcoming him home. And somehow he knew, as the bird turned slightly toward the east, that within an hour’s time they would reach An Leabharlann Mòr—a spiraling castle that housed a collection of tomes archiving the History of the Realm.

Somehow this knowledge soothed Sasuke. He knew, deep within his soul, that Naruto would be safe there, that his mate could truly heal deep in the snow-covered castle at the center of Oileáin Sneachta—the Isles of Snow.


	34. Chapter 34

Sakura had spent several hours listening to her clansmen tell various renditions of Shikamaru’s epic rescue of her—a handful of which also scolded her for diving into the water—and even more dramatic stories of how the ship dove into the water when they reached the Scattered Islands. This was all whilst listening to the percussion-heavy music of the Éffǎkēn in the great all. Despite the news Shikamaru had received hours ago, the Éffǎkēns seemed in high spirits. The great hall was filled with music, dancing, and all around good cheer as food and drink were never ending. It made it difficult to bring up the heavy subject of what they were going to do.

“You look distressed, kubi,” the madamo said as the elderly seamstress took the seat next to Sakura with a pint of some bright pink beverage the Éffǎkēns favoured.

Sakura gave her a pointed glare. “I’m hardly a child.”

“Compared to me, you are,” the madamo said with a smile and then awkwardly drank from her glass, her good arm being bandaged from the bullet wound.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. “I’m glad you didn’t drown.”

“I’m not.” The madamo sighed. “I’m not looking forward to another war. I’ve seen too many as it is. I’m old and I’m tired, but it seems like the gods have other plans for me.”

“How do you know there will be another war?” Sakura asked, stilling.

“Please, kubi, I might be old but I’m not blind. The men in the caves were not momadi, Sionnach has fallen, and the Imperial prince is thirsty for it. Right now our only saving grace is that the Emperor has no desire to invade.”

“Then we’ve no hope,” Sakura murmured.

The madamo raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’ve been informed that the Imperial Emperor has died,” Sakura said.

The madamo’s drink froze halfway to her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with tears. “What?”

Sakura blinked, confused. “Madamo, are you all right? Does your arm pain you?”

“I’m fine.” The madamo stood abruptly. “I’m just tired. I think I’ll go lay down for a bit. The Éffǎkēn already showed us where we’d be sleeping.”

“Um, all right?” Sakura stumbled as she watched the elderly madamo quickly leave the great hall. That was odd. Why was the madamo so upset about an Imperial’s death? It wasn’t like the man was a momadi or anything. Perhaps she was merely saddened by the upcoming war, though that seemed unlikely given what Sakura knew of her character.

Before Sakura could think on it more, Temari came over to their long table. She had left the great hall after dropping Sakura off by her clansmen. The woman looked as grave as ever.

“Have you spoken to them?” Temari asked.

“I haven’t found the right moment and the great hall is filled with others. Is there anywhere private we can go?” Sakura said.

Standing, Temari faced the rest of the great hall. “Éffǎkēnȳ ūtá!” she yelled in a booming, no-nonsense voice. Immediately the music stopped and tables were emptied of food and drink as the Éffǎkēns left the hall. As soon as they were alone Temari turned back to her, “Private enough? You have one hour before an answer must be taken to the Council.”

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded.

Leaning down, Temari gave Sakura’s shoulder a squeeze and whispered in her ear, “Remember that you are momadi.”

Sakura gave a curt nod and Temari left the hall. All eyes were once again on Sakura. She could see the confusion and the fear. Her clansmen were on edge and rightfully so, the past day had been horrible and when they finally thought they found refuge they were faced with war.

“What’s going on?” one of the elders asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. “The Éffǎkēn have granted us asylum providing we each do our part in the continual prosperity of their clan.”

A wave of relief swept through her clansmen.

“Why do you still look troubled?” Kish asked from across the table, surrounded by her sleeping children.

“Because…” Sakura took a deep breath. “Because war is upon us.”

“What? But we are no longer in Sionnach! We are Éffǎkēn now!” another woman declared.

“WE ARE MOMADI!” Sakura shouted as she stood at the head of the table. “And all momadi are at war with the Imperials. Sionnach has fallen, the protective mountain wall is weakened by Hidan’s coup, and the Imperial Emperor is dead. Their prince wants our land! He wants to enslave our people, destroy our culture, our way of life! Are you really so ready to give up? To abandon your momadi ways?”

“But we are not warriors!” Kish argued. “You might not understand this because you’ve no children, but we mothers must think of our children.”

Sakura was across the long table in seconds, she hauled Kish up by the shirt collar and punched the woman in the face. It hurt her hand like hell, but it also felt good.

“I may not have given birth to him, but I raised our heir-enlada as my own!” Sakura spat and then turned to the rest of the table, glaring at each one of them in turn. “And I have tended to all of you cowards for the past decade. You are all my family, my clansmen, and loosing even one of you hurts me just as much as it would if I lost my brother.” She returned her glare to Kish. “So don’t ever question my attachment to this clan again or see who helps you birth that whelp in your belly.”

Silence filled the hall. No one dared say another word against her. Though her insides shook with anxiety, Sakura calmly walked back across the table. When she stepped down, she turned back to her clansmen. “And don’t for a second think you’ll be safe below the sea. The Éffǎkēns are momadi too. They will also be at war.”

“Then what do we do?” an elder asked.

“We fight, in whatever way we can,” Sakura said. “I am not a warrior. As I currently am, I will be of no use on the front lines. However, I am a healer. I intend to offer my assistance to the Éffǎkēn in that way. But many will be injured in battle and there will likely not be enough skilled healers to go around. Even something as simple as quickly cleaning and bandaging wounds until a healer can see them can save lives. Just because you cannot fight, doesn’t mean you cannot help.”

“It’s time. Have you made your decision?” Temari called from across the great hall.

Sakura looked at each of her clansmen in turn, and then said evenly, “Are you momadi or are you cowards?”

Turning from them, Sakura made her way over to Temari. Many of the elderly followed her, but the young mothers seemed more reluctant.

Temari glared at them. “Mother’s are often the fiercest warriors. You bring shame to the name.”

“What do you know?” Kish snapped. “You’re probably barren from battle.”

“I have gone to battle with child,” Temari coolly informed. “And still gave my Shikamaru three healthy children.”

Sakura smiled at that. “Did he know you carried when you fought?”

“Like he could stop me. I am momadi!” Temari said with a smirk and lead Sakura and a handful of her clansmen from the hall. As they went a few of the mothers caught up to them—Kish was not one of them.

Temari lead them to a large circular tower room, covered in barnacles and coral. High above, at the top of the tower, the ceiling opened up revealing the sea surface with the moonlight reflecting through, illuminating a carving of the eclipsed sun and moon on the tower floor. Beneath the overgrowth, the walls were covered with ancient scripture and depictions of gods Sakura had never seen before. Floating within the tower were little orbs of lights, much like the Athronian spirits Sakura had seen within Sionnach Mountain.

Around the outer ring of the tower, Éffǎkēns sat in throne-like chairs of various heights, forming a wave of people around the room. Some of the Éffǎkēns looked relatively human, but over half of them were strange colours or had fish-like eyes or webbed fingers with nails like claws. They watched Sakura and her clansmen enter the room and whispered in strange tongues amongst themselves. A few even made animal-like clicking sounds.

In the highest and grandest of them all sat Shikamaru, lazily reclining in his chair. He smiled kindly down at them and then pulled his mate up so that she sat comfortably on his knee. The two mates whispered between themselves in the Éffǎkēn tongue before Shikamaru again returned his attention to the survivors of Sionnach Clan.

“Brethren of the Mountain King and Sionnach Clan,” Shikamaru said in the Common tongue, his tone soft yet there was an unmistakable grandness to it that echoed throughout the tower. “Now that we have all settled, let me properly introduce myself. I am the Sea King and High Priest of the Témfĕl ōs Éffă, Shikamaru of the Éffǎkēn.”

He gave Sakura a moment to translate for her clansmen before continuing.

“Before you is the Témfĕl Kūnsél and we have gathered to discuss the death of the Imperial Emperor of Tir yr Haul and what that means for our people. A united Haulian Empire would be better for us all than our separate Six Haulian Kingdoms. We have no problem with the Imperials—who are historically under the Valley King, though he calls himself an emperor—warring with the other four land kings.

‘However, should Emperor Orochimaru invite foreign aid, we will intervene. A Haulian civil war must be between Haulians alone. For now we will triple our patrols over the sea and our spies within the Fertile Lands, and I intend to meet with the other momadi Kings.”

“So you have no problem with the momadi loosing their way of life—our culture, our histories, our religion—as long as it is in the name of Haulian unity?” Sakura asked, failing to tone down her outrage.

Shikamaru gave her a kind, gentle smile. “The Éffǎkēn are very much aware of what is at stake—culturally, socially, and politically. Out of the Six Haulian Kingdoms we are by far the most different and have the most to loose should the Haulian unification go poorly. But I believe that if unification is done correctly and with leadership that is sensitive to the vast diversity within the Haulian populace yet still fair and just, that the Haulian Empire will be stronger for it.”

“And you think the Imperial prince can do just that?” Sakura asked, still skeptical.

“No, but that is something I will discuss with the other momadi Kings. What must be determined now is what you will do, _nág_.”

“One last question before we answer that,” Sakura said. “If the other momadi Kings unite against the Imperials, will the Éffǎkēn fight along side them?”

“We cannot,” Shikamaru said firmly. “However, we can keep northern aid from the Fertile Lands and hinder sea trade whilst applying pressure on the port cities. We are a people of the Goddess Éffă, whose waters protect us from the False Mother’s Curse. We cannot fight upon the land in mountain passes and on the sands.”

Sakura did not entirely understand, but she nodded in understanding, sensing that the others of the council were tiring of her questioning their king. Turning to her clansmen, Sakura finished explaining the conversation in momadi, and then asked, “Are you still with me?”

There was a general nod of agreement. An old warrior stepped forward, his thin body supported by two false legs. “I have seen many battles,” he said. “And though my sight is no longer what it used to be and my legs are gone, I still wish to fight in any way I can, even if that means bandaging the wounded up.”

Sakura smiled at the madama warrior and then turned back to Shikamaru and the Éffǎkēn council. “If the Éffǎkēns fight, then those of us before you wish to aid you. We cannot fight, but we can assist in tending the wounded. I am Sionnach’s healer and though my clansmen do not know herbs, they can at the very least assist in bandaging and cleaning wounds.”

The council began to speak amongst themselves in Éffǎkēn, but Shikamaru appeared to ignore them as he turned to his mate. Temari whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Holding up his hand, the council silenced.

“Though you say you are a healer, we do not know your skill and you do not know our unique anatomy. Whilst I am away, I will leave you under the tutelage and watchful eye of our Head Healer. If she deems you acceptable when I return, then you shall be given a support ship and a crew to man it.”

“Thank you, Shikamaru-lada,” Sakura said bowing respectfully and placing one cupped hand around the fist of the other.

“Kyn Shikamaru,” he corrected gently. “We do not use the same terms as you. Does any other among you speak the Common tongue, _nág_?”

Sakura shook her head.

“I do,” the madamo said from the doorway, the skin around her eyes was puffy and red.

Sakura rushed over to her. “Are you all right?”

The madamo brushed off Sakura’s worry. “I’m fine, kubi. I’m just old.”

Shikamaru looked at the elderly madamo for a moment, his eyes narrowing as Temari whispered something in his ear. “What is your name?” he asked.

The madamo moved closer, ahead of her clansmen. “I have had many over the years, now most just call me madamo. Though, the Naruto, who knows much of my story, calls me Damo.”

“And what is your story?”

“That, Éffǎkēn Kyn, is for private conversation,” Damo said with a knowing smile.

Shikamaru nodded to that. “The Sionnach clansmen who are here before us will begin training with the Head Healer tomorrow as well as learning basic Common tongue so that we may communicate more freely. Those who did not appear before us today will do so tomorrow. Everyone but Damo is dismissed.”

The council leapt from their chairs, entering the sea through the tower ceiling and disappearing in a wave of bubbles and colourful fins. Sakura’s clansmen left the tower in a less spectacular fashion, by merely turning around and walking out after Sakura had given them the go-a-head. She then approached the madamo.

“Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?” she asked.

Damo placed her hand over Sakura’s and gave it a motherly squeeze. “I’ll be fine. Go with our clansmen, they need your guidance now more than ever.”

Sakura nodded hesitantly and followed her clansmen out. Damo watched them go and when the doors closed behind them she turned back to the Éffǎkēn Kyn and Kwyn. “Before I tell you my story, do you have any knowledge of the late Emperor’s first son?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Why do you inquire about the bastard prince?”

Damo’s eyes filled with fresh tears. “Because he’s my son.”

Shikamaru’s frowned and he slipped from his throne, leaving Temari upon it. He walked toward Damo with saddened eyes and knelt to her hunched level. Gently he asked, “You are the legendary Mōggi, the momadi who loved the Imperial Emperor nearly seventy years ago, _nág?_ ”

Damo wiped the tears from her eyes. “Hardly legendary. Just old. Do you have any news of my Enrí?”

Taking her hands in his, Shikamaru gave them a squeeze. “Nothing good, I fear. Prince Orochimaru cut off his head for assisting in the escape of a pair of rare slaves. The news of it sent the late Emperor to his deathbed.”

Damo fell to her knees and unabashedly wept.


	35. Chapter 35

Shikamaru finished the last check of his ship, _Vōlìhălá_ , before they were set to make their way southeast around the Haulian coast to Ōmsaī territory, from there they’d follow the river southwest to Rífásach. It wasn’t the fastest way, but it would keep him in the water the longest. As the Sea King it was a risky voyage to make. His people would need their king in the upcoming war—and there would be war, he was certain of it—but he was also the strongest Éffǎkēn and therefore perhaps the only one who could make it there and back. 

“We better hurry,” Temari said, climbing up from the storage chamber below. “The sooner we head out, the sooner you can return.”

Shikamaru nodded, turning to the stairs leading to the deck and smacked into a small boy—it was Kēsóh, a dockworker. Grabbing the boy so that he wouldn’t fall, Shikamaru said, “What has you in such a rush, Kēsóh, nág?”

“A message from _Pākán_ , ăn’Kyn,” the boy said, handing Shikamaru a folded slip of parchment.

The _Pākán_ was a ship patrolling the northern seas. It was due back in a week. Taking the slip, Shikamaru read the coded message quickly. Nodding for Kēsóh to leave, he turned to his mate. Handing her the parchment, he said, “ _Pākán_ spotted a smoking creature carrying a body flying north toward Oileáin.”

“This description sounds like Naruto’s Drakōnakt,” Temari said, looking up from the parchment. “I’ve only seen the beast once, but I’ve heard of no other creature like it.”

“Nor I.”

Shikamaru began to pace the supply room. It would take the _Pākán_ at least a month to get to Oileáin and by then the beast could be long gone. Oileáin Sneachta was a vast kingdom that not even the Éffǎkēns had fully mapped out. They hadn’t even managed to find the Goddess Éffǎ’s Tomb. If Naruto was with the beast then they had to reach him quickly.

“You should go to Oileáin,” Shikamaru said, stopping before his mate. “Your wind powers will shorten the voyage.”

“Absolutely not,” Temari said firmly. “You’ll need my blood to walk upon the sands. Otherwise you won’t make the journey.”

“I will manage. Potentially hastening Naruto’s return is more important-”

“I am your mate, Shika!” she growled. “Nothing is more important to me than you.”

Shikamaru sighed and rested his forehead against hers. She spoke the truth. He was well aware of how dangerous his voyage would be without her. It would, in all likelihood, kill him. “Very well, ănslùv.”

Temari wrapped her arms around her mate and held him close. She could live in a world torn apart by war. She could live fighting day in and day out to survive. She could not live without him. “If what you and my brother suspect to be true, then it is in the hands of the Gods, regardless of what we mortals do. Let them dictate their own fate and we shall do the same.”

“Mm,” Shikamaru nodded. “Then let us be off.”

* * *

_“Èl lóm míshō sèsŭné, láféy—īká tŏyūé, īká tŏyūé. Èl lóm míshō sèsŭné, métōè, métōè. Sōné, sōnè, ănlūé, ăn tórālȳ là īó.”_

_Sónō awoke to the warmth of soft furs warmed by a crackling fire and the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. He had grown up listening to the_ Song of the Wanderer’s Love _, but he had never heard it sung so heartbreakingly before. He shifted in his bed, his whole body screamed in protest._

_“Careful, mortal warrior,” the singing voice said. “I have tended your most serious wounds, but the rest will take time.”_

_Sónō’s eyes searched for the source of the voice, but could see no one in the dimly lit room, and keeping his eyes open took a great deal of energy. “Who are you?”_

_“No one of good fortune or necessity. Pay me no mind.”_

_“If you have healed me, I beg to differ,” Sónō murmured, forcing himself to stay awake. “Why can I not see you?”_

_“Tis best you do not. Sleep now, mortal warrior, and allow your body time to heal.”_

_“Let me determine my own fate. Show thyself,” Sónō attempted to command but his mouth and eyes failed him as he returned to sleep._

Naruto’s eyes lethargically drifted open. The world before him was blurry and cold. He tried to move, but sharp pain ricocheted through his body, rendering him immobile. He didn’t even have the breath to scream.

“Be still, brother,” a deep voice said. “I am not the healer sister is and you’ve been sliced through.”

Naruto tried to find the source of the voice, but all he could make out was a muddy, dark shape as something warm and wet was pressed against his lips.

“Drink, it will help you sleep whilst I search for sister’s original body.”

The liquid was bitter, but it lulled him back to sleep.

_A field of red roses dipped in shimmering silver bloomed in the glimmering moonlight for as far as the eye could see. The air was filled with the warm, earthy scent of Haulian spice and the wind was not but a caressing breeze. Naruto stood in the center and looked around. This place felt like home to him, yet he couldn’t recall ever being here._

_The breeze wrapped around him, turning him toward the south where mountains broke through the horizon, and there it was—the mightiest of all mountains—Sionnach Mountain. He ran toward it, the world a blur at his feet, and soon he was there, but it was not as he had left it. The mountain had reverted back to how he had first found it, before he settled Sionnach._

_He climbed the mountain and crawled through that caved-in entrance. He could clearly remember how it had been the first time, entering that cave that had somehow called to him, following the cavern path he somehow knew, and like now, coming to that hidden hot spring. But unlike that time, the hot spring was not empty. The bioluminescent vegetation glowed softly against that beautiful pale skin that he longed to touch._

_“Sasuke?” Naruto called out, stepping near the steaming waters._

_That head of long, dark hair, as smooth as Thorthúilian silk, turned in the water and the sight of those beautiful crimson eyes took Naruto’s breath away._

_“Naruto!” Sasuke rushed over, oblivious to his nude state, and hurriedly pulled the other into the water. He ripped away Naruto’s shirt and began inspecting the smooth, tan skin below with shaking hands. “Where is it? You were stabbed. I saw it!”_

_“Sasuke, Sasuke!” Naruto said, trying to grab hold of his mate’s searching fingers. “It’s fine.”_

_“But your wound-”_

_“It’s not there, and neither is yours.”_

_Sasuke paused and then looked down at himself. The ice on his lower abdomen was gone, leaving behind nothing but a white scar. It was then that heat rose to his cheeks as he realized his state. Quickly turning, Sasuke hid himself from Naruto’s sight._

_Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke’s bare shoulder. “I wish you wouldn’t.”_

_“The sight would displease you,” Sasuke murmured, trying not to recall how often Master had scolded him for his man’s body, which now no longer held the feminine form pressed upon it by the Fíorian corset._

_“The sight of you could never displease me,” Naruto said, setting his torn shirt over his mate’s shoulders and then gentle pulled Sasuke’s long hair from beneath it. “As long as it is a sight you wish for me to see.”_

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto and felt a pull from deep within at the sight of those heated blue eyes lined with a hungry golden flame. He was instantly reminded of their last night together and his body rose to attention. Snapping his head forward, Sasuke moved further into the water as he pulled his arms through the shirt and then held it closed. He forced himself to focus on his surroundings._

_He loved the hot springs bathhouse at the Southern Palace, but it was nothing like this one. The steaming water moved smoothly through the rocks, forming tiny streams and little waterfalls. It was illuminated from below by some kind of plant life and the cavern ceiling shimmered like the stars._

_“Do you think we’ve died and gone to the Mar?” Sasuke asked._

_Naruto sat at the edge of the spring, leaving his legs in the warm water, and watched his mate wade through the spring. With his pale skin moist from the steam, the underwater illuminations gave him an ethereal glow. No god could be more sublimely divine than Sasuke was right now._

_“Unless the Mar looks like Sionnach, I highly doubt it,” Naruto said._

_“Sionnach?”_

_Sasuke turned to him and Naruto swore he could see the cosmos in those crimson eyes. His body burned with a heat that was not due to the waters and an intense need surged through him as his claws imbedded into the stone floor._

_Nodding, Naruto attempted to focus on the conversation. “Before it was settled. I remember it well. When I was about eighteen or so, I was injured during a hunt and stumbled upon this cavern. When I settled Sionnach, I knew this was where it had to be.”_

_Sasuke thought on that, nibbling on his bottom lip, and Naruto had to fight the urge to nibble on it too._

_“So we’re in the past?” Sasuke asked._

_“I doubt that. I came from the north. There was a field of Haulian roses where the Scattered Islands should be. What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_Running his fingers through the glowing water, Sasuke tried to remember. He had been so sluggish, thinking and moving were becoming increasingly more difficult, even as he held his babies in the back of the carriage. “I think,” he said slowly. “I think I fell asleep.”_

_Naruto nodded. “The same for me, I think. Perhaps we are in Sasōka?”_

_“The Realm of Dreams?” Sasuke said, turning back to Naruto. “How is that possible?”_

_“The blood giving, perhaps?” Naruto shrugged._

_Sasuke frowned. “I would not dream of myself naked.”_

_Naruto blushed at that. He would. Clearing his throat, Naruto said, “Would you dream of a bath, though?”_

_Sasuke smiled softly as he thought back on the bathhouse. It had been one of the few pleasures in life for as long as he could remember. Floating in those warm waters had eased both his body and his soul, and he had spent nearly as much of his free time there as he had secretly studying herbs, mathematics, and languages._

_“Yes,” he said quietly, “That would be something I dream of.”_

_Naruto’s heart thudded against its cage at the sight of Sasuke’s wistful expression. “Then dream away, ensol. Dream until your heart’s content.”_

_“Only if you close your eyes,” Sasuke said._

_“I cannot do that.” It was hard enough not to touch; to not be allowed to look would be torture._

_Sasuke dipped below the water and Naruto spread his legs as is mate approached. Breaching the surface, Sasuke shook the water from his face and then looked at Naruto who seemed to be holding his breath. Sasuke stepped closer, moving between Naruto’s knees. Naruto growled in warning. The sound sent warm shivers across his senses._

_Notching his chin higher, Sasuke look straight into those nearly golden irises. “Close your eyes,” he said more firmly._

_Bits of stone fell into the spring as Naruto’s claws dug deeper into the floor. Leaning forward, he slowly inhaled Sasuke’s scent, letting it permeate his senses, his body, his soul. His fangs salivated with the need to bite, to claim that pale flesh as his own._ Mine. _And when Sasuke took another small step forward, Naruto nearly lost it._

_“Does it count if we’re in a dream?” Sasuke whispered hotly in Naruto’s ear, his true voice deep and rough from misuse and deliciously masculine._

_“Only one way to find out,” Naruto said and bit down on Sasuke’s throat, but he tasted nothing as Sasuke suddenly disappeared. The sudden lack of his mate sent searing pain throughout his body and Naruto let out an earth-shattering roar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry it took so long to update! Life has been busy. 
> 
> Anyways, a small note that I keep forgetting to clarify:   
> There's a linguistic connection that gets lost in the fandom conversion. In the original version, Sasuke's character's name is Evelyn, which in momadi is Iffalan (pronounced EEf-fah-lan). & as already stated in the story Sasuke/Sasōka's name is reminiscent of Sasō (o.c. Iffa) the Goddess who rules the Realm of Dreams (Iffalan [Iffa = Dream; Lan = Realm). What get's lost is the similarity in pronunciation between the momadi "Iffa" (pronounced EEf-fah) & the Éffăkēn's "Éffă", which hints that Iffa & Éffă are one and the same goddess. 
> 
> Another quick note: the momadi name/word "Sono/sono" (when capitalised referring to the God of the Sun, when lowercase it means either "sun" or "day" depending on its use). Sometimes it was written as Sona/sona. This was a mistake on my part, it's supposed to be Sono/sono, but I got confused with genders. In momadi ending in an "a" is masculine, "o" is feminine (thus fafa & momo), but whilst the Sun God is male, his name ends in an unaccented "o".


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry sorry! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. For some reason the struggle was real.

Sasuke jolted awake as the carriage took a sharp turn. A devastating roar echoed in Sasuke’s head, rattling his mind, as the world beyond the carriage grew loud with men called out to each other, beasts crying out, and crumbling blasts that sounded like gunshots. Sasuke forced himself to sit up, his body weak and shaking, and he was drenched in sweat. Why was it so hot?

He looked around the dark carriage, knowing his babies were no longer in bed with him, and spotted Boruto’s blue and gold swirling life light at the back of the carriage. Tucked behind his son’s leg was Solandis, with her soft, dusty pink light that swirled and wove into Boruto’s where they touched. The sight relaxed Sasuke slightly, until he saw a blast go off in front of Boruto as the boy shot off a modified momadi rifle.

“Boruto, what are you doing!?” Sasuke screeched as he stumbled over to his children.

“We’re under attack,” Boruto said as he shot off another blast.

It was then, with the extra bit of light from the gun, that Sasuke realised Boruto’s eyes were closed. Sasuke looked out the back of the carriage. He could see the attackers and their entourage because of their life lights, but otherwise he couldn’t tell who was who. The landscape was moonless.

“How do you know where to shoot?” Sasuke asked as Boruto took another shot, barely missing a rider fighting another.

“Sol can see them,” Boruto said. “Riders are charging from our left. Konohamaru’s going to run right into them.”

Sasuke nodded and hurried to the front as the carriage turned sharply to the left. Sasuke stumbled, nearly falling as he climbed out of the front of the carriage.

“Riders, straight ahead!” Sasuke said automatically in the Common tongue. Konohamaru looked at him, confused, and Sasuke cursed himself as his momadi knowledge failed him. Grabbing the reins and he yanked them to the right.

“Oi! At dōio?” _–Hey! What are you doing?-_ Konohamaru yelled.

“Rēien īe. Gilfōn di!” _–I can see them. Defend us!-_ Sasuke ordered.

Konohamaru seemed confused, but he nodded and climbed on top of the carriage. He wasn’t a great fire wielder like Naruto-enlada, but Konohamaru had enough control to form small floating lights around the carriage so that he could see the enemy. Sasuke jarred the carriage to the right and only years of experience kept Konohamaru securely on top of it as they came beside enemy riders. Konohamaru roared. He would keep enlada’s family safe!

Jumping from the carriage, Konohamaru landed on an enemy horse. Ripping the man from the saddle, Konohamaru rammed the steed’s side into another, yanking that warrior to the ground as well.

“KONOHAMARU!” Sasuke called out as someone grabbed his hair from above and yanked upwards. He raised his hand and tried to call upon his ice powers, but nothing happened. Grabbing his own hair, he tried to yank it back, but he was still too weak.

Konohamaru leapt back onto the carriage and sheathed his sword into the enemy’s side, then set his sword ablaze to burn the man from the inside out for daring to touch enlodo. Snarling, Konohamaru pulled out his sword and sliced through the neck of another enemy as he tried to climb onto the carriage.

Quickly retaking the reins, Sasuke veered toward the left as more riders approached from the right. He looked around. There were too many life lights. There was no way they could outrun an entire army without doing something drastic, but he still had no control over his powers and at the rate they were going, they were going to be surrounded in no time.

As Sasuke again turned to avoid an approaching enemy, a large blast slammed into the side of the carriage. The world spun. Pain shot through Sasuke’s side. His sight vibrated, incomprehensibly, between his ears. The world was ablaze. Boruto cried out. _My babies!_

Sasuke force himself up. Pieces of the carriage were scattered about like shrapnel, burning in the aftermath of the blast. Konohamaru was unconscious not far from him, the warrior’s head was bleeding, but his life light appeared steady. Sasuke tried to stand, but his leg cracked and he felt back down into the coarse sand.

“Mama!”

Sasuke twisted about. Boruto was on the other side of the wreckage, desperately shielding Solandis with his body. They were surrounded by five warriors attempting to grab Boruto, but each time a small spark would go off, deflecting them. _His babies!_ Sasuke pulled himself forward, reaching out for his children. His vision blurred. His body broken and leaden. He had to save them! He had to protect them!

 _“Why haven’t you called for me, ănKwyn_?” the voice echoed in his mind, as soft as a whisper on the wind.

Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears as a sixth enemy approached, cracking a whip. Boruto screamed, his back arching, but he didn’t let go of Solandis. How dare they! How dare they touch harm his son!

_“Command me!”_

“SAVE THEM!” Sasuke roared, his eyes glowing and shimmering in the moonless night. The sky shook, thunder roared, lightening cracked, and the words flowed unhindered from his lips, “I command you to save them, Lávýāfỳn!”

Sasuke was flung backward as coldness surged through his body. The ice bandage on his abdomen cracked and then shattered as light and wind and water poured from his body, shooting thousands of feet into the sky. The vicious power of it racked Sasuke’s body and he felt into a heap on the sands as the last of it left him.

Kankurō halted his misakā as a mighty beast of water and wind shot into the sky from the Naruto-woman’s body. He had only ever heard of such creatures in Legends of Old—mythical leviathans and sacred beasts of the gods. Its body was a long, swirling vortex of water ending in a long, wispy finned tail. When its mighty wings flapped, a harsh, fridge wind knocked man from steed. And its eyes crackled like lightning in the sky. It roared and the skies thundered in kind.

Sensing the danger, Kankurō called for his men to retreat. Grabbing Haku, Kankurō tore his comrade from the steed and leapt from his own, dodging behind a large boulder as the skies lit up. Lightning pelted the sands, deafening the cries of men. It exploded against the ground, sending sand and rock flying. Kankurō slammed Haku into the ground and covered him as he watched another warrior wipe through the air. The warrior smashed into a boulder and shattered like glass at the impacted, his blood and bone colouring the surface.

The ground continued to shake under the lightning bombardment until it cracked beneath its mighty force. The wind swirled, it whipped around boulders and tore trees from root, dislodging any enemy it found and shredding them to pieces. Kankurō dug his fingers into the boulder, using all of his might to keep Haku and him in place. The wind thrashed, ripping armour from his back and lashing his skin. He bit down on his lip, holding the pain in and refused to surrender. Of all of those who followed him, he could not fail Haku.

“I want to see our babies,” Haku cried, shaking hands clinging desperately to the shredded remains of Kankurō’s shirt. “I have to see them again.”

“You will, enslai,” Kankurō promised and kissed his unclaimed mate’s head as a particularly strong gust of wind tore the skin from his back, revealing muscle and bone. Kankurō clenched his teeth together. “You will see them again.”

Sasuke reached for Lávýāfỳn. He did not know how he knew the creature’s name, or how it came to be inside him, but now it was time to return. _Enough_ , he thought and the creature’s body turned to ice, from the tip of its tail up to its monstrous fangs. It was then pulled backwards, shrinking as it wrapped around Sasuke’s arm and sunk into his skin. Frigid power coursed through his body, healing his wounds. The skin on his arm glowed, turning white, and then the light faded until all that remained was a shimmering tattoo of Lávýāfỳn. It wrapped around his arm with Lávýāfỳn’s finned tail splayed across his shoulder blade and the leviathan’s head on the back of his hand, ready to lash out with the simple point of Sasuke’s finger.

With renewed strength, Sasuke stood and ran to his children, “Boruto! Solandis!”

“Mama, we’re here!”

Sasuke slid to the ground beside them. Solandis’s life light was shaken with fear, but otherwise strong. Boruto’s was stained with crimson from the lashing.

“Mama, what was that?” Boruto asked as he looked around. Despite the moonless night, the fires from the battle lit the surrounding area. No man was left standing. The beast had slaughtered them all regardless of if they were enemy or entourage. Boruto could see no one save themselves and Konohamaru, who lay unconscious a little ways away.

Sasuke grimaced. Whatever that power was, it was devastating. How could he have so much unknown power? Could he even control it? Shaking his head, he focused on what he could do now and began examining Boruto’s lashing. The wound wasn’t closing as quickly as the burns had. Was it because Boruto was already thirsting?

“We must see to your back,” Sasuke said. But with what? He had no idea where their medical supplies were or if they even survived. They didn’t even have fresh water or alcohol to clean the wound.

 _“Use me,”_ Lávýāfỳn whispered in Sasuke’s head.

 _“You said that before and annihilated everyone,”_ Sasuke thought. He looked over at what was left of their carriage. Would the Goddess have been kind enough to leave their medical supplies untouched?

_“I am of your power, born of your horn. I can only do as you desire. If you desire destruction, I destroy. If you desire healing, I heal.”_

_“So you can heal my son?”_

_“You can heal your son. Focus your mind, feel the power that courses through your soul, and imbue it into your mortal body.”_

Sasuke didn’t fully understand, but in their current situation, there wasn’t much else he could do. Placing his hand on Boruto’s back, he thought of the icy feeling he had felt moments ago. He clung to that feeling, he pulled at it and tried to force it into his hand. Cold spread throughout his fingertips and into his palm. It wasn’t a painful cold, but more like a cool relief from the heat. It felt soothing.

His eyes once again began to glow as his palm lit up, the cooling power moving between his skin and Boruto’s. Closing his eyes, Sasuke concentrated. He thought of the back, the muscles that moved beneath the skin, the bones that created the frame. He thought of the lash, how it often dragged across the ground, collecting dirt, how it would then snap against the skin, breaking it open and leaving the dirt behind. Master had been fond of the whip and Sasuke’s back had been infected by it on more than one occasion as a child before he learned how to properly treat them.

Sasuke focused his mind on an image of clean water running through the wound, washing away any possible debris. His hand began to feel wet and he ran it along Boruto’s wound. He could feel Boruto’s muscles tensing beneath his touch, but his brave little warrior didn’t make a sound or flinch at the pain. The image in Sasuke’s mind then changed to a bandage of ice, like the one that had been on his abdomen, and his hand once again became cold as he ran it along the wound. The rest he would have to leave to Boruto’s own healing abilities. With luck, Boruto would heal enough before his higher body temperature melted the ice.

“Lilliō’en?” _–You can heal?-_

Sasuke spun around, grabbing one of the dead warrior’s swords, and faced Haku, who carried an unconscious Kankurō on his back. Boruto pulled Solandis behind Sasuke’s skirts. Sasuke took it as a sign that his son didn’t know who had attacked them and didn’t trust their entourage either.

“Eita!” _–Stop!-_ Sasuke ordered, steadying the heavy sword. He had never wielded one before, but he at least knew which way to point the sharp end.

Carefully setting Kankurō down, Haku raised his hands in surrender. Sasuke was struck by how tear stricken Haku’s face was. “Flasi, lilmā.” _–Please, save him.-_

Sasuke looked back at his children, then to Konohamaru, and finally returned to Haku. They were in a dangerous situation. He didn’t know who had attacked him or whether or not he could trust Haku, but his own powers were too unpredictable and Konohamaru was sure to be out of commission for a little while with a head wound. Plus he wasn’t sure how long Boruto could last without blood and Solandis still needed to feed regularly. He was going to have to take a gamble. There were only two of them, so perhaps if it went wrong Sasuke could hold them off long enough for his children to get away.

In the Common tongue, he asked, “Do you understand me?”

Haku nodded.

“Are you human?” Sasuke asked.

Again, Haku nodded.

“My son needs blood. Let him take from you and I shall see to Kankurō.”

“Mama, no! I’m fine,” Boruto argued, but Sasuke shot him a silencing look.

“Do we have a deal?” Sasuke asked, his cold eyes steady on the other healer.

Haku looked down at his leader. The attack had been sudden and well thought out. In the moonless night it had been easy for the enemy to get close and confuse them. In the chaos Haku had no idea where their supplies ended up or how far back they had lost them. He also had no idea where anyone else from their group was or if any of them survived that monster’s attack. Haku was certain he’d hear about this later from Kankurō, but he didn’t have much choice. Determined, Haku nodded. “Ai. We do.”

With a curt nod, Sasuke looked more closely at Kankurō’s light. It was dim, yes, but not yet critically so. He still had some time and he was more worried about Konohamaru—head wounds could be tricky—and he wanted to look over Solandis. Leaning down, Sasuke ripped off the bottom half of his skirt and tossed half to Haku.

“Press that against his back whilst I see to the others,” he said as he used the other strip of skirt to tie Solandis to his chest, leaving his hands free as he walked over to Konohamaru. “Boruto, get the blood you need.”

“But Kankurō-”

“He’s fine. If his light starts to dim, I’ll come over,” Sasuke said as he began to inspect Konohamaru.

Haku looked down at the material in his hands and then at the woman, utterly confused.

“Mama rēidō sollef momadī!” _–Mama can see people’s life force!-_ Boruto said proudly as he walked over, determined to hide his fear of drinking from someone else. “Mama tala ni sollef momadī arē domi īe nara nelef.” _–Mama said that if people’s lights are dim then they were closer to death.-_

Haku’s eyes widened as he pressed the cloth against Kankurō’s back. He had never heard of such an ability. Was that why the woman’s eyes were such an unusual colour? Boruto sat awkwardly next to the other momadi, unsure of what to do. Haku watched him sit perfectly still except for Boruto’s incessant swallowing and his heart went out for the boy.

“Afa io taksol fro momado bēfro?” _–Have you ever taken from another before?-_ Haku asked gently, sensing the boy’s nervousness.

Nodding, Boruto murmured, “From mama.”

“Nemomado les?” _–No one else?-_

Boruto shook his head.

“Dat ilfra?” _–And was that scary?-_ Haku asked gently.

Again, he shook his head. “Ne. I had my eyes closed.” Boruto shrugged. He didn’t really know what happened. Both times he just smelled the earthy scent of mama’s blood and then it was all kind of blurry. But it was never scary—mama was never scary, even when they first met.

Boruto was terrified back then, and he hurt, and he had no idea how he was going to get back home to fafa. But there had been something soothing about mama, calming. It had allowed Boruto to trust mama after he had sworn to never trust anyone but fafa and fani Vasko again. It was similar to the calming feeling he got around Solandis.

It was not a feeling he got from Haku, though he didn’t find the other momadi scary either. There was a transparency about Haku that Boruto found uncomfortable. It was like the man could just suddenly disappear, even if you were looking straight at him. And his scent was off. It wasn’t like mama’s where it smelled male though mama looked female. Instead it smelled like both? Or maybe neither? Boruto wasn’t sure, but he had heard the others refer to Haku in the masculine, though the man looked kind of feminine.

“Aps sōtiōiio fis okas ōlso,” _–Perhaps you should close your eyes this time as well,-_ Haku said.

Boruto immediately shook his head. He didn’t trust the other momadi enough to do that. He held out his hands, they shook nervously. “Lifkobaken.” _–I’ll manage.-_

Sasuke looked over as Boruto bit down on Haku’s wrist. He was careful to keep an eye on them as he bandaged Konohamaru’s head with another strip of his dress—he was worried about putting ice so close to the brain. This was perhaps the most dangerous part of the gamble—allowing Boruto to drink from another. From what he’d seen of blood givings so far, the one taking was left vulnerable during the act. This was especially true for Boruto who, perhaps because of his young age, seemed to be less aware of his surroundings as he drank. But his son needed blood and he didn’t think Kankurō would last if they waited.

Finishing up with Konohamaru, Sasuke hurried back over, continuing his inspection of Solandis as he went. She appeared fine, all things considered, and had fallen asleep against Sasuke’s chest. Kneeling down, Sasuke once again looked at Boruto’s back and sighed with relief. The ice was indeed melting quickly, but not at least it seemed Boruto’s wound was healing with it.

Running a hand through Boruto’s dirty, messy hair, Sasuke said gently, “Enough. We’ll get you more later.”

Boruto wined, but did as he was told even though he was still thirsty. He bowed his head in thanks to Haku, who was looking exhausted from the blood giving.

Sliding over to Kankurō, Sasuke began inspecting the wound. This was far worse than the lashing. It looked as if Kankurō’s skin had been torn from his body. Was this Lávýāfỳn’s doing? Was he really capable of inflicting this much damage? Sasuke frowned and went to work, cleaning and tending to the wound.

“What happened tonight?” Sasuke asked as he worked.

“We were making a decent pace,” Haku said, “But it was very dark, too dark to really see anything, so we decided to make camp. Shortly after we were attacked.”

Sasuke looked over at the shredded remains of someone. What was left of his clothes was too nice to be one of the momadi that were escorting them. “Who are they?”

“I’m not sure,” Haku admitted. “They appeared extremely well armed, though, and they severely outnumbered us.”

“So not bandits?”

“Definitely not.”

Sasuke mentally cursed at that. “Very well, can you stand?”

“Ai,” Haku said with a nod and when Sasuke looked to his son, Boruto nodded as well.

“Then you two gather what supplies that haven’t been destroyed and see if you can make some sort of shelter for the night, whilst I finish up with Kankurō. We’ll also need something to cover Solandis up with during the day.”

“We’ll all need coverings. The desert sun is much harsher than in your mountains,” Haku said.

Sasuke nodded. “Then get on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys are interested in some proper(ish) Alpha/Beta/Omega, I'm giving it a shot in another story called _ABO_. It's a different fandom all together though (DekuBaku).


	37. Chapter 37

_Íffǎ ran her fingers through the mortal’s mane of golden-auburn hair. It was so smooth and warm to the touch. Were all creatures this warm or had she just become so cold in her isolation that he merely seemed warm by comparison? How long had it been since she saw another? A hundred years? A thousand? She had long ago lost count, locked in this cavern, unable to die._

_She took a deep breath, allowing the mortal’s warm scent to fill her. Everything about him seemed warm, and that warmth called to her, filling her with a need that pulled at her wretched, frozen soul. Her eyes filled with crystalizing tears. It hurt so much, this need that was so desperate and lonely._

Sasuke awoke slowly, his eyes automatically searching northward, and he felt a whispered need, a longing to go to Naruto, and then he was filled with an unbearable sadness. A tiny hand gently padded under his eyes, attempting to wipe away the tears he hadn’t realized he had. He looked down at Solandis who gave him a worried smile, half hidden by bandages. Leaning down, Sasuke kissed her forehead.

“I’m okay, little one,” he whispered soothingly to her. “Are you hungry?”

Solandis nodded, accepting his finger. She held onto it with both of her tiny hands as her little fangs pierced his skin. It likely wasn’t the best way to get blood, but the toddler seemed to prefer something she could actually wrap her little mouth around.

As she drank, Sasuke looked around their makeshift shelter, built from rocks and rubble. Boruto slept beside Sasuke, with his head on his mama’s lap. Konohamaru was still unconscious, but had been moved to Sasuke’s other side. Haku slept with his head on Kankurō’s chest, no doubt taking comfort in his leader’s steady heartbeat.

They had been able to salvage a surprising amount of supplies, including clothing and the medical equipment. Unfortunately, most of the dried fruits and meats had been lost and they were down to a single barrel of drinking water. All of the animals had also been lost to them, so they would have to make the rest of the journey on foot.

Once Solandis had finished her meal, Sasuke set her down next to Boruto, who instinctively curled around her. He then crawled over to Haku and gently woke the man. Haku sat up with a start, but Sasuke quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb the others. Their little shelter was only dimly lit, but there was enough indirect light for Sasuke to signal for Haku to follow him.

Together they crawled out of the shelter and into the early morning light. The fires had gone out, now merely billowing streams of smoke. If anyone was near, be they friend or foe, they’d likely see the smoke and make it to their location by the day’s end. Sasuke certainly didn’t want to be around for that, regardless of who they were. With luck, he’d like to be moving out by the time the sun had fully risen.

“Do we have enough scrap to make some kind of wagon?” Sasuke asked in the Common tongue, turning to Haku.

The other man frowned. “Perhaps, but we’ve no animals to pull it.”

“We have two right here,” Sasuke said, gesturing to the two of them.

“A woman cannot pull a wagon,” Haku said as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

“Good thing I’m not a woman then,” Sasuke snapped. Of all the preposterous things he had heard, as if women were not as strong as men.

Haku’s eyes widened. “You’re male?”

Sasuke frowned at that, his cheeks warming, whether in indignation or embarrassment he did not know. “I am not a man.”

Haku’s eyes softened in understanding. “You are both, then?”

Sasuke looked away, his eyes automatically searching northward. Was he both? Could a person be both? What really was the difference between a man and a woman, but the ability to birth a child? Sasuke could not do that, so he was not a woman, but it didn’t feel right to call himself a man either. He didn’t know how to be a man, Enrí had said as much, yet he was unable to be a woman.

“I am neither,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Then you and I are opposites.”

Sasuke’s head snapped to Haku and the man gave him a sad smile.

“I have no breasts to nurse my children, but I did give birth to them,” Haku said and then looked at the rubble. “I believe we can make a wagon of sorts, but it won’t be light.”

“We’ll manage,” Sasuke said. “In needs to be wide enough to carry the supplies as well as the injured, and it must have a covering to keep Solandis out of the sunlight.”

“Perhaps we can rest Kankurō and Konohamaru on top of the supplies. It may not be as comfortable, but at least it won’t have to be as large either.” Haku turned back to Sasuke. “Why must Solandis remain out of the light?”

Sasuke looked at the other man for a moment. In truth, he didn’t want to trust Haku with more information than necessary but, given their predicament, he really had no option but to trust the man. “I don’t know why, but direct sunlight burns her.”

“I have never heard of such a creature.”

“I doubt anyone has,” Sasuke murmured and then went about gathering what scrap he could. “Let’s get to work. I’d like to head out as soon as possible.”

Despite easily working together, they did not manage to set out until after the sun had crossed its peak. By then Sasuke was already drenched in sweat, his energy wilting as the afternoon heat increased. But he did not have time to rest. Konohamaru had developed a fever. Sasuke had instructed Boruto how to tend to it, but he still had to make the cold compresses using his own powers, which felt lethargic compared to last night. He wasn’t sure if he merely wasn’t tapping into them correctly, if he had overused them last night, or if it was due to his own tired state.

Kankurō seemed content to sleep, which allowed his injured body to heal, but at the same time Sasuke hoped the momadi wouldn’t take too long. They needed to make progress as quickly as possible and the more people in the pulling rotation, the better. This would be especially true if Konohamaru’s fever did not break soon and they had to keep stopping for Sasuke to tend to him.

Now dressed in momadi travelling clothes, which had likely been fashioned for Naruto since they hung loosely on his thinner frame, Sasuke wrapped his long hair in a cloth, tucking it on top of his head. He then pulled the dust mask across his face, it was a simple piece of cloth that attached to his hair wrap and blocked the dust and sand from his nose and mouth. He had never worn one before, as the desert winds hardly ever made it over the mountains into the Fertile Lands, but he had seen them hanging loosely from momadi headwear before. The outfit had been finished with Naruto’s mofra, which Sasuke ran his fingers over, taking comfort in the shield his mate had given him.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke slipped into one of the makeshift harnesses attached to their newly constructed wagon. The rope that crisscrossed his chest was heavy, but strong, and they had at least had the foresight to wrap the harnesses in bits of leather off of the dead’s armour so that it wouldn’t rub them raw as they pulled.

“Ready?” Haku asked, slipping into his own harness.

Sasuke nodded and followed the other’s lead as they began their slow crawl southwards, hopefully toward Rífásach. Without Konohamaru’s guidance, Haku could easily lead them astray, and Sasuke would never know. It was a thought that sat uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, but he didn’t really have any other choice. They couldn’t stay put. At the very least, Sasuke could tell they were travelling southward.

The journey was painfully slow and it was embarrassingly obvious how little muscle Sasuke actually had during that first day, but he wouldn’t apologize for it. It hadn’t been his choice to be raised as a slave-concubine. Haku and he talked very little as they walked, neither trusting the other with too much information. But that was fine with Sasuke. After an hour of pulling the wagon, he wasn’t sure if he could focus on ignoring the pain in his undeveloped muscles and carry on a conversation at the same time.

By the time the sun set on their first day Sasuke could hardly move. He was covered in sweat and sand, and every bone and muscle in his body was unbelievably sore. Goddess above, what he wouldn’t give for a long soak in a hot spring right now. As Haku called for them to make camp, Sasuke collapsed into the hot sand, unable to do more than merely exist.

Boruto jumped from the wagon and rushed over, catching mama in his arms. Mama’s head lolled to the side, unconscious, and panic shot through him. “MAMA!”

“Lay him flat,” Haku instructed, panting in exhaustion. “And message his muscles.”

Boruto did as he was told as Haku dropped his harness and shuffled over to the wagon. He checked first on Kankurō, who appeared unchanged, and then checked in on the infant and Konohamaru. The infant scooted away from him when he tried to approach her, watching him wirily like a frightened animal. He didn’t want to frighten her further, so he backed off and checked on the young warrior.

There was no change to Konohamaru, which was good in the fact that the fever hadn’t gotten worse, but considering the warrior’s head wound, it could also mean the man’s inevitable death. Building a small fire, Haku made some tea with what medicinal herbs they had that could reduce fever and slowly poured it down Konohamaru’s throat. He used the rest of the brew on Kankurō, if only to keep his leader from dehydration.

Once that was done, he returned to the two outside. “Get something to eat,” he told the boy. “I will tend to your mama.”

Boruto shook his head. “You too have been pulling the wagon all day.” Boruto frowned. “I am not strong enough to help with that. The least I can do is this. Just tell me what to do.”

The Naruto-boy was just so honest and pure, but there was also a growing maturity in the small boys eyes and a stubbornness to the set of his chin. Haku sighed and nodded.

The days continued as such, with the slow march southward. Sasuke’s body was constantly aching and as soon as Haku called for them to set up camp, he would collapse in exhaustion. On the forth day, Sasuke awoke to Kankurō sitting in the upright position eating a broth of whatever Boruto had been able to capture that morning. Kankurō chose not to say much, but apparently Haku had filled him in on the situation.

“Rest today,” Kankurō ordered as Sasuke fed Solandis in the shaded safety of the wagon. “I’ll help pull.”

Sasuke shook his head. “You were terribly injured. Give your body more time-”

“No,” Kankurō cut in. “You and Haku are our healers. You need to stay in good health, for Konohamaru’s sake as well as your children’s.”

Sasuke looked over to the still unconscious warrior. Konohamaru’s fever had not abated and he was beginning to fear it wouldn’t until all warmth left the momadi’s body. Sighing, Sasuke relented. He was having a hard enough time moving his body as it was, but sheer force of will would only do him so much.

With Kankurō in the rotation they managed to travel for longer each day, but it was hardly much faster. If they had two of Kankurō than perhaps they would get farther, but it turned out in comparison Haku was only half as useful and Sasuke remained the weak link. Yet, as much as it burned in Sasuke’s mind, no one mentioned it.

It would be nearly two weeks before the quiet tension broke. It happened in the middle of the night. Sasuke awoke to a bright light. It dimmed into a shrinking green orb that slowly drifted downward. Instinctively, Sasuke reached out for it and the orb floated to him. As it touched the skin of his wrist, the orb absorbed into him and left behind a beautiful Haulian rose tattoo in full bloom, its crimson petals dipped in the shimmering silver of moonlight. Sasuke’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged his wrist to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long! Hopefully people are still reading it? I meant to get this chapter up weeks ago, but, uh, didn't? I will try to get back on schedule, but also know that I already have the next chapter started!


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto attempted to push himself up, but he found his shaking body too weak to manage it. Sighing, he lay back down. The only thing between him and the cold ground was a thin blanket. Another had been draped across him and a fire had been lit nearby, but it did little to keep out the frigid cold. The firelight didn’t penetrate very far, but Naruto could make out the rough stone floor beneath him and at least one wall, covered in pictorial scripture that had been eroded over time.

He closed his eyes, finding himself too tired to keep them open for very long, but sleep did not immediately take him, though he wished it would. He did not know how long it had been since the first dream of Sionnach, but he found himself wandering there again and again in his dreams, searching for Sasuke, but he had yet to find his mate since the first time. It filled him with a hollowness that he wasn’t sure how long he could bare. He felt a need tugging him, pulling him southward, toward home, toward Sasuke, but he was too weak to follow it.

Sometimes he dreamed he was someone else, someone who was also injured and unable to move. This stranger, who did not feel like a stranger at all, was tended by a mysterious woman who would not reveal herself. She stayed within the shadows as they talked quietly. He told her about his travels and his people. Some of the stories sounded familiar to Naruto, as if the man was momadi, but some stories sounded both foreign and nostalgic at the same time. It was a strange sensation.

The clattering of rocks had Naruto opening his eyes again, searching for any sign of movement. A familiar boy of about seventeen or eighteen stepped into the firelight and set down a bundle of fish. His tired eyes were large and dark, and his black hair feathery and windblown. Sai. Naruto smiled at the sight.

“About time you showed up,” he murmured weakly, his voice ragged from disuse.

Sai knelt by the fire and began skewering the fish. “About time you woke up, brother.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About a fortnight.”

Naruto swore. “Where’s Ino?”

Sai pulled out a pendant that held three swirling lights within it, one gold and two blue, one light the other dark. “Here.”

“Is that…?” The question faded as Naruto stared at the tiny lights like miniature Athronian spirits.

Sai nodded and tucked the pendant back in his shirt. “I don’t know what happened. When I awoke she was hovering nearby, just a small orb of light, but I knew it was her.”

Naruto closed his eyes. So she hadn’t survived the tree.

“It’s all right. Once my sister has awoken, she can be reincarnated properly,” Sai said as he placed the fish on the fire.

“Your sister?” Naruto asked and looked at Sai, his brow crinkling in confusion. He had known Sai practically his whole life, but never once did he mention having a sister.

Sai frowned and looked down at his hands. “It seems that over time I had forgotten many things—many, many things—but whilst the body may forget, the soul does not.”

Naruto thought of the strange dreams, of the stranger who did not feel like a stranger at all. “What’s it like,” he asked, “to remember what your body has forgotten?”

“Like waking from a dream and feeling whole.”

“I see,” he said and closed his eyes. That couldn’t be it, then. He only felt close to whole when he was with Sasuke.

“Get some sleep, brother. Had you been anyone else, those injuries would have killed you on the spot.”

“That bad?”

“Worse.”

Naruto took a deep breath, allowing the scent of cooking fish to fill him, and then slowly drifted back to sleep as he exhaled.

_He once again found himself at Sionnach, though this time the cavern entrance did not open up to the majestic mountains of Balla-beinne. Ivy covered trees as tall as the eye could see held up a thick canopy of lush green. A purple flower covered the mossy ground and climbed up the side of a long forgotten ruin. The breeze that drifted through the trees was warm and earthy and sweet._

_Naruto walked through the forest, careful to not stumble on a hidden root or piece of the old ruin. There was a sense of timelessness in this place, an ancient power that rested quietly beneath the surface. As he walked he listened to the gentle rustling as nature danced in the warm breeze and the soft song of tiny birds as they perched on thick branches._

_Not far off, he could hear the sound of rushing water and he instinctively made his way toward it. The trees eventually opened up to a small pool of aquamarine water. On one side it seemed to flow into a river and on the other a long waterfall poured into it. But Naruto’s eyes were caught on what was in between._

_Lying upon an algae covered rock, Sasuke dried in the warm sun, wearing nothing more than a chemise. His long hair, thick and black as night, was splayed out across the rock’s surface. Naruto’s heart pounded in his chest. It had been too long, far too long, since he had last seen his mate._

_Throwing off his shirt, Naruto dived into the water. It was warm, heated by months of sun. He swam to Sasuke, desperate to shrink the space between them. Breeching the surface, Naruto reached the rock just as Sasuke’s eyes were opening. The sadness he saw in them gave Naruto pause._

_“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, climbing onto the rock and taking Sasuke’s hand in his._

_Those beautiful twin moons filled with tears and looked away. “Do you know where we are?”_

_“No,” Naruto said quietly as he rubbed his thumb against the smooth, cool skin of Sasuke’s hand._

_Sasuke sat up and looked around. “At the very edge of the Southern Palace, just outside of the wall, there is a place just like this. No one ever came here because of the old Haulian ruins. Apparently, it had been the temple of some ancient Haulian goddess and everyone in the palace said it was haunted.”_

_“But you went there?” Naruto carefully watched his mate. There was more than sadness in those eyes, but also a loneliness of a child abandoned and isolated from those who should have kept him safe._

_Sasuke nodded. “When it was all too much.” He pointed to the top of the waterfall. “I’d jump from there and fall into the water. I wouldn’t come back up until my tears were gone.”_

_Naruto frowned. The waterfall was incredibly high. “Weren’t you afraid of getting injured or worse?”_

_Sasuke shook his head and turned to Naruto. “Somehow I knew… I knew this place wouldn’t let me die. I knew I was safe here.”_

_Cupping Sasuke’s cheek, Naruto rubbed his calloused finger against his mate’s cheek. “Sasuke, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”_

_New tears gushed from Sasuke’s eyes as they dropped down to the rose tattooed on his wrist. “Konohamaru’s dead.”_

_“What?” Naruto whispered._

_“He had a head injury and developed a fever.” Sasuke took a steadying breath. “I saw his light leave his body and settle here.”_

_Naruto looked down at the rose in full bloom on Sasuke’s wrist. He ran his fingers over it; the tattoo was warmer than Sasuke’s normal skin._

_“It was all my fault,” Sasuke whispered brokenly._

_Naruto’s head snapped up. “What?”_

_“I…” Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. “I couldn’t save him.”_

_Collecting Sasuke into his arms, Naruto held his mate closely and kissed the side of his head. He ran his hands soothingly along Sasuke’s back and said firmly, “It’s not your fault. You’re not all powerful. I know you did what you could, but no one controls who lives and who dies.”_

_Sasuke snuggled further into Naruto’s embrace, burying his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck. He was overwhelmed with guilt. Konohamaru hadn’t deserved to die. There had to have been something else he could have done. He should have been more attentive and not passed out as often after pulling the cart. He should have pushed through the exhaustion and seen to Konohamaru’s needs first. It was just that, though. He had been so exhausted in every way a person could be. The only thought that kept him moving was getting the children somewhere safe._

_Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away, his eyes wide. “The children! What am I going to tell Boruto? How am I supposed to get them to Rífásach? I don’t trust Haku or Kankurō as far as I can throw them.”_

_Naruto growled softly. “Who are Haku and Kankurō?”_

_“Momadi, I think,” Sasuke said and then preceded to tell Naruto everything that had happened since leaving Sionnach. He told Naruto about Solandis burning in the sun and how Boruto had been injured trying to save her, how they had come across a band of momadi and how they had to trust them because Sasuke was too exhausted from blood giving to give the children the care they needed. He then told Naruto about waking up to them being attacked by an unknown army and about the leviathan that burst out of his body and destroyed everything. Lastly, he told Naruto about the last two weeks, about pulling the cart and Konohamaru’s fever._

_Naruto did not interrupt throughout the whole tale, though to say he was shocked and worried would be to put it mildly. Lávýāfỳn? Was this creature similar to his Drakōnakt? The name was strange, it almost sounded Éffǎkēn, but what connection did Sasuke have to them?_

_Haku and Kankurō sounded trustworthy, but after what happened in Sionnach, Naruto was hesitant to trust anyone, especially when it came to his mate and cubs. But Sasuke was right; they didn’t have any other options in their current situation._

_The crux of the problem was that without Konohamaru, Sasuke had no one to lead them to Rífásach and no one to defend them. He had faith in Sasuke and Boruto’s strength, but Sasuke was clearly exhausted and neither one of them were used to travelling in the desert. They didn’t know how to survive in it or the signs to watch for approaching danger._

_Naruto looked around the lake as a contemplative silence filled the space between them. His hands held Sasuke’s, thumbs rubbing the calloused skin on the side of his mate’s index fingers. He wasn’t quite sure what his condition was, but it was obvious he would be of no used to his family in his current state. He needed to heal quickly, regain his energy, and once again be able to summon Drakōnakt, but that would take days if not longer, and he had no idea how to speed up his healing without Sasuke’s blood. He growled, hatting being so useless to his family._

_“This is a dream world, isn’t it?” Sasuke asked slowly as his eyes rested on Naruto. “Do you think we can control it?”_

_Naruto quirked a brow at that. “Control it?”_

_“The Sionnach from before was from your memories, correct? And this place is from mind. Do you think you could show me landmarks to look for so I’d know if we’re travelling in the correct direction?”_

_Naruto thought on that for a moment before shaking his head. “There aren’t really many landmarks in the deep desert. It’s mostly navigated using the stars.”_

_“Then…” Sasuke closed his eyes and his brows furrowed._

_Naruto watched him for a moment before the sky grew dark. He raised his eyes to the sky where the stars glimmered in the black abyss. When he looked back down, Sasuke’s eyes were open and they shimmered like the stars. The sight took his breath away. There was an ethereal light within his mate, which was both beautiful and familiar. And for a moment his mind drifted to the stranger he dreamed of._

_Then Sasuke spoke, “Teach me about the stars.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is taking so long to update, especially compared to my other stories. >_< I'm admittedly struggling during this arc. I need to be better about getting myself on a schedule.


	39. Act 1 Edited & Reposted!

So, this is taking longer than expected, but I've taken on a beta for this story & they're wonderful & things are coming along more smoothly. Regardless, sorry that this is taking so long! >_<

Act 1: Has been reposted, but I didn't want to lose your guys' lovely comments & encouragements, so I couldn't bare to delete chapters & repost them properly. Thus, this chapter-thing. Previously, Act 1 was chapters 1-11, but in editing chapters got combined--nothing was lost, it was just that some of the shorter chapters didn't make sense being separate chapters. They were previously posted that way as my way of getting more story to you guys quickly, because I was too excited for my own good. They're now longer, more complete chapters. I will try to do better with this as the story continues. Act 1 is now chapters 1-9. As of this moment, Act 2 still starts on chapter 12--'cause as I stated before, I can't convince myself to delete chapters & thus delete comments. Sorry, I'm a comment-whore (but also not sorry 'cause comments are sustenance for a writer). 

What's changed, you ask? For the most part, nothing substantial has changed in Act 1, & if you don't want to reread the whole first act, I'd say at least skim the first three chapters since most of what's been added is there. Perhaps the only big change is that I've renamed places or changed names so that they fit better within the world. The Fertile Lands are now referred to as Vàlélan; the mountains of Balla-beinne are now called Atolan; and the Southern Palace & the surrounding village is called Saú’ōm (though later it might also show up in Momadi as Sao’ōm). There are a few other places, but they weren't necessarily significant to begin with.

I've also cleaned up some Momadi grammar since, let's face it, that language is a work in progress. I've also changed how Momadi is written: now all Momadi, regardless if it's written natively or in English, is italicized. This is to differentiate when bilingual Momadi characters (such as Naruto & Sai) are speaking in Momadi (but it's written in English so you can understand it) & when they're speaking in Common. Whether or not it's written in Momadi or English will depend on if Sasuke is in the room, since he's our main narration guide. If he doesn't understand everything being said, neither will the reader (unless you lot are learning Momadi as you go! haha).

Act 2: Is already in progress! My goal is to have that reposted at the end of March/beginning of April. Work isn't nearly as hectic now that the holidays are over, so I'm hoping to have a steadier amount of time to dedicate to writing. I've taken to posting my intended posting dates on my profile.

Again, thank you guys for your patience, understanding, & support. This story is my baby that I've been working on in some form for a very long time, & this editing process has rekindled my love for it. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Purple_Rayne17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rayne17).


End file.
